Esta noche no podría ir peor ¿cierto?
by Annie Yue
Summary: Solo debían terminar el trabajo y graduarse. Sencillo. Entonces...¿Cómo diablos es qué casi terminan muertos, presos, violados, borrachos y perdidos? - Ya no nos graduaremos, dijo Sasuke - Repetiré el año, siguió Naruto - Hola convento, terminó Sakura. EPILOGO.-
1. PÓLOGO

_**Hola, ¿cómo están todos? :)**_

_**Bien... hace dos días publiqué por primera vez en fanfiction y ahora voy con este nuevo proyecto. Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba música "problemática" con mucho rock je,je. La idea esta en mi cabeza, y la voy a ir escribiendo tan pronto pueda, pero ahora que me voy de vacaciones me quedaré sin internet. ¡Haré lo que pueda, lo prometo! **_

_**Cada capitulo tendrá entre 2.500 y 3.000 palabras en lo posible. Habrá mucha violencia, groserías, situaciones extremas y escenas sexuales (aunque muy leve). ¡Pura acción!**_

_**Sin más, disfruten :)**_

_** ~. Esta noche no podría ir peor... ¿cierto? .~**_

_ .-.-.-. No importa que tan fuerte cerremos los ojos... la vida no duerme. .-.-.-._

PRÓLOGO

Tres adolescentes corrían sin punto fijo a todo lo que sus - ya cansadas - piernas podían.

- ¡Apresúrate mierda!

- Maldita sea, Naruto. Eres un idiota…

- ¡Perdóname Sakura-chan! - el tono angustiado con el que gritaba el adolescente llamaba la atención de toda persona que estaba próxima.

- Estamos atrasados en diez minutos – rugió la chica - ¡No vamos a llegar aunque tomemos un taxi!

Los tres chicos se detuvieron de golpe. La situación definitivamente no estaba a su favor.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Siguiendo una muy mala idea de un muy mal amigo, claro.

- Hm, dobe… -suspiró el moreno, fulminando con la mirada a su acompañante.

- ¡No me digas así, teme!

- ¡Basta ya! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya Naruto! - detuvo la chica a los dos, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- Pero Sakura-chan… Yo no pensé que las cosas fueran a terminar así…

- No lo pensaste nunca. He ahí el problema, idiota.

- Sasuke-kun, no lograremos nada si seguimos discutiendo… mierda, aún estoy muy mareada…

- Yo no estoy mejor. Al menos tú dormiste algo antes de salir de ahí – dijo Sasuke, sobándose las sienes.

- Je, je… no recuerdo cómo llegamos hasta aquí – rió nerviosamente Naruto mientras ponía una mano tras su cabeza – La verdad no sé ni donde estamos…

- Por la distancia de los monumentos de los Hokages, debemos estar a la salida de la ciudad, cerca del sector residencial Sur… Eso, o aún no me recuperó del todo.

- Sakura ¿tienes dinero para tomar un taxi?, no encuentro mi billetera…

- ¡Mi celular desapareció! ¡¿Sakura-chan, Teme, lo han visto? – interrumpió Naruto, próximo al llanto.

- Me quedé sin dinero. No recuerdo donde o en que lo gaste… y a mi celular no le queda saldo.

- ¡Mi celular! ¡No! – seguía Naruto, ajeno a la conversación de Sakura y Sasuke.

- Y yo me quedé sin batería. Esto está mal – Dijo Sasuke, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

Naruto se dejo caer al suelo junto a Sasuke. El dolor de cabeza que estaba sufriendo le hizo parar de gritar, además del dolor de estomago que estaba surgiendo en su cuerpo. Sakura se sentó también, justo frente Sasuke, cerca de Naruto.

- Sin tiempo, sin dinero, sin comunicación… Con hambre, sueño y frío ¿Acaso podría ir peor? – el tono lastimero de Sakura despabiló a sus compañeros, quienes la miraban fijamente. Naruto con culpabilidad y Sasuke con seriedad.

- Al menos no nos alcanzó la policía – dijo Sasuke.

- Y los tipos del bar no nos encontraron después del disturbio – siguió Naruto.

- Y seguimos con vida a pesar del choque… y no me violaron – finalizó Sakura.

Naruto y Sasuke asintieron con la cabeza ante lo último. Eso había sido pura suerte para la pelirosa. Eso, y dos personas coléricas por lo que estaban por hacerle.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior. La cual parecía no tener fin.

Naruto miró a su alrededor en busca de un punto de referencia, pero nada se le hacía familiar. Sasuke razonaba la situación buscándole una solución a pesar del dolor de cabeza y el mareo. Y Sakura se abrazaba a sí misma en busca de calor, inquieta por no saber donde estaba, qué harían, y como sanar las heridas de los tres.

- Bien, la escuela ahora mismo se fue a la mierda. Reprobaremos de una u otra manera – dijo Sasuke, mirando algún punto fijo en el suelo – Lo que tiene prioridad es curar la herida en tu brazo, Naruto, y la de tu hombro, Sakura. Mi mano también tiene un corte profundo y necesito detener la sangre… ¿Alguna idea, Sakura?

- ¿Por qué no me incluyes en la pregunta? – cuestionó Naruto, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de ambos – yo solo decía…

- No tenemos vendajes, así podemos usar la camiseta de uno de ustedes. Con eso podría detener la sangre.

- Bien – continuó Sasuke – lo siguiente sería conseguir una forma de comunicarnos, o saber donde nos encontramos exactamente. Después de eso regresar.

- No servirá de nada tomar locomoción si no tenemos dinero. O nos comunicamos con alguien o cruzamos la cuidad completa a pie… ¡por la mismísima puta! ¡¿Por qué todo acabó así? – gritó Sakura, presa de sus lágrimas.

- Sakura-chan… lo siento, es mi culpa.

- N-No Naruto, solo fue un accidente – hipó ella – por lo menos hay algo me mantiene tranquila.

Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron de pie, ofreciéndole cada uno su mano a Sakura para que se levantara, con la mirada interrogante en sus rostros a espera de que ella continuara.

- Al menos… los tres estamos juntos en esto – terminó ella, secándose las lágrimas y obteniendo una sonrisa torcida de Sasuke y una muy amplia de Naruto como respuesta.

Sí. Ésta había sido la más loca, peligrosa, y hasta cierto punto divertida noche de toda su corta vida, y aún seguían respirando casi intactos.

Era increíble como de un minuto a otro, su mundo se había invertido. Sólo por no estar en el lugar y momento indicado. Todo por una pequeña ocurrencia de Naruto, que estaba lejos de llegar a semejante catástrofe.

Alcohol, drogas, cigarros, bares, motos, música, dinero, vicios, locura, policía, armas. Y aún así ellos seguían vivos.

- Ya no nos vamos a graduar – dijo Sasuke mientras le daba su chaqueta a Sakura, quien la aceptó después de una mirada retadora del Uchiha. Una de esas a las que no hay replicas.

- Repetiré el año… hoy era mi última oportunidad – se lamentó Naruto, tomando de la cintura a la pelirosa para darle calor. Pasando su otro brazo por el cuello de Sasuke.

- Adiós becas universitarias, bienvenido convento… Mis padres deben estar con los nervios de punta. Me van a cortar las tetas…

- A mí seguro me castran… mi madre me da miedo – lloriqueó Naruto.

- Hm, sin comentarios.

- Nuestra vida es una mierda, cagamos – dijo Naruto.

- Si – respondieron los otros dos mientras comenzaban a caminar los tres juntos.

"Al menos estamos juntos" pensaron con una sonrisa en su rostro… cada uno a su propia y particular manera.

- A todo esto… ¿a dónde vamos?

Los tres se detuvieron nuevamente. Más problemas...

_**Bien, como dije, intentaré subir cada cinco días como ideal. Pero es probable que tenga problemas durante la próxima semana ya que estaré fuera de mi casa... sin internet. ¡Sientan pena por mí! **_

_**Ojalas les haya gustado :) **_

_**Si alguien deja review, se agradecen mucho, pero no se sientan presionados. A mi me gusta más saber que varias personas la leen :) y eso lo sé gracias a Traffic Stats! :D**_

_**Todo se acepta, criticas constructivas, consejos, hasta conversaciones. Yo respondo lo que pregunten feliz de la vida. Alohaa :D**_

_**5/febrero/2012.-**_


	2. CAPITULO 1: Equipo 7, otra vez

**Hola otra vez :) He aquí el segundo capitulo de la historia. quiero ADVERTIRLES que esta parte habla sobre pruebas y grupos, pero son completamente necesarios para lo que se viene. A partir del próximo capitulo las cosas comienzan a complicarse y desde el tercero en adelante la historia se va con todo. Se van a reír, lo prometo. Este dinámico grupo los va a sorprender ja,ja,ja.**

**_~. CAPITULO 1 - EQUIPO 7, OTRA VEZ .~_**

~.~ _El que te quiere, te soporta ~.~_

- _Naruto… despierta…_

- Sakura-chan – dijo meloso a quien le llamaba – Sakura-chan.

- ¡Despierta ya' tebene!

De un solo empujón Naruto fue expulsado de su cama directo al suelo. Desde abajo alzó la vista encontrándose a una mujer que a pesar de los años seguía manteniéndose enérgica y jovial… y que en esos mismos instantes estaba por matarlo con la mirada.

- Mamá, yo…

- ¡Es el colmo Naruto! ¡Ya vas a cumplir dieciocho años y no eres capaz de levantarte solo! – gritó su madre mientras lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro.

A pesar de que su hijo ya la supera en estatura y peso, ella siempre conseguía una fuerza sobrehumana cuando se molestaba. Usualmente siempre sucedía con Naruto cerca.

- Sasuke-san y Sakura-chan te están esperando para ir a la escuela, así que empieza a mover esas piernas ¡Vamos Naruto! – animó ella mientras lo empujaba hasta el baño – les daré algo de comer a esos dos mientras te bañas… ¡Como los compadezco! ¡Sería terrible pasar tanto tiempo contigo como lo hacen ellos! – rió ella.

- ¡Eres mi madre, no puedes decir eso!- chilló él frente a la puerta.

- Es por esa misma razón que puedo hacerlo. La experiencia me lo permite – sonrió ella dejando a Naruto y sus berrinches atrás.

Naruto no tenía mucho tiempo. Si Sasuke y Sakura estaban en su casa era porque en verdad se le había hecho tarde. Usualmente se encontraban en el camino, primero a Sakura que vivía unas casas antes de la suya y luego a Sasuke que los recogía en el coche último modelo que tenía. Cortesía de Itachi.

No le tomo más de cinco minutos estar duchado y a medio vestir. Con la mano removió el vapor del espejo del baño para ver su aspecto. Qué vergüenza.

El húmedo cabello rubio estaba esparcido de formas irregulares por todo su rostro, sus ojos azules estaban apagados y decorados con unas bolsas moradas justo bajo sus pestañas, que ni siquiera se podrían ocultar por su color de piel bronceado. Un par de espinillas en la frente y una barba que hacía acto de presencia. Todo estaba mal, pero por lo menos los dientes estaban decentes en comparación al resto de su rostro, haciéndole sonreír.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, topándose con un moreno que lo miraba intensamente con sus ojos negros como el carbón al final de ésta. Su rostro, en comparación al de Naruto, estaba perfecto. Ni una sola espinilla o mancha y perfectamente afeitado. Su cabello negro estaba desordenado, dándole un aire rebelde y enigmático. Y con su porte misterioso y austero solo lo hacía ver más genial. Si, Sasuke Uchiha era un tipo con suerte.

- Hm, tardaste – dijo Sasuke.

- Lo siento – dijo entre risas Naruto, con su mano tras la nuca – me quedé dormido.

- Eso ya no nos sorprende.

Una voz aterciopelada y sensual hizo que girase su rostro. Ahí frente a él estaba Sakura Haruno, la chica más hermosa y deseada por todo el instituto Konoha. Su cabello rosa hasta la cintura le daba un toque angelical, que contrarrestaba sus enormes ojos verde jade dándole una esencia más salvaje. Su piel pálida y libre de imperfecciones, sus labios rosados y un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier mujer. Solo había un pequeño problema con ella: tenía un carácter que ni el mismo Satanás podría soportar. Eso, y su monstruosa fuerza.

Las únicas personas no afectadas por su carácter eran Hinata y Neji Hyuuga, Gaara, Shino, las personas mucho mayor que ella y Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha. Seres demasiado inteligentes para sucumbir ante Sakura. Los demás estaban perdidos.

- Estamos atrasados, ya vámonos - dijo Sasuke.

- Hasta luego, Kushina-san. Gracias por los pasteles – se despidió Sakura, saliendo por la puerta principal seguida de Sasuke, quien solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza ante la madre de Naruto.

- ¿Para mí no hay pasteles mamá? – preguntó Naruto en el umbral de la puerta, haciendo gestos infantiles con la cara.

- ¡Ni hablar, ya vas tarde' tebene! Cuando regreses a casa podrás comer ¡Adiós! – dicho esto cerró la puerta en las narices de Naruto.

- Mujer sádica y cruel… ¡Tengo hambre! – gritó, aunque sabía que eso a su madre solo le inflaba el orgullo.

- Cállate y toma – Sasuke le lanzó un pequeño pastelito mientras se subía al asiento del piloto de su audi s3 negro – agrádese que no me gusta lo dulce.

- ¡Gracias Teme! – dijo Naruto saltando de la felicidad.

Sasuke dio marcha al vehículo, con Sakura de copiloto ya que le había ganado el puesto a Naruto por lento.

Una vez en la escuela, la mayoría de los alumnos – por no decir todos – se giraban a ver al trío. Sasuke era la codicia de la escuela, tanto en mujeres como de algunos hombres. Y eso lo perturbaba. Él también era el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol, por lo que era muy popular a nivel de ciudad por sus grandes triunfos.

Sakura, por el otro lado, era de las más listas. Siempre le pedían que participara en debates y concursos, que ella aceptaba por petición de la directora, ya que era su madrina. Pero su fuerte estaba en el atletismo. Sería la más veloz de no ser por Kiba. Estos dos se llevaban bien, y a la hora de competir usualmente terminaban parejos.

Naruto lideraba el equipo de fútbol. Tenía gran puntería a la hora de anotar, pero su posición predilecta estaba en el arco. No había ninguna que se le escapará. Por desgracia para el rubio, él no podía vivir de eso, y sus calificaciones descendían drásticamente. Su última oportunidad era los exámenes para poder graduarse. Genial.

Los tres entraron a clases tarde. Kurenai, la profesora de biología, escuchó su historia al igual que sus compañeros de clase, quienes estaban más que acostumbrados a los dramas de Naruto. Finalmente los dejaron pasar a los tres, ya que Kurenai no tenía corazón para echarlos a tan solo dos semanas de que todo se acabará.

Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron juntos como de costumbre y Sakura se fue junto a Ino hasta el otro lado del salón, quien comenzó a conversar bajamente con ella tan pronto se sentó.

Las clases continuaron con su aburrido transcurso, pero en realidad todos esperaban que fuera después del almuerzo. Hace una semana se les avisó a los últimos años que la forma de rendir los exámenes finales cambiaría y que se informaría en la fecha prefijada. Ese día había llegado.

A la hora de comer, Hinata y Sakura estaban sentadas en la mesa central de la cafetería esperando a los demás. Naruto y Sasuke debían estar con sus respectivos equipos, ya que al ser los capitanes no podían darse ciertos lujos, como sentarse en mesas ajenas a su grupo. Además eran los mayores, y tenían que darle el ejemplo de fraternidad a los nuevos.

Ino tampoco podía estar con ellas por la misma razón, pues pertenecía al grupo animadoras. Aunque ella no era la líder, sino Karin, una pelirroja con cara de zorra, pero que en verdad era bastante agradable si uno la llegaba a conocer realmente. Sakura y ella antes se odiaban a muerte, pero eso había quedado en el pasado. No se consideraban amigas, pero se cruzaban palabras sin tener algún inconveniente.

- Sakura-san – habló Hinata – ¿de qué crees que trate lo de los exámenes finales?

- No lo sé Hinata, pero me tiene sin cuidado. Me preocupa más Naruto.

Ambas pensaban lo mismo. Naruto repetiría el año y no se graduaría.

Si aprobaba todos los exámenes sin excepción, él se salvaría. Por eso estaban preocupadas.

- Buenas, señoritas – dijo Kiba, quien se acercaba con una gran bandeja llena de comida en sus manos. Junto a él venían Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji.

- Hola – dijeron ambas al unisonó.

Atletismo era el único grupo carente de capitán, lo cual tenía sin cuidado a nadie. Por eso Sakura y Kiba se sentaban con quienes querían: Hinata, la dulce pianista del instituto. Shino el extravagante y bizarro mejor amigo de Kiba. Shikamaru el vago profesional y Chouji, el pozo sin fondo.

Todos hablaban sobre los exámenes sin excepción, ya fueran los mayores o los alumnos más jóvenes. Los que tenían las mejores notas estaban eximidos de esa semana de pruebas, dependiendo la materia que se tratase.

- ¿Creen que sería saludable comerse esto? – preguntó Kiba mirando la repugnante mezcla que tenía en su plato – No se lo daría ni a mi perro…

- Da igual. La comida en este grupo no se desperdicia - dijo Chouji mientras acababa su plato.

- ¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? – Ino apareció por detrás de Hinata, haciéndola saltar sobre sí misma – Perdóname Hinata-chan, no quería asustarte – rió la recién llegada

- I-Ino- chan – dijo la morena de enormes ojos perlados, característicos de su familia.

La hermosa rubia se sentó entre Hinata y Shikamaru, despertando a éste último en el acto. Ino era conocida por su belleza, al igual que Sakura y Hinata. Con su melena dorada amarrada en una coleta alta, su pequeño uniforme de porrista y su proporcionado cuerpo no había hombre que no se girara a verla. Además ella siempre llevaba su mirada azulada cargada de alegría, lo que la hacía encantadora.

Pero esta vez esa alegría que emanaba Ino no estaba como debía.

- Me he enterado de algo sobre lo que van a anunciar hoy después del almuerzo… - dijo con algo de preocupación en su voz. Todos en esa mesa dejaron de comer para prestar atención.

- Sabía que estaban conspirando en nuestra contra – suspiró Shikamaru, enderezándose en su asiento.

- Es más que eso, vago – siguió Ino - ¿Recuerdan lo que paso hace cinco años? Lo de los grupos…

Todos se quedaron pensativos un rato, hasta que alguien finalmente habló.

- Ah, eso – dijo Shino – nos formaron en grupos de tres para rendir un test a nivel escolar…

- ¡¿Qué? - interrumpió Sakura, alzando la voz -¿No pensarás que nos van a formar en grupos nuevamente para dar los exámenes finales? Estas no son pruebas sin importancia, Ino.

- Eso lo sé, no te alteres frentesota.

- Si serás cerda… - exclamó la pelirosa.

- yo creo que estas pruebas son muy importantes para tomarlas a la ligera… de ellas dependen las becas universitarias y la admisión a las mejores Universidades del país…

- Hinata tiene razón, no creo que nada se deba a…

Shikamaru de detuvo al escuchar como por los alto parlantes llamaban a todos los estudiantes del último año para que se reunieran en el gimnasio del instituto.

Solo los mayores se pusieron de pie, mientras que los de años más bajos miraban como se alejaban de la cafetería.

- No vaya a ser que tienes razón, cerda… ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Deja de decirme así frentesota. Tantos años juntas y aún no me dejas en paz – Ino suspiró al decir lo último, saliendo por la puerta principal de la cafetería junto a Sakura, Hinata y los demás alumnos – me lo dijo Karin. Ella está preocupada por todo esto de la graduación y eso.

- ¿Alguien más sabe, Ino-chan?

- Mm, no estoy segura Hinata. Karin se enteró porque su tío, el profesor Ibiki Morino, le dijo algo. Ya no se qué creer…

- No puedo arriésgame a perder esa beca… no iré a la Universidad si fallo en las pruebas finales.

- Ni yo – se lamentó Ino. A pesar de todo no le iba para nada mal, aunque nunca como a Sakura o Hinata. Ambas eran muy listas. Sakura era brillante, y Hinata estudiaba mucho.

- Muchos, en realidad – se incluyó Kiba, alcanzando a las chicas.

Llegaron a la entrada del gimnasio, pero ninguno de ellos quería entrar ¿Qué caso tenía? Si Ino estaba en lo cierto, sería como hace cinco años. Todo un caos.

A Sakura le dio un tiritón desde el nacimiento de su cabeza hasta el final de su columna. De acuerdo, eso no estaba bien. Las únicas veces que ocurría eso era porque algo muy malo estaba por pasar… y ese algo siempre involucraba al rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca y a su salud física y/o emocional.

La primera vez pasó hace cinco años, cuando la dejaron a ella y Sasuke junto a Naruto en el mismo grupo para dar ese estúpido test. Desde entonces nunca se pudo deshacer de él. Y de Sasuke tampoco, ya que Naruto los juntaba como un chicle. Aunque eso a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ya que de joven estaba completamente idiotizada por el Uchiha… si, de joven…

La segunda vez fue cuando tenían quince años y Naruto se tragó la tapa de un lápiz. Estaba ella sola con él haciendo un trabajo de química en la escuela y él muy imbécil se puso a morder la tapita del lápiz. Sakura nunca terminará de agradecer a Neji, Ten-ten y Lee por haberla ayudado esa vez. Como ellos eran un año mayor que ella y podían conducir, lo llevaron al hospital.

Y la tercera vez fue cuando él y Sasuke se pelearon hasta quedar inconscientes. Todo para evitar que Sasuke dejara el país para irse a vivir con Itachi, su hermano mayor. De eso haría un poco más de un año.

Y esta vendría a ser la cuarta vez. Si ponía un ojo crítico por todas las cosas que le han pasado a Naruto, ella podría decir que cada vez van empeorando. Lo que ocurrió entre Sasuke y Naruto fue algo que sobrepasó los niveles de catástrofe, pues ambos terminaron hospitalizados después de su brutal encuentro y ninguno despertó antes de los tres días.

Muy cierto también era que gracias a estas desgracias, ella, Sasuke y Naruto se habían hecho amigos, y junto a eso habían conocido a maravillosas personas, como Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten e Itachi. A éste último Sakura le tenía un gran respeto y admiración ya que apenas se enteró de lo de Sasuke, él viejo del país del agua para verlo. Ahí se conocieron mientras Sasuke y Naruto estaban inconscientes.

Sasuke había dejado la mesa de los jugadores de basquetbol junto a Suigetsu y Juugo – ambos sus amigos dentro de las canchas – y se dirigió al gimnasio. Había escuchado rumores que poco le apetecían durante toda la mañana sobre los cambios en los exámenes finales, pero como él se había eximido de todos, nada de todo eso le importaba. Fue entonces que vio a Sakura abrazándose a sí misma, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, Sasuke la habría mandado a su cajón del olvido, pero la mirada calculadora y preocupada de Sakura no pasaba desapercibida ¿Acaso sabía ella algo que él ignoraba? ¿Se había enterado de algo antes que él sobre los exámenes u relacionado? Eso ya no le agradó.

Cuando ella sintió la mirada sobre ella, subió sus ojos de sus desgastados zapatos del uniforme escolar para encontrarse con dos oscuros luceros analizándola. Si fuese todavía esa chiquilla de doce años, se habría caído desmayada porque Sasuke Uchiha la miraba, pero desde cierto incidente eso ya no sucedería más.

Se miraron un par de segundos hasta que Sakura le hizo entender a Sasuke que algo andaba mal. El moreno buscó entre todas las cabezas que esperaban a fuera del gimnasio que la puerta de acceso se abriera a un rubio que destacara. No fue difícil hallarlo, ya que Naruto era alto, cerca del 1.78 o más. Y él, siendo aún más alto no tuvo que estirarse para verlo. Se dirigió hasta él y lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa blanca – parte del uniforme – y lo arrastró con él, ignorando sus pataletas y berrinches, bajo la atenta mirada de Gaara y Sai, amigos de de ambos.

Sakura era muy bajita, pero con semejante color de cabello era imposible perderla de vista. Ella con suerte le llegaba a los hombros a Sasuke, rodeando el 1.60. Y él, ya superaba el 1.80.

Cuando estaban cerca, ambos vieron como Ino y Hinata abrazaban a la pelirosa con preocupación en su rostro. Tuvieron que empujar a uno que otro estudiante en el camino pero finalmente llegaron. Sasuke puso a Naruto frente a Sakura, quien al mirarlo frunció el ceño.

- Dime, Naruto… ¿Has hecho algo aún más estúpido que lo normal?

- ¿Qué?

Naruto no entendía nada ¿Por qué Sasuke lo había alejado de Gaara y Sai? ¿Por qué Sakura estaba preocupada? ¿A qué se debía esa pregunta? Comenzó a analizar lo que había hecho desde que llegó, pero nada parecía relevante, solo lo típico: bromas molestas con Kiba, espiar a las animadoras, el golpe que le dio Ino cuando lo atrapó in fraganti y chicles ácidos para Chouji…. No, nada anormal, según él.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento Naruto, creo que…

Sakura se detuvo cuando las puertas del gimnasio fueron abiertas, y los estudiantes comenzaron a ingresar. El grupo de amigos se mantuvo unido, agregándose Suigetsu, Juugo, Gaara y Sai. Todos se ubicaron en las gradas siguiendo las órdenes del profesor de educación física, Maito Gai.

Poniéndose frente a las gradas, a vista de todo el cuerpo estudiantil del último año, una mujer que no aparentaba más de veinticinco años se cruzó de brazos. Su rostro era bello: nariz respingada, ni una sola arruga en la cara, labios finos pintados de color carmesí y ojos color miel, dulces y salvajes. Como los de su sobrina, Sakura.

¿Quién diría que esa belleza de mujer tenía más de cincuenta años? Un muy buen cirujano plástico.

- Buenos días alumnos – la voz de Tsunade resonó por todo el lugar, callando a los habladores y estropeándole un beso a las parejas melosas – Como habrán escuchado algunos, por la indiscreción de ciertas personas – Tsunade desvió su vista a algunos profesores y secretarias, Gai-sensei entre ellos – los exámenes finales han cambiado su estructura.

Los alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, provocando la ira en la directora. Rasgo que obtuvo Sakura de su madrina Tsunade.

- ¡Silencio todos! Mocosos malcriados…

Como si magia hubiese sido, todos se callaron en el acto.

- Como iba diciendo – continuó – Los exámenes han cambiado. La razón es compleja, así que escuchen bien, pues no lo voy a repetir. Las tres mejores Universidades del país han rechazado a muchos alumnos brillantes de sus listas de postulación, y se debe a que los alumnos no cumplen con el protocolo que ellos desean. Así que han restaurado un antiguo sistema de educación usado hace más de cincuenta años – Tsunade de detuvo para toser y mirar a todos los alumnos – Este sistema consiste en seleccionar a los alumnos integrales, aquellos que presenten un equilibrio en todas las áreas. Para dar con esos alumnos, se realiza un examen. Uno escrito, otro que desarrolla la práctica de lo estudiado y un examen físico. Kakashi, continúa.

El profesor copia. Era el profesor más conocido de todo el instituto principalmente por lo impuntual que podía llegar a ser, pero en realidad su ramo, Física, era el más difícil de todos. Nadie podía copiar en sus evaluaciones, he ahí la razón de su apodo. Él era brillante.

Siempre usaba una máscara que ocultaba la parte de su boca, y su cabello gris le daba más edad, a pesar de tener solo veintinueve años.

- Bien, vamos a lo importante. Hace cincuenta años se tomaba más tiempo para conseguir el estándar, pero debido a que solo tenemos dos semanas el examen va a ser evaluado de forma grupal…

Silencia. Rotundo y sofocante silencio. Los alumnos estaban prácticamente en shock por lo recién dicho ¿En grupo? ¿Era eso posible?

- ¡Gracias Dios! – Naruto saltó de su puesto, con la felicidad irradiando kilómetros a la redonda. Él era el peor alumno, así que con quien le tocara iba a subir sus posibilidades de graduarse. El sol brillaba para él.

- ¡Cállate Naruto!

- ¡Pero vieja! ¡Así me podré graduar! – siguió él.

- ¡¿Cómo mierda me has llamado mocoso asqueroso? – En menos de dos segundos Naruto se había silenciado por completo.

- La razón de que sea grupal –continuó la rubia- también va a evaluar ciertos rasgos, como trabajo en grupo y liderazgo. La evaluación escrita es un examen con quinientas preguntas de todas las materias, sin excepción – dijo cuando comenzó a recibir quejas – El examen físico, es una prueba que, como su nombre indica, requiere trabajos de evaluación física y el examen práctico es responder adecuadamente a todo lo aprendido en situaciones reales.

- Entonces… los grupos serán de tres. En esta hoja tengo los nombres de los alumnos agrupados por habilidades, es decir, que es un grupo equilibrado ¿Esta claro? – al recibir la positiva de todos, Kakashi empezó a leer los nombres.

La mayoría de las chicas comenzaron a suspirar el nombre de Sasuke, Gaara y Sai, quienes eran los hombres más inteligentes y apuestos. En el caso de las mujeres, Sakura y Hinata eran las favoritas, aunque claro, ninguna porrista falto en boca masculina.

- ¿Crees que nos toque en los mismo grupos que hace cinco años? – la voz angustiada de Ino llamó la atención de Sakura.

- Pues en realidad lo veo muy poco probable… mi madrina Tsunade de seguro hizo las listas, y ella no estaba aquí cuando se hicieron esos grupos años atrás ¿Por qué te preocupa?

- No me preocupa, digo, Shikamaru es brillante, eso ya lo sabes, pero también es muy vago. Y Chouji, bueno, de él no tengo nada que decir. Ambos son mis mejores amigos. Así como Sasuke y Naruto son los tuyos y Shino y Kiba los de Hinata ¿Me equivoco linda? – preguntó a Hinata quien había estado en silencio hasta ese momento.

- Si – Dijo la hermosa morena con una dulce sonrisa. Era realmente hermosa. Su cabello negro azulino hasta la cintura, su voluptuoso y marcado cuerpo, una cara tallada por los mismísimos ángeles, y una personalidad tan dulce como la miel. Ella era Hinata Hyuuga, primogénita heredera de una inmensa fortuna. La mejor amiga de Sakura e Ino.

- Ojala nos toque juntas ¿Se imaginan? – exclamó Ino feliz.

- Si, estaría bien. Además podríamos salir juntas una vez terminado todo y…

- Equipo siete… Sakura Haruno…

Todos pararon a ver a la pelirosa. Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados justo detrás de ella, y aún no habían sido llamados, y en lo personal ambos querían trabajar con ella. Naruto porque Sakura era linda, inteligente, amable… y muy linda. Y Sasuke prefería trabajar con alguien que ya conociera, no quería sorpresas raras. Además Sakura era inteligente y podría graduarse con honores… sí, eso le gustaba.

Era como una maldición. Si el siguiente nombre en salir era Naruto Namikaze, Sakura sabría a que se debía ese puto miedo: No iba a llegar a la universidad.

- "_cualquiera, menos él… por favor, dios… ¡Cualquiera menos Naruto!" _ - rogaba la pelirosa.

- … Naruto Namikaze – el corazón de Sakura se detuvo.

- ¡Viva! – gritó a los cuatro vientos el rubio.

- _"otra vez no me toca con Naruto-kun" _ - se lamentó Hinata.

- _"Maldito estúpido con suerte" – _pensaron la mayaría de los hombres del salón, incluyendo a Sasuke.

- _"Me jodí…" _

- … Y Sasuke Uchiha – Finalizó Kakashi.

- ¡Yupi! – Sakura saltó, se giró y se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke importándole una mierda todo el mundo. Él pensó en alejarla, pero ¿Para qué? Ella misma se iba a dar cuanta y se iba a soltar. Así eran los eufóricos ataques de alegría de Sakura.

Ella era la única mujer con los privilegios de respirar en su metro cuadrado y tocarlo. Cuando la primera vez le tocó formar grupos con ella, reaccionó de la misma forma, solo que no se lanzó a sus brazos como ahora. Pero después de tanto tiempo juntos él la consideraba como una amiga. Sakura era su amiga.

- Sakura, ya suéltame – exigió el Uchiha. No pensó que se iba prolongar tanto tiempo, y la gente ya estaba mirándolos. Sakura dijo algo pero no se le entendió nada - ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡Que no me puedo soltar! ¡Naruto suéltanos ahora! – gritó Sakura, haciendo que Sasuke girara el rostro y viera a Naruto pegado a la espalda de la pelirosa, fortaleciendo el abrazo. Si no fuera porque Sakura estaba sentada en sus piernas, esa imagen con Naruto sería bastante peligrosa.

- Abrazo de grupo – dijo Naruto infantilmente.

- ¡Déjanos, dobe!

- Bueno, bueno… amargados.

- Algo me dice que tu presentimiento no era este, Sakura.

- Si... algo me dice que las cosas van a terminar mal y esto es solo el comienzo.

- Somos dos - dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Dijeron algo?

- Nada, Naruto...

**Buenas a tods. en el próximo capitulo las cosas comienzan a prenderse, así lo espero :)**

**Los TOMATAZOS se aceptan desde ahora en adelante, así que libérense. Buena Semana :D**

**Si hay faltas de ortografía, perdónenme la vida ._.**

**Esta historia va a tener sus parejas, obviamente. Pero díganme ¿Cuáles prefieren ustedes? : SASUxSAKU SAKUxSASO o ITAxSAKU ? pregunto yo de preguntona nada más...**


	3. CAPITULO 2: sin control

**Hola otra vez :) Acabo de terminar de escribir el nuevo capitulo y la verdad disfruté mucho escribirlo... creo que por fin estoy llegando a la parte que deseaba.**

**Ojalá se disfruten el fic, hasta mi próxima actualización. ^^**

*** Tal vez me tarde un poco con el siguiente porque me voy de vacaciones, lo siento :/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~. Capitulo 2: Sin control .~**

_.~ No existe la madre perfecta, pero hay un millón de maneras de ser una buena madre ~._

- Me siento tan frustrado… nadie me comprende- se quejó Naruto infantilmente.

- No sigas por favor. Vas a hacer que entre en depresión… - le dijo Sakura mientras separaba la vista del enorme libro que estaba leyendo.

Llevaban exactamente doce días estudiando a todo lo que daba su potencial. De lunes a Domingos, desde las diez de la mañana hasta las siete de la tarde. Y ya ninguno de ellos podía más.

Después de que el grupo siete fue formado, avanzaron con los alumnos restantes. El antiguo equipo ocho, con Hinata, Kiba y Shino se restauró, al igual que el equipo diez con Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji. Ninguno se quejó, sino todo lo contrario, todos estaban felices de estar juntos nuevamente.

Gaara y Sai quedaron en el mismo grupo, más una chica llamada Matsuri, quien al parecer era una alumna extranjera al igual que el primero. Ambos provenían de Suna, en el país del aire.

Y el último equipo fue el de Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo. El escándalo que formaron al encontrarse en el mismo grupo fue incontrolable, ya que Suigetsu comenzó a molestar a la voluptuosa pelirroja por su cabello, y ésta en respuesta lo golpeaba. Juugo por fin logró controlarla después de que el ojo de Suigetsu se encontró morado, y que los profesores intervinieran.

Cuando las cosas se estabilizaron, Kakashi logró terminar de explicar lo del examen.

Todo se evaluaría el mismo día. Primero la prueba de conocimiento con quinientas preguntas, luego la prueba física, y por último la práctica.

Lo que preocupaba a todos los alumnos era la primera parte del examen. Tenían que saber todo sobre todo. Literatura, matemática, física, química, bilogía, historia e idiomas, que en su caso era inglés. ¿Cómo demonios meterían todo eso en la cabeza de Naruto? Se preguntaba Sakura mientras caminaba a su casa ese mismo día en compañía de Sasuke y Naruto. Ella podía con la mayoría de las materias, al igual que el moreno, pero ¿Y Naruto? ¿Qué podía hacer él?

"_Todos los alumnos deben realizar a lo menos una parte del examen por su cuenta, es decir, dividirse el trabajo. Si no lo hacen, sólo perderán el tiempo y no lograrán responder todas las preguntas ¿Esta claro? – dijo Kakashi de forma ausente – No importa lo inteligente o veloces que sean. Si no trabajan juntos no conseguirán pasar el examen y reprobaran inmediatamente…"_

La idea de depender de Naruto ponía de peor humor a Sasuke –incluso más del normal – y en Sakura tampoco había mucha esperanza. El rubio por otro lado confiaba ciegamente en que aprobarían todo y se graduarían juntos. Cuanta inocencia…

Una vez que discutieron la situación en casa del rubio, decidieron que lo mejor sería que Sakura rindiera la prueba de biología, literatura e historia, pues su fuerte estaba en memorizar. Sasuke, en cambio, realizaría la de matemáticas, física y química. No le gustaba leer tanto como a la pelirosa. Y Naruto solo debía preocuparse de idiomas. Podrían lograrlo ¿verdad?

- ¡Es a prueba de idiotas' ttebayo!

- ¿Por qué esa frase no me tranquiliza en lo más mínimo? – preguntó Sakura mientras se recostaba en el sillón de la terraza de Naruto.

- Porque es Naruto quien lo dice… - respondió Sasuke como quien no quería la cosa.

- ¡Pero solo debo aprender a hablar en inglés en dos semanas! ¡Claro que puedo!

- Dios, mátame ahora… -rogó la pelirosa al cielo por que un avión le cayera encima.

- Desde mañana nos pondremos a estudiar juntos. Durante lo que queda de semana lo haremos en tu casa, Naruto. Después seguiremos en la mía… mis padres van a viajar de vacaciones e Itachi va a seguir en el país del agua. Los tres estarán fuera hasta fin de mes.

- ¡¿Y te dejaron quedarte sólo en casa? ¡Qué suerte tienes, teme! – exclamó Naruto.

- No se llama suerte, Naruto. Se le dice responsabilidad… además, a diferencia de ti, yo ya soy mayor de edad.

Naruto hizo una mueca con el labio. Sasuke, Sakura y la mayoría de sus amigos eran mayores que él. ¡Incluso Sai era un año mayor! Sólo porque el bastardo había estado fuera del país por motivos personales lo habían retrasado.

Las únicas excepciones eran Hinata y Gaara, quienes estaban de cumpleaños en Enero, mientras que él estaba en Octubre. Le faltaban dos meses para ser mayor de edad como Sasuke y Sakura.

Los primeros cuatro días pudieron soportar la idea de estudiar diariamente, pero como ellos mismos ya se esperaban, las cosas se salieron de control. Naruto detestaba aprender algo que no podía leer ¡¿Para qué mierda le iba a servir a él hablar en inglés?... Apenas podía con su propio idioma y le pedían dominar semejante idiotez.

Sakura estaba exhausta. Su cuerpo y mente se negaron a cooperar después de los diez días, provocando que se durmiera a cada hora, dejara de comer y que su –ya por sí – mal carácter estuviera fuera de control. Si no fuera por Sasuke, probablemente habría arrancado los pelos de Naruto por la raíz con tal de apaciguar su estrés.

Sasuke también estaba hastiado, aunque claro él nunca lo admitiría. Naruto se distraía con nimiedades, y Sakura estaba como una perra enfurecida con el mundo. Él estaba molesto. No con ellos, pero sí con la situación… No, en realidad si estaba enfurecido con ellos también.

- Llevamos doce días así… ¡yo voto por un descanso! – gritó Naruto, poniéndose de pie y empujando la silla al suelo en el acto.

-No podemos Naruto, ya te lo hemos dicho… - respondió Sakura sin dejar de leer su libro de historia universal.

- Pero si ya hemos hecho todo lo que es humanamente posible… ¡Somos el único grupo que sigue estudiando!

En ese punto el rubio tenía razón. Los demás habían aceptado su situación de reprobar y no conseguir las becas universitarias, por lo que estaban aprovechando esos días libres que el mismo instituto les había dado para ir a fiestas, de compras o descansar. Los más aplicados habían estudiado la primera semana, pero todo tenía su límite, y ellos lo habían alcanzado hace bastante tiempo.

Sasuke y Sakura no lo querían admitir, pero deseaban salir una noche más que nada en el mundo. Él necesitaba "distraerse" de la forma que más le gustaba, y dentro de su casa no iba a conseguir el tipo de compañía que buscaba. Después de que Naruto lo besara hace cinco, él tuvo que demostrar que era todo un hombre. Claro que no le costó nada lograrlo, pero el trauma que dejo el rubio en su memoria no lo borraría ninguna mujer. El maldito le dio su primer beso… y de solo recordarlo se le retorcían las tripas.

Y Sakura no estaba en discusión. Su relación era de amistad, rayando lo fraternal, por lo que hacer cualquier cosa que atentara contra su persona era considerado incesto para él. Sakura era linda, él lo sabía al igual que muchos, pero jamás se lo diría y mucho menos lo haría saber. No como el imbécil de Naruto que estaba postrado a sus pies, sabiendo que ellos no serían más que amigos, pero eso al parecer no alejaba al rubio de la pelirosa. Al final de cuentas, él y Naruto tenían el mismo sentimiento por Sakura: amistad.

Pero ella había crecido físicamente y definitivamente no era la niña chillona de trece años… ¿Estaba bien mirarla de esa forma?... a pesar de todo Sakura era una mujer con buenas curvas y sensual, y él era un hombre con las hormonas por las nubes y…

Sasuke detuvo sus pensamientos cuando vio a donde se dirigían. ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿De verdad pensó en Sakura en una opción para…? NO. Ella no era una opción para eso, definitivamente.

Sakura analizó lo que había dicho Naruto. Salir una noche después de tanto esfuerzo no era tan mala idea en realidad. Probablemente si ponían un solo libro de historia frente a su cara, ella misma lo lanzaría por la ventana.

¡Al carajo con todo! ¡Ella quería salir y emborracharse!

Sakura se puso de pie ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke y Naruto, cerrando el libro que leía y dejándolo a un lado de la mesa del comedor donde se encontraban.

Desde que su madrina Tsunade había asumido como directora del instituto Konoha, su relación se había hecho más estrecha. Se juntaban por las tardes y la rubia le enseñaba de todo a la pelirosa, aportando conocimientos a su ahijada. Pero no solo le transmitió cosas positivas, sino que influyó directamente en su personalidad de la peor manera imaginable. Sakura dejo de lado su faceta infantil y se convirtió en una adolescente hermosa, agresiva y por sobre todo, adicta al alcohol.

Ella conocía sus límites, y además era una experta a la hora de fingir sobriedad. Cada vez que Ino realizaba una de sus fiestas semanales, ella era la que estaba en la lista vip. Sabía divertirse, conocía a la mayoría de las personas y bailar era su actividad favorita. ¿Qué más se podía pedir de una chica de dieciocho años?

- Quiero salir. No soporto más – dijo Sakura, rodeando la mesa hasta llegar hasta Naruto - ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Naruto, saliendo de su repentino shock, miro a la peli rosa y con una sonrisa zorruna soltó su plan.

- Haremos una fiesta… en casa del Teme.

En ese momento Sasuke prestó atención a la conversación de esos dos ¿Había dicho su casa? ¿Qué se había fumado Naruto esta vez?

- No – dijo él, mirando al rubio desde la silla a su lado.

- Pero Sasuke, tu casa está vacía: sin padres, hermanos o perro que te ladre…

- Y sin una sola botella – terminó Sakura, quien se había desplazado hasta el bar que estaba al otro lado de la enorme habitación donde se encontraban.

- He dicho que no, Naruto. Es mucho trabajo y no me agrada la idea de meter desconocidos a mi casa – dijo Sasuke, dándole énfasis a lo último.

- No tiene por qué ser una fiesta en realidad. Tal vez podríamos ser nosotros tres y unas cuantas personas más, ya sabes, gente que Sasuke-kun conozca.

- ¡Sakura-chan tiene razón! ¿Qué dices, Teme?

Naruto estaba prácticamente sobre Sasuke rogándole que dijera que sí, mientras Sakura regresaba donde ellos de forma lenta. No quería admitirlo, pero esa idea no sonaba tan mal.

- Te quedarás a dormir y limpiaras todo ¿Entendido, dobe?

- ¡Sí! ¡Sabía que no te podrías resistir a mis encantos! – Chilló Naruto, apretujando al moreno y después soltándolo para ir donde Sakura, a quien se le acercó tanto que tuvo que retroceder - ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Tú también te quedaras, cierto?

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron. En toda su vida, Sakura solo se había quedado a dormir donde Ino, Hinata o Ten-ten, pero nunca se había quedado con un hombre.

Sus padres eran bastante conservadores, por lo que la simple idea los habría convencido de mandarla a un convento de monjas. Ellos le decían eso para molestarla, pero todo el planeta sabía que ellos si eran capaces. Tsunade era la única que la salvaba de esas incomodas situaciones.

Pero ella era mayor de edad y podía tomar sus propias decisiones. Sakura confiaba en Sasuke y Naruto, y quedarse con ellos una noche no significaba nada extraño. Por lo menos ella creía eso.

- Si a Sasuke-kun no le molesta, no veo ningún problema – dijo Sakura con una mirada llena de seguridad. Naruto se giró hacia el moreno, que en respuesta solo dejo caer los hombros, mostrando lo poco que le importaba.

- ¡Al fin algo de diversión! – gritó Naruto, mientras tomaba a la pelirosa en brazos y la hacía girar.

- ¡Bájame, baka! – rugió Sakura sobre Naruto, quien se negaba a dejarla en el suelo.

Sasuke no estaba al cien por ciento convencido de esto, pero ya nadie le sacaría de la cabeza a Naruto la idea de salir esa noche ¿Qué más le quedaba por hacer? Solo quería relajarse.

- Algo falla en tu plan, Naruto – dijo Sasuke, provocando que Naruto soltará a Sakura, quien se sujetaba de su camiseta para no perder el equilibrio.

- ¿Qué cosa, Teme? – preguntó confundido el rubio. Él ya había pensado en todo: La casa, las bebidas, las personas que invitaría… ¿Qué estaba mal?

- Se te olvidó como convencer a tu madre… y como comprarás las cosas.

Oh mierda.

Naruto no tenía dinero. Lo había gastado todo comiendo ramen en su local favorito de comida y en videojuegos. Y lo peor era su madre, pues ella no era comprensiva.

La última vez que se quedó a dormir donde Sasuke, Naruto regresó a su casa en condiciones poco favorables y con una serie de marcas por todo el cuerpo cuya procedencia era completamente desconocida.

- No me dejara… -se lamentó el rubio.

- Exactamente – dijo Sasuke, poniéndose de pie para agarrar a Sakura antes de que tocara el suelo.

- Maldito imbécil – gimió ella, totalmente mareada – Yo ya decidí quedarme, ¡No lo arruines Naruto!

El moreno sentó a Sakura en uno de los carísimos sillones de cuero del salón, mirando a Naruto quien parecía meditar sobre algo.

- En ese caso… - dijo seriamente - ¡En ese caso me escaparé' ttebayo!

Naruto no tenía la más mínima intención de quedarse un día más encerrado en compañía de cuadernos y libros.

- Me iré a mi casa, y tu a la tuya Sakura-chan. Tomaremos nuestras cosas y nos juntaremos aquí –dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a ambos – yo llegaré tarde, después de que mis padres se duerman, así que tú y el Teme pueden hacer lo que quieran.

- ¿Y qué esperas exactamente que hagamos cuando llegues? – preguntó la pelirosa que ya no se sentía tan mal.

- Vamos a salir. Iremos a la nueva discoteca que se abrió en el centro de la cuidad – dijo el rubio, seguro de que su plan iba a salir a la perfección.

- No sé, Naruto… estas cambiando mucho las cosas… - dijo Sakura, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¡Nada puede salir mal!, Además, puedo llamar a los chicos. Estoy seguro que todos van a querer ir ¿Tus padres no harán problema, cierto? – le preguntó a la pelirosa.

¡Claro que iban a darle problemas! Una cosa es convencerlos de quedarse con ellos a solas, y otra muy diferente es decirles que se va a quedar con ellos después de regresar de una fiesta, en la cual ninguno de los tres iba a regresar sobrio. Porque esa era la realidad.

Pero ella ya les había dicho que se quedaría, y no tenía ganas de estar en otra parte más que ahí.

Aunque por el otro lado, ella amaba a sus padres, y no quería discutir con ellos… ¡Así que la mejor opción era mentirles!

- Les diré que me quedaré con Ino – dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios – No tienen porque saber nada.

- ¡Esa es la actitud! ¿Qué harás tú, Sasuke?

Sasuke, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación de esos dos, dudó sobre lo que iba a pasar. Sí, él tenía la oportunidad única de salir esa noche, sin que nadie nunca lo supiera pues sus padres estaban en otro país al igual que su hermano mayor. Tenía dinero y ganas de ir con ellos, no necesitaba de más.

- Iré. Pasaré a buscarte a las nueve Sakura, así que espérame lista. Naruto, tú arréglatelas solo.

- ¿No me pasaras a buscar? – preguntó el rubio tristemente.

- Dijiste que esperaría a que tus padres se durmieran, y yo no soy niñero de nadie. Si no estás aquí a la medianoche, nos iremos sin ti.

- Eres lo peor… Sakura-chan, ¿tú me esperarás, cierto?

- Ni hablar.

Cuando Naruto terminó de maldecir a sus "amigos" decidió que era hora de regresar a su casa. Sakura se fue con él ya que iban en la misma dirección.

Sasuke era el hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, quienes manejaban una empresa multimillonaria reconocida a nivel mundial. Además, Fugaku descendía de una ancestral familia dedicada a la protección pública, por lo que el cuerpo de policías y detectives estaba bajo su control.

Gracias a todo esto, Sasuke había sido criado en las más maravillosas mansiones, con todos los lujos que un Uchiha debía tener. Él y su hermano mayor Itachi heredarían las propiedades de sus padres, y por decisión mutua ambos se quedarían con lo que más querían: Itachi con la empresa, y Sasuke con el cuerpo de policías. Todos felices.

Sakura y Naruto salieron del barrio "rico" y se dirigieron a sus casas. Ambos vivían bien; Sakura era hija de un médico y su madre era profesora en la primaria Konoha, y Naruto era hijo de nada más y nada menos que el alcalde de la cuidad, Minato Namikaze. Los alcaldes también eran llamados Hokages por algunas personas, ya que se basaban de antiguas tradiciones del país, aunque solo a los más influyentes se les daba ese nombre, como al padre de Naruto. Kushina Namikaze, la madre del rubio era una abogada, conocida más como la "habanera sangrienta" ya que la mayoría de sus casos fiscales terminaban con algún lastimado bajo su puño de acero. Aún así era de las mejores en la cuidad y nunca había perdido una sola demanda.

Aunque los padres de Naruto tuvieran mucho dinero, ellos eran más felices viviendo en un barrio más sencillo que entre los ricos. Y Naruto como digno hijo de ellos tampoco necesitaba más.

Durante el trayecto no habían logrado cruzar más que un par de palabras, ya que ambos estaban llamando por sus teléfonos a sus amigos para que los acompañaran a la discoteca.

Habían logrado convencer a Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, los primos Hyuuga, Ten-ten, Lee, Kiba, Suigetsu y a Gaara, quien iba a llevar a su hermana Temari con él ya que estaba de visita en la ciudad.

Sakura continuó su camino después de dejar a Naruto en su casa, intentando contactar a Shino quien no contestaba el teléfono. Naruto se despidió de ella con la mano mientras veía su gran melena rosada perderse en una esquina, recibiendo como respuesta un "no llegues tarde, o te asesino".

Ahora él tenía que idear un plan sutil para salir por su ventana, cruzar el ventanal de la habitación de sus padres, hacer que su pequeño zorrito mascota no chillara y que los cables de electricidad para la protección de la casa no lo electrocutaran. De acuerdo, eso iba a tomarle tiempo.

Primero que nada tenía que conseguir una muy buena escusa para no pasar lo que quedaba de noche con sus padres. Los días anteriores él llegaba a cenar junto a ellos y luego a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero esta vez no tenía tanto tiempo para darse esos lujos, así que solo le quedaba una opción para lograr lo que quería.

No era una decisión sencilla, y él realmente dudaba si lograría salir ileso, sin embargo el resultado tenía más probabilidades de éxito que de muerte.

Sí, valía la pena arriesgar su vida para salir de fiesta con sus amigos.

Naruto inspiró con violencia antes de abrir la puerta de su casa de una patada, contando regresivamente el tiempo que tardaría el caos en comenzar.

5, 4, 3, 2…

- ¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué crees que haces' tebene?

"_Mm, se adelantó", _pensó Naruto, viendo como su madre baja estrepitosamente las escaleras en su dirección.

- ¡¿En qué idioma te tengo que decir que no golpees la puerta al entrar? – gritó la bella pelirroja frente a él.

- ¡In English, maybe! ¡witch! – dijo él con su mal inglés, a sabiendas que su madre entendía lo que él decía.

- Naruto… – susurró ella de forma tétrica frente a él, sin que sus ojos quedaran a su alcance por la diferencia de estatura entre ambos - ¿Cómo me llamaste?

- Creo que en nuestro idioma es algo así como monstruo o deformidad… no estoy muy seguro, pero hace que todos los niños se asusten ¡Igual como tú me aterras a mí! – rió Naruto en su cara ocultando el gran miedo interno que sentía tras su risa. Lo que él más quería hacer era salir corriendo.

- Naruto, tú… - dijo Kushina mientras apretaba los puños en busca de un poco de autocontrol.

- ¡Oye, tranquila! ¡Deberías estar agradecida! No todos tienen la cara tan espantosa… algunos en Halloween tienen que comprar máscaras para asustar a los demás, ¡mientras tú solo debes quitarte el maquillaje! – rió aún más fuerte – ¡incluso ya llevas puesta la peluca!

En dos segundos Naruto yacía en el suelo bajo el enfurecido cuerpo de su madre. Es verdad que ella se alteraba por cualquier cosa y era una persona temperamental, pero aún así nunca había dañado a su esposo o a su hijo… no a muerte por lo menos. Pero esta vez, Naruto vio la palabra "sufrimiento" escrita en los ojos de su madre.

- ¡Me la vas a pagar' tebene! –gritó de forma colérica, apretando el agarre al cuello de la camiseta de Naruto.

- M-mamá, recuerda que soy tu único hijo, y soy joven y estúpido… ¡Perdóname la vida! –gritó cuando el puño de Kushina estaba tomando forma frente a su rostro - ¡No!

- Kushina, ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Minato, entrando por la puerta de la casa que se encontraba abierta.

- ¡No interrumpas Minato! ¡Estoy criando a mi único y estúpido hijo! – gruño ella, repitiendo las palabras de Naruto, sin apartar los ojos de él.

Naruto sabía que si su padre intentaba ayudarlo calmando a su madre, su plan de ser castigado no serviría de nada, así que con todo el valor que logró adquirir tomó a su madre por la cintura y la lanzo a un lado de él, preocupándose de no lastimarla.

"_¡Vaya! ¡No creí que me había vuelto tan fuerte!" _se alabó internamente Naruto.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su dormitorio, siempre siendo perseguido por Kushina y Minato.

- ¡Abre ahora mismo Naruto! ¡Esto no va a quedarse así' tebene!

- ¡calma Kushina, vas a echar la puerta abajo! ¡Naruto abre por favor, te prometo que no te va a hacer daño! – pidió Minato desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Naruto escuchaba los amenazantes gritos de su madre y los forcejeos que hacía con su padre desde afuera de la habitación, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse por lo que había hecho.

Sin tomarse mucho tiempo metió su ropa a un bolso deportivo que tenía, junto a su cepillo de dientes, desodorante y su infaltable gorrito para dormir.

Su habitación estaba pintada de naranjo, con una alfombra negra y tres ventanas en total, dos de ellas lo llevarían a una fractura segura, y la otra lo conduciría por una enredadera hasta el suelo del patio trasero.

En su cama metió la ropa sucia que tenía esparcida por el suelo intentando darle una forma humana, y con una antigua escobilla amarilla que tenía dentro de su closet puso el cabello a su intento de personificarse. La verdad era que sus esfuerzos eran bastantes mediocres, pero ya no tenía tiempo.

- Naruto, por última vez… si le pides disculpas a tu madre, no vamos a castigarte…

- Lo siento papá, pero yo solo dije la verdad – mintió Naruto, sintiéndose el peor ser humano del planeta.

Kushina retomó su escándalo anterior, golpeando la puerta a base de puños y patadas. A Naruto poco le importaba realmente, él solo estaba esperando que lo castigaran de una vez.

- ¡Pues Bien! ¡Hoy te quedarás sin cenar! – exclamó Kushina – ¡y para que sepas, la comida era ramen!

¡Ramen! ¡Oh dios todo poderoso! Ramen no, por favor…

- No me importa… ni siquiera te queda tan bueno.

- ¡Maldito malagradecido! ¡Te quedarás sin desayuno también! ¡Y olvídate de salir hoy y siempre!

- ¡Perfecto! – gritó Naruto, fingiendo enfado.

- ¡No quiero que hables, pienses o te muevas! ¡Me enteraré de todo lo que hagas' tebene!

- ¡Como si importara' ttebayo!

Dicho esto último, Naruto escuchó como su madre bajaba las escaleras maldiciendo todo a su paso.

- Naruto, solo discúlpate y dile que era una broma – aconsejó Minato.

- Lo haré papá, gracias. Pero será mejor que lo haga mañana… ahora quiero estar solo.

- De acuerdo, hasta mañana – se despidió el rubio mayor.

- Papá, espera, quería decirte que… los quiero, y lo siento.

Minato se extrañó por el tono de voz de su hijo, pero prefirió dejarlo ser.

- Y nosotros a ti. Descansa.

Cuando Naruto no escuchó más ruidos en su piso, se lanzó por la ventana.

Se sentía muy mal por mentirles así, pero ya era hora de hacer una travesura.

Kurama, su zorro mascota, no le dio problemas como él esperaba, y los cables de electricidad no estaban activados. ¡Todo resulto bien! Ahora solo debía dirigirse donde Sasuke y comenzar a disfrutar una larga noche.

- Nada puede salir mal – se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada puesta en la brillante luna llena que estaba en lo alto del cielo.

.

.

.

**Ciao tutti :)**

**Cualquier pregunta, yo la respondo. Cuídense, ¡adiós!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. CAPITULO 3: Disturbios & Distorción

**Muy buenas a todos y todas :)**

**Después de una agobiante pelea con el Internet, logré por fin subir el tercer capitulo.**

**Enserio... ni se imaginan lo que me costó, y no se si mi computador falló o entrar a fanfiction fue un problema general y le pasó a varios... que sé yo. **

**Dejando mis lamentos de lado, me da gusto regresar :) Lean en paz, alohaa!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPITULO 3: Disturbios &amp; Distorsión.<span>**

**.**

****_~. El que no demuestra lo que siente, se arriesga a perder lo que quiere.. ~._

**.**

**.**

Sasuke abrió la puerta para que Sakura entrara a su casa.

Les había tomado bastante tiempo salir de la casa de la peli rosa, ya que el padre de ésta no estaba de "humor" para soportar al serio y malcriado Sasuke Uchiha, por lo que comenzó con las típicas preguntas: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres con mi única y adorada hija? ¿Por qué la llevas tú a casa de Ino? Etc.

El moreno ni se molestó en mostrar respeto hacia el mayor, pues tampoco le agradaba el hombre frente a él. Ambos eran muy orgullosos y tercos, por lo que Sakura debía estar con uno o con el otro en distintos lugares.

La madre de Sakura en cambio estaba encanta de verlo por ahí otra vez. Ella lo encontraba tan guapo y caballeroso que no le importaba tenerlo como yerno, y anhelaba tener preciosos nietos con su apellido. Después de todo, soñar no costaba nada.

Ella le ofreció café mientras esperaba a su hija, pero la peli rosa no tardó en bajar con su bolso listo para irse. Después de un duelo de miradas entre los dos hombres, Sakura tomó el brazo de Sasuke arrastrándolo a la salida, y la madre de ella sujetó a su esposo cuando el Uchiha tomó las cosas de la peli rosa y la agarraba de la cintura.

Sasuke siempre disfrutaba molestando y poniendo celoso al padre de Sakura. Y ahora que lo pensaba, con Naruto era la misma historia.

Él condujo sin prisa hasta su casa conversando trivialidades con Sakura, hasta el momento en que ella comenzó a hablar sobre el vestido que se iba a poner esa noche y cuanto le había costado arrebatarlo de las manos de una chica en la tienda que lo encontró. Eso a él le importaba lo mismo que una hormiga, por lo que dejó de ponerle atención y se distrajo escuchando la música que pasaban por la radio del vehículo.

Para eso ella tenía amigas, ¿No?

Una vez dentro de la mansión de los Uchiha, Sasuke guió a Sakura escaleras arriba para indicarle donde dormiría.

- Te quedarás en el dormitorio de Itachi… como él no está aquí, no creo que le importe.

- Si, Sasuke-kun - dijo ella, mirando la puerta de madera tallada frente a su cara.

- Naruto estará en mi habitación, y yo en la de mis padres. Es la que está al final del pasillo. Cualquier cosa que te surja, moléstalo a él.

Sasuke le abrió la puerta y dejo que entrará al dormitorio de su hermano. Era increíblemente espacioso. Tenía una cama de dos plazas contra la pared de la derecha, ventanales que ocupaban toda una muralla, un armario que se extendía frente a la gigantesca cama y una puerta justo al lado de éste que daba acceso al baño privado de Itachi. La decoración era bastante luminosa, a diferencia del dormitorio de Sasuke, y los colores que predominaban era el rojo carmesí y el amarillo ocre. Itachi definitivamente tenía muy buen gusto.

- Nos tardamos en la casa de tus padres, así que puedes darte una ducha y comenzar a prepararte. Si tienes hambre, ya sabes dónde está la cocina.

- ¿Qué harás tú, Sasuke-kun?

- Lo mismo. Cuando termines, búscame en la sala de estar.

- Esta bien…

Sakura cerró la puerta tras su espalda una vez que el moreno se había ido.

Se miró las manos y luego se dirigió al baño con su bolso. Preparó todo para darse un baño, y mientras la tina se llenaba ella se echó un vistazo al espejo.

Había cambiado mucho desde que comenzó a juntarse con Sasuke y Naruto. Había dejado su cabello crecer hasta la cintura, y empezó a maquillarse. Siempre estaba buscando que ellos la miraran y se sintieran conforme de tenerla como amiga.

Era bonita, y tenía un cuerpo delgado. Poco proporcionado, pero era lo suficientemente bueno para Sakura. Ella se gustaba.

Sonrió frente al espejo y luego se metió a la bañera. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de estar lista para salir esa noche. Quería verse bien para estar con sus amigos.

Sasuke salió de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a su cintura y comenzó a buscar ropa en su amplio clóset. Se puso su camiseta azul oscuro favorita y unos jeans negros, al igual que las zapatillas. Se miró al espejo y quedó conforme con lo que vio, pues la camisa marcaba sus pectorales y brazos, y los pantalones lo hacían ver más rebelde.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina para tomar una cerveza escuchó el timbre de la casa. Él odiaba que sus planes fueran interrumpidos, aunque sea por ir en busca de un poco de alcohol. Se desvió al bajar las escaleras y abrió la puerta sin siquiera mirar por el agujero de la ésta.

- ¡Teme! ¡Lo logré!

Sasuke, quien ni se inmutó al ver a Naruto en la entrada de su hogar, le cerró la puerta en la cara. Una vez le juró que si llegaba gritando a su casa otra vez, lo iba a dejar afuera para que se lo comieran los perros o se muriera de hipotermia. Por desgracia ninguna de las dos había ocurrido todavía.

- ¡Ábreme! ¡Estoy aquí afuera, Teme! ¡Ábreme ya! – Naruto gritaba, pateaba, golpeaba y tocaba el timbre al mismo tiempo. Era peor que un grano de arroz en el culo.

- ¡Quieres parar ya, Naruto! - Sasuke lo dejo entrar solo porque su paciencia estaba en un punto crítico y no iba a ser capaz de controlarse luego.

- ¡No me dejes afuera, teme!

- Te dije que lo haría si llegabas armando un escándalo.

- No pensé que lo hicieras enserio – dijo Naruto, mirando fijamente al moreno – pero ya, dejémoslo así. Ahora dime… ¿Qué hacían tú y Sakura sin mí?

- Ella está en el baño de Itachi dándose un baño. Yo iba a tomar una cerveza.

El pequeño y depravado foco en la mente de Naruto brilló cuando Sasuke le dijo que Sakura estaba duchándose. Saber que la peli rosa estaba a unos metros de él, sin ropa y sola, le dio una magnífica idea.

- ¿Qué mierda estas pensando maldito degenerado? – le preguntó Sasuke al ver que Naruto se había desconectado del mundo y comenzaba a hacer caras perturbadoras.

- ¡¿Yo? N-nada... solo pensaba subir a tu cuarto y cambiarme ropa antes de ir a la discoteca – respondió Naruto nerviosamente - ¿Me quedo en tu dormitorio, cierto?

- Hm, yo estaré en la habitación de mis padres ya que Sakura está en la de Itachi y no puedo usarla. Lo que sea que hayas pensado recién Naruto, no va a terminar bien – dijo Sasuke mientras se alejaba del rubio para ir por su cerveza – no seas idiota.

- ¡No se dé que hablas! – gritó Naruto antes de ver desaparecer al moreno – bastardo…

Naruto entró al dormitorio de Sasuke y lanzó su bolso sobre la cama.

A él en lo personal nunca le había agradado la habitación del Uchiha, ya que era muy sobria y deprimente. Estaba pintada de un azul oscuro, a excepción del amplio muro frete a su cama que se encontraba hecho de piedras grises y negras. Los muebles eran negros, y la alfombra del suelo era gris opaco, como las rocas del muro. Al igual que Itachi, Sasuke tenía su propio baño, el cuál era muy elegante y limpio, decorado en blanco y negro.

Naruto se quitó su camiseta naranja y las zapatillas que llevaba puestas, arrojando todo a algún lado del dormitorio de Sasuke y quedándome solo en jeans.

Se dejo caer en la amplia cama y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Se sentía genial estar descansando por fin, y se sentía aún mejor haberse escapado exitosamente de su casa, porque digan lo que digan, ser adolescente era lo máximo.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a tomar una ducha, cuando recordó que su amiga estaba a solo unos metros de él… desnuda.

No era su culpa reaccionar así, pues el pervertido de su padrino, Jiraiya, le había deformado la mentalidad incluso antes de nacer. Eso, y además él tenía diecisiete años y estaba idiotizado por la belleza de la peli rosa ¡¿Qué esperaban de él?

Naruto avanzó con cuidado y golpeó la puerta de Itachi con suavidad.

1, 2, 3, 4 segundos, y nada.

Volvió a golpear, esperando escuchar una respuesta, pero al parecer Sakura seguía en el baño. Naruto abrió la puerta, asomando la cabeza para inspeccionar el lugar y lo encontró vacío.

Tomó coraje y entró sin pensarlo dos veces. Dentro de la habitación no había nada extraño, pero algo llamó la atención del rubio inmediatamente: el bolso y la ropa de Sakura estaban sobre la cama.

- Soy un cochino… - susurró, acercándose a las pertenencias de la peli rosa.

Lo primero que vio fue un vestido verde aceituna corto. Era muy sexy y atrevido, pero como Sakura carecía de un gigantesco busto de seguro se le vería muy lindo. Lo segundo que el rubio encontró fue el perfume de la chica. Tenía un aroma excesivamente dulce, característico de ella, y también era bastante embriagante, como al rubio le encantaba.

Pero todo dejo de tener importancia cuando Naruto notó una pequeña tirita roja que resaltaba dentro del bolso de Sakura. Él se acercó y lo tomó, sonrojándose al ver que era el sostén de Sakura. Junto a éste también estaban las braguitas rojas de la peli rosa, creando una combinación muy erótica de su ropa interior. Naruto tenía las intenciones de dejar todo donde lo había encontrado, pero la tentación le ganó y sostuvo ambas prendas entre sus manos, mirándolas detalladamente y acercándolas a su cara.

Él había tenido las prendas de otras mujeres en su poder, claro, pero nunca había estado tan cerca de algo propio de Sakura… y no se sentía tan mal, en realidad.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y Naruto estaba tan ensimismado mirando la lencería de su amiga que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que el grito de ella lo alertó.

- ¡Naruto, maldito enfermo de mierda! – chilló la peli rosa, con las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza ¿Cómo era posible que él tuviera SU ropa interior entre sus manos?

Naruto, quien aún no había salido del shock anterior, solo la miró con los ojos como platos.

Sasuke entró al dormitorio de un golpe. Cuando escuchó el grito de Sakura desde el primer piso solo atinó a correr para ver qué pasaba.

El moreno tuvo que girar el rostro de Sakura, ya que ella se encontraba semidesnuda a la salida del baño, cubriendo su cuerpo con una pequeñísima toalla que no le llegaba ni a medio muslo y apenas resguardaba sus senos.

Sasuke sentía que se había sonrojado, pero no iba a perder el tiempo en detalles como esos. Subió la mirada para ver a Naruto sosteniendo algo rojo en ambas manos, a la altura de su cuello.

"_Oh no, todo menos eso… ¿Acaso ella usa ese color en su…?" _Sasuke debió girar la mirada nuevamente, buscando un punto ajeno a todo eso para distraerse. Sentía que cada vez se sonrojaba más.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – gritó Sakura cuando lo vio en la entrada del dormitorio. Ahora su vida de verdad no podía empeorar.

"_trágame tierra… ¡Por favor trágame ahora!" _rogó ella, con la vista fija en el suelo.

- S-Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto, recién despertando de su lapsus.

- ¡Dobe, sal de aquí! – exclamó Sasuke, acercándose a él y tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo al pasillo.

- ¡No, espera Sasuke-kun! – llamó la peli rosa, corriendo como podía hasta ambos y agarrándolos de de donde era posible: el cinturón del pantalón de Naruto y el antebrazo de Sasuke – es que yo… N-Naruto tiene mi…

Sakura no pudo continuar, ya que la vergüenza que estaba viviendo solo la hacía tartamudear y ponía sus piernas como dos espaguetis delgados.

No fue que necesario que dijera nada de todas formas, pues ambos entendieron perfectamente lo que ella quería decir.

Sakura arrebató de las manos de Naruto su ropa interior con rapidez y algo de brutalidad, luego la escondió detrás de su espalda con el inútil intento de salvar su dignidad.

Ella estaba furiosa, realmente estaba mirando el mundo de color rojo por la ira que corría por sus venas, ¡y lo peor de todo es que el mal nacido ni siquiera se había disculpado!

Ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke y Naruto, Sakura escondió sus sostenes y sus braguitas tras la puerta, en un ángulo que solo ella podía observar.

No. Ella no le iba a perdonar nada a Naruto. Se las iba a pagar TODAS.

- Sasuke-kun… por favor sal de la habitación – pidió ella. Su voz era baja, y cargada de rabia.

Sasuke sabía porque ella lo pedía, y la verdad era que él estaba de acuerdo con Sakura. Naruto se merecía un castigo por la falta de respeto que le había hecho.

- No metas mucho ruido – dijo el moreno antes de abandonar la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

- ¿Teme? – preguntó Naruto. Estaba girando el pomo de la puerta, pero éste no se movía.

- Te lo mereces, dobe – dijo Sasuke desde el otro lado.

- ¡¿De qué hablas? ¡Ábreme Sasuke! – Naruto forcejeó la puerta sintiendo el agarre del Uchiha contra la misma.

- Maldito infeliz… - Sakura había aprovechado la distracción de Sasuke para ponerse la misma ropa que había usado para llegar a la mansión Uchiha – te va a doler, Naruto…

-S-Sakura-chan ¿Q-qué haces? – preguntó Naruto cuando la vio acercarse amenazadoramente a su persona. El tono de voz de la peli rosa no indicaba que lo fuera a perdonar por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- ¡Bastardo pervertido!

Sasuke desde el otro lado se apoyaba contra la puerta. Había ido a buscar otra lata de cerveza cuando Naruto dejo de forcejear con la puerta y ahora solo escuchaba como suplicaba piedad ante la peli rosa.

Definitivamente ésta iba a ser una noche larga.

La paliza que Sakura le había dado a Naruto duró unos diez minutos aproximadamente, dejando lesiones en todo el cuerpo del rubio.

Durante el trayecto de la casa de Sasuke hasta la discoteca, Naruto no había dejado de quejarse por el dolor físico que sentía. Pero a ninguno de los dos le importó.

- Deja de lloriquear, Dobe – dijo Sasuke mientras se bajaba del auto ya estacionado.

- ¡Tú no sabes lo asesina que puede ser cuando se enoja! ¡Ella nunca te ha tocado un pelo!

- Tal vez sea por algo ¿No crees, Naruto? – dijo la peli rosa, acercándose a ambos.

Una serie de murmullos y silbidos distrajo a los tres.

Las personas que se encontraban afuera de la discoteca tenían los ojos puestos en esos tres.

Las mujeres no dejaban de suspirar al ver a Sasuke, quien había agregado una chaqueta a su teñida, la cual llevaba al hombro. Su cabello negro azulado como la noche estaba desordenado, reflejando la rebeldía característica del Uchiha. Sus ojos negros eran el abismo perfecto para la noche y sus dientes las estrellas que ilusionaban y atraían. Sasuke era como la noche.

Naruto por el otro lado, brillaba. Iba vestido casual, con unos jeans gastados y una camiseta anaranjada con negro, que se ceñía perfectamente a su modelado torso. Su aire pacifico y alegre atraía todas las miradas, enviando señales de diversión que eran captadas por cualquier persona que se le acercara. Él era la felicidad y tranquilidad personificada. Naruto era el día.

Y Sakura era el centro de atención en ese instante. No había hombre que no la mirase en esos momentos, incluso Naruto y Sasuke estaban aturdidos por lo sensual e inocente que ella se veía. Tenía un vestido strapless color verde aceituna puesto, el cual le llegaba muy arriba de la rodilla y dejaba sus hombros y cuello completamente expuestos. Ella se había recogido el cabello en un medio moño, el cual le despejaba la cara dejando un par de mechones sueltos - típicos en ella – y por la espalda caía cual cascada hasta la cintura. Sus ojos iban delineados dándole ese toque salvaje, y sus labios iban de un rosa tenue. Ella era la mezcla perfecta entre el misterio de la noche y el brillo de cada día, y a la hora de estar con Sasuke y Naruto ella se convertía en el amanecer o el atardecer, todo dependía del punto de vista en que la mirasen.

Los tres avanzaron hasta la entrada de la discoteca, sintiéndose intimidados por las candentes propuestas que se lanzaban en su dirección y las miradas lujuriosas que los rodeaban.

- estoy nerviosa – dijo Sakura, mirando el suelo que estaba por delante y no al hombre que le sonreía lascivamente.

- Me siento violado – continuó Naruto, quien desviaba sus ojos de las mujeres adultas que le mandaban indirectas con sus labios y lenguas.

Sasuke caminaba derecho y con la cara en alto. No miraba a ningún punto específico y no estaba escuchando las directas propuestas de las "señoritas" a su lado. Para él eso era tan típico que carecía de importancia, pero aún así les mandó una de esas miradas misteriosas y sensuales que destacaban en él, provocando un sonrojo en todas.

A un par les sonrió de lado. De seguro ellas serían su compañía esa noche.

Tuvieron unos cuantos problemas con el guardia para poder hacer entrar a Naruto. Todo indicaba que los menores de edad no podían ingresar al recinto, pero con unas cuantas palabras y dinero de Sasuke el rubio pasó con "diecinueve" años a la discoteca.

- ¡Gracias teme! – dijo Naruto una vez que estaban dentro.

- Nada de gracias, Naruto. Los cincuenta dólares me los devuelves* - dijo Sasuke, aún tomado del brazo por Sakura.

Ella había agarrado a Sasuke y a Naruto de sus brazos cuando un degenerado intentó tomarla de la cintura. Naruto le dio un empujón al idiota para que se alejara, y Sasuke… bueno, el no hizo nada.

Naruto empezó a buscar a su grupo junto con la peli rosa. Los vio a todos en la mesa más amplia del sector, pasada la pista de baile.

- ¡Vamos! – dijo Naruto, tomando a la peli rosa de la mano.

- ¡Ya suéltame, Naruto! – gritó ella mientras intentaba zafarse. La música estaba tan alta que no podían hablar con la misma intensidad de antes.

Sasuke solo los siguió hasta la mesa donde se encontraban todos. Al parecen ellos eran los últimos en llegar.

- ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! – dijo Kiba una vez que los tres se acercaron – yo ya empezaba a creer que no llegarían…

- ¡Hola a todos! – dijeron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo. Sasuke solo miró a los presentes y los saludó con la cabeza.

- ¡Qué sexy te vez! – dijo Tenten mientras Sakura tomaba asiento a su lado.

- Gracias – respondió ella sonrojada – te vez muy bien tú también, Tenten.

- Ustedes dos no se quedan atrás – dijo Ino hacia Sasuke y Naruto, que los inspeccionó de pies a cabeza.

Naruto puso su mano tras la cabeza, con las mejillas suavemente teñidas de rojo y con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios producto del comentario de la rubia. Sasuke siguió tan serio como de costumbre, pero con el ego por los cielos.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa. Sasuke entre Shikamaru y Neji, y Naruto entre Kiba y Hinata.

Estaban todos los invitados juntos en la discoteca, sin excepción.

Conversaban, reían, comían y tomaban alcohol sin alguna preocupación en la mente. Hasta los más serios, como Neji y Sasuke, se lo estaban pasando increíble.

- Sai-kun, ¿Quieres ir a bailar conmigo? – preguntó Ino al moreno, que estaba bebiendo en esos instantes. Éste la miro y le sonrió con su peculiar manera, estirándole la mano derecha para que la tomara y así llevarla a la pista.

- Claro, hermosa – dijo él, haciéndola sonreír ampliamente y completamente roja por el piropo.

- ¡Vamos a bailar todos! – gritó Naruto, siendo apoyado por Kiba y Lee inmediatamente.

Shikamaru invitó a Temari, la hermana de Gaara, a bailar. Ella se había sentado junto a él, y la verdad es que se habían llevado bien rápidamente. Aunque Shikamaru la catalogó como "mujer complicada" durante las conversaciones que tenían.

Sakura fue – prácticamente – arrastrada a la pista por Lee, quien no esperó su permiso y se la llevó ante la triste mirada de Naruto.

"_¡Maldito cejotas! ¡Yo quería bailar con Sakura-chan!" _pensó Naruto.

- ¡Oh, Naruto no seas egoísta! – le dijo Tenten – debes aprender a compartir a Sakura. ¿Por qué no invitas a alguien más?

El tono que uso la chica no indicaba una indirecta para que salieran a bailar juntos, y aunque así fuera, lo más probable es que Neji lo asesinara. Ellos eran pareja por más de dos años.

Naruto pasó la mirada por la mesa. Ino y Sakura habían salido, y Tenten no era una opción.

Fue entonces que la vio a su lado. Hinata estaba muy callada y quieta, con los ojos mirando el suelo, o eso pensaba él, ya que los mechones negro azulados que caían sobre su rostro no le permitían verla bien.

Naruto siempre la había encontrado algo rarita, pero durante los años ella le había demostrado lo equivocado que estaba. Era una chica sumamente dulce, y muy propensa a lo que la gente dijera. Ella constantemente estaba dispuesta a ayudar todos sin esperar nada a cambio. A Naruto realmente le agradaba esta chica.

- Oye, Hinata – habló Kiba, distrayendo al rubio quien estaba por pedirle ir a bailar a la morena – quieres ir a… ¡Ah!

Kiba se detuvo y comenzó sobar su pierna. Tenten y Shino le habían lanzado una patada por debajo de la mesa para que no se llevara a Hinata con él. Los tres sabían los puros sentimientos que tenía la chica por Naruto, de hecho, TODOS lo sabían, pero Naruto estaba viviendo en su propia nube por lo que no se había dado cuenta durante todos esos años. Kiba y ella eran mejores amigos junto a Shino, y él solo la quería invitar a bailar para que no se quedara sola y se divirtiera un poco como los demás. Intentar ser buena persona dolía.

- ¿Qué quería decirme Kiba-kun? – preguntó ella inocentemente, ajena a lo que había ocurrido entre él, Tenten y Shino.

- Nada… era si quería tomar otra cerveza, pero veo que aún te queda – mintió él, mirando el vaso de la morena.

- Oye, Hinata – dijo Naruto. Ella lo miró y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un lindo rojo carmín ¿Acaso Naruto le había hablado a ella?

- S-si, Naruto-kun… - tartamudeó ella, presa de la emoción y la vergüenza.

- ¡Vamos a bailar! – él la tomó de la mano y de un tirón la puso de pie, junto él. Ella asintió con la cabeza pensado que todo eso era un sueño. Una hermosa y dulce ilusión.

Junto con Naruto varios se pusieron de pie. Neji tomó a su novia y se fueron, seguidos de Sasuke, Gaara y Kiba quienes habían encontrado a tres llamativas chicas en una esquina de la pista de baile. Una para cada uno, se dijeron.

Los únicos que quedaron en la mesa fueron Chouji y Shino que se quedaron bebiendo

Naruto llevó a Hinata al centro de la pista, la agarró por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo.

Ella llevaba puesto unos pantalones azul marino que se le pegaban como una segunda piel, y una blusa de tirantes blanca que resaltaba –involuntariamente, claro – sus desarrollados pechos. Naruto se dio cuenta de esto, y se avergonzó por lo hormonal que estaba.

"_Primero Sakura y ahora Hinata… soy verdadero degenerado" _ pensó el rubio mientras hacía girar a la pequeña morena.

Hinata era más baja que Sakura, pero no más de dos centímetros. Últimamente ella había comenzado a usar zapatos con tacón y plataformas para darse más estatura, consejo de Ino.

- Oye, Hinata… estas muy roja, ¿Tienes fiebre? – preguntó el rubio, poniendo su frente contra la ella para comprobar su temperatura - ¡Estas ardiendo! ¿Quieres que dejemos de bailar?

Hinata, quien aún no podía terminar de creer lo que estaba pasando, lo miró a los ojos. ¿Dejar de bailar con él? ¿Lo decía enserio? ¡Por supuesto que no! Este momento no lo iba a dejar pasar.

- ¡No! – le dijo ella, muy cerca de su cara todavía. Los nervios le estaban jugando chueco - ¡por favor no te vayas, Naruto-kun!

Naruto, un tanto sorprendido por la petición de Hinata, la acercó aún más a sí mismo. Enredó sus piernas con las de ella, y juntos retomaron el baile. Con los zapatos que Hinata llevaba puestos, era más fácil estar cerca de su rostro, y eso solo ponía a la morena cada vez más nerviosa.

El baile en sí ya era acalorado, y Naruto era un gran compañero a la hora de moverse. Hinata tenía que seguirle el ritmo a la vez que intentaba controlarse internamente.

Todo iba bien hasta que Naruto la giró, atrapándola entre sus bronceados y musculosos brazos, dejando a la cohibida Hinata a su merced. El trasero de ella estaba diestramente sobre la masculinidad del rubio, aumentando el calor corporal de los dos.

Hinata –frenética - comenzó a moverse para alejarse de él. Esa cercanía iba a matarla de un paro cardiaco.

- N-Naruto-kun – dijo ella en un susurró apagado producto de los nervios, aún delante de él.

- Hinata, no hagas eso –gimió él en su oído. El inocente meneo de Hinata por soltarse había salido horriblemente mal.

Ella al darse cuenta de eso, se giró mirando pecaminosamente el pantalón de Naruto. Su cara llegó a un punto crítico que no pudo soportar, y se desmayó.

- ¡Oye, Hinata! – gritó Naruto, atrapándola en sus brazos - ¡Hinata, despierta!

Naruto le había pedido que no hiciera eso porque podía verse _extraño, _no porque fuera una indirecta. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había expresado bien, ya era muy tarde y Hinata miraba su hombría completamente roja.

Él intentó explicarle que no era su intención haber dicho eso, pero ella yacía inconsciente contra su pecho. La vergüenza también lo estaba matando a él.

- ¡Alguien que me ayude' ttebayo!

* * *

><p><strong>Esto sería por hoy... <strong>

**Ojala les haya gustado, hasta el próximo :D Adiós!**

**Los reviews se aceptan, aprecian y responden, al igual que cualquier duda. **

**Atte. Annie yue :)**

**11/ febrero/ 2012.-**


	5. CAPITULO 4: Cayendo a pedazos

**Me merezco el peor de los castigos, lo sé. ¡Por favor perdónenme la vida por la tardanza! como no tuve acceso a Internet durante los últimos días, me fue imposible subir el próximo capitulo... pero acabo de llegar a mi cuidad y esto ha sido lo primero que he hecho.**

**Sobre este capitulo creo que base partes de una una película que vi hace años, no sabría decir de cual, o si efectivamente la idea se me ocurrió de ahí o algo que escuche. ¡No juzguen! **

**Sin más, me alejo ;) ¡Que bien se siente regresar! y aún más tener Internet nuevamente! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPITULO 4<span>**: Cayendo a pedazos.

.

.

~.~. _Es mejor perder el tiempo con amigos, que amigos con el tiempo... ~.~._

_._

_._

- ¿D-Dónde estoy? – preguntó ella dificultosamente. Abrió los ojos y se topó con varios pares de pupilas observándola, provocándole un sobresalto.

- Tranquila Hinata, todo está bien – la tranquilizaba una suave voz, mientras le acariciaban el cabello.

La música resonaba en sus oídos, dándole dolor de cabeza, pero aún así pudo enfocar decentemente después de tranquilizarse ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Lo último que recordaba es que ella estaba bailando con Naruto, pero lo que seguía no lo retuvo en su memoria… No, ¡esperen! ¡Ahora lo recordaba! ¡Ella había mirado las partes de Naruto! ¡Santo cielo!

- ¡¿Hinata, estas bien?

La voz anterior ya no era tan suave, y ahora sonaba preocupada.

- ¿Qué le pasa Sakura? – preguntó Shino, con su típico misterio.

- Algo la está alterando… ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? – preguntó Temari, que se había acercado junto a Shikamaru al ver a Naruto cargando a la morena rápidamente hasta la mesa.

- Y-Yo… -tartamudeó ella.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Ya despertaste, qué bueno! – gritó Naruto, poniendo su cabeza sobre la de la peli rosa para así poder mirarla desde lo alto, sonriendo abiertamente.

- N-Naruto-kun… -dijo ella, sonrojada nuevamente.

- Te desmayaste mientras bailábamos… ¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó el rubio, mostrando cierta inquietud.

- Y-yo… esto… si, me siento mejor – dijo ella con tristeza. Acababa de arruinar su acercamiento con el rubio que la traía loca de la peor manera: desmayándose.

"_De seguro no me invitará a bailar nuevamente… que mal me siento" _pensó ella con melancolía.

Se fijó en las personas que tenía cerca. Su cabeza estaba sobre las pálidas piernas de Sakura, dejándole ver su mentón, y en esos mismos momentos, sus ojos verde jade. Shikamaru y Temari estaban de pie, cercanos a su rodilla. Shino, Chouji y Lee se encontraban a su lado derecho, el primero se hallaba arrodillado y los demás seguían parados.

Y Naruto… él estaba mirándola fijamente con esos ojos azules que la enamoraron. Su cabeza seguía sobre la de Sakura, y sus manos se apoyaban de los hombros de ella para mantener el equilibrio.

- Al parecer solo fue un susto –dijo Shikamaru – ¿Estas lista para regresar a bailar o prefieres quedarte aquí a descansar?

- Me quedaré, gracias Shikamaru-san – respondió cortésmente, sonriéndole de forma suave.

- No hay porque – le sonrió de regreso él - ¿Vamos?

- Si –respondió Temari, tomando el brazo que le ofrecía Shikamaru – Recupérate pronto, Hinata.

- Gracias por preocuparse Temari-san.

- Solo dime Temari, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal pequeña. Ustedes también – dijo mirando a los que la rodeaban – después de todo solo soy un par de años mayor que tú… me haces sentir vieja.

- Lo lamento… diviértanse - Dicho esto, la pareja se fue a bailar dejando el grupo más reducido.

- Lo que Hinata necesita es recuperar el azúcar – dijo Chouji – Vamos a una pastelería que está aquí cerca ¡Yo invito!

- ¡Suena bien! – apoyó Lee - ¿Qué dices Hinata-san? ¡Yo podría llevarte en mi espalda!

- Tal vez éste ambiente no te haga bien, Hinata – dijo Shino, acomodando sus gafas oscuras – yo los acompañaré.

Lee estiró la mano con intención de levantar a Hinata del suelo, quien la aceptó delicadamente. Para Lee, ella era como su primita, pues al haber crecido junto a Neji lo obligó a estar cerca de ella. Se habían hecho buenos amigos desde pequeños, ya que Hinata era muy tímida para juntarse con otros niños por iniciativa propia, y él sabía eso.

- Cuídala, por favor – pidió Sakura a Lee, soltando la mano de la morena y dejándola al cuidado de él – llámame ante cualquier cosa.

- ¿No vendrás, Sakura-san? – preguntó Lee un tanto triste. A él le gustaba mucho la peli rosa, pero ella no parecía tener los mismos sentimientos que él.

"_Tal vez sigue enamorada del Uchiha… ¡Sakura-san! ¡Mi bella flor de cerezo, te amo! ¡Esperaré toda la vida por ti!" _gritaba en su fuero interno Rock Lee, formando llamitas con sus ojos_ – _literalmente, por supuesto.

Sakura lo miraba perturbada al igual que los demás ¿Qué estaba pensando Lee esta vez? ¿Tendría algo que ver con la llama de la juventud de la que tanto habla? Quizás…

- No Lee. Me quedaré, gracias… Me debo ir con Sasuke-kun y no deseo darle problemas si no me encuentra. Perdóname, Hinata – le pidió ella, mirándola apenada.

- No te preocupes, Sakura-san – le respondió, sonriéndole tiernamente – Te llamaré por la noche ¿Si?

- ¡Claro, te estaré esperando!

Sakura se alejó de Hinata y le dejo el paso a Naruto, que miraba la situación un tanto incómodo porque se sentía culpable. Pero él no había causado que Hinata se desmayara, ¿O sí? Tal vez solo le faltaba azúcar, como había dicho Chouji…

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, así que Naruto hizo lo único sabía hacer bien: ¡Actuar por impulso!

Tomó el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Hinata y la rodeó con sus brazos. Hinata, un poco sorprendida, le devolvió el abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el espacio que había entre el cuello del rubio y sus hombros.

Eran los diminutos gestos como aquellos lo que no dejaban que ella pudiera olvidarse de Naruto. Sentía las manos de él en su espalda, el aroma de su cabello en las fosas nasales y los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no quería dejar caer frente a él. Ella lo amaba tanto por diversas razones, que no soportaba mantenerlo en su interior más tiempo ¿Acaso estaba mal que él la quisiera a ella también? ¿Era erróneo desearlo?

- Perdóname, Hinata – susurró él solo para ella, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de la morena que olía a lirios – por mi culpa te vas…

-Naruto…kun – dejo salir ella, completamente sorprendida.

Naruto la alejó y sonrió como solo él sabía, haciéndola sonreír a ella también.

- ¡Quería seguir bailando contigo' ttebayo! Lo repetiremos cuando te sientas mejor ¿Si?

El delicado corazón de la Hinata dio un vuelco de felicidad tan grande que no pudo contener sus lágrimas. ¡Él quería volver a estar con ella!

- ¡Si, Naruto-kun! – gimió ella con una bella mueca en sus labios.

- ¡No llores Hinata! – pidió él, secándole las gotitas de su rostro. A veces no entendía a esa chica ¿lloraba mientras sonreía? ¡Vaya mujer! - ¿Puedo llamarte? Es que no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que no sepas que estas mejor… ¡Solo si no te molesta' ttebayo!

- No me molesta, Naruto-kun… gracias por preocuparte.

- Cuídate, Hinata-chan. Adiós.

"_Hinata-chan… Hinata-chan… ¡Hinata-chan!". _Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¡Naruto le había puesto un lindo apodo!

Lee había tomado a Hinata en brazos durante su aturdimiento, despidiéndose de Sakura y Naruto mientras la sostenía. Ella les dio una tierna sonrisa y se despidió, alejándose con Lee, Chouji y Shino, quienes iban conversando.

Sakura miró a su amiga alejarse con las mejillas como dos cerezas. Estaba muy feliz por ella, pues conocía perfectamente los sentimientos que profesaba hacia Naruto.

Era un amor tan puro e inocente, lleno de los mejores sentimientos que una persona pudiera transmitir. Sakura sabía que la morena iba a desear la felicidad de Naruto por sobre la de ella misma, y que el amor que le tenía no iba a desparecer aunque el rubio estuviera con otra mujer. Porque Hinata daría la vida y más solo por estar a su lado.

Naruto vio un brillo peculiar en los ojos de su amiga, pero no quiso preguntarle nada. La tomó de la mano y la llevó a bailar. Ya era hora de que ellos dos se divirtieran como en los viejos tiempos.

Sasuke ya se había aburrido de la rubia con la que bailaba. Ella era muy tímida, y eso no lo dejaba entretenerse. La había besado, pero no era lo suficientemente satisfactorio para él. Necesitaba otro tipo de atención, y rápido.

Se despidió de ella con un sensual beso en el labio inferior, diciéndole que le había dado calor. Ella pareció entender, y puso una cara muy triste cuando lo vio marchar. Él por otro lado, estaba feliz de que ella no lo siguiera o intentara detenerlo.

Caminó sin rumbo alguno, topándose a Sai e Ino en una esquina comiéndose a besos – o tragándose, ya que eso no tenía nombre – y más adelante a Kiba con una castaña en las mismas condiciones.

Eso no le sorprendía, ya que Kiba era un tipo de personalidad fuerte y llamativa, como Naruto.

De lejos vio a Gaara con su hermana y Shikamaru en la mesa donde habían estado anteriormente, y al parecer estaban bebiendo.

Decidió ir a acompañarlos cuando la imagen de Sakura y Naruto bailando juntos lo detuvo ¿Acaso ya se encontraba ebrio? No, no había tomado lo suficiente todavía. Solo un par de cervezas, dos vasos de vodka con coca-cola y una energizarte. Eso sin contar lo que había bebido en su casa. Él estaba prácticamente limpio… Algo.

Se acercó a ambos para comprobar la situación. Sakura tal vez se había emborrachado y Naruto se aprovechaba de las condiciones, ¿Qué sabía él?

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vio que la peli rosa sostenía un vaso en su mano mientras bailaba – como toda una experta – y Naruto bebía cerveza. Nada parecía fuera de control.

- Sasuke-kun – lo llamó ella cuando lo vio, haciendo que Naruto se girara a mirarlo y sonreírle. Ambos estaban pasados de copas. Bravo.

- Sakura – dijo él una vez a su lado - ¿Cuánto has tomado?

- ¿Recuerdas el cumpleaños de Suigetsu? Ese en la piscina… ya, estoy en esas mismas condiciones –rió ella. Aún hablaba bien, y si Sasuke mal no recordaba, en la fiesta de Suigetsu hace cuatro meses ella no terminó ebria en su máximo esplendor. Estaba borracha, sí; pero no iba a darle problemas.

Ella ya sabía manejarse con el alcohol.

- ¡Oye, teme! – gritó Naruto – quiero ir al baño… ¿dónde está?

Sasuke lo miró con esas caras de "tonto y patético ser humano". Se contuvo a fastidiarlo porque se notaba que él estaba peor que Sakura y no estaba de humor para empezar una pelea. Le apuntó la dirección y le ayudó a estabilizarse antes de darle un empujón y dejarlo ir.

Sasuke le quitó el vaso de la mano a la peli rosa y bebió todo el contenido. Era una mezcla de pisco y coca-cola que estaba perfectamente combinado. Una vez que tomó la última gota del vaso – que estaba prácticamente lleno – lo dejo en el suelo.

Agarró a Sakura por la cintura sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y comenzaron a bailar. Él sentía su cuerpo liviano y el calor invadiéndolo por completo. Además el mareo y la música al máximo volumen solo lo prendían más.

- Parece que la niña sabe beber – dijo Sasuke mirando los ojos verdes de Sakura.

- La niña sabe muchas cosas –respondió ella mientras se reía.

- Hm…

La canción estaba en una parte lenta, por lo que el Uchiha aprovechó para pegarla a su cuerpo. Sakura subió sus brazos y rodeó su cuello con ambas manos, comenzando a cantar la parte del coro.

- _Suavemente be-sa-me… I'm ready to do whatever if you take me away…_ -

Sasuke sintió ese extraño cosquilleo bajo su vientre y necesitó a la peli rosa aún más cerca de lo que ya estaba. Los pechos de ella estaban fijos contra su trabajado torso, sus piernas se encontraban enredadas con las de él y sus alientos chocaban mientras se movían.

Sakura estaba muy mareada, pero el cuerpo de Sasuke sosteniéndola cambiaba el mundo que pisaba. Ella estaba ebria, lo sabía, y estaba feliz por eso. Si no lo estuviera, ella no tendría el valor de acercarse a la tentadora boca del moreno.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía lo que hacía. Es decir, Sasuke era guapo y por más que lo negara ella había estado idiotizada por él muchos años, pero… ¿Eso estaba bien? ¿Acaso Sasuke sentía algo por ella?

No. Por supuesto que no.

Sasuke le dejo muy en claro que entre ellos jamás iba a ocurrir algo.

Algo en el corazón de la peli rosa se rasgó en ese momento. Ella lo miró a los ojos y encontró su peor miedo: en esos luceros negros no había nada.

¿Y qué esperaba exactamente encontrar en ellos? Sasuke era su mejor amigo y ya. Él de seguro la veía como la odiosa peli rosa con la que había crecido… pero nunca la iba a mirar como a una mujer.

Siguieron bailando, pero el ambiente se encontraba tenso. Sasuke comenzaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol sobre su cuerpo. Estaba mareado, alegre – a su manera – y completamente idiota.

Bajó las manos hasta el trasero de la peli rosa y ella en respuesta enredó sus dedos en el suave y liso cabello de Sasuke.

Tal vez Sakura solo se mentía así misma, y esto que estaban haciendo sería el peor error que podrían recordar mañana, pero ya culparían al alcohol luego.

A fin de cuentas, ella amaba lo mucho que él dañaba. Siempre sería su vil droga.

- Sasuke-kun… vamos a tomar algo, me dio sed – dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír.

- Hm, como quieras…

Ella tomó la mano de Sasuke con delicadeza y lo guió hasta donde estaba el resto del grupo. No se dijeron nada y tampoco se miraron.

A él le molestaba que las mujeres lo tocaran de forma posesiva, o que hablaran de forma empalagosa... ¿Por qué con ella era distinto? Es decir, cuando Ino o Tenten tenían esos ataques de personalidad explosiva y se le acercaban mucho, él no las alejaba. Con Sakura era lo mismo. Ella sería la única que podía hacer esos gestos sin sacarlo de quicio, o provocarle un rechazo.

Cuando los dos llegaron vieron como Ino se colocaba su chaqueta morada con ayuda de Sai. La rubia los miró a ambos y se echó a reír, como si no existiera cosa más cómica en el mundo.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Ino? ¿Acaso tenía algo en el rostro?

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron y regresaron sus ojos a la rubia, quien era abraza por Sai.

- Lo siento… se nos pasaron las copas –dijo él pausadamente, intentando medir sus palabras.

- ¡Sai-kun! – dijo Ino, enterrándose más en los brazos de él – ¡Dile a Sasuke-kun y a la frentona lo que vimos de Naruto! –rió ella un poco más tranquila.

Sai mostró una sonrisa nueva, la cual solo reflejaba burla y nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Naruto, Sai? – curioseó Sakura un tanto seria, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por saber que le había pasado al ridículo de su amigo.

- Es que él… - Ino ahogó la risa en su boca – estaba bailando… ¡Con un hombre!

La rubia no podía controlar sus carcajadas. Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron pasmados ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¡¿Un Hombre?

- ¿E-estás segura, Ino? – preguntó la peli rosa, quien al notar que su amiga no podría responderle miró a Sai.

- Si he de serte franco… dudo la sexualidad de ese ser – dijo él.

Sakura se hizo mil y una ideas de lo que Naruto podía estar haciendo. No lograba creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Naruto con un…?

La risa de la peli rosa no se hizo esperar, dejándola salir por sus finos y rosados labios.

Ino se soltó de Sai y se acercó a su amiga. Ambas se carcajeaban apoyadas una de la otra, ante la mirada de los dos morenos.

- Estoy mareada… C-creo que mejor me voy a ir – hipó la rubia – si quieres ver a Naruto tienes que acercarte a la… a la…

Ino no pudo seguir por los infaltables efectos del alcohol. Su cuerpo le pesaba y lo único que quería era dormir. Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso y la sujetó antes de que siguiera tambaleándose. Su perra suerte lo puso a él justo detrás de la rubia.

El Uchiha tomó en brazos a Ino y se la entregó a Sai. Cuando éste la tenía sujeta de dio las gracias a Sasuke con la cabeza.

- Me la llevaré a su casa para que…

- ¡No! – Chilló Sakura, acercándose a Sai – Sus padres no pueden verla así, además ella q-quedó en irse con H-Hinata – hipó la peli rosa, sonrojándose por eso.

- Ya veo…

- Ella está en su casa de seguro. Rock Lee, Chouji y Shino se la llevaron de aquí hace dos horas o un poco más… - continuó ella, acariciando el cabello de Ino.

- ¿Vas a conducir? – preguntó Sasuke.

- No, Ino y yo íbamos a tomar un taxi. Es probable que ya este afuera esperándonos.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, Sai?

- Me la llevaré a mi departamento, feíta… Como vivo solo no le daremos problemas a nadie.

- feíta será tu abuela… - susurró Sakura para sí misma, molesta.

- Nosotros le diremos a los demás que se marcharon – dijo Sasuke – Adiós.

-Gracias, adiós.

Sai comenzó a alejarse hacía la salida de la disco, pero se detuvo a los pocos metros.

- Olvidé decirles algo – gritó. Sasuke y Sakura lo escuchaban – Gaara, Temari y Shikamaru ya se marcharon… y Naruto estaba en la esquina a la salida del baño de hombres. Pensé que les interesaría saber.

Sakura sonrió en correspondencia de la información de Sai. Naruto se iba a arrepentir de todas las fechorías que le había jugado, y con creces.

Sasuke le mandó una mirada de despedida y vio al moreno y a la rubia irse por fin.

- La cámara de tu celular tiene altos mega pixeles ¿Cierto?

- La duda ofende – respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina, mostrándole el teléfono.

- Vamos a buscarlo, entonces – rió ella maléficamente. La venganza acababa de iniciar.

Sasuke la agarró por la cintura y comenzaron a moverse entre la multitud. Como él era alto, no le iba a costar nada avanzar junto a Sakura.

Naruto estaba cansado, aturdido y por sobre todo feliz. Desconocía que hora era por completo, el lugar donde se encontraba y con quien se hallaba, pero la explosión de sensaciones que sentía era la mejor recompensa que podía recibir.

El lugar se veía tan distorsionado y colorido que hacía a Naruto bailar más animadamente.

La amabilidad que tuvo el cantinero en regalarle un trago por cortesía de la casa le parecía increíble, es decir, ¿Cuántos tenían esa suerte? No muchos al parecer.

El vaso que le entregó tenía un llamativo color rojo y un sabor dulce al pasar por la garganta. Pocos minutos después de beberlo comenzó a sentirse más vivo que nunca.

Muchas chicas lo sacaban a la pista de baile, ¡incluso tuvo que bailar con dos al mismo tiempo! Cuando su vida no podía estar mejor, una mujer media rarita se le acercó. Él se encontraba con una morena muy sensual hasta que ella lo agarró por el cuello y comenzó a moverse frente a su persona. Naruto no podía enfocar bien, pero algo le decía que estar ahí en ese momento no le iba a dar un final feliz. Se alejó con la escusa de ir al baño, pero cuando esa mujer le insinuó que fueran juntos él salió corriendo. No todas las mujeres tenían la manzana de Adán en su garganta.

¡¿Qué jodida mierda estaba diciendo? ¡Ninguna mujer la tenía! ¡Era un hombre!

Se fue hasta el otro extremo de la pista, lo más lejano al baño que pudiera, y una vez ahí comenzó a tranquilizarse. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía ver ni moverse bien? Él había bebido bastante, pero nunca había terminado así por culpa del alcohol…

Buscó un lugar para sentarse y despejarse antes de llamar a alguien que lo ayudara… Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara ¡Quien fuera!... Ya no le gustaba sentirse tan ido.

Se dejó caer al suelo en un pilar de la disco, buscando en sus contactos a alguno de sus amigos, cuando un par de manos se le pusieron de frente invitándolo a bailar.

Naruto intentó explicarle que no se sentía bien, pero a ella poco pareció importarle y lo tomó de los hombros suavemente. Puso las manos de él en su cintura y comenzaron moverse.

La chica con la que bailaba era bella, sin duda alguna. Tenía las piernas blancas y largas, una cintura estrecha y su buen trasero. Los pechos no eran muy grandes, pero esa mirada sensual y coqueta lo compensaba todo.

La canción tenía un ritmo tropical y hablaba del rechazo de una mujer ante el hombre que cantaba. Naruto encendió motores y bailó con ella, olvidando por completo lo que estaba haciendo antes.

"_Llorando se fue la que un día me hizo llorar" _– decía la canción. Naruto le preguntó el nombre a su compañera, pero no lo retuvo en la cabeza… de todas formas solo se lo preguntaba por cortesía. Se sentía extraño estar con alguien que no sabía su nombre.

Ella se le subió encima, dejando sobrecogido al rubio. Naruto no hizo nada por detenerla, pero la cercanía que tenían lo puso nervioso.

- Aquí hay mucha gente – susurró la chica en el oído de Naruto - ¿Por qué no me acompañas afuera?

- ¡¿Eh?

Naruto se sonrojó, no solo por la propuesta de la chica, sino porque él en un intento de sujetarla puso las manos en su trasero.

Ella comenzó a besarle el cuello, y fugazmente los labios, contra la voluntad del rubio quien solo quería alejarla de su cuerpo.

Ella –aún sobre él – comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, poniendo aún más perturbado a Naruto de lo que ya estaba. Esa pobre chica estaba tan alcoholizada que no podía si quiera estar de pie por su propia cuenta. ¡Mierda!

- N-No creo que sea lo mejor –dijo él contra la boca de ella, que no lo dejaba respirar – enserio, ya basta…

- ¿Qué pasa? – rió ella mientras ponía sus dedos en el cabello dorado de Naruto - …yo se que te gusta, a no ser que… espera, ¡¿Acaso eres virgen?

Si la cara de Naruto antes estaba roja, ahora era un faro en medio de la oscuridad. La gente de los lados lo estaba mirando, acabando con la dignidad del rubio en menos de un segundo.

¡Él no era virgen! ¡¿Quién diablos se creía ella?... ¿Por qué lo tuvo que gritar? – se lamentaba el rubio, muriéndose de la vergüenza.

- ¡Claro que no soy virgen! – dijo él, atentó a la reacción de la chica.

- Lo sé – respondió ella, bailándole de forma vulgar.

- ¡Detente! ¡Estás loca! ¡Yo no quiero nada contigo!

Naruto la separó con algo de violencia de él. Todo tenía un límite y esa chica había abusado de su paciencia.

Ella lo miró con una furia incontenible. Naruto le había faltado el respeto rechazándola de esa forma ¿Qué iba a pensar la gente que los observaba?

Levantó su mano derecha con todas las intenciones de darle una bofetada, pero su mano no se movió del lugar. Al girarse se encontró con un par de ojos verdes iracundos.

- ¡Aléjate de él, maldita zorra! – amenazó Sakura con su maño fija sobre la muñeca de la muchacha.

- ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú? – rugió en respuesta la chica, encarándola.

- ¡Eso no te importa! – respondió la peli rosa, con una mirada que asustaría hasta al mismísimo demonio - …Si no desapareces de mi vista en menos de dos segundos te juro que te rompo la cara aquí mismo.

Ante tal intimidación, a la chica no le quedó más que huir despavorida. Sakura sonrió orgullosa y se acercó a Naruto junto a Sasuke, quien había evaluado la discusión de la peli rosa y la desconocida desde atrás, alerto a que las cosas se salieran de control.

- ¡Sakura-chan, Teme!

- Naruto, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sakura, cerciorándose de que el rubio no tuviera algún daño físico.

- Estoy bien, Sakura-chan –rió él al verla tan preocupada.

- ¡Me alarmé, baka! ¡¿Dónde estabas?

- Larga historia… y no me siento muy bien para contarla' ttebayo…

- Naruto – habló Sasuke -… ¿qué tienes ahí?

- ¿Eh? – el rubio miró la parte de su pantalón donde Sasuke señalaba. Una mancha oscura se extendía desde su masculinidad hasta medio muslo… y algunos sectores de su camiseta.

- Se ve reciente – continuó el moreno, acercándose junto a la peli rosa hasta la mancha.

- ¿Con qué te ensuciaste? – preguntó ella, tocando el sector sucio del muslo.

- Mm, pues no lo sé… no recuerdo como llegó eso ahí… ¿Sakura-chan, estas bien?

- ¿Sakura? – Sasuke la tocó al no recibir respuesta.

- E-Esto es sangre… - dijo ella muy bajo, asustando a Naruto y preocupando a Sasuke.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estás segura? – Naruto por instinto se tocó las piernas y comprobó que Sakura tenía la razón. Sus manos estaban teñidas de un rojo carmesí - ¡Santísima mierda! ¡Me rompí!

Sakura negó, asqueada. Su cara se había puesto incluso más pálida de lo normal.

- Lamento decirte que esta sangre no es tuya, Naruto…

- ¡¿De qué hablas? ¡¿Sí o es mía de quién es entonces?

Naruto estaba trastornado. ¿De qué hablaba Sakura? ¿Por qué Sasuke se reía?... ¡Sasuke se estaba riendo! ¡¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

- ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Te parece gracioso? – gruñó el rubio a Sasuke.

- Serás imbécil, Dobe – siguió el Uchiha, siendo acompañado por Sakura esta vez.

- Naruto, lo que tú tienes ahí es… es – Sakura fue incapaz de continuar producto de la risa. Esto era mejor que la venganza que tenía planeada con Sasuke.

Ambos se carcajeaban de él, provocándole una mayor encogimiento cada vez.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que tengo?

- ¡Sangre menstrual! – Chilló Sakura, mientras le caían lágrimas por los ojos de tanto burlarse.

Naruto se puso rígido, repitiendo lo que había dicho la peli rosa. ¿Qué él tenía sangre de mujer en su regazo? ¡Por la puta!

- ¡No! – gritó mientras se tiraba al suelo.

Sakura se sujetaba el estómago incapaz de detenerse, dejando que sus carcajadas inundaran el sector. Sasuke se reía más silenciosamente que la peli rosa, pero tampoco podía dejar de burlarse de la mala suerte del rubio.

El rostro de Naruto era todo un poema. Se sentía tan avergonzado que no podía levantar la mirada del piso, y mucho menos dirigirse a sus amigos.

- ¡Siempre te dije que el karma te haría mierda, Naruto! – dijo Sakura, apoyándose del hombro del Uchiha para mirarlo.

- ¡¿Por qué a mí' ttebayo?

* * *

><p><strong>Sin más que decir, me voy :)<strong>

**Nos leemos! **

**¿Me pasé de mala con los chicos? :/ mmmh.. naa!**


	6. CAPITULO 5: Persecución

**Hola a todos y todas, ¿Qué tal su vida? La mía esta hiper cansada, rayando lo tortuoso. Pero por sobre todo soy feliz.**

**Subir este capitulo en un pedacito de tal dicha. ¡AH! ¡Como sea! tengo sueño, así que no diré nada mas.**

**Gracias por seguir la historia, me alegran la vida. Enserio :)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**CAPITULO 5: Persecución.**

_~.~. Una alegría compartida se transforma en doble alegría; una pena compartida, en media pena .~.~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Ya déjalo, Naruto… una vez que la sangre se seca no hay más que hacerle.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer entonces, Sakura-chan? – chilló Naruto mientras terminaba de secar su pantalón.

- Cuando lleguemos a mi casa podrás lavar tu ropa. No molestes, dobe.

- ¡Teme! – gruñó molesto. Lo último que faltaba era que Sasuke lo sacará de quicio.

- Hm…

Los tres ya se encontraban fuera de la disco. Había sido una noche memorable sin duda alguna, pero como siempre todo tiene su límite.

Naruto había pasado al baño antes de irse con Sakura y Sasuke para intentar remover la mancha que le dejo la última chica con la que había bailado ¿Es que acaso el mundo estaba en su contra o qué? ¿Por qué todo tenía que salir mal esa noche?

- ¿Dónde habíamos dejado el auto, Sasuke-kun?

- En la siguiente cuadra, frente a una tienda de ropa.

- bien…

Sakura comenzó a ir más rápido ya que estaba haciendo frío. El cambio brusco de temperatura no le iba a hacer nada bien, en especial si no llevaba una chaqueta con ella.

Una vez que se acercaron al vehículo Sasuke hizo sonar la alarma para abrir la puerta del piloto y sentarse. Le dolía la cabeza y era plenamente consciente de que no podría conducir hasta su casa por lo mucho que había bebido. Sakura tampoco podría manejar porque estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, y Naruto era un peligro al volante de noche. O de día. Con el rubio todo eran problemas.

- Ni te atrevas a recostarte, Naruto. No quiero que ensucies los asientos.

- ¡Uh!… Me siento mal – dijo Naruto de repente, mirando con culpabilidad al moreno. Debió hacerle caso cuando le dijo sobre no tomar nada extraño, ¿Pero como iba él a saber que la bebida que le regalaron tenía químicos? Le podía pasar a cualquiera ¿No?

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Sakura, quien terminaba de abrocharse la chaqueta negra. Su voz sonaba apagada y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

- Son las cuatro con trece minutos – dijo Naruto mirando su celular – Teme, ¿Por qué seguimos aquí?

- Hm, me duele la cabeza. Pasaremos a alguna estación de servicio antes de llegar a mi casa.

- Ya… - fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta de ambos.

Sakura estaba exageradamente mareada, pero no iba a decir nada para no molestar a Sasuke. Como se había sentado en el asiento de atrás junto a Naruto decidió acomodarse un poco y dormir. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, se sacó los tortuosos zapatos y subió las piernas al asiento. Naruto también se acomodó y decidió descansar antes de parar en la dichosa estación.

Sasuke encendió el motor y salieron. Condujo por las calles vacías y por una avenida bastante iluminada, pero aún así no se veía un lugar donde detenerse.

Sasuke jamás iba a admitirlo pero se sentía pésimo; le pesaban los brazos y los parpados, tenía un mal sabor de boca y el dolor de cabeza no cesaba. Miró por el espejo retrovisor a Naruto y Sakura, quienes dormían profundamente, ¡E incluso roncaban! cada uno apoyado del otro, soñando quien sabe qué cosa.

Sasuke se introdujo por una deviación en medio de la gran avenida "Konoha" y por fin divisó lo que tanto estaba buscando.

- Naruto – susurró Sasuke mientras movía la pierna del rubio – Naruto ya llegamos, despierta.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ya llegamos a tu casa? – preguntó somnoliento, retirando cuidadosamente a Sakura de su hombro izquierdo y acomodándola en el respaldo.

- No. Estamos en la estación de servicio… voy a ver si pueden llenar el tanque, tu ve a comprarme un café.

- No seas tan mandón – se quejó Naruto, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte del moreno - ¡Ya, ya! No te molestes…

- Naruto… cállate – protestó Sakura aún dormida.

- Lo siento, Sakura-chan – susurró – Sasuke, dame dinero.

- Toma – Sasuke le dio unos cuantos dólares y luego se acomodó en el asiento. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a sobarse las sienes en un intento desesperado por calmar la jaqueca que sufría.

- Bien… Ahora pásame tu chaqueta…

- ¿Qué? – Sasuke abrió los ojos ante las exigencias del rubio –Ni hablar, dobe.

- ¡No saldré con sangre de mujer en mi regazo' ttebayo! – dijo alzando la voz, pero sin dejar de susurrar.

Sasuke bufó. Se dio vuelta en el asiento y vio que la chaqueta de Naruto estaba sobre Sakura, cubriéndole las piernas, por lo que el rubio solo estaba con su camiseta. Se quitó su cazadora negra y se la pasó a Naruto, quien se la puso inmediatamente.

- Sin crema ni azúcar, Dobe.

- Si así lo desea el señorito Uchiha – lo fastidió el rubio mientras se bajaba, esquivando lo que parecía ser un encendedor.

- No me jodas, Naruto – gruño Sasuke, pero debido al dolor de cabeza no pudo seguir quejándose – Si venden aspirinas, compra.

- ¡Anotado! – gritó Naruto quien había rodeado el vehículo y ahora pasaba por la ventanilla cercana al moreno.

Sasuke había avanzado con el auto hasta una de las bombas de bencina mientras Naruto entraba a la tienda que se encontraba ahí. Sin duda la pequeña siesta que había tomado en el camino hizo maravillas en su cuerpo. Ya no estaba mareado ni confundido, pero aún seguía cansado.

A penas ingresó se dirigió al baño. Sasuke tendría que esperar.

Se lavó las manos y la cara en el pequeño cubículo del baño, mirándose fijamente en el espejo. El cabello estaba desordenado y pegajoso, la bolsas bajo sus ojos no cooperaban en lo absoluto y el mal aliento le daba repugnancia hasta a él mismo.

Se las ingenió para meter la cabeza bajo la llave y así mojarse el cabello, luego se enjuagó la boca. Se sentía más refrescado y renovado, listo para salir. Se arregló la cazadora de Sasuke – que le apretaba por lo estrecha que era – y luego los pantalones.

- …De verdad me gustaban estos pantalones – dijo con lastima mientras tocaba la mancha carmesí que estaba seca sobre él - ¡Qué asco!

Dejó de acicalarse y salió del baño.

La luz que había le provocó un encandilamiento, pero no tardó en acostumbrarse. Fue al sector de líquidos y tomó una bebida energizante para él y para Sasuke, y luego tomó un té helado de los que le gustaban a Sakura. Después se lo agradecerían.

Aunque Sasuke lo había mandado únicamente por café, el hambre que sentía era insoportable…

- Es mejor pedir perdón que permiso – rió Naruto mientras revisaba las repisas de comida – ramen, ramen, ramen… ¡Ramen!

Naruto se detuvo frente al famoso plato de comida instantánea que estaba en sus narices, irradiando felicidad hasta por los poros. Como tenía las manos ocupadas por las bebidas, decidió meter una de las energizantes en su bolsillo y así desocupar su mano izquierda y tomar la comida. Una vez conforme con lo que llevaba se dirigió a la caja para pedir el glorioso café y pagar.

Mientras se acercaba a su destino observó como la joven que atendía la tienda se alejaba de él y se pegaba a la pared.

"_¿Pero qué le pasa?... ¿Se sentirá bien?" _Se preguntaba Naruto por la actitud de la mujer al otro lado de la mesa de servicio.

Dejo las bolsas con papitas, el ramen y las bebidas que llevaba encima del mostrador, ante la atenta mirada de la señorita.

Ella era bajita, como Sakura, y tenía el cabello castaño amarrado en una pequeña coleta. Era bonita, pero Naruto encontraba algo raro en ella ¿Por qué sus ojos mostraban tanto… terror?

- Eh… yo – titubeó Naruto un tanto nervioso por los ojos de ella sobre él.

Ella ni se movió de su lugar, pero se aferraba con las manos de la mesa a sus espaldas con ímpetu. Naruto entrecerró los ojos ante la reacción de ella ¿Qué estaba pasando con la chica?

Naruto se abrió la chaqueta para sacar el dinero que había guardado en uno de los bolsillos interiores de ésta. Bajó la mirada para buscar los dólares, pero la voz temblorosa de ella llamó su atención cuando apenas estaba rozando los billetes con sus dedos.

- N-No... Por favor ¡No me hagas daño! – gritó ella mientras se sujetaba la cabeza en señal de protección y se tiraba al suelo.

Naruto quedó paralizado por la forma en que actuó la chica ¿Por qué él iba a hacerle daño? ¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo? Naruto dejo el dinero donde estaba y se apoyó en el mostrador para mirar a la asustada joven desde el otro lado.

- ¡No te voy a hacer nada' ttebayo! – dijo él mirándola suplicante - Solo quiero un café y pagar estas cosas para…

- ¡Calla! – Chilló ella, firme en su posición - ¡Ya llamé a la policía!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

La chica lanzó lo primero que vio hacia Naruto y en el despisté de él, ella aprovechó para arrastrarse hasta el baño femenino y encerrarse con llave.

Naruto la siguió de inmediato, pero ella le ganó ¿A qué se debía lo que ella había hecho?

- ¡Oye! – gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta el rubio – ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Por qué has llamado a la policía?

- ¡Aléjate de mí, asesino! ¡No me hagas daño!

- ¡¿Asesino? ¡Yo no he matado a nadie' ttebayo! ¡Créeme por favor!

- ¡Vete, déjame sola! ¡Tu ropa está llena de sangre!

- ¡¿Qué mi ropa está llena de…?

Naruto se detuvo para mirar su teñida. En efecto, sus pantalones seguían con la sangre de la chica con la que había bailado en sus pantalones – que ya por sí se veían rebeldes por los cortes que tenía en las rodillas y el desgaste producto del tiempo – y su camiseta naranja seguía con la mancha de ella cuando se le lanzó encima. La cazadora negra de Sasuke no ayuda mucho, ya que era de esas que te hacían parecer un tipo malo.

Naruto tenía la facha de un hombre peligroso por la ropa, y la sangre era un bonus para acabar con la santidad del rubio.

"_¡¿Por qué a Sasuke se le ve bien esta pinta y a mí me acusan de asesino' ttebayo!" _Lloriqueaba Naruto desesperado.

Intentó calmar a la chica, pero ella al parecer se había ido a ocultar en el cubículo de baño. Perfecto. Naruto dejó de golpear la puerta pero no de hablar. Necesita convencerla de que él no iba a dañarla.

- ¿Por qué tardas tanto, Naruto?

Naruto se dirigió hacia la voz que lo llamaba, aún turbado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡S-Sakura-chan! – dijo Naruto, abrazando a la peli rosa en busca de algo de seguridad. Ella al darse cuenta de los pasmos que tenía el cuerpo del rubio, le devolvió el abrazo.

La cara de Sakura estaba marcada por el insomnio y el cansancio, con su cabello rosa suelto y desparramado por el rostro y los hombros. Como ella llevaba la chaqueta de Naruto puesta, no se veía su corto vestido verde, aparentando ir solo vestida con la dichosa prenda.

- Naruto, ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ella más calmada. Venía con todas la intenciones de castigar a Naruto por su retraso, pero cuando lo vio tan necesitado su furia descendió.

- Sakura-chan, tenemos problemas – A Naruto le tembló la voz – viene la policía.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué has hecho ahora, baka?

Los destellos azul y rojo alertaron a ambos. Sakura miró a través de los vidrios el auto de Sasuke, con él dentro esperándolos.

El moreno los miró con la duda pasmada en el rostro producto de la presencia de la policía y por la cara que tenían ellos dentro de la tienda.

- Naruto, ¿Por qué ha venido la policía?

- La chica que atendía la tienda se asustó por la sangre que hay en mi ropa y los llamó… debemos irnos…

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – dijo Sakura, alejándose de Naruto para verlo a los ojos – Nos has hecho nada malo, Naruto… no tengas miedo.

- ¡Soy menor de edad, Sakura-chan! ¡Tengo alcohol en el cuerpo, sangre en mi ropa y posiblemente droga que me dieron en la disco! ¡Eso me va a llevar a la comisaría de una manera u otra!... y conmigo los llevaran a ustedes también…

- Carajo – Sakura apretó los labios en busca de una solución rápida. La sirena del vehículo de policías ya se comenzaba a escuchar – Sube al auto…

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Que nos vamos ahora, Naruto! ¡Corre!

Sakura salió de inmediato, corriendo con sus altísimos zapatos de tacón como si fueran zapatillas deportivas. Naruto le siguió, pero se detuvo justo antes de salir.

- ¡Hay que salvar el ramen!

- ¡No seas imbécil! – la voz de la peli rosa se oía alejada de Naruto, quien se devolvió al mostrador, tiró el dinero encima de la mesa y salió disparado hacia el auto de Sasuke con las manos llenas de comida y bebidas.

- ¡Rápido, Naruto! – Sakura le tenía la puerta trasera abierta para que subiera. Ella ya se encontraba sentada de copiloto junto a Sasuke.

- ¡Ahí voy! – Naruto se lanzó al auto, desparramando las cosas entre el asiento y el suelo, para luego cerrar la puerta - ¡Acelera, Teme!

- ¡Diablos, Naruto! ¡¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke le dio marcha al vehículo apenas el rubio había subido. Se extrañó al escuchar la sirena de policías en la calle, y se turbó más cuando Sakura abrió las dos puertas del vehículo; la trasera y la que estaba próxima a él para luego subirse apresurada.

Ella no respondió cuando él le preguntó por qué había salido corriendo, y en vez de girarse a verlo solo gritó a Naruto para que no tardara.

- ¡Sasuke, la policía viene! ¡¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación?

- Hm

Sasuke retrocedió con el vehículo y se dirigió de inmediato a la salida de la estación de servicio, pero por desgracia para los tres, ya habían esperado demasiado.

- _Se encuentran rodeados, salgan del vehículo con las manos a la vista _

La voz que salía por los parlantes del auto de policías había llamado la atención de los tres, dejándolos en shock ¿Así debía acabar una inocente noche? ¿En una estación de policías?

La salida de la estación de servicio se encontraba bloqueada por dos auto-patrullas, con un conductor en cada vehículo y tres oficiales fuera de ellos, aproximándose.

- Ellos pertenecen al cuerpo de policías de tu familia, Sasuke-kun… ¿Todo va a estar bien cierto? – Sakura tocó el hombro del moreno al no recibir respuesta.

Sasuke estaba tan ensimismado con las ideas sobre los problemas que iban a tener que no había escuchado cuando la peli rosa lo había llamado. Si, lo más probable es que alguno de ellos fuera un Uchiha… o tal vez todos. Un 92 % de los oficiales de policías de Konoha eran Uchihas, pero para la mala suerte de ellos eso no iba serles de ayuda en lo más mínimo. Sino todo lo contrario.

Si Fugaku llegaba a enterarse de donde andaba metido y que lo habían detenido, existían las posibilidades de que le prohibieran manejar el cuerpo de seguridad cuando fuera mayor, y eso si que era malo para Sasuke.

Por el orgullo de su familia, él no lo permitiría.

- Sakura, ponte el cinturón de seguridad. Tu también Naruto…

- ¿Teme? – Naruto estaba sudando frío por la situación. Esta vez su madre lo iba a convertir en mujer sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sakura vio desde su puesto a Sasuke. Ella solo podía verlo de perfil ya que él mantenía los ojos fijos en el frente. Estiró su mano y de forma silenciosa obedeció a Sasuke, sin dejar de mirarlo a él y a Naruto que tenía la cabeza metida entre medio de los dos.

Sasuke no podía ver la cara de los policías que se acercaban debido a la distancia, y aprovechándose de dichas condiciones encendió las luces altas del vehículo para impedir que ellos detectaran sus rostros.

- _Detenga el motor del vehículo y entréguense con las manos en alto – _amenazó ante los obvios intentos de escape de Sasuke.

- Bien, aquí vamos.

Sasuke hizo acelerar el motor, provocando que las ruedas salieran rápidamente tras un sonoro rugido por el roce con el pavimento. Giró el volante justo antes de atropellar a un policía y precipitó el escape como si su vida se fuese en ello.

Al ser cercanas las cinco de la mañana, las calles y avenidas estaban completamente vacías por lo que Sasuke se lanzó en contra del tránsito y pasó por encima de algunas plantas y objetos de pequeño tamaño.

Sakura dejo salir un gritillo cuando pensó que iban a estrellarse, poniendo sus manos frente a los ojos por instinto. Naruto no tuvo tiempo ni para respirar, ya que por no ponerse el cinturón su cuerpo se estampó contra el asiento posterior y luego, producto de los bruscos giros del moreno, Naruto cayó entre el asiento y el suelo del auto.

Los policías les siguieron el paso enseguida, encendiendo las luces y las sirenas de ambos coches.

Sasuke pisó a fondo el acelerador, pensando en algún lugar donde ocultarse por el momento. El dolor de cabeza y el mareo eran reemplazados rápidamente por la adrenalina, dándole un mejor control de la situación en comparación a unos minutos atrás.

- ¡Por ahí, Sasuke-kun! – Sakura señaló una calle poco iluminada a unos quinientos metros.

- Hm – Sasuke frenó en seco, mirando por el retrovisor como no había nadie por sus espaldas.

Se metió por la solitaria calle apenas pudo y luego aumentó la velocidad para darles un despiste a los policías. Condujo durante unos tres minutos en un completo silencio.

Sakura mentiría si dijera que el miedo que sentía era menor, porque la verdad era que la adrenalina y el terror era lo único que corría por sus venas. Naruto estaba en condiciones similares, siendo torturado por las ideas de que los atraparan in fraganti.

Sasuke no reconocía el sector de Konoha en el que se encontraban por múltiples razones; entre ellas la oscuridad de la noche y la migraña que le estaba regresando. Definitivamente esa noche no regresarían a casa.

- Sasuke-kun… por ahí, mira – Sakura tocó su brazo con su pequeña mano y luego apuntó a un edificio.

Era un motel que se encontraba en toda una esquina de la calle. Las luces de neón brillaban en exceso, y a la distancia se notaba que era un lugar concurrido ya que había varios vehículos aparcados en el estacionamiento privado de dicho edificio.

No era de lujo, eso estaba claro, pero serviría de todas formas. Sasuke detuvo el motor junto a una destartalada camioneta roja, cerca de la administración del motel.

- Iré a regístranos. Sakura ayuda a Naruto a bajar y preocúpate de cerrar el auto ¿Esta claro?

- Si, Sasuke-kun – respondió ella en un susurro como una niña pequeña.

- Oye, Sasuke – habló Naruto – toma…

Sasuke recibió la lata que el rubio le había lanzado y ladeó sus labios.

- No fuiste capaz de comprarme un mísero café, dobe.

- Peor es nada, Teme – sonrió Naruto, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

Sasuke se alejó mientras bebía la energizante que habían logrado salvar de la pequeña tienda de servicio, dejando a Sakura y Naruto apoyados contra el vehículo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sakura con la vista perdida en el piso.

- Si… solo fue un susto del momento – le sonrió Naruto.

- ya veo… toma, gracias por ponérmela mientras dormía – Sakura le estiró la chaqueta que acaba de quitarse.

Naruto miró la prenda y luego la miró a ella. Dejó la energizante que él estaba bebiendo sobre el capot del auto y tomó la chaqueta. La estiró y se la puso a Sakura.

- Póntela… el cambio de temperatura puede enfermarte ¡Además se te ve mejor a ti que a mí' ttebayo!

- Naruto… - dijo ella muy sorprendida – gracias.

Naruto solo le sonrió y volvió a tomar de su bebida.

- Naruto… yo… dime, ¿No te asusta estar en un lugar desconocido? – Sakura se sonrojó por mostrar debilidad en circunstancias en las que debía demostrar valor. Detestaba eso de ella.

- ¡Claro! – gritó a todo pulmón, logrando que ella lo mirara con los ojos abiertos de par en par – De hecho, hoy he pasado tantos miedos que me sorprende no haber muerto de un paro cardiaco… pero sabes, no siempre en necesario ser tan fuerte. Basta con tener amigos a tu lado y lo demás ya se verá luego. Tu siempre me tendrás, Sakura-chan… no tengas miedo ¿Si?

Sakura vio en los expresivos ojos azules de su amigo la fe que necesitaba. Y por curioso que sonara, ella le daba toda la razón a Naruto. No importaba lo que pasara… ella tenía a Naruto y a Sasuke junto a ella, y no requería de nada más esa noche.

Sakura se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazó. Él en respuesta le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la pegó a sí mismo sin dejar de tomar de la lata.

- Otra vez, gracias Naruto…

- De nada, Sakura-ch…

- ¿Eh? ¿Naruto? ¿Qué te pasa?

- S-Sakura-chan… que mal aliento tienes…

- ¡¿EH? – Sakura se puso roja de la ira y la vergüenza ¡¿Cómo es que el muy maldito arruinaba momentos tan tiernos de un segundo para otro? - ¡Naruto!

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡No te alteres!

- ¡Jodido desgraciado! ¡¿Por qué eres tan tú, Naruto?

- ¡NO!

Sasuke se acercó al vehículo con una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra tomaba de su bebida. No venía mirando nada específico, pero luego su punto de atención se fijo en la peli rosa, quien al parecer se encontraba sola.

- ¿Dónde? – dijo sin irse con rodeos.

Sakura bufó y movió su cara en dirección a la parte trasera del automóvil, cerca del otro lado que no estaba a su vista.

Ahí yacía Naruto en el suelo sobándose la cabeza y las mejillas con ambas manos. Tenía la cara inflamada y un hilillo de sangre caía desde su labio hasta el mentón.

Sasuke regresó su mirada a Sakura, quien bebía una botella de té helado con el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo apoyado por completo contra el coche.

Resopló sonoramente dándole poca importancia a la pelea entre esos dos y comenzó a subir las escaleras camino a las habitaciones.

- Nos quedaremos en el mismo cuarto. Tiene dos habitaciones y un baño. Apúrense.

Sakura rodeó el auto y tomó del cuello de la camiseta a Naruto para arrástralo junto a ella hasta donde comenzaban los escalones.

- Sin lloriqueos, Naruto. Tu mismo te buscaste los problemas.

- Tsunade es de las peores influencias' ttebayo... – sollozó en voz baja el rubio.

- ¿Algo que me quieras decir, Naruto? – la sonrisa tétrica de la peli rosa le quitó todo la coraje que le quedaba.

- ¡N-Nada, Sakura-chan!

- Eso creí…

Los tres se adentraron en la habitación. Tenía una cama de dos plazas, una mesita de café, dos sillones y un televisor. Había dos puertas de madera en medio de las paredes color miel; una daba a un dormitorio con una cama individual y la otra puerta era la del baño, que constaba con lo básico y necesario.

Todos lanzaron sus celulares, llaves y otros sobre la mesa que había en el cuarto.

Sakura se quitó los zapatos y suspiró sonoramente una vez que sus pies se encontraron en libertad. Sasuke también se despojó de sus zapatillas y se tiró a la cama, cruzando sus trabajados brazos por detrás de la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Naruto salió del baño sin nada más que sus bóxers, bajo el permiso de la peli rosa. Ambos se sonrojaron, pero Naruto necesitaba limpiar su ropa y Sakura no podía prohibirle eso.

- La pieza individual es tuya, Sakura. Yo dormiré en ésta cama y Naruto en el sillón o en el suelo. Donde le pinte más…

- ¡No me puedes dejar en el suelo, Teme! – chilló Naruto.

- Si puedo, ya que yo pagué por la habitación, Dobe.

- ¡Teme!

Naruto había comenzado a discutir contra Sasuke, ambos a punto de alzar los puños con tal de conseguir la cama.

- ¡Esta bien, Naruto! – dijo Sakura, separándolos – puedes quedarte en la cama individual, me tiene sin cuidado en realidad.

Sasuke y Naruto se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho la peli rosa. Naruto se sintió culpable de que ella tuviera que ceder su puesto con tal de calmarlo, sin tener ella pecado alguno.

Sakura no quería quedarse sola en esa pieza. Tenía miedo, estaba preocupada y también nerviosa. Dormiría en el suelo con tal de escuchar la respiración de alguien más además de la suya.

- No, Sakura-chan… me quedaré en el sillón. No importa…

- Deja que me quede yo aquí, por favor… es que… a mi me da

Sakura estaba con las mejillas encendidas con potencia. No quería decirlo, pero si no lo hacía se iba a tener que aguantar las consecuencias.

Tenía dos opciones: convencer a Naruto de que él durmiera en esa habitación y ella se quedaba ahí, ó pedirle a Naruto que se quedara con ella durante la noche o por lo menos hasta que se durmiera. Ambas igual de incomodas, pero era Naruto al único que se lo pediría, ya que Sasuke no era un opción.

- ¿Te da miedo quedarte sola? – Naruto se acercó a ella y la acunó contra su forzudo pecho. Él sabía que desde pequeña, Sakura nunca le gustó estar sola por las noches.

Sakura le dio a entender que ese era el problema con la cabeza, aún con la cara contra el moreno torso de su amigo.

- Hm… duerme aquí.

Sakura abrió tanto sus ojos que pensó que se le iban a salir. Movió su rostro y miró a Sasuke, quien seguía con su máscara de indiferencia plasmada en el rostro ¿Acaso había escuchado bien…?

- ¿Es… enserio?

- Has lo que quieras, la oferta está hecha.

Sasuke se levantó y se fue al baño, dejando a los dos completamente impresionados.

- Creo que va enserio- dijo Naruto. Miró a su amiga y la vio más pequeña. Tal vez serían los veintitantos centímetros que los separaban o la forma en que ella mordía su labio, nerviosa.

- Si… - dijo ella.

Sasuke salió y vio que Sakura estaba sentada en la cama con Naruto a su lado, ambos mirándolo.

- Me quedaré aquí, Sasuke-kun… gracias.

- Hm – Sasuke la miró y luego se fue hasta la cabecera de la cama. Se quitó su camisa azul y se la lanzó – Puedes usarla para dormir… a menos que quiera seguir con el vestido.

Sakura nunca en su vida estuvo más nerviosa. No solo iba a dormir junto a Sasuke a medio vestir, sino que además ella iba a usar su ropa ¡La ropa de Sasuke!

No dijo nada producto del shock y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse ¡La vida no podía ser más bella!

- Si que estas amable, Sasuke-kun – dijo Naruto de forma melosa para fastidiar al moreno, pero no obtuvo nada en respuesta – que amargado…

- Quédate si quieres… los celos de que yo comparta la cama con Sakura se te escapan hasta por las orejas.

Sasuke 1 – Naruto 0

Sasuke se tiró en la cama y se puso a ver televisión, ajeno a las caras que formaba el rubio.

- Me quedaré, gracias… ahora veremos quien comparte más piel con ella – Naruto señaló sus piernas desnudas y luego tironeó el pantalón del moreno.

Sasuke 1- Naruto 1

- Hm –Sasuke frunció el ceño y se quitó los pantalones, quedando solo con los bóxers negros ajustados. Los de Naruto eran verdes y sueltos, sin tanto que mostrar como el moreno.

- Has lo que quieras, yo tengo más puntos a mi favor que tú… porque ella me abraza aunque yo no lleve ropa, cómo pudiste apreciar hace un rato.

Un rebelde sonrojo se posicionó en las mejillas del moreno. Él no era capaz de… ¡Maldito Naruto!

Sasuke 1 – Naruto 2

- ya volví… ¡Oh, dios! – Sakura estaba a punto de desmayarse por el exceso de testosterona que tenía frente a ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la imagen de sus dos amigos en esos momentos.

"_¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo! Cuanta belleza…" _ Sakura tenía las hormonas por los cielos.

Sasuke y Naruto se sonrojaron y abrieron sus ojos al ver a la peli rosa. Llevaba la camisa de Sasuke únicamente, la cual le llevaba a medio muslo. Traía el cabello suelto hasta la cintura y las mejillas rosadas. Era tan inocentemente sensual que ambos tragaron gordo y se guardaron las ganas.

- Y-Yo… creo que me voy a dormir – dijo Naruto rápidamente, echándose de espaldas y girando su cuerpo contra la pared, todo con tal de olvidar la imagen de su amiga con ropa de hombre. Mierda.

- ¿Dormirás aquí también, Naruto? – dijo ella, abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en el suelo.

- Me puedo ir si tú…

- ¡No! Es decir… no me molesta. Quédate, por favor.

- E-Esta bien…

Sakura prefería si Naruto estaba aquí por alguna desconocida razón.

Sasuke se recostó en la cama nuevamente, señalándole a la peli rosa que dormiría entre ambos.

Naruto había apagado la televisión apenas ella se había acostado, dejando todo en un incómodo silencio. Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados, acostado sobre su pecho y con los brazos bajo la almohada. Naruto – que estaba por el lado izquierdo de la cama – le daba la espalda a Sakura, quedando en posición fetal mirando hacia la pared. Y Sakura tenía la mirada en el techo, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre, dejando que su largo cabello sobre la almohada y el cuerpo de sus amigos.

- Que noche más larga… que duerman bien ambos.

- Que descanses, Sakura-chan. Tu también, Teme.

- Hm…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>HAY pero que sueño ZzZZZzzzZZzzz...<strong>

**Cualquier comentario u opinión se aprecia, ¡incluso los saludos y tomatazos! **

**24 febrero 2012.-**

**HORA EN MI PAÍS: 4:13 a.m**

** O.O igual que el fic... que miedo (juro que fue mera coincidencia).**


	7. CAPITULO 6: Huida perfecta

**Esta vez si que me pasé****! Supere las seis mil palabras y eso que solo debían ser tres mil a lo maximo en primer lugar... hum!**

**Tómenlo como un bonus o un regalo, ambas opciones las creo igual de buenas.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPITULO 6: Huida perfecta.**

**.**

**.**

._~.~ Las lágrimas falsas pueden herir a los demás, así como las sonrisas falsas hieren a uno mismo .~.~_

**.**

**.**

Sasuke entreabrió los ojos con pereza. Su cabeza era un autentico martirio por la jodida jaqueca que lo atacaba. Intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba correctamente ya que le pesaban las extremidades y sentía una carga por todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo, sobre sus abdominales y su brazo más específicamente.

Con su mano izquierda frotó sus párpados y luego miró el porqué no podía moverse. La verdad fue que no vio nada… nada que no fuera rosa. Los cabellos de Sakura se extendían por todo el sector, cruzando su cuerpo y además la cabeza de ella estaba apoyada sobre su pecho y una de sus manos estaba justo en su cintura, abrazándolo.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la forma en que se encontraban, es decir, no todas las mañanas uno se despierta de esa forma. Se enderezó sin poder liberarse del agarre de la peli rosa, y desde ahí pudo ver a Naruto, quien abrazaba a Sakura por la espalda, con su cabeza pegada a la columna de ella en medio de los rosados mechones de cabello.

Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos; Sakura roncaba de forma suave y tranquila y Naruto babeaba mientras hacía gestos extraños con la cara.

- R-Ramen – suspiró el rubio, completamente dormido.

- Hm, idiota…

Sasuke no sabía la hora que era, pero al ver la luz que se filtraba por entre las cortinas dedujo que era pasado el mediodía. Intentó salir de la cama e ir al baño, pero mientras más aumentaba la inclinación más era aprisionado por la peli rosa. La camiseta que le había prestado la noche anterior se le había subido por sobre el ombligo, mostrando su ropa interior y sus blanquecinas piernas.

"_¿Cuándo fue que te convertiste en una exhibicionista, Sakura?... diablos…" _Sasuke bajó la camiseta de forma brusca y se levantó de golpe, ignorando por completo las quejas que recibía. Naruto maldijo adormilado al igual que Sakura, quien se había girado para seguir durmiendo.

Fue directo al baño apenas se estabilizó, esquivando la ropa y zapatos que había en el camino. Cuando entró se topó con las prendas de Naruto por todas partes; los pantalones colgando de la ducha y la camiseta sobre el espejo del baño.

En cualquier otra situación, Sasuke habría arrastrado a Naruto para que limpiara su desastre, pero para suerte del rubio él no se encontraba en su mejor momento.

La cabeza le dolía a horrores, pero no iba a quejarse como una nena por eso. Ya se le iba a quitar luego. Tomó agua de la llave y se lavó la cara, mirando detenidamente su reflejo en espejo: su cabello seguía igual de rebelde que siempre, su cara estaba pálida y unas ojeras descansaban bajo sus ojos. Sí, bueno, no era como si le importara de todas maneras su apariencia matutina, pero había pasado bastante tiempo desde que no veía tan desastroso.

Regresó a la habitación un poco mejor de lo que había salido, topándose con una imagen realmente extraña y… ¿Tierna?

Naruto y Sakura estaban durmiendo todavía, cada uno junto al otro. Sakura estaba entre los brazos de Naruto con la cara ladeada hacia el cielo raso justo debajo del mentón del rubio, con sus manos en forma de puños frente a su pecho como un bebe, y Naruto – para la sorpresa de Sasuke – tenía una cara más seria. Como el rubio estaba de lado, solo podía rodear a la peli rosa con el brazo derecho por los hombros, de forma cariñosa.

Dudó de cómo despertarlos, ya que de una u otra manera iban a armar un escándalo aumentando su dolor de cabeza. Sasuke no estaba para soportarles nada, pues él nunca quedó en ser niñero de ninguno de los dos.

- Sakura, Naruto. Despierten – dijo mientras se subía sus jeans negros y ajustaba el cinturón.

Escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de ambos, que sonaban más como quejidos que como una respuesta por haberlos despertados.

Sasuke se acercó a la mesita de café, tomó su celular y vio la hora. Eran unos minutos pasados las dos de la tarde del día.

- Teme… - La voz de Naruto sonaba rasgada y cansada. Sasuke se giró para mirarlo, pero el rubio apenas tenía un ojo abierto.

- Hm, levántate Naruto – dijo Sasuke, acercándose a la cama – y despierta a Sakura.

- Sakura-chan – llamó Naruto desde su posición, aún junto a la peli rosa – vamos, despierta…

Naruto retiró el brazo que tenía sobre ella y sacudió suavemente sus hombros. Ella abrió los ojos y miró primero a Naruto que tenía la cabeza un poco más arriba que la de ella, y luego a Sasuke que estaba con los brazos cruzados a los pies de la cama, mirándola.

- Sasuke… kun – gimoteó ella mientras se sentaba en la cama al igual que Naruto, distanciándose uno de otro.

- Son pasadas las dos de la tarde, debemos irnos.

- ¡¿Las dos? – gritó Naruto, pero instantáneamente de detuvo al ver la cara de tormento de Sasuke y la peli rosa. Al parecer ambos estaban con resaca.

- Es muy temprano para tus chillidos, Naruto. Cállate – habló la peli rosa, dándole un golpe en el pecho.

- Hm… teníamos que regresar la habitación antes del mediodía pero como nos hemos quedado dormidos tendremos que pagar este día también.

- Yo… yo tengo dinero en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Creo que será suficiente… - dijo Sakura mientras se refregaba los ojos y se ponía de pie.

Se tambaleó por la rapidez con la que se levantó, pero fue sostenida por Sasuke instantáneamente. Ambos se observaron, o más bien Sakura se quedó así ya que Sasuke giró el rostro hacia Naruto después de mirarla… pero aún así no la soltó. Él tenía su mano sobre su cintura y ella se sostenía de él.

Sakura no quería ilusionarse, pero últimamente el moreno estaba actuando de manera muy extraña con ella… casi cariñosa. O tal vez se intoxicó la noche pasada y ahora estaba en el hospital con un coma etílico teniendo alucinaciones.

Si, se valía soñar.

- Me voy a dar una ducha, así que saca tu ropa del baño, dobe.

- Mm… ya que – dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño.

Sakura se alejó del moreno contra su propia voluntad y recogió el dinero de su chaqueta. Eran veinte dólares, y de seguro sería suficiente. Se acercó a Sasuke y se los entregó.

- Sasuke-kun… yo… -

- ¿Qué? - exigió él.

Sakura estaba nerviosa. Ella quería agradecerle por todo lo que él había hecho la noche anterior, y en especial por prestarle su camiseta para dormir. Sakura sabía que Naruto habría hecho lo mismo si su ropa hubiese estado limpia, pero jamás se esperó algo así de Sasuke.

Él la miraba con la indiferencia que lo caracterizaba, esperando una frase completa y no solo titubeos por parte de la peli rosa.

- Gracias por prestarme tu camiseta – dijo finalmente, un tanto sonrojada por mirar el torso desnudo de Sasuke –… y también por todo lo que hiciste anoche.

- Con que era eso… - dijo el moreno sin darle importancia mientras tomaba una de las toallas que había en el mueble cercano a la televisión.

- Ya tomé mi ropa, teme. El baño es todo tuyo – indicó el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hm…

Sasuke ingresó al baño y dejo a Naruto y a Sakura del otro lado. El rubio se lanzó a la cama y encendió el televisor. Tenía tanta hambre que no lo soportaba, y todo empeoraba al encontrar solo programas de comida.

Sakura estaba dolida por la frialdad con la que Sasuke la había tratado. Al parecer la idea de que él fuera amable con ella solo fue un cruel engaño, y ahora la realidad la golpeaba nuevamente.

¿Por qué era tan difícil descifrar el duro corazón Uchiha? ¿Qué tipo de sentimientos podía llegar a tener él? A veces se cuestionaba si él realmente poseía emociones. Y si así era… ella deseaba entender lo que significaba estar a su lado.

¿Por qué diablos le quería tanto…?

- ¿Sakura-chan?

Sakura salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar su nombre. Alzó los ojos y se encontró con dos zafiros observándola. Naruto la miraba entre confundido y triste.

Bueno, tal vez con Sasuke nunca se arreglarían las cosas, pero para eso Naruto estaba a su lado. Siempre la hacía sonreír y alegraba su existencia, y en algunas ocasiones él se convertía en su ángel guardián ¿Cómo se podía sufrir teniendo a Naruto cerca?

Sakura le sonrió y se acercó a él. Ambos se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a ver un programa de comedia en el televisor. Ella se apoyó de Naruto, y él la abrazó de forma juguetona.

- Oe, Sakura-chan…. Tengo mucha hambre – el estómago del rubio rugió justo después de eso, haciéndole enrojecer suavemente y a Sakura reír.

- Yo también tengo hambre – dijo ella, sobándose el vientre – espera… ¡Tu compraste comida!

- ¡Sí! – gritó, alzándose sobre la cama – Esta en auto del teme, iré a buscarla.

- Bien, yo te espero aquí.

Naruto se vistió a la velocidad de un rayo y salió disparado hacia el vehículo de Sasuke con llaves en mano.

Sakura solo rió por lo apresurado que era su amigo y se dispuso a cambiar el canal del pequeño y viejo televisor. Pasó por los canales de música y por los de películas, pero ninguno de ellos lograba captar su atención. Finalmente se detuvo en un canal nacional en el cual pasaban el noticiero.

En Konoha a esa hora siempre daban las noticias. Sakura se sorprendió al ver que estaban hablando del Instituto Konoha, por lo que subió el volumen y se sentó a los pies de la cama, concentrada.

"_El cambio de actividades que se ha realizado ha marcado mucho a los estudiantes _– habló la periodista_-Ahora mismo los alumnos del último año no asisten a clases para poder estudiar para los tres complicados exámenes que deben realizarse en grupos de tres. La directora Tsunade Senju tiene más que decir"_

- Tía Tsunade… - suspiró Sakura al verla. Estaba comenzando a sentirse culpable de no estar estudiando como prometió que lo haría.

"_Confió plenamente en el potencial de mis estudiantes – _dijo Tsunade con aire superioridad_ – y además creo que todos ellos van a llevarse una gran sorpresa al regresar al instituto mañana para rendir el examen."_

Sakura analizó lo que acaba de escuchar ¿Una sorpresa? ¿A qué se debía? Dejó el control remoto a un lado y fue a recoger su vestido para ducharse. Sasuke de seguro saldría pronto ya que el agua de la ducha se había detenido.

"… _En otras noticias – _dijeron por la televisión_- Esta madrugada alrededor de las cinco de la mañana los policías tuvieron una impresionante persecución con los que parecían ser adolescentes…"_

Sakura dejó su ropa caer al suelo nuevamente cuando escuchó la voz del conductor del noticiero. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocer las cintas que estaban pasando por la pantalla.

¡Eran las grabaciones de la tienda en la estación de servicio! ¡Naruto y ella estaban ahí!

Aumentó aun más el volumen del televisor, paralizándose por las imágenes de la ropa ensangrentada de Naruto – que sólo ella podría saber ya que el video estaba en blanco y negro –y posteriormente a ella misma. El ángulo de la cámara que los gravó no permitía ver su cara, sino el lado posterior de su cabeza y una parte de su cabello pues ella nunca se adentró mucho en la tienda durante la madrugada. Pero Naruto si podía ser visto, aunque la distorsión del video no permitía un reconocimiento inmediato. Los que los conocían podrían afirmar que era él.

Mientras un periodista hablaba sobre el supuesto "asalto" y un posible asesinato, Sakura fue hasta la puerta del baño y comenzó a golpearla con urgencia.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, rápido! – gritaba ella desesperada, mandando al carajo la resaca.

Sasuke abrió la puerta enfadado, pero al ver la preocupación y el miedo en los ojos verdes de Sakura calmó su semblante a uno de expectación ¿Qué le ocurría?

Sakura se distrajo al ver que el moreno solo iba cubierto por una toalla en la cintura y otra en el cuello mientras se secaba el cabello, pero recordó el noticiero y lo tomó por la muñeca para arrastrarlo frente al anticuado aparato.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Sakura…?

- ¡Mira!

"_Después de llevarse los productos de la tienda, los dos jóvenes que se distinguen en el video se subieron a un vehículo donde un tercero los esperaba para el escape. La policía señala que el automóvil es un modelo nuevo y muy costoso, cuya matrícula no pudo ser detectada. Lo que sorprendió a todos fue que posterior a abandonar el lugar, el dinero de los productos tomados yacía sobre el mostrador…"_

Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama y apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas. Sakura se sentó junto a él y continuó escuchando la noticia. Mostraron algunos testigos, quienes resultaron ser los que atendían la estación de servicio. La chica describió a Naruto y la forma en la que escapó de él, quedando como una heroína, y un hombre de mediana edad describió a Sasuke y a Sakura, quienes estaban en auto llenando el tanque. Gracias a dios, el hombre no dio rasgos físicos detallados, sino la forma en que habían llegado y como habían actuado, lo cual los favorecía.

- Por la puta… - Naruto había entrado en silencio sin ser visto por ninguno de los dos debido al shock.

- Naruto – Sakura se levantó y fue a abrazarlo.

Naruto la rodeó de forma mecánica, dejando caer las cosas que traía al piso. Ella temblaba bajo sus brazos presa del pánico, y bueno, él no estaba mucho mejor.

Sasuke apagó el televisor después de que la noticia llegó a su fin. Estaba tan aturdido por lo que acababa de ver que no escuchó cuando Naruto lo llamó.

- ¡Sasuke! – gritó Naruto para obtener su atención, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del Uchiha - ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron exactamente por el noticiero?

- No mencionaron nuestros nombres – respondió él con la vista puesta en el rubio – pero al parecer nos están buscando por un posible asesinato del que te creen culpable…

- ¡¿Qué?

- Tranquilo, Naruto – habló Sakura suavemente pero aun inquieta – dijeron eso por la vestimenta que llevabas… no hay ningún homicidio del que te acusen.

Naruto soltó a Sakura y se encerró en el baño, ignorando la voz del moreno llamándolo. Dejó el agua de la ducha correr, se despojó de su ropa y se metió sin vacilar. El agua fría chocando contra su cuerpo lo serenaba un poco, pero no por completo ¿Por qué pasaba esto? Se preguntó mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra el cerámico de la ducha. Solo quería despertar de este mal sueño…

Sakura tomó su vestido nuevamente y lo dejo sobre uno de los sillones que había ahí.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el otro con los ojos cerrados, meditando.

- No creo que sea lo mejor tomar las calles más transcurridas para regresar – dijo ella, a su lado – de seguro tienen oficiales controlando el lugar… por lo menos no anotaron la matrícula del vehículo, Sasuke-kun… - animó ella con una sonrisa amable.

- Hm… - bufó Sasuke, abriendo los ojos y mirándola – Es tarde… ¿A qué hora le dijiste a tus padres que regresarías?

- No les dije… pero cada vez que me voy a dormir donde Ino regresó alrededor de las seis – respondió Sakura, arrodillándose en el suelo – ¿Y tus padres, Sasuke-kun?

- Hablé con ellos ayer por la tarde antes de irnos.

- ya veo... todo va a estar bien, ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke miró la profunda agonía que su compañera sufría. Aunque sus labios mostraban una sonrisa, sus ojos estaban teñidos de miedo, preocupación y nerviosismo, casi queriendo llorar.

Su rostro le recordó una de las escasas veces que había visto a su madre llorar. Itachi le comentó una vez que el peor de los dolores no estaba en una herida, sino en una mentira. Sakura se estaba mintiendo a si misma al intentar controlarse, aguantando todo ese montón de sentimientos insufribles.

"_las mentiras más crueles son dichas en silencio_" Sasuke recordó las palabras de su hermano al ver las lágrimas desbordándose por esos enormes y expresivos ojos verdes, ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? Naruto estaba duchándose y era él quien confortaba a la peli rosa en esas circunstancias.

Él no podía sonreírle, ni tampoco hablarle de formo pacifica.

Él no tenía el impulso de abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a mejorar, ya que ni él mismo estaba seguro de eso y no tendría el descaro de engañarla.

Sasuke simplemente no podía consolarla porque él no era Naruto.

Sakura se puso de pie, limpiándose las gotitas que resbalaron por su cara. Se sentía estúpida llorando frente e él. Siempre había sido así desde que eran niños. Él la miraba llorar sin decir nada y luego se marchaba… mientras ella caía a pedacitos.

No es que Sakura esperara otra cosa de Sasuke, lo conocía muy bien para reconocer sus reacciones, pero aún así quería saber de él que no todo estaba mal… que las cosas mejorarían mañana. Aunque fuera una mentira.

Ninguno dijo nada.

Sasuke observó como ella se cercaba a la ventana y miraba el exterior, seguramente llorando. No pudo evitar ponerse de pie y caminar hasta ella.

Cada vez que su amada madre lloraba, ella lo abrazaba a él o a Itachi en busca de paz, recordándoles lo mucho que los amaba y necesitaba. Sasuke no lograba comprender porque lo inquietaba ver a su compañera de esa forma, es decir, ella era una llorona consumada, ¿Por qué esta vez le importaba que llorara?

- Sakura.

La nombrada se giró, perdiéndose en esos ojos negros hipnotizantes.

Sakura recordó que una vez le preguntó a Ino como ella podía estar enganchada de Sai, y la respuesta que ella le dio fue corta y concisa: "Una mirada vale más que mil palabras". Ahora entendía porque la rubia le dijo eso.

Sasuke no la tocaba ni le hablaba, solo estaba ahí… de pie frente a ella, mirándola. Y ella no necesitaba más.

Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos para llorar. Ya no le importaba aparentar ser fuerte frente a él, pues no era necesario. Él la abrazó después de un rato, mirando como su pequeño y frágil cuerpo daba imperceptibles saltos cada vez que ella hipaba.

Naruto salió del baño con los pantalones puestos y una toalla sobre el húmedo cabello.

No tenía palabras para explicar lo desconcertado que estaba de ver a Sakura y a Sasuke abrazados frente a la ventana de la habitación. Ella hundía su cabeza en la curvatura que había entre el cuello y el hombro del moreno, y él apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de ella, mirando la nada. Se sonrojó un poco ante la escena, pues al final de cuentas ninguno de los dos estaba con mucha ropa y no quería interrumpir.

- Mm, yo… el baño está listo, Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto desviando sus ojos.

Sakura giró su cabeza para observar al rubio, quien jugueteaba nervioso con la toalla que rodeaba su cuello. Sasuke levantó su cabeza de la de ella y lo miró también.

Ambos se soltaron y se observaron. Sakura susurró un "gracias" y tomó sus cosas antes de entrar al baño. Sasuke la vio partir sonrojada y fue entonces que recordó la facha con la que estaba.

- Usar ropa no va a matarte, Sasuke-kun – molestó Naruto, pero antes de que dijera algo más le llegó una zapatilla en toda la cara - ¡Eso es violencia, teme!

- Sin violencia no hay amistad, dobe – respondió él con suficiencia mientras se subía los pantalones.

Naruto le lanzó uno de los tacones de Sakura, pero Sasuke lo agarró en el aire.

- Soy el capitán del equipo de básquetbol, imbécil. Lanzarme cosas no te servirá.

- ¡Teme!

Ambos estuvieron lanzándose cosas, insultándose y golpeándose cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. Sasuke por lejos le hizo más daño a Naruto, pero aún así éste no se detuvo.

Sakura había terminado de ducharse y vestirse. No le gustaba usar la misma ropa que la noche pasada ya que olía a humo y alcohol. Con el cabello húmedo cargado sobre sus hombros salió del baño encontrándose con una escena típica.

Naruto yacía bajo uno de los pies de Sasuke quejándose de forma infantil y el moreno lo miraba con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo arrogantemente.

- ¡Ya quítate de encima, teme!

- Hm

Sasuke soltó a Naruto y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Sakura se acercó a ambos y le entregó la camiseta a Sasuke, quien se la puso de inmediato. El olor de Sakura estaba impregnado en la dichosa prenda, y para extrañeza del moreno eso no lo molestaba como pensó que lo haría. Era un aroma tan dulce que resultaba empalagoso, pero aún así bastante agradable.

- Deberíamos irnos, Sasuke-kun, Naruto.

- Si, ya me quiero ir a mi casa – admitió Naruto, abriendo un paquete de papitas fritas.

- Bien.

Recogieron todas sus cosas antes de salir y luego fueron a devolver la llave. Tuvieron que pagar por ese día como Sasuke había previsto y después se fueron al auto.

Los tres se sentaron un tanto perturbados por las preguntas que le había hecho el recepcionista. Por alguna razón sintió interés por ellos y las circunstancias en que habían llegado. Les preguntó sobre la fiesta de la pasada noche, el automóvil y finalmente sus nombres. Sasuke se negó a que Naruto y Sakura respondieran a cualquiera de sus dudas, pero por su puta suerte el recepcionista sabía el nombre de él. Maldito el momento en el que se registró y le dijo su nombre y apellido.

- No te lo tomes a mal, Sasuke-kun, pero creo que él recepcionista sospechaba de nosotros.

- ¿Crees que haya visto las noticias, Sakura-chan?

Naruto estiró su cabeza para quedar entre los dos asientos ya que él iba en los de atrás, y Sakura con Sasuke en los delanteros. Ella asintió con la cabeza dándole su afirmación a Naruto.

- Dejémoslo como esta – dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio a través el espejo retrovisor – cuando lleguemos a mi casa hablaré con Itachi. Él sabrá qué hacer.

- ¿Itachi? ¿Y qué podría hacer él? – preguntó Naruto entrecerrando los ojos de forma cómica.

- Hm… más de lo que te imaginas – respondió el moreno con los labios ladeados.

Sasuke hizo andar el auto y se marcharon del motel. El reloj marcaba las tres y media de la tarde, justo la hora más calurosa del día. Sakura encendió el aire acondicionado y la radio, sintonizando un programa dirigido para los jóvenes bajo la petición de Naruto con la escusa de alegrar el ambiente. Sasuke no puso quejas y menos lo hizo Sakura.

El moreno no lograba ubicarse al igual que de sus acompañantes, por lo que tuvo que conducir unos cinco minutos antes de encontrar un punto de referencia, que para desgracia de todos era el cartel que indicaba la estación de servicio. Sasuke se desvió y tomó otro camino ya conocedor del lugar.

Naruto se metió entre los dos y subió el volumen de la radio después de que Sasuke la bajará por hacer mucho "ruido". Por supuesto eso no le gusto al rubio e ignoró al moreno.

- _Then we just, then we just, Get up and go! _– comenzó a cantar Naruto con todo lo que daba.

_- I can´t slow down, I won´t be waiting for you!_ – se unió Sakura al rubio, dejando de mal humor a Sasuke quien se concentraba en conducir.

Así estuvieron hasta el coro, pues otro tipo de sonido los distrajo.

- ¡Mierda! ¡La policía! – gruño Sasuke, doblando rápidamente en una esquina.

- ¡¿Qué? – Naruto y Sakura miraron por detrás del auto y efectivamente vieron como deslumbraban las luces rojas y azules de los oficiales.

- Pónganse los cinturones… esto va a ser rápido.

Sasuke aceleró a fondo esquivando a los peatones y los animales. Sakura estaba a punto de llorar por múltiples razones que su cerebro era incapaz de decodificar, y Naruto gritaba como demente insultando su jodida suerte.

- ¡Nos vamos a matar' ttebayo!

- ¡Cierra la puta boca, Naruto! – gritaron Sakura y Sasuke sofocados.

Sasuke conducía como todo un experto con la adrenalina corriendo desaforada por sus venas. La vista estaba borrosa por el exceso de velocidad y la música en su tope máximo. La sensación era grandiosa, pero la situación peligrosa.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, cuidado! – chilló la peli rosa cuando vio una señal que indicaba peligro.

- ¡Mierda!

Sasuke derrapó al esquivar la entrada que estaba en reparación, pero aún así continuó agradeciendo mentalmente a su hermano por regalarle semejante maquinaria.

Los policías en cambio no tuvieron su suerte y entraron en el camino ya que el movimiento del moreno fue en último momento y ellos no pudieron evitarlo.

La arrogancia que reflejaba el Uchiha era insuperable. Se puso sus gafas de sol y redujo la velocidad una vez que se aseguró de no ser perseguido.

- ¿E-Están bien? – preguntó Naruto con la voz en un hilo.

- Si… - respondió Sakura aturdida, con las uñas enterradas en el asiento y los ojos abierto de par en par.

- Hm – bufó Sasuke sin dejar su soberbia.

Sasuke no quiso arriesgarse a entrar en avenidas y caminos concurridos, por lo que condujo por callejones y pasajes. Estuvieron bien durante un rato, pero el moreno se dio cuenta que así no llegarían a ninguna parte. Su casa estaba a media hora de ahí aproximadamente y sabía que en algún momento tendrían que tomar un camino principal.

La otra opción era tomar locomoción colectiva o un taxi, pero él no iba a dejar su auto por esos lugares desconocidos de ninguna manera.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde con cinco minutos y la temperatura había aumentado. El calor era insoportable en el exterior pero gracias al aire acondicionado ellos no se sofocaban.

- Hinata – dijo Sakura con el celular en el oído.

-_¡Sakura-san! – _respondió la morena un tanto alterada_ - ¿Están bien? ¿Qué les ha pasado?_

- Estamos los tres bien, Hinata. Lamento no haber podido llamarte ayer, Naruto también lo siente… - Dijo Sakura mirando molesta como Naruto hacía gestos extraños para que le pasara el teléfono.

- _¡No, está bien Sakura-san! – _dijo dulcemente Hinata_ – Cuando vi las noticias me preocupé muchísimo… me alegra que no le pasara nada… ¿Sakura? ¿Sigues ahí?-_ preguntó Hinata al escuchar forcejeos al otro lado de la línea seguido de ruidos y amenazas.

_- _¡Hinata-chan! – gritó Naruto entrecortado.

Cuando Hinata llamó a Sakura, ella bajo el volumen de la música y contesto a pesar de las suplicas de Naruto. Él quería disculpase con ella por no llamarla como habían acordado, pero las circunstancias estaban fuera de control.

Cuando escuchó la voz de la morena, el rubio le pidió a Sakura que le prestara el celular mediante gestos, a lo cual ella se negó con más gestos… algunos incluso ofensivos. Pero para él un "no" no era suficiente para detenerlo. Le quitó el teléfono a la peli rosa recibiendo improperios y arañazos por parte de ella, y más de alguna amenaza de muerte.

Pero consiguió lo que quería.

- ¡Hinata- chan! – llamó él nuevamente al no recibir respuesta la primera vez.

- _N-Naruto-kun_ – dijo la morena totalmente sorprendida.

- Lamento no haber podido llamarte, ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- _S-Si… gracias por preocuparte, Naruto-kun ¿Cómo se encuentran ustedes? - _Hinata apenas podía hablar producto del nerviosismo y la emoción.

- Sasuke esta tan amargado como siempre, creyéndose el rey del universo… ¡Oye, me dolió! – lloriqueó Naruto tras recibir un golpe del Uchiha – Mm… y Sakura-chan está un poco alterada, ¡pero nada que no pueda ser controlado' ttebayo! Y yo tengo mucha hambre… ¡Quiero Ramen!

- _Ya veo… me alegra saber que no les sucedió n-nada, N-Naruto-kun. Si tu gustas… tu y yo podríamos… no sé… ir a comer r-ramen _– ofreció Hinata con las mejillas como manzanas.

- ¡Claro que si' ttebayo! Me encanta… ¡Otra vez! ¡Maldición! – Naruto gritó dejando la idea a la mitad.

Hinata se alteró cuando escuchó los gritos despavoridos de Sakura y las maldiciones de Sasuke por el otro lado, y se aterró aun más con las palabras de Naruto ¿Qué les sucedía? ¿Qué era lo que causaba semejante caos?

- Hinata-chan, debo colgar. No te preocupes, todo estará bien – La voz de Naruto era seria y aplacadora a la vez, pero eso no iba a engañarla a ella. Algo estaba realmente mal.

-_ ¡Naruto-kun!_

- Perdón, Hinata. Saldremos otro día ¿Si? – dijo él con calidez – Sakura-chan pide que si sus padres llaman a tu casa digas que está contigo. Por favor no le digas a nuestros padres donde estamos, Hinata-chan. Adiós y gracias.

- _¡Naruto-kun! ¡No cuelgues, Naruto…!_

Naruto cortó la llamada y debido a un giro brusco de Sasuke dejo caer el teléfono.

- ¡Estos malditos no se cansan! – renegó el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡No entres a la autopista o no podremos salir! – dijo Sakura mientras se arrodillaba sobre el asiento para mirar el carro de los policías siguiéndolos.

- Naruto, necesito que me indiques la situación que hay con los policías en la parte de atrás. Sakura, tu revisa los lados.

- ¡Sí! – dijeron ambos al unisonó.

Naruto se giró y vio claramente dos coches pegados a ellos y aparentemente un tercero se acercaba desde una calle por la derecha. Sakura no detectó nada por su lado, pero cuando observó el lado de Sasuke vio un auto-patrulla que quería encerrarlos.

- ¡Dobla a la derecha, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke así lo hizo, entrando a una calle angosta.

- Quieren rodearnos… reconozco esta táctica del cuerpo de policías. Mi padre me la enseñó.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que haremos? – chilló Naruto

- Si no puedes contra ellos… confúndelos – dijo Sasuke girando nuevamente el volante.

La sirena de policías estaba rompiéndoles los oídos y las luces los distarían constantemente.

- Tal vez si nos entregáramos…

- Eso pudo haber sido antes, Sakura. Ahora si nos detienen no van a escucharnos… ni siquiera si yo soy hijo del jefe…

- ¡¿Pero por qué? ¡No hemos hecho nada!

- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé, dobe! – explotó Sasuke -, pero nos escapamos la primera vez y ahora detectaron mi auto. Lo más probable es que el infeliz del motel les haya dado aviso.

- Oh santísima y jodida mierda – dijo Naruto con una voz de ultratumba.

- ¡¿Naruto, qué ocurre? – preguntó la peli rosa asustada por la reacción de su amigo.

- ¿Son más policías? – cuestionó el moreno, sereno. Aunque por dentro apenas podía consigo mismo.

- Peor… - respondió el rubio tiritando de miedo y con la piel azulada del espanto.

- ¡Habla de una vez, Naruto! – bramó Sakura alterada.

- Mi madre está llamando – respondió Naruto mostrándole el celular brillando a Sakura.

La cara de Sasuke y Sakura era de fotografía ante la estupidez de Naruto.

- ¡Maldito imbécil! – Sakura lo golpeó sin piedad en la cabeza, descargando su furia, frustración y nervios en un solo puño. Naruto quedó tan aturdido que por un instante se olvido de su celular, pero ni con la fuerza descomunal de Sakura podría salvarse de su progenitora.

- ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora' ttebayo? – preguntó angustiado.

- ¡No molestes con idioteces, dobe! – Sasuke miró por el retrovisor como los policías les habían dado alcancé nuevamente después de otro giro inesperado.

- ¡No seas pendejo y solo contesta! – gruño la peli rosa, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡No me atrevo, ella me da miedo!

- ¡Carajo! ¡Contesta o te lanzo fuera del auto!

Si Naruto antes tenía miedo, ahora estaba aterrado. Por un lado su madre iba a matarlo por no estar en casa… y por otro, Sakura iba a asesinarlo por no hablar. Vida de mierda…

- ¿M-Mamá? – habló Naruto con la voz fallándole.

- _¡Oh, Naruto!_ – respondió Kushina - _¡Que buenos que contestas!_

"_¿Pero qué diablos…?" _ Pensó el rubio, atónito por la actitud de su madre ¿No estaba molesta?

_- Naruto… hablé con tu padre y me dijo de tu broma, ¡y vaya! ¡Caí por completo!, pero hijo… si quería atención esa no era la forma…_

Naruto tenía los ojos puestos en la nada e ignoraba lo que su madre decía ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Mamá, yo…

- _¡Oh! ¡Tranquilo, lo sé!- _continuó Kushina_ – No debí actuar así y lo lamento, pero yo… ¿Naruto? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?_

La sirena de policías estaba en su contra, al igual que las ruedas del vehículo de Sasuke derrapando.

- Esto… yo… es que… - Naruto no sabía que inventar, y su mente aun estaba en shock por lo que ocurría.

- _¡¿Dónde estás' tebene? – _Y así fue como la dulzura de su madre se fue por el caño.

_- _Estoy con Sasuke y Sakura-chan… ¡ya sabes!, estudiando – mintió, alegrándose de su brillante idea.

- _¡No te creo nada! ¡Ustedes no están estudiando! ¡No me mientas, Naruto!_

¡Oh, dios! ¡¿Qué iba a decir ahora?

- Es que… estamos jugando con los videojuegos de Sasuke, mamá... ¡Descansando antes de la prueba de mañana' ttebayo!

- _Dame con Sakura-chan. A ella le creeré… ¡Apresúrate, Naruto!_

Naruto le entregó el teléfono a la peli rosa, quien en ese momento ayudaba a Sasuke con las patrullas. Ella se negó a contestar, pero la mirada suplicante del rubio la superó.

- ¿Si? ¿Kushina-san, está usted ahí? – habló pacientemente la peli rosa, aunque en esos segundo deseaba torturar a alguien.

_- ¡Sakura-chan! – _dijo la peli roja alegremente_ - ¡Oh!, qué bueno escucharte… perdona, pero pensé que Naruto estaba engañándome y se había ido a otra parte' tebene._

- No se preocupe Kushina-san, él esta… ¡Cuidado! – Sakura gritó al ver a un peatón cruzando justo frente a ellos, pero no le ocurrió nada ya que se corrió a tiempo.

_- ¡¿Está todo bien?_

- ¡Oh, sí! – respondió Sakura regulando su respiración - Lo lamento, es que los tres estamos jugando un juego de persecución y casi nos pilla la policía, je je.

- _¡Ya veo! – _dijo entusiasmada Kushina_ – Bueno, sigan divirtiéndose y, por favor dile a Naruto que no se tarde en llegar y que me llamé si es que llega a hacerlo ¿Si? ¡Cuídense y que no los alcance la policía' tebene! – rió la madre del rubio._

- Dios la escuche, Kushina-san – susurró Sakura viendo como una patrulla aparecía por su derecha, acercándosele.

_- Disculpa Sakura- chan, no te oí… los efectos del juego parecen ser de maravilla ¡Hasta puedo escuchar la sirena de policías! _

- N-No era nada – respondió la peli rosa con una risilla nerviosa – Cuídese y no se preocupe por nada, le diré a Naruto que la llame luego, ¡Adiós!

Kushina intentó continuar la charla, pero Sakura cortó la llamada. Si las cosas seguían así ella los iba a descubrir.

- ¡teme, por ahí! – Naruto señalo un viejo edificio perfecto para ocultarse.

- Bien.

Sakura no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo suspendida en el aire desde que el auto saltó producto de una rampa que había en el camino hasta que tocó el suelo, pero fue suficiente para sacarle el alma del cuerpo y regresarla. Naruto chocó su cabeza al igual que la peli rosa con el techo del auto ya que ninguno iba con cinturón de seguridad.

Los policías se detuvieron pues sus vehículos no eran tan seguros y duraderos como el Sasuke, dándole una ventaja al equipo siete. Sasuke condujo hasta el edificio que dijo Naruto y se estacionó dentro de él.

El ser una estructura vieja y abandonada les daba una oportunidad de ocultarse por lo menos un par de horas. Al bajarse revisaron el lugar y encontraron una lona lo suficientemente larga para esconder el auto.

- Creo que debemos encontrar otra forma de regresar – dijo Sasuke, apoyado contra el vehículo.

- O tal vez podríamos llamar a alguien – sugirió Sakura

- Hm… creo que se quien puede ayudarnos – finalizó Sasuke, aspirando con vehemencia su cigarro mientras Sakura y Naruto lo miraban curiosos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Sharan! ojala les haya gustado y quiero agradecerles todo el apoyo, de corazón. **

**En el último capitulo recibí más reviews que en los anteriores y quería agradecerlo. Respondí a lo que dejaron, pero hubo un anonimo al que no pude agradecerle: YOCE. Gracias por tu RR, ojala te haya gustado este tambien :)**

**A Saku-14, CocoDriloDeLaCaleta, giselita-uchiha, Yk Namikaze, pri-uchiha y Aleza Hiwatari les agradesco sus anteriores pasadas por aquí. Mis palabras son planas y vacías, pero no conozco otra forma de expresarles mi agradecimiento por su tiempo :)**

**Y un especial Gracias a HinataWeasley789. A ti sin duda te debo mucho. Si no me hubieras dejado ese primer RR y tus continuas respuestas, de seguro no estaría en el capitulo 6... ¡El numero 6! Gracias 3**

**Hasta el proximo, nos leemos ^^**

**28 de Febrero, 2012.-**

**1:50 a.m. **


	8. CAPITULO 7: Nuevos rostros

**Dios! este computador no me deja de hacer la guerra! aggg! Lamento la demora, pero mi pequeño computador se enfermó por mis descuidos.**

**Esta vez se me paso la mano con la cantidad de palabras, y eso que al comienzo no sabía como ni como llagría a la mitad! wow!. Este capitulo no es tan divertido como los anteriores, pero esta lleno de drama y misterio o: apuesto a que al final los dejo con la enorme duda jajajaja.**

**Sin mas. los dejo leer en paz (:**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**CAPITULO 7: Nuevos Rostros.**

.

.-.-.-. _Valiente el que finge una amistad, cuando lo que siente es amor .-.-.-. _

.

.

.

Naruto no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro mientras tiraba de sus rubios cabellos. Sakura le había pedido que estuviera quieto, pero para él era prácticamente imposible controlarse.

- Naruto, por el amor de Dios, solo deja de moverte. Por favor…

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, Sakura-chan? ¡Llevamos más de dos horas y media esperándolo!

- Hm, él era el único que podía ayudarnos. Lo sabes.

- ¡¿Por qué de todas las personas sólo podía ser él' ttebayo?

- Porque si, Naruto. ¡Deja de molestar, carajo! – Sakura, quien había estado sentada junto a Sasuke hasta ese momento, se puso de pie y agarró al rubio por una oreja para sentarlo en el suelo.

Los tres se apoyaron contra el vehículo del moreno, quedando Sakura entre medio de los dos. Desde que pidieron ayuda por teléfono habían pasado más de dos horas y media, y eso los enfurecía cada minuto que pasaba. Pero por desgracia, ellos ya habían tomado eso como una de las condiciones que debían pagar.

- Faltan trece minutos para las ocho de la noche… ¡si no llega en cinco minutos me voy!

- ¿Sabes cómo regresar, Naruto? – preguntó la peli rosa, mirándolo entretenida.

- Mm… no, creo que no – dijo con decepción el rubio, hundiendo su cara entre las manos.

- ¡Qué hay! – una voz masculina distrajo por completo a Sakura y Naruto de su conversación, y de paso alertó a Sasuke quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Venía con paso lento y elegante, como se caracterizaba, y también con aire de paz y serenidad. Sasuke se puso de pie al igual que Sakura y Naruto para dirigirse al recién llegado, quien los miraba como si fueran el mejor chiste que le pudieron contar.

- Lamento la demora, es que me perdí en el camino y además una viejecilla necesitaba ayuda, así que…

- ¡No nos engañe, Kakashi-sensei! – gritaron Naruto y Sakura mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

- Je, je, lo lamento – respondió el susodicho con una mano tras la nuca. Pasó sus ojos negros de ellos dos y se detuvo en Sasuke, quien ni siquiera se había inmutado por su poca original escusa – Entonces… ¿cuál es la historia?

- Te explico en el trayecto – dijo Sasuke, pasando de Kakashi y dirigiéndose fuera del viejo edificio donde estaban – Mi auto estará bien aquí por la noche, vámonos.

- Nunca cambiaras, Sasuke – suspiró Kakashi mientras lo veía alejarse, siendo escuchado por Sakura y Naruto.

Como era de esperarse, Kakashi iba con la mayoría del rostro cubierto. A pesar de ser una calurosa tarde de primavera, él tenía puesta una bufanda gris alrededor del cuello que le cubría la mandíbula y la boca por completo, sin mencionar que los rebeldes mechones de cabello plateado le cubrían el ojo derecho en su totalidad. Una camiseta verde musgo sin mangas, unos jeans oscuros y zapatos aparentemente cómodos terminaban su atuendo casual.

-¡¿Por qué tardó tanto, Kakashi-sensei? ¡Ni se imagina las cosas que nos han pasado esta noche' ttebayo!

- Lo lamento, Naruto, pero cuando Sasuke llamó aún me encontraba en el instituto. Mañana es el gran examen y Tsunade-sama no escucha razones… Sakura – Kakashi dejo de ver a Naruto y fijo su vista en la peli rosa que iba en silencio a su lado – Tus padres se enteraron de que no te quedaste con Ino como dijiste.

- ¡¿Qué? … diablos – dijo ella mientras se mordía el dedo por los nervios – y… ¿y qué pasó?

- Pues, por alguna razón que desconozco Hinata informó que estabas con ella hace un par de horas, ¿Algo qué decir?

Sakura liberó el aire que se quedó en sus pulmones con una sonrisa en los labios. Se había salvado.

-Hablaré con ellos en casa, Kakashi-sensei. Gracias.

- Bien, eso es algo – respondió él mientras llegaba junto al rubio y la peli rosa hasta su vehículo.

Los tres entraron al precioso volvo plateado, quedando Kakashi al volante y los otros dos atrás ya que Sasuke estaba de copiloto.

-¿En qué sector de Konoha nos encontramos exactamente? – preguntó el moreno, encendiendo un cigarro y bajando el vidrio.

- Llegaron bastante lejos – respondió el mayor, dándole contacto al motor – me tomó cuarenta y cinco minutos ubicarlos.

- ¡Eso es mucho! – exclamó Naruto, apoyándose entre los dos asientos – nos tomará casi lo mismo regresar…

- Si nada nos detiene, si… ese será aproximadamente el tiempo que nos tomará desde aquí hasta el instituto – dijo Kakashi poniendo en marcha el auto – y unos minutos más para dejarlos en sus casas.

- Que alegría – suspiró Sakura desde atrás – deseo llegar…

Naruto le dio la razón a su amiga y se sentó derecho en el puesto junto a ella. Sasuke miraba las luces que decoraban el rojo atardecer que terminaba mientras fumaba y Kakashi sólo se dedicaba a conducir.

Iban en un cómodo silencio hasta que las tripas de Naruto tronaron sonoramente, rompiendo el ambiente.

- Tengo hambre – dijo, sobándose el estómago - ¡Quiero ramen!

- yo también – se unió Sakura al rubio – no hemos comido nada desde la madrugada.

Sasuke los miró con su particular indiferencia. Él tampoco había desayunado o almorzado, pero sabía que podría llegar a su casa a comer algo a diferencia de esos dos.

- Es temprano… tal vez Kakashi-sensei quiera invitarnos a comer en celebración a nuestro futuro éxito en el examen de mañana – persuadió Naruto. A Sakura le brillaron los ojos de la emoción y acompañó al rubio en su intento de convencer al peli plata.

- ¡Sí! – emitió ella, sonriente – Por favor, Kakashi-sensei ¡Tenemos hambre!

- Si Naruto invita, yo no me opongo – respondió él con una mueca en los labios tras la bufanda.

- ¿Qué…? – exclamó el rubio perplejo.

- ¡Bien! – gritó ella, ignorando a su amigo - ¿Dónde podemos parar?

- No nos detendremos, ya han sido suficientes problemas Sakura.

- Pero, Sasuke-kun…

- Ya he dicho que no. La policía esta buscándonos y no quiero entregarme por las buenas.

Sakura bajo su rostro a sus rodillas tristemente ¿cómo se le había ocurrido parar solo para eso? ¡Qué tonta era! Claro que los estaban buscando, como no lo había pensado…

Naruto al ver la pena en el rostro de la peli rosa se molestó ¡No había nada de malo en eso! Bueno… usar su dinero si era malo, pero no era ese el asunto.

-¡Teme! – chilló Naruto acercando su rostro al frente - ¡Discúlpate con Sakura-chan!

- Hm, no molestes, dobe.

- ¡Teme!

- Usuratoncachi…

Naruto iba a comenzar a golpearlo desde su puesto pero la pequeña mano de la peli rosa lo detuvo del hombro.

- Está bien, Naruto… no era una buena idea. Sasuke-kun tiene razón.

- Sakura-chan… - respondió él con las cejas caídas por la angustia.

- Enserio, estoy bien… ya no falta mucho para…

- ¡Kakashi-sensei, por ahí!

Naruto no quiso dejar ganar a Sasuke esta discusión, por lo que cuando notó que la peli rosa le iba a dar la victoria nuevamente, él apuntó al primer ligar que visualizó.

Era una calle que no llevaba a ninguna parte en realidad, pero Kakashi tomó la desviación como el rubio había indicado. Sasuke maldijo a Naruto y a su jodida espontaneidad mientras Kakashi cambiaba de calle una y otra vez para encontrar un lugar para comer.

Anduvieron en círculos por unos cinco minutos, deteniéndose en cualquier parte que al rubio se le ocurría hasta que terminaron en lo que parecía un bar.

-¡Aquí parece bien' ttebayo!

- ¿Aquí? – preguntó Sakura mirando por la ventana cercana a Naruto.

- Para mí es suficiente – dijo el rubio bajándose del auto.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas, Naruto? – dijo Sasuke indignado a su lado - …ésta en una jodida cantina.

- Sasuke tiene razón Naruto, regresa al auto – apoyó Kakashi.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Sin decirse más, Naruto tomó de la mano a la peli rosa que acababa de descender del vehículo y la arrastró con él hasta el interior. Ella alegó contra lo que él acababa de hacer, pero una vez que puso un pie en el interior de la miserable cantina se calló.

Por dentro era mejor de lo que aparentaba, de hecho… era sorprendente. Tenía una barra de madera oscura y elegante, con asientos altos de cuero frente a la misma. Mesas separadas individuales y otras de mayor tamaño iluminadas con velas, ya que las paredes eran muy sombrías y las luces del cielo raso no aportaban luz en lo absoluto, eran de decoración nada más. El piso era de piedra pulida negra y algunas de las paredes estaban hechas de la misma manera que el suelo.

A Sakura de alguna forma le recordó el dormitorio de Sasuke, con la única diferencia que las paredes no eran azules, sino rojo bordeo.

Kakashi y el moreno entraron después que ellos con la intención de hacerlos desistir de quedarse ahí, pero quedaron igual de sorprendidos al ver el interior del lugar como Sakura y Naruto.

-¿Qué diablos es este lugar…? – cuestionó el moreno en voz alta, captando la atención de los tres.

- Algo me dice que no debemos quedarnos aquí, deberíamos irnos…

- ¡Es fantástico' ttebayo! – gritó Naruto haciendo oídos sordos a su mentor. Se adentró aún más junto a Sakura y se sentaron en una de las carísimas sillas de cuero.

- ¡Que elegante es esto! – chillaba la peli rosa, tocando la mesa y observando todo a su alrededor - ¡Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, vengan! – invitó ella con la mano.

Ambos se acercaron después de darse una mirada de cautela. Ese lugar no les inspiraba confianza a ninguno de los dos. Se sentaron sin dejar de mirar sospechosamente cada esquina de la dichosa cantina.

¿Cuántas eran las probabilidades de encontrar un bar de lujo en el sector más deshabitado de Konoha? Pocas, por no decir nulas.

Por detrás de la barra se abrió una puerta por la que salió una mujer joven, quien al verlos abrió los ojos de par en par.

Para Kakashi y Sasuke su reacción no pasó desapercibida.

Ella cambió su rostro y les sonrió. Se dirigió con unas cartas bajo el brazo y las repartió a cada uno de ellos.

-Buenas noches – dijo ella con una voz grave, sensual y armoniosa – Mi nombre en Konan y seré su mesera esta noche ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?

Sakura quedó maravillada con la belleza de la mujer que les atendía. Su rostro era simplemente perfecto: ojos anaranjados tupidos en unas pestañas gruesas y negras, el cabello hermosamente decorado con una rosa blanca, labios finos y refinados, y la nariz respingada. Era bella sin duda alguna.

Vestía una falda que le llegaba por sobre las rodillas negra y una blusa blanca a medio brazo con un escote en v. Todo sin verse vulgar.

-¿Tienen ramen? – preguntó Naruto tomándola por las manos y mirándola con su mejor cara de perrito faldero.

- Esto es un bar, joven – respondió ella con una sonrisa pacifica mientras liberaba sus manos de las del rubio – Servimos cocteles, tragos y aperitivos… lo lamento.

- La mala suerte no acaba… - lloriqueó él con lastima.

- Eh, disculpa… - habló Sakura captando la atención de ella – Podrías traernos algo para comer. La especialidad de la casa estaría bien…

- Perfecto – dijo Konan - ¿Algo para beber?

- Sírvenos los mejores tragos del lugar – habló Sasuke.

- Y una ronda extra de martinis por favor – pidió la peli rosa devolviendo la carta.

- Regresaré con su orden lo más pronto posible. Con permiso.

Konan se alejó después de retirar todos los menús dejando al grupo más reducido. Naruto se quitó -su hasta ahora fiel- chaqueta y la dejo detrás de su silla al igual que Sakura, quien seguía con su minúsculo vestido verde.

Al menos estaba vestida para la situación.

Kakashi fue hasta su auto por una cazadora de cuero y regresó a la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de los tres.

-Hace mucho que no estábamos los cuatro juntos – dijo Sakura dulcemente, mirando a su maestro.

- ¡Somos el equipo siete otra vez! – gritó Naruto feliz – bueno… si Sai estuviera aquí junto al capitán Yamato seríamos todos.

- Yamato está igualmente ocupado con lo que se viene mañana – dijo Kakashi leyendo un libro que había traído consigo junto a su chaqueta – y Sai debe estar estudiando… no como otros que yo conozco.

- ¡No es nuestra culpa! – dijeron Sakura y Naruto en su propia defensa.

- Si, si…

- Aquí están las bebidas – interrumpió Konan a Kakashi llegando con una bandeja con ocho vasos – Traje los mejores tragos como pidieron y una ronda de martinis. La comida ya está casi lista. Regresaré con ella pronto.

- Muchas gracias – dijeron todos excepto el moreno, quien solo movió la cabeza.

Chocaron sus copas y bebieron los martinis de un solo sorbo.

-Que fuerte está – dijo Naruto arrugando sus facciones.

- A la medida – indicó Sakura – Creo que iré a la barra por otro, ¿Alguien desea que le traiga uno?

- Debo conducir. Es suficiente para mí – contestó Kakashi mientras se comía la aceituna.

- No, gracias Sakura-chan.

Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza que quería otro y con eso la peli rosa se alejó.

Llegó a la barra y notó que ya no eran los únicos en el bar. Por la puerta venían accediendo dos personas; un tipo con la cara prácticamente cubierta a excepción de sus ojos verdes y otro con el cabello gris muy bien peinado y guapo. Ambos la miraron sospechosamente, casi como inspeccionándola y luego siguieron su camino a una mesa apartada. El último le guiñó el ojo provocando que Sakura se sonrojara, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota…?

También estaba un rubio con coleta sentado en la barra, junto un tipo… ¿azul? ¡¿Qué? NO. La gente azul no existía más que en la película de los pitufos.

"_¿Qué mierda tenía ese Martini…?" _ Se preguntaba Sakura con el ceño fruncido. Se sentó a unos tres asientos de distancia del rubio que ahora mismo la estaba observando, al igual que el tipo azul con cara de pescado. Se giró y se aseguró de no estar alucinando, pero Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke seguían "normales".

-Dime, hermosa, vas a pedir algo o vas a seguir ignorándome – Sakura se sobre saltó al sentir unos dedos piñizcando su hombro, provocando que se girara rápidamente sobre su asiento.

Se quedó estática al ver la cercanía que tenía con el tipo al otro lado de la barra ¡Era jodidamente guapo!

Era joven a simple vista, con el cabello rojizo alborotado sobre la frente y por detrás de la cabeza. Sus ojos eran pardos y rasgados como los de un felino, con las pestañas largas y crespas. La nariz recta y una mandíbula firme bajo unos labios delgados y delineados en una media sonrisa coqueta. Mierda.

- Eh… yo… - Sakura no podía dejar de ver sus ojos, quedando indefensa y aturdida.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña? – preguntó él mientras tomaba un mechón rosado y lo ponía detrás de la oreja de Sakura, robándole un sonrojo.

- M-me llamo Sakura… - respondió ella con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

"_¡Contrólate Sakura! ¡No lo eches a perder!... eso, vamos. Respira. Inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala ¡Shanaro! ¡No lo arruines!" _Sakura peleaba con su subconsciente intentando controlar sus nervios. Es cierto que varios chicos se le habían declarado; como Naruto y Lee, pero ellos no tenían a su favor el misterio y la sensualidad que desprendía ese peli rojo.

-Bello nombre para una bella flor – susurró él alejándose un poco de ella y comenzando a maniobrar con los mezcladores de bebidas – Dime, Sakura, ¿Qué te sirvo?

"_Un poquito de ti no estaría mal…" _Pensaba ella.

-Dos martinis, gracias… - Sakura dejo la frase a la expectativa esperando que él le dijera su nombre, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un acercamiento de él nuevamente.

- Sasori – dijo él cerca de su oído - ¿Tienes novio, bonita?

- ¿Ah? Yo… - Sakura inevitablemente pensó en el amor de su infancia y la forma en que él la había rechazado… dos veces –…N-no, no tengo.

- Que bueno – dijo él. Al ser alto no le costó nada acercarse a ella… y mucho menos a su cuello.

Todo fue muy rápido.

Los colores se distorsionaron para Sakura, tanto frente a sus ojos como en su interior. Cuando Sasori apoyó sus labios contra los de ella se sintió impresionada, asustada, nerviosa y por sobre todo trastornada. Casi se le escapa el corazón del pecho por un simple roce que no llegó a ser nada gracias a un tirón que la alejó del peli rojo en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Del rojo todo pasó a ser azul.

Del pardo llegó el negro.

De Sasori, apareció Sasuke.

Sus brazos apretaban con fuerza su cintura por la espalda, haciendo que ella hundiera su cabeza contra el perfecto torso del moreno, asfixiándose con el aroma de Sasuke.

Sakura escuchó un sonoro gruñido proveniente del moreno, uno que nacía en lo profundo del pecho del Uchiha.

- No vuelvas a tocarla – amenazó él con una voz de ultratumba.

- Sasuke…kun – jadeó Sakura, haciendo que sólo el moreno escuchara.

- No veo que ella se queje – contestó Sasori igual de serio que Sasuke – Además, ella misma dijo que no tenía novio, entonces… ¿Quién vendrías a ser tú?

Sasuke maldijo todo. Al idiota frente a él, al bar en el que se venían metiendo, a Naruto por no escuchar que se fueran y el estúpido impulso que tuvo cuando vio a la peli rosa con otro.

Se maldijo por no saber responder a una jodida pregunta por primera vez.

-Te he dicho que no la tocaras. Eso es todo lo que tienes que saber – dijo Sasuke mientras ocultaba a Sakura detrás de su espalda – Aléjate.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta – insistió Sasori con el mismo tono grave en la voz.

- Ya déjalo, Sasori. Es suficiente.

Un hombre de cabello anaranjado apareció por la misma puerta por donde Konan había desaparecido anteriormente, sujetando por el hombro al peli rojo que ya se disponía a cruzar la barra para encarar al moreno.

Sasori al verlo se abstuvo de ir contra Sasuke. Simplemente se adentro un poco más hacia la izquierda del bar y comenzó mezclar tragos bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi.

Estos últimos habían visto todo como una película. Habían estado conversando tranquilamente hasta que de un momento a otro el rubio extraño la presencia del Uchiha. Fue recién entonces que vieron al moreno tomando posesivamente a la peli rosa por la estrecha cintura y como discutía con el cantinero.

Se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron donde estaban ellos, pero no fue necesaria su intervención ya que al parecer se les habían adelantado.

-Lamento si él les ha dado algún problema – habló el recién llegado con prudencia, casi como una máquina – Me llamo Pein, y soy el dueño de éste bar.

- Hm – Sasuke bufó y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía Pein, para luego mirar a Kakashi quien tenía el mismo rostro calculador y desconfiado que él.

- ¿Pein? – preguntó Naruto acercándose a donde estaban Sasuke, Sakura y el susodicho – Me suena familiar… ¿Nos conocemos?

- No lo creo – respondió Pein, rodeando el bar y dándole alcance a los cuatro que estaban del otro lado – pero, aún así, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Sasuke no tenía buena pinta de éste sujeto. Le parecía extraño la forma en cómo dominó al peli rojo con una mirada y la manera en que todo el bar quedó en silencio de un segundo para otro por su presencia. Algo le decía que no debían entregar información a ninguna persona en ese lugar, y mucho menos al hombre frente a ellos.

-Dobe, no…

- ¡Yo me llamó Naruto Namikaze' ttebayo! – gritó Naruto plantándose frente a Pein con una enorme sonrisa surcada en el rostro mientras se señalaba a sí mismo – y ellos son Sasuke, Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei.

Pein ni se perturbó por la personalidad explosiva de Naruto, pero sus ojos mostraban interés por lo recién dicho.

- Naruto Namikaze –repitió él en voz baja – hijo del cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze y la reconocida abogada Kushina Namikaze, ¿no es así?

- ¡Sabía que debía conocerte! – exclamó Naruto feliz – ¡si conoces a mis padres significa que nos hemos visto antes!

- Naruto, debemos irnos – habló Kakashi a su lado – Gracias por el servicio, pero debemos marcharnos… esto cubrirá todo, ¿cierto? – dijo mientras extendía dinero a Pein, el cual no fue recibido.

- Insisto en que se queden a comer – respondió Pein con suma calma, introduciendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su cazadora negra con nubes rojas – Después de todo, la orden ya está lista para ser servida, Kakashi-san.

Kakashi regresó el dinero a su billetera y alejó al rubio del dueño del bar, quedando él junto a Pein.

-Ya veo… - dijo el peli plata con una sonrisa falsa lo suficientemente creíble – regresaremos a nuestra mesa en ese caso. Gracias.

El mayor tomó por el cuello al rubio y lo hizo avanzar, siendo seguido por Sasuke y Sakura quienes no se habían distanciado ni un centímetro desde el incidente con Sasori. Se sentaron en silencio, quedando más juntos de lo que habían estado inicialmente.

-¿Dónde mierda nos has metido, Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás de la silla de Sakura y lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

- ¿De qué hablas, Teme? Este lugar es agradable al igual que la gente…

- ¿No te has dado cuenta, Naruto? – habló Kakashi apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa – mira a tu alrededor.

- ¿Ah?

Naruto giró su cabeza y notó como los dos hombres que habían entrado al bar hace un rato lo estaban mirando. Ellos por supuesto dejaron de verlo cuando Naruto se dio cuenta, pero no fueron los suficientemente rápidos para pasar desapercibidos para él.

- Nos están vigilando, dobe.

- Naruto, deja de darte vuelta. Se darán cuenta – dijo Sakura mientras palmeaba la mano bronceada de Naruto para llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos, Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó el rubio acercándose al oído del peli plata de forma no muy discreta, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Sakura y Sasuke.

- Comemos, pagamos y nos largamos. Haremos todo eso sin levantar sospechas, ¿Entendiste, Naruto? – respondió Kakashi retomando la lectura de su libro.

- ¡Sí! – gritó el rubio poniendo su mano de forma militar, pero la alegría se le fue de inmediato apenas Sakura le lanzó una de sus mortales patadas a las canillas dejándolo azul del dolor.

- Bakka… - dijo ella, apoyando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano.

- S-Sakura-chan, me dolió – se quejó no recibiendo respuesta en lo absoluto.

Konan regresó con canapés y aperitivos suficientes para mantenerse vivos durante la noche. Sakura y Naruto prácticamente arrasaron con la comida olvidando que debían ser cuidadosos y cautelosos, dejando a Sasuke con tic nervioso en la ceja y a Kakashi con una cara de desaliento.

-¡Estaba delicioso' ttebayo! ¿Verdad, Sakura-chan?

- ¡Sí! – Reafirmo ella con las manos en el estómago y una enorme sonrisa en la cara - ¡Gracias por la comida!

- Si, gracias por invitarnos, Kakashi-sensei – exclamó Naruto mientras se soltaba el cinturón y dejaba escapar su panza.

- Yo nunca dije que los invitaría, fue idea tuya, Naruto – dijo Kakashi, tomando lo último que quedaba en su vaso al igual que Sasuke.

- ¡¿Qué? – Naruto casi cae del asiento al escuchar eso. ¿Por qué nada le salía como quería?

- Aquí está la cuenta – dijo Konan entregándole la boleta a Kakashi, quien abrió los ojos al ver la cifra puesta ahí. Pobre Naruto.

- Bien… gracias por invitarnos, Naruto – dijo Kakashi después de entregarle la cuenta al rubio, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo – Sólo espero que no gastes tus fondos universitarios en esto…

- ¡Maldición! – gruñó el rubio al ver la cantidad de ceros que había en el papel. Sacó un sapito y contó los billetes que tenía dentro del monedero.

Gracias a Sasuke él no tuvo que gastar dinero hasta ahora. Esta era la dulce venganza del moreno contra su persona.

-"Tráiganos los mejores tragos del lugar" – imitó Naruto a Sasuke recordando sus palabras – ¡Eres un bastardo egoísta y desgraciado, teme!

Sasuke solo pudo ladear los labios en una media sonrisa de superioridad y burlarse internamente de su amigo por las caras que ponía. Fastidiar a Naruto era el mejor de los vicios.

-Todo se paga en esta vida, Naruto – dijo Sasuke, poniéndose de pie – Te pasa por idiota.

- Ni te imaginas lo mucho que te odio' ttebayo.

- Hm, dobe.

- Teme.

- Dobe.

- Teme.

- ¡Basta los dos! – gruño Sakura, golpeando a Naruto.

- Pero Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué sólo me golpeas a mí? – lloriqueó el rubio, poniéndose su chaqueta y con los ojos de perrito que lo identificaban.

- Tú te lo buscaste. Ya vámonos –respondió ella simplemente.

Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke se dirigieron al auto, pero el moreno se detuvo a esperar a Sakura en la entrada del bar.

- Sasuke-kun, no encuentro mi chaqueta, ¿Acaso tú la has visto…? – Sakura regresó su vista a Sasuke y se sorprendió, ya que su prenda estaba en la mano izquierda de él.

- Hm, toma – le dijo el moreno entregándosela, pero antes de que ella se la pusiera, rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos y la guió hasta afuera.

Sasuke giró la cabeza por sobre sí mismo y vio como Sasori miraba a Sakura de forma lasciva, enfermándole el estómago con la idea de _ese _y la peli rosa.

El aroma de cerezos distrajo a Sasuke del peli rojo y se perdió en las esmeraldas que Sakura tenía por ojos. Las mejillas como cerezas, los labios rosados, la nariz pequeña y respingada, la amplia frente y las blanquecinas partes de su cara estaban nublando su juicio.

Sasuke sabía que Sakura lo amaba más de lo que él podía imaginarse. Ella se lo había demostrado múltiples veces, y en dos ocasiones se le había confesado… y en esas dos oportunidades él la rechazó. La primera vez fue a los trece años, poco después de haberse hecho amigos, y en esa ocasión no estaba interesado en una niña chillona que sólo se fijaba en apariencias. Y la segunda vez fue a los dieciséis en un intento desesperado por mantenerlo junto a ella en vez de irse junto a Itachi a vivir a otro país.

En ambas ocasiones él le rompió el corazón con su frialdad e indiferencia, pero ella se mantenía fiel a su lado.

… Y si existiera una tercera vez, ¿Acaso se negaría a ella nuevamente?

-Sasuke-_kun _– susurró ella con un tono infantil y chillón, pronunciando el nombre de Sasuke cómo sólo ella sabía hacerlo, provocando la mirada enigmática e intensa de Sasuke sobre ella.

- Hm… - clamó él sin dejar de mirarla, atento al color de las mejillas de la peli rosa.

- D-Debemos ir con N-Naruto y Kakashi-sensei – gimoteó ella mientras se le quebraba la voz, ¿Podría alguna vez dejar los nervios cuando el moreno se le aproximaba?

Sasuke reconectó su sistema al recordar el molesto detalle que ella había dicho.

"_Hormonas de mierda… ¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?" _ Se cuestionó Sasuke mientras cruzaba el umbral junto a Sakura bajo su brazo, siempre firme.

Ambos se subieron en la parte de atrás, ya que para variar, alguien les ganó el puesto de copiloto. Al parecer nunca iban a dejar de competir por el dichoso lugar, y ésta vez Naruto fue él más veloz.

Kakashi no hizo comentarios por como Sakura y Sasuke habían llegado, aunque por dentro se sentía feliz porque el corazón frío del Uchiha dejara de lado el orgullo y mostrará atención por su alumna. Él mejor que nadie entendía los sentimientos de ella por el moreno.

Cuando el equipo siete le fue asignado a Kakashi hace cinco años para la preparación de un test a nivel escolar, él pensó que todo iba a ser un completo y rotundo caos. Y no se equivocó.

Fue un tiempo lleno con las travesuras de Naruto, la amargura de Sasuke y la dulzura de Sakura. A pesar de que su misión era instruirlos para rendir el molesto test, Kakashi no cambiaría esa experiencia por nada, pues para él esos tres niños se convirtieron en una de sus alegrías y frustraciones más grandes. No solo los veía como alumnos, sino como iguales.

Siempre estaba e iba a seguir a su lado, aunque los problemas fueran descomunales.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? – preguntó mientras ponía la llave en la trinquete.

- Si – dijeron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

- Bien… ¿Ah? – Kakashi tenía toda la intención de dar marcha al vehículo, pero notó como Pein se acercaba lentamente al auto – Esperen aquí.

Kakashi se bajo del vehículo y lo rodeó hasta llegar donde Pein, quien se detuvo esperando que se le acercara.

-Buenas noches – habló Pein cortésmente.

- Buenas – respondió Kakashi de la misma manera - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Necesito hablar contigo antes de que se vayan – explicó él, dando la vuelta de regreso al bar – puedes decirles a tus acompañantes que pueden venir también si lo desean.

- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes decirme en este mismo lugar? – Indagó el peli plata con las manos en los bolsillos – Tenemos prisa en regresar… Pein.

Kakashi era astuto y sabía por sonde iba la cosa. Conocía bien el tipo de situación en la que se estaba metiendo, pero no estaba abierto a muchas opciones. Desde que Naruto había dado su nombre completo visualizó el interés del hombre frente a él, y de seguro por Sasuke tenía el mismo afán por ser un Uchiha, si es que se había dado cuenta de que el moreno era uno de ellos pues nadie mencionó su apellido.

Por Sakura estaba más tranquilo, ya que ella era una ciudadana normal dentro de Konoha, a excepción de que se conociera el parentesco entre ella y Tsunade Senju, pero eso era bastante improbable.

-Tu nombre completo es Kakashi Hatake, ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó Pein en la puerta del bar, buscando algo en el rostro del peli plata que lo delatara.

- Así es – respondió Kakashi, acercándose a él – Soy profesor en el instituto Konoha hace unos años, y me sorprende que mi nombre sea conocido por estos sectores, pero si no estoy en mal, esa no es la verdadera razón por la que has oído de mi.

Kakashi quedó lado a lado de Pein, con la mitad del cuerpo dentro de la cantina. Ambos se miraron sin expresión alguna en el rostro hasta que el primero entró al local después de echar un vistazo a los tres adolescentes que miraban expectantes a su profesor.

El peli plata se giró antes de entrar al bar y fijó sus ojos en Sasuke. Le dio una seña y sin más se adentro junto al dueño del lugar.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei?

- De seguro en nada bueno – respondió el moreno mientras se bajaba del auto para acceder al volante.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? – chilló Naruto al percatarse de las intenciones del moreno - ¡No podemos irnos sin Kakashi-sensei!

- No molestes, dobe. Si nos quedamos aquí solo vamos a perjudicar todo.

- ¡¿De qué mierda hablas? ¡Detén en auto! – gritó Naruto colérico.

Sasuke ignoró olímpicamente a Naruto a su lado, intentando no perder la dirección del manubrio por culpa del rubio y sus forcejeos.

-¡Eres un puto cabrón egoísta! – continuó Naruto cada vez más fuera de sí mismo - ¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡Yo no me voy sin él! ¡Frena!

- ¡Deja de ser tan pendejo, Naruto! – se descargó Sasuke deteniendo el motor del auto - ¡Comprende la situación!

- No sigan, por favor… - la voz de Sakura se atascó en la garganta al ver como Sasuke y Naruto aumentaban sus insultos y amenazaban con golpearse.

- ¡Eres la peor porquería del mundo, Sasuke! ¡Kakashi-sensei jamás nos hubiera abandonado!

- ¡Jodido imbécil, yo no estoy abandonando a nadie! ¡Sólo escúchame de una vez!

- Naruto, Sasuke-kun, por favor… - Sakura intentó acercarse a los puestos de adelante, pero Naruto había comenzado con los golpes y Sasuke le respondía cada uno de ellos, dejándola asustada.

Ambos golpeaban a diestra y siniestra, sin escuchar los sollozos de la peli rosa desde su puesto.

-¡Basta! – gritó Sakura de forma desgarradora al ver la sangre cayendo desde la nariz de Naruto y el labio de Sasuke, inundándose en lágrimas como hace mucho tiempo no hacía.

Sus ojos dejaban correr ríos desde sus enrojecidas pupilas y los gimoteos no se detenían por más que ella intentara cubrirse la boca mientras rogaba que los dos se detuvieran.

Sasuke y Naruto miraron perplejos como ella lloraba, separándose al instante y percatándose de sus lastimeros estados. Naruto se cambió de puesto y fue a consolar a la peli rosa sin tomarse un segundo más de tiempo, disculpándose a sí mismo y a Sasuke por su conducta.

Sakura se dejó abrazar por él, observando cómo gotitas carmesí caían sobre sus muslos por la herida que tenía el rubio en la nariz.

-Kakashi ya había previsto esto – dijo Sasuke apoyado sobre el volante del automóvil – me pidió que los sacara de aquí si es que la situación se complicaba.

- Teme – Naruto estaba sorprendido por lo que Sasuke había dicho, aumentando la culpabilidad que lo carcomía por dentro.

- No tengo la más mínima intención de regresar sin él – continuó el moreno mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su cazadora negra – por eso tu y yo vamos a dejar el auto aquí con Sakura e iremos a buscarlo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido por lo que había escuchado - ¡No! Es muy peligroso, nos los dejaré solos, además podemos llamar a la policía…

- La policía solo empeora estas situaciones, Sakura. Te lo digo por experiencia – dijo Sasuke mientras encendía un cigarro con maestría – Tú no puedes venir con nosotros porque tu vestimenta solo nos retrasaría. Con ese vestido y esos zapatos no podrás seguirnos el paso.

Sakura se sentía impotente e inútil. No quería quedarse sola en la mitad de la noche en esa calle oscura, a pesar de estar dentro del auto. ¿Qué tal si a ellos los atrapaban y dañaban?, ¿o si venía un loco y rompía la ventana del vehículo y la secuestraba?... ¿Qué ocurriría si Kakashi, Naruto o Sasuke no regresaban nunca…? ¡Carajo!

Sakura sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpió la nariz del rubio, quien sonreía por la atención que ella le daba. Luego, se acercó al asiento de adelante, le quitó el cigarro a Sasuke de los labios y lo lanzó al pavimento fuera del vehículo, ganándose una mirada rabiosa por parte del moreno.

- Le prometiste a Mikoto-sama dejar de fumar más de dos cigarros al día, Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura, sonriéndole cálidamente al moreno.

- Hm, como sea…

- ¿estarás bien aquí, Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto mientras ajustaba el cierre de su chaqueta y presionaba contra su nariz el pañuelo para detener la hemorragia.

- Si, Naruto. Cuídense por favor.

- ¡Claro' ttebayo! Volveremos antes de que lo notes.

- Ya vámonos, dobe. Quiero regresar rápido a mi casa – exigió Sasuke, abriendo la puerta del auto y bajándose del mismo.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, espera! – Sakura se bajó rápidamente y se acercó al Uchiha, quien se detuvo al escuchar su voz.

Sakura extendió su mano y con otro pañuelo limpio que tenía comenzó a limpiar el labio de Sasuke bajo su completa vigilancia.

Los altos zapatos de ella la cercaban mucho al rostro perfecto del moreno, y eso lo agradecía pues de otra manera habría sido difícil.

Sasuke agarró por la muñeca a Sakura y la detuvo después de unos segundos. Él sabía que ella tenía buena intención, pero ya no podían perder más tiempo. El sentido común le decía que la soltara y se fuera, pero algo retenía a Sasuke para apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Era como si su cuerpo lo llamara para calmarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, como Naruto había hecho, entonces, ¿Por qué simplemente no podía?

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. No quería molestarte… - se disculpó ella mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada por el ímpetu con que Sasuke la observaba.

- Sakura – murmuró él acercándose a ella sin explicación alguna – No dejes que nada malo te ocurra. Llámanos si algo llega a suceder.

La cercanía era peligrosa e inquietarte, pero por razones desconocidas no era para nada incómoda, sino todo lo contrario… era muy cálido.

Sakura besó la mejilla se Sasuke en un momento de inseguridad y nerviosismo, dejando helado al moreno. No era la primera vez que ella besaba su mejilla, pero en esta oportunidad sabía a gloria.

-¡Yo también quiero un beso de Sakura-chan! – gritó el rubio, separándolos para poner su cara frente a los labios de la peli rosa.

Sakura se carcajeó en forma de liberación por lo que acababa de ocurrir y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto, haciéndole sonreír socarronamente con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas. Él le dio un beso en la frente y se introdujo en el auto con la explicación de buscar su celular para algo importante.

- S-Sasuke-kun… los voy a estar esperando, no tarden – pidió ella con los ojos cerrados como un niña pequeña.

- Si…- Sasuke se acercó y besó la mejilla de ella dejándola aturdida y con el corazón latiéndola a mil por segundo.

¡Sasuke la había besado!... en la mejilla, ¡Pero la había besado! ¡Santo Dios!

Sasuke vio como Naruto había puesto sus labios sobre la frente de la peli rosa como si nada, así que él decidió hacer lo mismo, solo que con más estilo.

Al sentir la suave piel de la cara de Sakura bajo sus labios, se tentó a robarle un beso en la boca.

Si. Sasuke quería besarla y no sentía remordimiento por eso, pero hasta él mismo comprendía que ese no era el momento perfecto para aquello. Ya podría decirle a Sakura luego que se pusieran al día con esas cuentas pendientes.

-Ya me voy, deja de tardarte- dijo Sasuke pacíficamente mientras se alejaba del auto.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No te vayas sin mí, Teme! – gritó Naruto, saliendo del asiento para correr donde Sakura y entregarle su celular – ¡Sakura-chan! Si me llaman o me mandan un mensaje, contéstalo por mi' ttebayo. Si es Hinata-chan dile que pasaré por ella mañana a las ocho y media de la tarde ¡Gracias!

Naruto no dejo que Sakura respondiera y se fue corriendo en busca de Sasuke, quien ya había doblado en una esquina.

-Bien, Sakura, este es el momento de ser fuerte… - se animó a si misma mientras se encerraba en el auto.

1, 2, 3 minutos y no lo soportó más.

-¡Contesta maldita cerda! – gritó Sakura con el teléfono en la mano.

- _¡Sakura! ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡Joder, frentona! Me tienes con el alma en un hilo…_

- ¡Ino, Sasuke-kun me besó! – exclamó Sakura omitiendo todo lo anterior dicho por la rubia.

- _¡Perra suertuda! – chilló Ino – con razón estas desaparecida, cochina ¿Qué esperas? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!_

Sakura conversó con Ino por diez minutos aproximadamente, detallándole que no fue un "beso" real, pero por ser Sasuke valía puntos. Hablaron de prácticamente todo lo que una mujer puede decir en ese tiempo y se despidieron, ya que al parecer la rubia estaba con Sai en su casa.

Sakura jugó los juegos en su celular, escuchó música en la radio del auto, intentó dormir, pero nada sirvió pues la preocupación la tenía inquieta.

Llamó a Hinata, quien amablemente le devolvió el llamado para que no se le acabaran los pocos minutos que le quedaban y hablaron sobre Naruto. Al parecer el rubio la había invitado a comer ramen y eso la tenía entusiasmada.

-Al fin hiciste algo bien este día, Naruto… -dijo Sakura en voz alta con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

Pasaron unos diez minutos más después de eso y miró el reloj. Eran las diez de la noche con cuarenta y dos minutos y contando. Ese era su límite.

Casi dejo sin batería el celular del rubio, no le quedaba saldo en el teléfono para llamar a nadie y la música era un dolor de cabeza esas alturas.

Sakura no era débil. Había tomado clases de karate, boxeo y era velocista por excelencia. Era incluso más veloz que Sasuke y Naruto, y podía correr con tacones, después de todo era una mujer y ellas podían con eso y más, ¿no?

-No me quedaré a sus espaldas nunca más – dijo con determinación mientras cerraba el vehículo y guardaba las llaves en el único lugar seguro que conocía: su sostén.

La brisa fresca de la noche le golpeó las piernas, pero aún así no era suficiente para hacerle retroceder. Caminó por la misma dirección que Sasuke y Naruto habían desaparecido, agradeciendo mentalmente su buena orientación.

"_Si giro aquí debería llegar a la parte posterior del bar… ¡sí! ¡Ahí está!" _Sakura sonrió al ver donde estaba, pero un ruido la alertó. No estaba sola.

Ella sabía que era una estupidez preguntar quién era, así que se oculto detrás de unos contenedores de basura y esperó para ver quien la seguía.

Si los productores de cine la conocieran, no todas las películas de terror serían iguales y mediocres, con una rubia boba siendo la primera víctima en morir.

No había luz en lo absoluto, pero si no se movía y se quedaba calladita no se iban a dar cuenta de su presencia. Al cabo de unos tres minutos decidió salir de su escondite y encontrar a sus amigos.

"_Que Freddy Krueger ni que Samara. Hm, esto es a prueba de tontos" _Pensó Sakura con superioridad mientras continuaba su camino evitando hacer ruido con los tacones, pero de repente la presión de una manos contra su cuerpo y luego la frialdad de la pared la hizo desistir de su grandeza.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por el miedo, pero como ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad pudo diferenciar esos penetrantes ojos que brillaban con un ligero carmesí en ellos.

-¿Sakura? – La mano que sujetaba la cintura de la peli rosa se soltó y subió hasta la cara de ella para tocarla - ¡Eres tú! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Debes irte de inmediato…

- N-No puedo creerlo… eres tú – exclamó Sakura mientras se colgaba del cuello del hombre frente a ella y se impregnaba de su aroma masculino y tranquilizador - ¡Casi me morí del susto!

- Pequeña, no me escuchaste…. Tengo que sacarte de este lugar. Es peligroso…

- Lo sé, y por eso no puedo irme – habló con seguridad la peli rosa bajándose de sus brazos y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – Necesito que me ayudes… Estamos en problemas.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Apuesto a que ni se imaginan quien es el hombre que se quedo con Sakura wuajaja! **

**Muchas gracias por su constante apoyo a todos, enserio me hacen muy feliz (:**

**Sobre los review:**

**Yk Namikaze: Que bueno que te gustara la persecución! me divertí mucho escribiéndola jajaja creo que he visto muchas peliculas de acción últimamente. Ojala te haya gustado este también (:**

**Alexa Hiwatari: Gracias por tu RR! este cap no fue tan gracioso como los otros, pero prometo que los que siguen van a tener ese toque :D**

**Pri-Uchiha: Créeme, las cosas van a empeorar de una manera inimaginable en unos capítulos mas! gracias por tu comentario :)**

**CocoDriloDeLaCaleta: Que bueno que te guste, Gracias! y mi pobre Naruto... de verdad disfruto torturando con su madre y con Sakura. Soy un ser humano terrible jajajaja.**

**Natsuki Evans: gracias por leer la historia, ojala este capitulo te haya gustado también (: ... los efectos de sonido nacen en mi cabeza con la mezcla de mi locura jajaja.**

**Prixi-chan: Si sigues la historia, va a encantarte la forma en que va a continuar jajaja :D se vienen muuuchos problemas y locuras, gracias por tu RR!**

**HinataWeasley789: Te merecías ese agradecimiento y éste totalmente. Ojala te gustará el Sasusaku, y ufff me costó juntar a esos dos! es que Sakura y Sasuke son polos tan opuestos algunas veces :s... Sobre mi moreno favorito, me alegra que te guste y que lo visualices de esa manera, por que la sensualidad y el misterio de Sasuke son algo que me fascina relatar. Realmente él es único. (Es un cabrón en el manga, pero es imposible no amarlo)**

**.**

**. Gracias a todos!**

**Me largo porque llego tarde a clases! D: D:**

**8 de Marzo 2012.-**

**14:44 pm :)**


	9. CAPITULO 8: Caminos distintos, parte I

**Chiao tutti :) wow si que me tardé esta vez. ¡Como lo siento! D: pero fueron fuerzas mayores.**

**CApitulo extra largo de regalo, full emoción y lleno de secretos y misterios.**

**Se que es medio loco el giro que estan tomando las cosas, pero recuerden: Se pondrán peores! jajaja**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 8: Distintos Caminos, Parte I**

**.**

_.-.-.-. Si quieres hacerlo, Hazlo. Ya tendrás tiempo después para afrontar las consecuencias .-.-.-._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tapó la boca de Naruto y lo empujó contra la pared tan pronto escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas, provocando que el rubio quedara petrificado en el acto.

-No hagas ni un solo ruido, Naruto – susurró Sasuke mientras miraba a los alrededores de forma discreta -… Hay alguien más aquí.

- Bien, ya entendí.

El moreno liberó a Naruto de su agarré y emprendió la marcha cautelosamente.

Naruto le seguía de cerca, vigilando las espaldas de ambos. Desde que habían ingresado por la entrada de la bodega al edificio, los ruidos no dejaban de escucharse. Sasuke insistía en que no debían dejarse afectar por ese tipo de cosas ya que eran comunes en viejas edificaciones como esas, y mucho más cuando eran utilizadas para el almacenamiento, pues podían ser ratones o filtraciones de aire. Pero incluso el despistado de Naruto pudo notar que esos ruidos eran provocados por personas.

Se ocultaron detrás de unas inmensas cajas de madera que los arrinconaba contra una de las esquina de la despensa y que les daba una perfecta vista de los alrededores.

-Vamos a quedarnos aquí unos minutos para desorientar a la persona que nos seguía y de paso idear un plan.

- Durante todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí no he podido ver una sola puerta a excepción por la que entramos, teme – habló Naruto en voz baja y analítica – Tal vez estamos encerrados sin salida.

- Hm, no lo creo. Las puertas hicieron un sonoro ruido cuando ingresamos y el sujeto que nos sigue no entró por ahí, estoy seguro.

- Ni siquiera tenemos luz para movernos libremente… maldición.

- Naruto, silencio. Acércate a ver.

Sasuke, quien estaba apoyado contra las cajas al igual que Naruto, permitió espacio para que éste pudiera mirar. Dos sombras de gran tamaño avanzaban tan silenciosamente que habrían pasado desapercibidos de no ser por su impotente presencia. Estaban a unos cinco metros de distancia en un ángulo que no les permitía ver ni a Sasuke ni a Naruto.

-Te insisto que no han salido de aquí, Kakuzo – habló la sombra más baja con una voz masculina y aterciopelada, dando leves golpes contra el suelo con su pie izquierdo.

- Eso ya lo sé, Hidan. Lo que me interesa es descubrir de quien se trata.

- ¡Ah! Eres un necio – se quejó Hidan mientras se daba un masaje en el cuello con una de sus manos – Insisto en que volvamos con Pein y los demás. De seguro ellos sabrán algo.

Kakuzo retomó la marcha ante las quejas de su compañero y sus habladurías sobre el castigo de "Los dioses". Él no era un tipo con tiempo o dinero para gastar.

-¡Maldito! ¡Al menos espérame! – gritó Hidan, dándole alcancé a Kakuzo.

- Deja de hacer alboroto, Hidan.

- ¡Cállate!

Sasuke y Naruto habían escuchado atentamente la discusión entre estos dos y quedaron aliviados al no ser descubiertos por ellos. El moreno se puso de pie y le hizo una seña al rubio para que le siguiera, quien reaccionó de inmediato.

-Si seguimos a estos dos fenómenos de seguro nos llevaran hasta Kakashi – dijo Sasuke para que solo Naruto lo escuchara.

- Bien… Kakashi-sensei, espéranos.

Los de adelante se callaron a los pocos segundos, dándole problemas al dúo de atrás para no hacer ruido. Para Sasuke eso no era una dificultad ya que Naruto era lo bastante hábil para no hacerse notar cuando se lo proponía.

La práctica de huir de su madre, Tsunade y Sakura había dado sus frutos finalmente.

-Ahí veo luz, Teme – señaló Naruto sin subir el tono de voz.

- Hm, escondámonos y veamos que sucede.

Entre los dos se ayudaron para subir hasta uno de los enormes cajones de mercancía – quien sabe de qué – y quedaron a unos tres metros sobre el suelo con una vista periférica del almacén.

Con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por una de las deterioradas ventanas cercanas del elevado techo pudieron apreciar el gran tamaño de la bodega en la que estaban y la cantidad de cajas y productos que tenía. Ambos memorizaron donde estaba la puerta de salida y el laberinto que formaban los cajones. Al parecer todo estaba hecho para que no entraran ladrones o fisgones. O en su caso, para que escaparan.

-Esa es la chica que nos atendió en el bar, Teme. Mira

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se posaron en la mujer que esperaba en la entrada de la pequeña puerta a los dos hombres que salían de entre las sombras.

-Esos dos estaban en el bar al mismo tiempo que nosotros – dijo Sasuke.

- Si, los recuerdo, ¿Pero que hacen aquí? – preguntó Naruto sin despejar la vista de ninguno de esos dos. El tipo con la cara cubierta lo asustaba.

- Creo saber, pero espero estar realmente equivocado…

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Teme? – Naruto se concentró en su amigo y en la mirada enigmática que lo bañaba. Sasuke era misterioso y calculador, pero gracias a eso, también era astuto y listo. Él no se equivocaba nunca.

- Nos hemos metido en una organización, Dobe. En una de las peligrosas.

Naruto solo pudo abrir sus ojos, rotundamente estupefacto. ¿Una organización?

-Eso explicaría porque visten parecido – la voz de Naruto salió rota producto del asombro.

- Es más que ropa, idiota – Sasuke bufó y giró a los ojos mientras observaba en nueva cuenta a los tres que estaban a unos metros de él.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé' ttebayo! – gruño Naruto infantilmente - ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

- Hm, vamos a ir por Kakashi y nos largamos – respondió Sasuke son su característica indiferencia, aunque sus ojos mostraban todo lo contrario. El interés que esas personas le causaban lo tenía inquieto -…Esas nubes rojas… ¿Dónde la he visto antes?

- También me son familiares, pero no sé de dónde… ¡Eh! ¡Mira, ya se van!

Así como el rubio había dicho, las tres personas habían cruzado la puerta y se marcharon, dejándolos en la oscuridad de la noche nuevamente. Ambos decidieron esperar durante un momento, ya que no estaban seguros de si era una trampa para capturarlos.

Más valía prevenir que lamentar.

-Han pasado un poco más de tres minutos… no creo que regresen – dijo Naruto, ganándose la aprobación del moreno - ¡Bien, vamos!

Se bajaron de los cajones procurando no levantar sospechas o hacer un alboroto después de asegurarse de que nadie los estaba observando desde ningún punto. Se acercaron hasta la puerta de metal y apoyaron sus espaldas contra la pared a los lados de ésta; Naruto a la derecha y Sasuke a la izquierda, listos para abrirla e ingresar.

-Ya sabes que hacer, dobe – dijo Sasuke, mirando al rubio con seguridad.

- Claro que si – Naruto lo miró con decisión y una sonrisa ladina en los labios – A la de tres ¿ok? Uno, dos… tres.

Naruto apenas abrió la puerta para que el moreno pudiera mirar al otro lado y después ambos cruzaron al otro lado. Era un pasillo sin ninguna elegancia, pero aparentemente recién limpiado.

-Un pasillo – resopló el Uchiha. Estaban en el blanco perfecto para un ataque pues no había forma o lugar para evadir los posibles ataques que podían enviar.

- Este lugar me recuerda a esas alcantarillas que aparecen en las películas – se quejó Naruto mientras terminaba de cerrar la pesada puerta de metal a sus espaldas – Pero por lo menos no huele como a una… ¿A dónde crees que lleve?

- Eso vamos a revisar. Camina.

Las luces del techo eran lúgubres y apenas iluminaban unos cuantos metros, dejando espacios totalmente oscuros entre una y la otra. Ambos iban a paso ligero y cuidadoso, casi esperando lo inesperado, pero al cabo de recorrer un rato el pasillo – que tenía más semejanza a un túnel – aceptaron que no iban a salir pistolas de las paredes para matarlos. Pasaron de largo varias puertas, ya que algunas estaban cerradas, otras completamente vacías y una de ellas solo con pequeñas cajas que no cumplían ninguna finalidad, aunque pudieron conseguir un par de objetos para infringir daño: una palanca de metal del largo de un brazo y unas oxidadas estrellas ninja que estaban incrustadas contra la pared de una de las habitaciones. Si los hombres de ahí tenían este tipo de arma, solo podía indicar que eran profesionales educados en los conceptos de la tortura y el asesinato, ya que no se usaban por personas comunes y corrientes desde que llegaron las armas de fuego al mercado. La otra opción era que esas estrellas llevaban tanto tiempo ahí que se habían olvidado su existencia.

-Hace ya bastante que no tenía una de estas en las manos – dijo Naruto con añoranza.

- Es poco común verla en estos días. – respondió Sasuke mientras tomaba una de las estrellas y la llevaba a la luz del pasillo - ¿Aún recuerdas como utilizarlas, cierto?

- ¡Claro que si' ttebayo! – chilló Naruto mientras guardaba las armas restantes en su bolsillo derecho.

- Bien, entonces continuemos.

No avanzaron ni diez metros hasta que un ruido en el frente los alertó. Alguien acaba de abrir una puerta. Sasuke analizó la situación desfavorable en la que se encontraban, pues la única forma de poder ocultarse era regresar por el pasillo hasta una de las puertas que habían dejado atrás, pero la más próxima estaba a por lo menos una carrerilla de distancia. Así que solo tenían una opción para no ser vistos.

Sasuke agarró la solapa de la chaqueta de Naruto y lo arrastró junto a él hasta uno de los sectores en donde la luz de las lámparas no llegaba y se quedaron ahí, deseando que solo fueran a inspeccionar el pasillo y no a caminar por él.

-Sasori, ¿A dónde te diriges? – la que hablaba era Konan, quien ahora llevaba puesta una larga túnica negra de nubes rojas en vez de su atuendo de camarera. Ella salió después del pelirrojo, quien tenía su capucha abierta y dejaba ver parte de su musculoso torso. Al parecer no se perdía el tiempo por ese lugar.

- Iré afuera a fumar. Tal vez me encuentre con _él_ y me ponga a conversar. Hay algo que necesito saber…

- Esta bien – dijo Konan, pero algo en su voz sonaba dolido, preocupado… triste – Ve con cuidado y si llegas a ver algo, infórmanos.

- No te preocupes.

Antes de que el pelirrojo se diera la vuelta para marcharse, Naruto y Sasuke pudieron apreciar la demacrada cara que tenía Sasori. Aunque no había golpes, moretones o cicatrices, se notaba a leguas que algo le había ocurrido.

-¿Crees que Pein le haya hecho algo? Ya sabes, por lo de pasó en el bar…

- Hm, no lo sé. Silencio.

Sasori comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a ellos con un cigarro en boca, dejando a Konan sola en el umbral de la puerta y a dos mirones entre las sombras.

Sasuke sabía que si había alguna oportunidad de entrar a la habitación, era esa. Konan no supondría ningún problema para dejar inconsciente, pues solo necesitaba estar a la altura de su cuello y piñizcar uno de sus nervios para dejarla dormida. Se acercó de forma rápida y agraciada hasta ella después de asegurarse de que Naruto no lo seguiría, y una vez detrás de Konan se dispuso a silenciarla.

Pero no todo sale como se planea.

Konan se dio vuelta rápidamente, chocando con los ojos negros de Sasuke y abriendo los suyos ante el asombro. De su voz no salió ningún sonido y su cuerpo no reaccionó ante la cercanía que tenía uno del otro, como si no tuviera miedo. Eso llamó la atención de Sasuke.

-Itachi, ¿Eres tú?

El simple nombramiento de su hermano provocó en Sasuke un extraño sentimiento, muy parecido a la sorpresa o al alivio. Entonces, ¿Por qué le entristeció tanto que esa mujer desconocida lo mencionara?

Las sombras lo ocultaban prácticamente del todo, así que Sasuke no sabía porque ella lo había confundido con su hermano mayor.

-Tú no eres Itachi – la voz de Konan adquirió un poco más volumen, alterando a Naruto. Él no entendía porque Sasuke se había quedado de pie sin hacer nada.

- No lo soy – respondió el moreno con los ojos clavados en los de la mujer, analizándola.

- Esa voz y esos ojos… tú eres Sasuke – finalmente Konan descubrió la identidad del hombre frente a ella, pero fue muy tarde para intentar informar a alguien sobre ello, pues apenas dijo ese nombre ella cayó inconsciente en los brazos del moreno.

- Vaya que tardaste, Teme – gritó Naruto, pero al ver que Sasuke no le seguía el juego se calló.

Naruto sabía muy bien que mencionar a Itachi Uchiha, el genio de la familia, provocaba estragos en Sasuke. Él estaba al corriente de que la relación entre esos dos era muy fuerte, y que la causa por la que el moreno reaccionara así no era buena.

Aunque Sasuke no lo reconociera debido a su enorme orgullo, Naruto sabía que él extrañaba a su hermano. Después de todo, ellos no se habían visto desde el accidente hace dos años, en el hospital.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí de pie, o vas a entrar? – La voz ronca del moreno despabilo a Naruto, quien al mirar los oscuros ojos de su amigo decidió continuar.

- Si, ya voy…

Los dos entraron y revisaron la sala. Era de tamaño medio, tapizado con alfombras del mismo color mostaza que las paredes y con un atractivo mobiliario. Era un lugar bastante agradable en realidad.

-Dejémosla en el sofá y continuemos a la siguiente habitación.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar dormida' ttebayo?

-Por lo menos una media hora – respondió Sasuke mientras se dirigía a una pequeña nevera que había ahí.

- ¿No se va a despertar por lo pronto, verdad?

- Hm, no debería. Ya te lo dije.

- Je, je…

- ¿Pero qué mierda estás haciendo?

- ¿Yo? Nada… - respondió Naruto con un tono infantil.

Sasuke abrió una lata de coca-cola que encontró dentro y se giró para ver a Naruto, quien estaba mirando a la inconsciente Konan.

A Sasuke se le habría ido la bebida por la nariz si no fuera por tener compostura y nervios de acero cuando vio a Naruto metiendo a Konan a un reducido armario que estaba a la entrada de la habitación.

-Jodido imbécil, ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- La escondo – resopló Naruto producto de su esfuerzo - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tu? ¡Ayúdame' ttebayo!

- ¡Carajo, Naruto! ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió dejarla en el baño?

- ¿Eh?... Creo que no se me ocurrió.

- Tsk, eres tan idiota.

Entre los dos la llevaron hasta un baño que estaba detrás de una de las tres puertas que había en esa sala. La primera llevaba al pasillo, otra daba acceso a baño y la última era la que debían tomar.

-Ya perdimos suficiente tiempo, Naruto.

- Si… ¿Me puedes dar cinco minutos más?

- ¿Estás de broma? – Sasuke encaró a Naruto después de dejar el cuerpo de la mujer sobre las baldosa de la deteriorada ducha que había ahí.

- Es que necesito ir al baño – Naruto puso una sonrisa nerviosa y colocó su brazo detrás de la cabeza para desordenarse en cabello.

- ¡Mierda! Solo apresúrate… - Bufó Sasuke antes de salir a la sala de estar.

- ¡No me tardaré' ttebayo!

Naruto vació el tanque un tanto perturbado por tener a Konan ahí, así que cerró la cortina de la ducha y miraba por sobre su hombro por si ella despertaba. Ya ni siquiera podía ir al baño tranquilo.

Se lavó las manos y metió la cabeza bajo el frío chorro de agua para refrescarse. Una vez listo apagó la luz del baño y abrió la puerta.

… Y ese fue el error que le costó todo.

Sintió el golpe detrás de la cabeza y después un insoportable mareo. No vio nada, no escuchó nada y no recordó nada posterior a su ataque, pero eso no evitó que su nombre retumbara como ecos.

Sasuke lo estaba llamando. Le gritaba. Le pedía que despertara.

La sangre caliente se derramaba sobre su cara desde la nuca hasta los labios, dejándole un sabor metálico en los mismos ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué ya no escuchaba a Sasuke? Un fuerte golpe a su lado hizo que abriera los ojos con voluntad y se estremeció al ver la cara de Sasuke con sangre brotando de sus labios y su nariz.

Entonces comprendió.

Los habían atrapado.

El dolor era terrible, pero la impotencia aún mayor. ¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos ahora?

Quiso ponerse de pie, pero fue incapaz ya que su cuerpo no le respondía con la fuerza que necesitaba. De todas formas Sasuke ya estaba inconsciente y él solo no lograría mucho.

Naruto cerró los ojos y se rindió al sueño junto a su mejor amigo…

1…

1,2…

Si, eran dos voces.

¿Tres? No, definitivamente eran dos voces.

Naruto mantenía los ojos cerrados, entregado por completo a la calidez que lo envolvía. Una mano suave acariciaba su frente, peinándolo con delicadeza. Se sentía frágil y desprotegido pero cómodo a la vez, ¿Dónde estaba?

-Tranquilo, ya pasó todo – lo confortaba una dulce voz de mujer.

- ¿H-Hinata? – la voz le salió rota y demacrada pero fue capaz de pronunciar el nombre de ella completo.

Tal vez le fallaban los oídos, porque un pitido no dejaba de retumbar en ellos, casi quitándole la audición en su totalidad.

Pero a pesar de todo podía escuchar la risa de Hinata. Dulce, suave, melodiosa… única, como ella. Naruto quiso estirar su mano para frotarse los ojos y poder abrirlos para mirarla, pero el dolor de cabeza impidió que levantara la mano siquiera.

Quería verla, platicarle, agradecerle. ¡Mierda! Él solo quería que ella le hablara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Solo quería sentir la calidez de su mano sobre su frente otra vez…

-Naruto, ya pasó… ahora estas a salvo.

Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir las gotas que se deslizaban sobre su mejilla. No eran ojos grises. No era cabello negro. No era la sonrisa perlada de ella. No era Hinata…

Sintió una agitación en su corazón producto de la desilusión de no ver a quien esperaba al abrir los ojos, pero las lágrimas y la sonrisa aliviada de Sakura indicaban que ella estaba preocupada.

Le devolvió la sonrisa de forma tranquilizadora y elevó su mano a pesar del dolor para tocarle la mejilla a ella. Naruto tenía la cabeza sobre las rodillas de Sakura, por lo que el esfuerzo no fue tan grande como esperaba.

Cuando la peli rosa sintió el tacto de los dedos del rubio sobre ella, se lanzó a llorar cuan niña pequeña sobre él, abrazándole la cabeza con delicadeza y firmeza a la vez. No podía dejar de sollozar y llorar.

Naruto se dejó hacer, abrumado con la felicidad que su amiga transmitía y la tranquilidad que ahora lo albergaba, pero solo bastó el recuerdo de los ojos oscuros de Sasuke para que todo el dolor, alegría y paz se fueran a la mierda. Solo importaba Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke…! – se sentó de alguna forma inexplicable y cerró los parpados con fuerza por el mareo que regresaba a su cabeza. Se tocó la parte por donde nacía el malestar y apreció las vendas que envolvían su nuca

- No tienes de que preocuparte, Naruto-kun. Él está fuera de peligro.

- Tú… ¿Sasuke eres tú? – Naruto aún no se acostumbraba a la oscuridad, por lo que no podía enfocar claramente. Pero esos ojos incluso brillaban en la mismísima penumbra.

- Hm, no.

- ¿Itachi?... es imposible, ¡Eres tú, Itachi! – Naruto sonrió con renovada alegría al ver al propio Itachi Uchiha a menos de un metro de él, sonriéndole de forma educada.

- Itachi-kun me trajo hasta aquí Naruto – habló Sakura mientras intentaba estabilizar el cuerpo del rubio contra una caja de madera. Al parecer habían regresado al almacén.

- Sakura-chan, lamento haberte preocupado… yo, ¿Eh?

Sakura le puso un dedo en los labios y lo silencio mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ella estaba tan emocionada de verlo ahí, estable, que no le importaba nada más que su salud.

-Has estado dormido por lo menos dos horas, Naruto – dijo ella con la voz cargada de dulzura.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tanto?

- Si, por favor no grites – pidió Itachi, sentándose al lado de Sakura y mirándolo de frente al igual que ella – Nos costó convencerlo de que se durmiera.

Naruto no entendió el comentario hasta que distinguió el cuerpo de Sasuke a unos metros del suyo. Esta completamente dormido, con ninguna herida a plena vista, pero con la mejilla hinchada.

-Han pasado varias cosas desde que los golpearon, Naruto – dijo Sakura, ganándose la atención del rubio.

- No recuerdo mucho… solo un gran golpe por detrás que hizo que me noquearan. No sé dónde estamos o quienes son esas personas… y tampoco sé donde tienen a Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto bajo la vista avergonzado por lo mediocre que había sido esta noche.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, Naruto-kun – habló Itachi – yo sé donde lo tienen así que iré por él.

- ¡Déjame ir contigo! – rogó Naruto, pero fue incapaz de terminar la frase sin que el dolor hiciera presencia.

- Solo me retrasarías, Naruto-kun – explicó el moreno mientras se ponía de pie – Sakura es la única que puede venir conmigo, por si Kakashi está herido.

- Naruto, por favor, cuida de Sasuke-kun mientras no estamos y no nos sigan. Volveremos pronto…

- Pero Sakura-chan…

- Sin peros, Naruto. Solo… confía en mí, ¿Si?

Para Sakura, la aprobación de sus amigos era importante. Ella realmente sabía que podía ayudar a Itachi y traer de vuelta a Kakashi, pero si Naruto no confiaba en ella, todo se desmoronaría rápidamente.

Naruto miro la profundidad de los ojos verdes de Sakura y en ellos encontró determinación y cautela. Ella era lista, todo el mundo lo sabía, sin mencionar que era fuerte y veloz. Pero aún así, Naruto no quería que ella se fuera sin que él estuviera a su lado para protegerla, ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Si la encontraban y la herían como habían hecho con él? Naruto se molesto consigo mismo por lo débil que había sido en ese momento, ¿Qué esperanzas tenía ella?... Itachi no se sacrificaría por ella como lo haría él.

Naruto no dijo nada, pero eso no le quitó osadía a Sakura, pues de alguna forma ella sabía lo que él pensaba.

Y le iba a demostrar que estaba equivocado.

-Será mejor si nos vamos ya, Itachi-kun – dijo Sakura con la voz ronca y poniéndose de pie.

- Si – respondió el moreno mayor mientras miraba a Sasuke sobre su hombro y se dirigía a hasta ella.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Espera, yo…!

- No te preocupes, Naruto – interrumpió Sakura con una delgada sonrisa en los labios. Era tan falsa como las que Sai le había enseñado a utilizar.

- La cuidaré de todo, Naruto-kun – dijo Itachi quedando al lado de la peli rosa – Volveremos antes de que te des cuenta.

- Pero, Sakura-chan… - Naruto no sabía que decirle en realidad. Tal vez solo quería evitar sentirse culpable e inútil de no poder ayudar.

- Sasuke-kun te explicará lo que ha pasado desde que te desmayaste hasta cómo llegamos aquí - dijo Sakura sin voltear a ver los ojos azules de Naruto.

- Vámonos, Sakura.

- Si.

Naruto observó como ambos emprendían marcha. Sakura se había cambiado de ropa y ya no llevaba su vestido verde, sino que ahora tenía puestas unas calzas negras y un chaleco del mismo color con las mangas largas. Sus zapatos de tacón fueron reemplazados por botas negras útiles para correr y sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes aparentemente de cuero. Si no fuera por su largo cabello rosa cayendo por su espalda y por esos luceros verdes, Naruto no la hubiese reconocido.

¡Pero qué idiota se sentía! No podía terminar de asimilar lo mal que había hecho sentir a su amiga por sus propias inseguridades. Justo antes de perderla de vista gritó su nombre desesperado, rogando que ella se volteara a mirar su arrepentido rostro.

Pero no lo hizo.

Siguió caminando al lado de Itachi, quien sí se había girado para mirarlo. Ella no lo culpaba de nada, ni siquiera estaba molesta. Pero sabía que si había algo de que temer a Naruto era a sus ojos expresivos y a sus palabras. Si ella lo enfrentaba ahora, él iba a convencerla de quedarse junto a él, y eso era algo que no quería ceder.

-¡Te voy a estar esperando, Sakura-chan!

Sakura se abstuvo de detenerse cuando reconoció esa frase. Ella había usado las mismas palabras cuando él y Sasuke habían partido por Kakashi.

Lo miró por sobre el hombro y lo vio sonreír alegremente, como siempre. Le devolvió la sonrisa y continúo junto a Itachi a recorrer el almacén.

-¡A ti también, Itachi! ¡Y si algo le llega a pasar te corto las pelotas' ttebayo!

- Hm, idiota. Duérmete.

Naruto quiso quejarse pero ellos habían comenzado a correr y se alejaron por completo.

Tal vez descansar un rato no era tan mala idea, después de todo él tenía que esperar a que Sasuke despertara y no tenía nada más que hacer.

Sakura seguía de cerca a Itachi, quien corría con rapidez y sigilo como todo un experto.

Ambos habían desarrollado varias teorías de cómo sacar a Sasuke y a Naruto de su cárcel, y gracias a Dios todo salió como el genio Uchiha había previsto. Por eso Sakura confiaba ciegamente en él.

Cruzaron la puerta metálica que daba al pasillo por donde anteriormente habían pasado Sasuke y Naruto, y continuaron corriendo. Itachi se detuvo en una de las puertas color rojo óxido y le ordeno a Sakura que mantuviera silencio. Echó un vistazo dentro y luego ambos se introdujeron en la habitación.

-Aquí es donde guardamos medicamentos y elementos de uso médico. Yo saqué algunas vendas para curar a Naruto hace un rato, pero ahora vamos a necesitar de más cosas.

- ¿Hay algo en especial que necesites? – preguntó Sakura, mirando a los alrededores las diversas plantas y empaques que habían.

- Si. Busca vendas, antiinflamatorios, desinfectantes y analgésicos por ese lado, yo buscaré por este otro.

- Claro, ¿Algo más?

Itachi la miró y dudo un momento sobre pedirle _eso_, pero la verdad es que no perdía nada.

- Si encuentras una pequeña botella con el nombre de "Victoxium", entrégamela ¿Si?

- No hay problema, Itachi-kun.

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra y no tardaron más de cinco minutos en juntar todo, excepto la botellita que Itachi había pedido de último.

-Reconociste todos los medicamentos que te pedí, ¿Cómo? – preguntó Itachi claramente impresionado por lo habilidosa que había resultado la pali rosa.

- Mi padre es doctor, y bueno, soy ahijada de Tsunade Senju… ¿La conoces, cierto?

- No tengo el honor, pero no hay persona en éste mundo que no haya escuchado de ella, Sakura. La famosísima princesa babosa ¿no?

Sakura rió al recordar el apodó que le habían dado a su madrina por usar las propiedades de las babosas para crear curas a enfermedades letales. Ella se enorgullecía de ser reconocida de esa manera, pero a Sakura le daba un poco de repugnancia todo lo relacionado con las babosas.

-¿Ella te enseña? – preguntó Itachi mientras regresaba a una de las cajas de medicamentos.

- Si. Ahora es la directora del Instituto Konoha, pero después de clases ella me instruye en técnicas curativas alternativas y en medicina general. Creo que tiene deseos de regresar al hospital.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Deseas dedicarte a eso también?

Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro ante esa pregunta. No muchas personas a parte de sus amigas se interesaban en saber lo que ella quería hacer después de graduarse, incluso Sasuke y Naruto eran ajenos a esos temas.

-Quiero ser la próxima gran curandera de Konoha y superar a mi madrina Tsunade. Quiero que ella se sienta orgullosa de mí.

- Sin conocerla, yo sé que ella ya está orgullosa de ti, Sakura. Vas a llegar muy lejos…

- Te lo agradezco, Itachi-kun.

Sakura estaba muy feliz de volver a hablar con Itachi. Desde que lo conoció en el hospital tras la brutal paliza entre Sasuke y Naruto no lo había visto, pero si habían hablado posteriormente por teléfono. Por alguna razón, el tema principal siempre era Sasuke y cómo iban las cosas en Konoha, pero a ella no le molestaba. La última vez que conversaron fue hace dos meses, justo después de un alboroto que se produjo entre Konoha y La aldea de la roca.

Sakura removió una última caja y en ella encontró un bote de color rojo carmín entre muchas otras pequeñas cajitas llenas de pastillas. Abrió el envoltorio rojo y de él sacó un botellita de platico transparente.

Leyó el nombre "Victoxium" en la etiqueta y se sintió inmensamente feliz por encontrar la dichosa botellita. Quiso saber qué tipo de ingredientes tenía y qué función cumplía, pero no tenía nada más que el nombre grabado en la parte de adelante. Sin que Itachi observara, ella giró la tapa y olió el contenido. Neutro. Puso unas gotas en la punta de su dedo y lo llevó a sus labios. No tenía sabor.

Puso la tapa nuevamente y decidió preguntarle directamente a Itachi de que se trataba, pero un curioso sonido desde el otro lado de la puerta la distrajo.

Itachi se apresuró en apagar la luz y correr al encuentro de la peli rosa. Se ocultaron juntos en el único lugar en el que no serían vistos si se llegaba a abrir la puerta, y luego se quedaron en silencio.

El mayor le entregó a Sakura una mochila pequeña de color marrón y se la echó al hombro diciéndole que contenían la mitad de las cosas que habían recolectado. Él llevaba otra mochila de mayor tamaño en su espalda de color negro con la otra mitad.

La puerta se abrió, pero la luz no fue encendida. Sakura ensanchó los ojos al reconocer al tipo de coleta rubia en el umbral de la puerta, y junto a él venía otro hombre con una máscara anaranjada cubriéndole el rostro. Ella quedó totalmente petrificada cuando vio que ambos iban con un arma en la mano.

Itachi puso un dedo frente a los labios de ella para que mantuviera silencio y la miro fijamente para hacerle mantener la compostura.

-¿Estás seguro de que escuchaste algo, Tobi? – preguntó el rubio un tanto molesto.

- Sin duda, Deidara-sempai, ¡Tobi nunca se equivoca!

- Joder… ¿por qué mierda me toca trabajar contigo? – Se lamentaba el rubio mientras se adentraba más en la habitación – Enciende la luz, Tobi.

- ¡Qué cruel eres Deidara-sempai!

Tobi chocó contra varias cajas antes de dar con el interruptor. Itachi había acorralado a Sakura detrás de una pila cajones de madera lo bastante altos para cubrirlos a ambos y quedó en posición de defensa por si las moscas.

-¡Aquí no hay nadie! – gritó Deidara colerizado, aunque su rostro en vez de causar temor daba risa – ¡Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo!

- ¡Tobi si vio algo! ¡Créame! – Tobi se movía de un lado a otro tratando de esquivar las estrellas ninja que Deidara le lanzaba - ¡Mire!

El enmascarado señaló las cajas abiertas que Sakura no alcanzó a cerrar producto a que ellos habían ingresado al lugar. Deidara se aproximo a ese lugar y tomo alguno de los medicamentos que había dentro.

- Esta es la caja que contiene los analgésicos – dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba el frasco a Tobi, quien lo agitó para hacerlo sonar.

- ¡Suena bonito, Deidara-sempai!

- ¡Cállate!

- P-perdón…

- Este es el cargamento que llegó esta mañana, así que los remedios fueron tomados hace poco. Vámonos, Tobi. Será mejor hablar con el jefe.

- ¡Okey!

Los dos se fueron armando un gran escándalo, pero gracias a eso Itachi pudo identificar su localización y la dirrección hacia donde se dirigían.

-Itachi-kun… - Sakura tocó el hombro del moreno para llamar su atención, pero no fue necesario ya que él ya la escuchaba – Toma, aquí está lo que me pediste…

Itachi recibió la botellita que Sakura le entregaba completamente asombrado. Él llevaba días buscándola y a ella solo le tomó un par de minutos. De seguro la consiguió del cargamento que Deidara mencionó.

-Gracias, Sakura – dijo Itachi honestamente – Debemos partir antes de que nos lleguen mas visitantes.

- ¡Sí! – respondió ella con las energías renovadas al sentirse útil – Quisiera saber algunas cosas, Itachi-kun ¡Solo si no te molesta, claro!

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer a cambio del gran favor que me has hecho, ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó el moreno antes de abrir la puerta para salir.

- He, pues… es sobre el contenido de ese medicamento, ¿Para qué sirve?

- Hm – Itachi bufó un tanto serio – Son para mis ojos, Sakura.

- ¿Tus ojos? – indagó la peli rosa bajando el tono de voz ya que habían retomado la carrera por el pasillo - ¿Estás enfermo, Itachi-kun?

- Si, un poco… por eso necesito las gotas que contiene ese bote, para estabilizar mi visión.

- Sasuke-kun mencionó que todos en tu familia tienen un extraño tipo de genoma que afecta a la visión, pero nunca dijo que fuera peligroso…

- Estas bien enterada, ¿Eh? – rió Itachi por la curiosidad de la chica a su lado, provocando que se sonrojara – pues si, Sasuke tiene razón. No es peligroso hasta que uno empieza a aprovecharse de ésta… capacidad.

- ¿Te curaras? – preguntó la peli rosa nerviosa. Nunca creyó que pudiera ocurrir algo así con los ojos humanos.

- Quien sabe – se limito a responder Itachi mientras se detenía frente a una escalera de cemento descendente – Pero si algún día tienes tiempo entre todo tu historial médico, me gustaría que tu encontrarás esa solución, ¿Te gustaría?

- Es una promesa, Itachi-kun – le aseguró la peli rosa con una sonrisa amable en los labios.

Itachi le indicó con la mano el camino que debían tomar y juntos comenzaron a bajar por las dichosas escaleras. Iban en completo silencio, y en en medida, intentaban coordinar sus pasos pues el eco de sus pisadas podían llamar la atención de alguien más arriba, o en su defecto, a alguien abajo.

Cada escalón que avanzaban significaba enterrarse más en la oscuridad, poniendo a Sakura nerviosa. La falta de aire se hacía significativa a medida que andaban, y la claustrofobia era agonizante. Ella nunca había estado en lugar así, en todo caso, ¿Qué era ese lugar? Parecía no tener fin…

-Se fuerte, Sakura. Este lugar está hecho para hacer escapar a los intrusos, y no son muchos los que llegan abajo.

- ¿Acaso mueren antes de llegar? – preguntó ella mientras apreciaba la poca visibilidad que le quedaba, sofocándose.

- No – rió Itachi elegantemente – La mayoría escapa en la mitad que tú has recorrido, pequeña.

- ¿C-cuánto dura? – la voz le estaba fallando, y sus ojos solo eran capaces de mirar la cara Itachi, pues era lo único que aún quedaba sin "hundirse" en las sombras.

- Tranquila, yo estoy aquí – Itachi la tomó por la muñeca y la encaminó escaleras abajo.

Llevaban exactamente treinta y seis escalones desde la última vez que cruzaron palabra. Ya no se veía nada y el oxigeno era limitado, por no decir inexistente.

Las escaleras se habían vuelto estrechas, por lo que no podían ir lado a lado, pero la mano de Itachi sobre el hombro de Sakura la mantenía estable. Algo.

1, 2, 3 , 4 más… Ella quería llorar y regresar.

8, 9, 10, … Quería gritar y comenzar a correr.

12, 13, 13, 13… No podía más.

-No puedo más – susurró ella afligida y con el cuerpo temblándole en cada extremidad.

- Sakura, no te detengas, cada vez falta menos – pidió Itachi, consiente del tipo de miedo que ella estaba viviendo.

- No, por favor… No puedo, tengo miedo – Sakura comenzó a hiperventilar y a llorar.

- Ven, gírate – Itachi despejó el cabello de ella de su cara, dándole una sensación de espacio, y luego la sujeto con firmeza por los hombros – Puedes hacerlo, Sakura. Tranquila…

- No puedo, ¡No! ¡Sácame de aquí Itachi-kun! ¡Sácame, por favor!

- Sakura… -Itachi no podía darse el lujo de perder el control, ya que el aire estaba excesivamente reducido. Sakura de seguro se desmayaría pronto por la falta de oxigeno que producía la hiperventilación, así que debía calmarla, y primero que nada callarla.

Si cubría su boca con la mano iba a empeorar las cosas y con alzar la voz no iba a conseguir nada. Entonces, ¿cómo?

Sasuke y Naruto lo amenazaron si algo le ocurría a la pequeña peli rosa, y él no se lo perdonaría nunca en el resto de su existencia.

"_Itachi… Te juró por nuestra madre que si algo malo le llega a ocurrir, te mataré" _Las palabras de Sasuke resonaban en su cabeza mientras escuchaba hipar a Sakura desesperada.

Conocía pocas de formas de hacerla callar, y ninguna iba a terminar bien. O sea, todas aseguraban su éxito, pero las consecuencias posteriores iban a ser malas. Muy malas.

La primera era provocarle un desmayo, pero él no podría cargar su cuerpo cuesta abajo sin quedar inconsciente él.

La segunda era callarla forzosamente, pero solo la alteraría, luego se desmayaría y sería el mismo problema inicial.

La tercera era inducirle un estado de shock, asombrarla. Dejarla tan atónita que podría continuar la marcha con ideas ajenas al encierro en su cabeza.

La cuarta era convencerla, de alguna manera, a que podía lograrlo. Pero eso ya lo había intentado y había fallado, así que iba a por la tercera opción.

La nueva pregunta era, ¿Cómo diablos hacerlo? Hablar no iba a funcionar definitivamente, así que debía hacer algo.

Mierda. Sasuke iba a matarlo cuando se enterara.

Naruto posiblemente también.

-Itachi-kun… por favor, por favor… - Sakura no podía hablar producto a las lágrimas, la desesperación, el miedo y la falta de aire. Estaba en su límite.

- Sakura… - Itachi tanteó su cara y la sujeto de forma firme para conseguir su atención, pero su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. La atrapó contra la pared y bajó su cara varios centímetros debido a la excesiva diferencia de tamaños – Cálmate, Sakura.

- N-No… No me puedo controlar… ayúdame… - Sakura no pudo decir ninguna palabra más cuando sintió los labios de Itachi sobre los suyos. Eran tan cálidos y suaves como siempre imaginó serían los de Sasuke, pero ella sabía que no era él, sino su hermano.

"_Soy una perra. ¡Una jodida y tonta perra!" –_ peleaba en su subconsciente mientras le devolvía el beso a Itachi y se perdía en la maestría que tenía el moreno. Bueno, después de todo Itachi era cinco años mayor que ella, así que practica de seguro le sobraba – "_¡Pero qué suertuda perra soy!… ¡Me voy a ir al infierno!, ¡Pero apuesto a que Ino se moriría de la envidia!"_

Se separaron cuando el aire de verdad se le había ido por completo de los pulmones. No podían verse, pero eso facilitaba las cosas. Sin separarse, Itachi tomó el rostro de ella y lo sujetó de manera que quedaron frente con frente.

-Escúchame, Sakura – jadeaba Itachi en busca de un aire que no existía – Si vas a odiarme por esto, lo comprenderé. Pero la verdadera razón del beso es que no podía permitirme que murieras aquí, porque la gente si muere por esto, pero has demostrado ser más fuerte que todas esas personas… no te rindas, por favor.

- Itachi…kun – Sakura aun seguía asombrada por lo anterior, y las palabras de él eran un bonus extra.

- Además – rió el moreno entrecortadamente – No quiero dejar a mi hermano viudo antes de tiempo. Siempre he creído que serás la mejor madre para mis sobrinos, pequeño cerezo.

"Estado catatónico" era lo único que se podía asemejar al curso de emociones que sentía Sakura. Esas habían sido – por lejos – las palabras más hermosas que un hombre le había dicho. Porque las de los padres no cuentan en el mismo grupo.

Itachi agarró la muñeca de la peli rosa nuevamente y la guió escaleras abajo, con él por delante esta vez. No dijeron nada durante los veinticinco escalones restantes, porque era innecesario de todas maneras.

Cuando llegaron al espacio abierto al final de las escaleras, ambos se lanzaron al suelo inhalando la mayor cantidad de oxigeno posible. Se sentía la libertad y la paz en cada célula del cuerpo. Sabía a gloria.

-¿Dónde estamos, Itachi-kun? – preguntó Sakura fatigada, pero muy sorprendida de la belleza del lugar en el que estaban. Un azul turquesa fluorescente brillaba de una roca que estaba al centro de la gran habitación e iluminaba el ambiente de forma cálida.

Todo era de roca; las paredes, el suelo e inclusive los peldaños de las escaleras por las que se lanzaron. Era muy bello para un lugar tan extraño como ese.

-¿Sakura? – La voz de Kakashi alertó a la peli rosa. Ella nunca confundiría ese aburrimiento en otra persona.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – Sakura prácticamente se lanzó contra los barrotes de la celda que la separaban de su estimado mentor, bañada en lágrimas de felicidad por verlo.

- ¿Pero cómo has llegado hasta aquí, Sakura? – preguntó el mayor con un dije de curiosidad en su voz.

- La he traído yo, Kakashi-san. Debemos irnos lo antes posible.

- Itachi Uchiha, ¿Eh? Vaya amigos que tienes, Sakura.

- Hm – Itachi se dispuso a abrir la celda mientras los otros dos se ponían al día.

Una vez los tres afuera, Itachi y Sakura se dispusieron a curar las heridas de Kakashi. Al parecer la pelea duró lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente y traerlo hasta aquí.

-¿Dónde están Sasuke y Naruto? – preguntó Kakashi mientras Sakura le vendaba un brazo.

- Los dejamos arriba, en un almacén. Estaban heridos, así que no pudieron seguirnos.

- Lo más probable es que ya hayan despertado, así que regresemos – pidió Itachi, ofreciéndose para ayudar a caminar a Kakashi.

- ¿Hace cuanto regresaste? – preguntó el peli plata mientras Sakura estaba distraída.

- Llevo dos semanas en el país y cinco días en Konoha - respondió el moreno cautelosamente.

- Ya veo…

- Itachi-kun, ¿Vamos a utilizar las escaleras para regresar? – preguntó Sakura un tanto temerosa.

- Ese era el plan, pero no creo que Kakashi-san sea capaz de subir, así que tomaremos el ascensor para subir.

- ¡¿Había un puto ascensor? – Sakura estaba indignada ante la noticia.

- Solo sirve para subir, Sakura. Además solo puede ser utilizado por los miembros de este recinto – respondió el moreno tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué es este lugar exactamente? ¿Por qué esas personas visten parecido? ¿Quiénes son… ellos?

Sakura estaba confundida y se sentía engañada, como si hubiera un secreto que le ocultaran. Itachi y Kakashi se miraron un momento y con una seña aceptaron contarle la verdad a la peli rosa.

-Esto es Akatsuki, Sakura. Una organización criminal dedicada al contrabando, y en algunos casos, a asesinatos por encomienda – dijo Kakashi bastante serio, dejando asustada a la peli rosa.

- Pero…

- Más adelante responderemos a tu preguntas, pequeña. Debemos partir ahora mismo antes de que…

Una fuerte explosión provocó que el piso se moviera y que una nube de humo se levantara.

-Mierda. Los problemas comenzaron – dijo Kakashi mientras miraba el techo de roca, por donde provino la explosión.

- Esos dos – habló Itachi, sabiendo que su bobo hermano menor y el alumno hiperactivo número uno cabeza hueca estaban metidos de por medio – ¡Vamos al ascensor!

- ¡Pero dijiste que para poder usarlos debías ser miembro de Akatsuki! ¡¿Entonces, cómo?

- Exactamente – respondió Itachi como si no fuera la gran cosa – yo soy miembro.

Las palabras flotaron después de eso para Sakura.

Su futuro cuñado, el asesino contrabandista…

Su amigo, un Akatsuki.

Itachi Uchiha, el genio de la familia.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sha, sha, shaaaan. **

**ya deben estar hartos de los extraños giros que les doy a los protagonistas jajaja y créanme cuando le digo que las cosas solo van a empeorar ;D porque yo creo que en los capítulos siguientes se viene de lo bueno, y también volverá ese toque cómico que he omitido estos últimos capítulos :l**

**Por sus Reviews por el capitulo 7:**

**Alexa Hiwatari: Que bueno que sigas el fic todavía! ojala hayas disfrutado este capitulo. He pensado poner la cita de Naruto con Hinata, pero como este fic se centra en el equipo 7, no se como meterla! es decir, no creo que ella se meta en Akatsuki todavía jeje**

**pri-uchiha: Adivinaste! era Itachi xD Cómo lo hiciste? fue por lo de los ojos? jajaja te felicito :) me gusta mucho el sasusaku, enserio, pero lo que paso con Itachi era el drama que necesitaba poner. Lo siento si causó problemas, pero era para salvarle la vida je,je. Gracias por pasarte por aquí :D**

**Yk Namikaze: Lamento la demora! me he sentido tan culpable por no actualizar... que ahora podré dormir tranquila jajaja. Te esperabas que fuera Itachi? jojo apuesto que tenias una idea. Sobre el Naruhina, es algo que sin dudas va a pasar, pero me cuesta mucho hace avanzar esta relación ya que Hinata no esta tan disponible últimamente :l Gracias por tu RR!**

**Cristi99: Lamento que te hayan castigado jajaja pero debo confesar que fui un ser humano horrible porque me reí cuando me contaste tu historia con la profesora jajaja lo siento! Pues no, no era Sasori, pero me he tentado en ponerlo mas... es que me gusta el personaje, es bonito je,je. Aunque creo que me matarían las fans del sasusaku xd y eso que yo soy una de ellas jajajaja!**

**Natsuki Evans: Acepto tu saludos feliz de la vida :D gracias por pasarte por aquí, y espero que el chico misterioso no te haya decepcionado. Gracias por tu review, cuídate mucho! Nos leemos!**

**HinataWeasley789: Lamento que no te sintieras bien la vez anterior :l me quedé pensativa sobre que te podía haber ocurrido. Ojala todo te haya mejorado! Y también sobre joderte de la curiosidad je, je... fue inevitable xd Por una razón que desconozco disfruto dejando a las personas colgando de un hilo. Espero que hayas acertado esta vez también, así como con Kakashi. :) Muchas gracias por ser fiel a mi historia, de verdad disfruto leyendo tus RR :) cuidate mucho, adios!**

**Prixichan: Cashin, Cashin! adivinaste! era Itachi ! te felicito jajaja. Que bueno que disfrutes de este caótico trío, porque yo disfruto escribiendo de ellos :) En especial los capítulos que se vienen, porque sus desastres parecen no tener fin jajajaj cuidate, y gracias por tu review :)**

**Okashi: Bienvenida! es la primera vez que leo un review tuyo y bueno, pues, bienvenida jaja Yo se lo que es tener sueño y leer a esa hora, y agradezco enormemente que pusieras tantas ganas en leer algo mio. Se siente bonito saber que te quedaste hasta tan tarde para leerlo :') Muchas gracias!**

**Buenos, señoras y señoritos. Aquí me despido yo hasta mi próxima actualización ;)**

Me disculpo nuevamente,pero la única culpable de mi retraso en Suzanne Collins y sus maravillosos **"JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**" Es que me enamoré de sus libros. Y quedé un tanto asustada porque la protagonista se parecía mucho físicamente a mi o.o (la del libro, no la película)

Antes de marcharme tambien quería saber algo, es muy **IMPORTANTE** para mi: ¿Uso muchos chilenismos en la historia? Es que no me controlo :l esta en mi sangre, y necesito saberlo.

.

.

Gracias por todo, Sueñen bonito :)

24/marzo/2012.-

21:50 pm

.

.


	10. CAPITULO 9: Caminos distintos, parte II

**Me tardé, lo se, pero estaba castigada. Lo lamento de corazón. **

**Se que no hay palabras para decir lo mucho que lo lamento, pero a cambio les traigo éste capitulo full acción *o***

**Gracias por entrar y pasarse por aquí, Aloha!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 9: Distintos Caminos, Parte II**

**.**

.-.-.-.-. _Duele tener a una persona en tu corazón, y no entre tus brazos .-.-.-.-._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Los ojos de Sasuke se movían aún con los parpados cerrados, indeciso si abrir o no los ojos. No es que no quisiera hacerlo, sino que el cansancio se lo impedía. Le dolía todo, desde los brazos hasta las pantorrillas, pero a pesar de todo el malestar físico, las dudas de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor lo terminaron por despertar.

Tan pronto levantó las pestañas, sus pupilas se toparon con dos zafiros brillantes y llamativos que lo miraban con alegría. Naruto tenía una sonrisa socarrona en todo el rostro y lo miraba casi como si se burlara de él, pero no era eso lo que provocó la exagerada reacción del moreno, sino la proximidad que tenían uno del otro que se limitaba a pocos centímetros.

- ¡Despertaste, Teme! – chilló Naruto frente a su rostro, ambos en el suelo.

- ¿Pero qué crees que haces, dobe? – exclamó Sasuke mientras se sentaba y se alejaba del rubio – Aléjate.

- No seas así de amargado, Teme. Estaba preocupado…

- ¿Preocupado? Hm, ¿De qué estás hablando, Naruto…?

- Ya sabes, como no despertabas comencé a preguntarme si debía buscar a Sakura-chan o a Itachi, o quedarme…

- ¡Itachi!

Sasuke omitió instintivamente lo que su amigo estaba diciendo cuando el nombre de su hermano salió a colación. Fue algo tan espontáneo que ni siquiera se molesto en bajar la voz, mucho menos en saber donde estaban o qué hora era, ni nada. Solo él, su hermano.

Todo estaba oscuro, y sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban por completo a ello, así que se fiaba de los sonidos y ruidos que hacía el rubio para identificarlo de entre las sombras. Tenía muchas cosas que saber en ese mismo instante, y no quería perder el tiempo.

-¿Itachi? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sakura…?

- Ellos se fueron hace unos minutos, menos de un cuarto de hora tal vez.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿A dónde han ido? – Sasuke estaba realmente exaltado, tanto que no media el volumen de su voz.

- ¡Cálmate, teme! – demandó el rubio mientras tomaba por los hombros al moreno, inmovilizándolo – Ellos dijeron que no debías moverte… Además, prometieron que volverían pronto junto con Kakashi-sensei.

- Mierda… -susurró Sasuke para sí mismo, molesto.

- Solo tenemos que esperar, de seguro ya están en camino – apoyó Naruto con tranquilidad y cierta confianza.

- No es eso lo que me molesta, Naruto. Era yo quien iba a acompañar a Itachi a por Kakashi, pero me desmayé – confesó un poco avergonzado y bien enojado – O mejor dicho, Itachi me noqueó.

- Así que fuiste timado por tu propio hermano, je, je – se rió Naruto restándole importancia. Él sabía que Sasuke no iba a ser competente en esa misión de rescate al igual que él mismo debido a sus estados, pero no le dejaba de dar gracia el mal humor del moreno.

- Hm, no molestes.

Sasuke ya podía diferenciar bien las cosas que lo rodeaban así que se puso de pie. Naruto intentó detenerlo, pero no había forma de convencer a Sasuke cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza, así que ahora la pregunta era, ¿Qué pensaba hacer Sasuke? El rubio se fijó que el moreno – al igual que Sakura – ya no llevaba la misma ropa con la que habían ido a la disco y que su nuevo atuendo era sombrío y práctico. Tenía puesto unos pantalones sueltos y un par de zapatillas deportivas de color negro, sin decoraciones de algún tipo. La camiseta era del mismo tono, y lo hacía ver rudo y peligroso porque se le pegaba a los brazos, y por ende, daba la impresión de que era más musculo de lo que en verdad ya era. Lo que en realidad llamó la atención del rubio fue la longitud de las vendas que cubrían el brazo izquierdo del moreno, ya que nacían desde arriba de la manga de la camiseta hasta los nudillos de sus dedos.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? ¿Por qué llevas vendas…?

- Hm, ¿Esto? – dijo el moreno mientras observaba las tiras de blancas - ¿Qué? ¿No recuerdas?

- ¿Recordar qué? – Preguntó Naruto completamente confundido mientras se ponía de pie a altura de Sasuke.

- Has memoria, dobe. Fue justo antes de Sakura e Itachi llegaran.

- ¡¿Pero de qué diablos me hablas, Teme? ¡No recuerdo nada! – gritó frustrado y moviendo extenuantemente los brazos.

- Hm, eres un odioso… Nos tomaron prisioneros, Naruto. Nos golpearon la cabeza, nos encerraron y en eso me hice esta herida, así como a tu te hiciste un corte en el abdomen, ¿No te has dado cuenta descerebrado?

- ¿Eh?

Como no tenían luz, Naruto forzó sus ojos para notar alguna diferencia en su abdomen, así que pasó las manos por sobre la ropa y efectivamente notó un sector que estaba endurecido. Sangre seca. Automáticamente se levantó la camiseta y tocó el sector en el que recién comenzaba a sentir dolor y se percató que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por las mismas vendas que Sasuke llevaba puestas.

Sintió una carga eléctrica recorrerle toda la columna cuando las distorsionadas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, como trozos de una película que no podía unir, pero, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto recordar? Le dolió la cabeza al juntar las cejas, así que llevó su mano hasta la punzada que le molestaba y reconoció la tela que le rodeaba las sienes.

- El baño… esa mujer…

- Sí, fue tan pronto saliste del baño. Al parecer nos pillaron justo con la guardia baja.

- No pudo haber sido ella porque estaba inconsciente, ¿Lo estaba, verdad?

- Ella no fue, sino dos tipos raros. Uno llevaba un traje mitad blanco mitad negro, y el otro…

- … ¡Y el otro tenía cara de pescado medio azulado!

- Tsk, deja de gritar de una vez – se quejó Sasuke mientras llevaba su dedo índice y el pulgar hasta al puente de la nariz en señal de agobio.

- Je, je… perdón – se disculpó el rubio mientras se refregaba el cabello.

- Bien, esos dos nos capturaron, nos llevaron a una habitación y nos dejaron ahí. Despertaste en el trayecto, pero apenas cerraron la puerta te quedaste dormido, posiblemente por eso no recuerdas nada.

- Ah, eso explica todo… ¡Espera! ¿Y cómo fue que salimos de ahí?

- Carajo, de verdad que no retienes nada en esa cabeza vacía tuya – dijo Sasuke con los brazos cruzados por delante del pecho – Fueron ellos, Sakura e Itachi.

- ¿Y nos trajeron aquí?

- Hm, pues no aparecimos aquí por arte de magia, dobe – Sasuke ladeó sus labios en señal de victoria, molestando cómicamente al rubio – No estás bromeando con lo de no recordar nada, ¿eh?

- ¡Ya te dije que no' ttebayo! – Naruto infló sus mofletes y cruzó los brazos al igual que el moreno.

- Entonces olvidaste el gran corte que te dieron mientras intentabas escapar, las cadenas que nos pusieron en las muñecas, cuando mi hermano y Sakura llegaron, e incluso las infinitas maldiciones que soltabas cuando ella intentaba curarte las heridas.

- ¿De veras? Vaya… ¿Enserio pasó todo eso? Creo recordar lo del corte y las cadenas, pero no lo demás.

- Como sea, ya pasó.

- ¿Pero cómo fue que Sakura-chan llegó hasta nosotros? No, espera, ¿Cómo fue que ella estaba con Itachi? ¿Él no estaba en otro país, Teme?

- Por eso debemos encontrarlos. Necesito respuestas, y pronto.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde vas?

Sasuke ya había pasado de largo a Naruto y se dirigía a la puerta, tras Itachi. Se detuvo para ver como Naruto le devolvía una mirada seria.

- No puedes irte – le dijo el rubio sin desviar los ojos de los de él.

- Hm, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, así que no molestes, dobe.

- ¡Se que lo de Itachi te tiene así, pero deja de comportarte como un idiota' ttebayo!

- ¡Tu no entiendes nada, Naruto! ¡No te entrometas!

- ¡Mierda!

Ambos se miraban desafiantes, esperando que el otro cediera, pero obviamente eso no ocurrió. Naruto avanzó hasta Sasuke y continuó su camino sin regresar la mirada.

El moreno sabía lo que él pretendía y no lo iba a permitir. Naruto estaba en peor estado físico que él y solo iba a estorbar en su búsqueda.

-Solo vas a dar problemas, Naruto – dijo Sasuke provocando que Naruto se detuviera.

- Tu no vas a hacerlo mucho mejor que yo, Teme – respondió el rubio con un tono de altanería en la voz – Además, esto lo hago por Sakura-chan, así que no puedes detenerme.

- Idiota.

Naruto se giró y le sonrió con renovada alegría al moreno. Sasuke sabía que Naruto era tan cabeza dura como para seguirlo hasta las puertas del infierno si se lo proponía, así que no había valía la pena darle vueltas al asunto.

-¿Y? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí, Teme?

- No cambiaras con nada, Naruto – fue lo único que se limito a responder el moreno, pero en sus labios se formó esa sonrisa ladina típica de su persona – Solo no estorbes.

- ¡A la orden!

- Hm, Itachi dejó algo de ropa para ti, pero como estabas dormido cuando llegamos aquí la utilicé para hacerme una almohada. Ve a cambiarte.

- ¿Una almohada? ¡Eres un egoísta, Sasuke! ¡Yo estaba inconsciente en el duro suelo!

Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse interiormente al ver como la cara de Naruto se tornaba roja por la rabia que sentía, pero par él eso era casi un trofeo. El rubio se encaminó hasta la ropa que estaba tirada en el piso - golpeando el hombro del moreno en el camino – y comenzó a desvestirse. Hacía un frió horrible, pero eso ya le daba lo mismo. Se quitó los pantalones y los reemplazó por unos muy parecidos a los de Sasuke solo que los de él tenía múltiples bolsillos de distinto tamaño por los lados. La camiseta era de mangas cortas, como la del moreno, pero la de él tenía el cuello más amplio y no se le quedaba pegada a los músculos, sino que era suelta y cómoda, además, debajo de la camiseta, Naruto llevaba otra que estaba hecha de red para proteger el corte de su costado, pero a esa solo se le veían las mangas que llegaban un poco más arriba del codo. Itachi definitivamente pensaba en todo.

Naruto se acomodó las vendas que cubrían su torso y las que rodeaban su nuca, y después de eso se fue junto a Sasuke.

- Todo listo – le dijo el rubio a Sasuke, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados pensativo.

- Bien, andando – dijo Sasuke poniéndose en marcha.

- Deberíamos revisar el lugar, tal vez podamos defendernos con algo, es decir, estos tipos tienen armas, ya sabes…

- Lo veremos en el camino, no me retrases más.

Naruto tenía muchas preguntas sin respuestas, así como el moreno tenía las suyas. No obstante, ambos coincidían en una: ¿Qué era ese lugar? Naruto tuvo que sujetarse por las costillas para apaciguar el dolor que le provocaba trotar, pero ni muerto se quedaba atrás de Sasuke, y el moreno ni loco se detendría hasta estar de frente a su hermano. Itachi le debía algunas verdades.

Llegaron hasta la tan aclamada puerta y la abrieron de la misma forma que la primera vez. Una vez dentro de ese pasillo-túnel, retomaron el ritmo y se adentraron en diferentes habitaciones en busca de alguien o algo. No se detenían por mucho tiempo, de hecho, solo miraban y después se largaban intentando no hacer ruido. Cuando inspeccionaron doce puertas, el ruido de una abriéndose los puso en alerta, así que se escondieron al otro lado de una de las oxidadas puertas.

-¿Crees que se hayan dado cuenta, Teme? – susurró Naruto a su lado, preparado ante cualquier situación.

- Hm, eso veremos.

Pasaron treinta segundos y Sasuke asomó la cabeza para revisar si el pasillo. Estaba completamente vacío, dejando a los dos más tranquilos, pero no por eso con la guardia baja. De los errores se aprende, después de todo.

Naruto iba por delante y Sasuke cuidaba la retaguardia, ambos con sus cinco sentidos en marcha. Anduvieron así por unos pocos segundos ya que una puerta en especial llamó su atención. En algún tiempo pasado pudo haber sido roja, pero ahora estaba oxidada y miserable, aunque no fue eso lo que hizo que Naruto se detuviera.

- No te detengas, Naruto – exhaló Sasuke.

- Mira, teme – Naruto apenas rozó la puerta con la punta de sus dedos y ésta se abrió. Ambos entraron a la dichosa habitación y tantearon la pared en busca de un interruptor. Una vez que lo lograron, revisaron para ver si estaban solos.

- No hay nadie aquí, Naruto, pero aún así revisa lo que contienen las cajas.

- En eso estoy. Tu revisa las de allá y yo las que están en este lado.

- Hm, solo son medicamentos y vendajes.

- Entonces probablemente fueron ellos. Oe, Sasuke ¿Cómo es que Itachi llegó aquí?

- Ni idea, Dobe. Ahora solo quiero encontrarlo y aclarar todo.

- Ya.

Siguieron su camino después de eso, pero ambos se tomaron un analgésico antes de irse pues el dolor estaba torturándolos en diferentes partes del cuerpo. El recorrido era simplemente el mismo, así que no se arriesgaron a seguir explorando y decidieron retomar el camino de antes, solo que esta vez sí cruzarían la tercera puerta.

-1, 2… 3 ¡Ahora!

Sasuke abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Naruto, tranquilizándose al no visualizar a nadie en la habitación. Revisaron cada esquina por si las moscas y entraron al baño para ver si no se le pasaba nada por alto, pero todo estaba como antes de que los capturaran.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron antes de abrir la tercera puerta de la sala, la que los llevaría a más problemas de seguro. Estaban muy consientes de que al otro lado si podía haber gente y que ellos iban a atacar en su contra sin siquiera preguntarse quienes eran, así que buscaron algunos objeto para defenderse por si las cosas se salían de control. Para su suerte, en uno de los muebles había objetos de cocina, así que ninguno dudo en tomar los cuchillos. No es que fueran armas para enfrentar a esta gente, pero peor era no tener nada.

-No seas imprudente, dobe.

- No será la gran cosa. Namikaze Naruto no conoce el miedo – exclamó el rubio señalándose a sí mismo mientras miraba a Sasuke, quien ya estaba frente a la dichosa puerta.

- Hm

Se apoyaron contra la pared y abrieron la puerta para ver que había del otro lado de ésta. Sasuke echó el ojo y frunció el seño al no ver nada más que otro pasillo, solo que éste estaba completamente a oscuras.

- Es otro pasillo con complejo de mazmorra – dijo en voz baja Sasuke mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Crees qué estén en lo profundo del camino?

- No lo sé, pero nadie se esmeraría tanto en crear un lugar para espantar personas. Si hay algo o alguien, lo sabremos ahora. Andando.

- Vamos.

Ambos cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y se enterraron en lo que parecía ser la mismísima noche. No había luz y tampoco una corriente de aire, lo que indicaba que era un camino carente de ventanas, y de paso, sin salida. Cada uno se apoyó de un lado de la pared para no perder el camino y chocar contra los muros y provocar algún ruido. Iban en completo silencio, sin ser capaces de ver nada en lo absoluto, ¿Para qué estaba ese lugar? ¿A dónde llevaba?

Naruto estuvo a punto de proponer que regresaran cuando pudo divisar algo que brillaba en la distancia. Al parecer no estaban tan solos como creían.

La luz provenía de un cuarto que tenía su puerta abierta, casi por milagro. A Sasuke le pareció sospechoso que les pasara algo así, por lo que aumentó su atención y se preparó para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Naruto no era indiferente a las ideas del moreno, pero con la diferencia que él creía en la alternativa de que Sakura, Itachi o Kakashi podían estar ahí, y que en algún descuido, ellos habían encendido la luz.

Pero ninguno de esos tres era tan insensato para hacer eso.

Naruto se detuvo cuando una de las manos de Sasuke lo sujetó por el hombro – ya que el moreno iba detrás – y le indicó con un dedo en los labios que no alzara la voz. Estaban realmente próximos a entrar, no obstante decidieron escuchar y esperar a ver qué ocurría.

Habían pasado por lo menos dos minutos y Naruto perdió la paciencia. ¿Qué diablos estaba esperando Sasuke? ¿Qué le saltara un conejo? ¿Qué lo invitaran a pasar? Vaya idiotez…

- Estoy aburrido' ttebayo – se quejó con claros indicios de cansancio.

- Hm, sigo creyendo que es una trampa.

- Eres muy extremista… Iré a ver.

- ¡Naruto, No! – a pesar de que Sasuke solo susurraba, tuvo la necesidad de aumentar la intensidad de su voz para detener al rubio, aunque fue completamente en vano.

Naruto miró al otro lado y no vio a nadie. Con la luz que se filtraba por la puerta pudo apreciar que las paredes estaban hechas de cemento, y carecían de decoraciones o de color. El suelo no estaba mucho mejor que las murallas y no habían muebles por ninguna parte, solo cajas esparcidas por toda la amplia habitación.

- Ya ven, no hay nadie, Teme – dijo Naruto entrando con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza y en completo sosiego.

- Hm, guarda silencio Naruto – le exigió el moreno una vez a su lado. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado algo, pero con la voz de Naruto no pudo asegurarse de donde provenía.

- Deja de ser tan mandón. Si sigues así morirás como un viejo ególatra y amargado.

- No me fastidies, Naruto. Te dije que te callaras.

- Me callo porque quiero, no porque tú lo digas… teme.

A Naruto le dolía bastante el corte que tenía, pero no quería hacérselo saber a Sasuke. Se tendió en el suelo, usando los brazos como almohada y espero nuevas órdenes del general Uchiha.

- Naruto, ponte de pie… - Sasuke no estaba paranoico. Estaba vez sí escuchó pasos, y si sus cálculos no fallaban, procedían de al otro lado del umbral, por donde ellos habían aparecido.

- ¡Agg! Solo déjame estirar los músculos, no me tomara ni…

- Naruto, levántate del suelo ahora… no estoy jugando.

El rubio vio como los ojos color carbón de Sasuke no lo miraba a él, sino que a la oscuridad al otro lado de la puerta. Naruto no había sentido miedo en todo el trayecto, pero al ver la posición de defensa de Sasuke se sintió voluble e inseguro. Ahora sabía que no estaban solos… que nunca lo habían estado. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, angustiado. Se sentía observado ¡Y lo estaba siendo! Quizás cuantas pupilas lo observaban… y quizás cuantas otras estaban planeando su muerte mientras él se estiraba en el suelo como un idiota.

Naruto se puso de pie tan rápido como se lo permitió su cuerpo, pero no fue suficiente.

En el momento en que Naruto se sentaba en el suelo, Sasuke divisó como una pequeña pelotita blanca rodaba desde la puerta hacia ellos. No sabía lo que era, pero fuese lo que fuese no era bueno.

Era peor que mal.

Sasuke comenzó a maquinar su cerebro a una velocidad admirable, intentando aprovechar alguna de las lecciones que su padre le había dado sobre seguridad y ataque durante los años que se crió por el cuerpo de seguridad de Konoha.

Fugaku le enseñó tácticas que solían usar los espías, secuestradores y asesinos. Todos seguían un patrón de acción y conducta, siempre y cuando su objetivo tuviera ciertos rasgos y características que se mantuvieran constantes.

Eran Naruto y él, dos jóvenes heridos, pero no ha muerte. Ambos se encontraban en una habitación cerrada, sin ventilación o ventanas. Conocían el camino y habían llegado ahí por su cuenta, siguiendo una trampa. Sabían demasiado y, a la vez, desconocían todo.

Simplemente no estaban en el lugar ni momento correctos.

Sasuke comprendió inmediatamente la idea de los hombres de ahí. Los iban a eliminar.

Era el lugar perfecto para acabar con dos personas, pues no tenían salida. Ellos solo eran intrusos, y blancos fáciles. Estaban en un lugar con objetos que de seguro no tenían valor, y si llegaban a tenerlo, eran las pruebas exactas para determinar su culpabilidad.

¿Y cómo se acaba con los intrusos y las pruebas de una sola y definitiva vez?

-¡Al suelo, Naruto! ¡Es una bomba!

Naruto no tuvo tiempo ni para pestañar cuando Sasuke se lanzo contra él y lo hizo rodar por el suelo hasta quedar detrás de una de las cajas de madera. Ambos permanecieron con la cara pegada en el suelo y los brazos cubriéndole la cabeza. Después de eso, todo fue muy rápido.

El impacto de la bomba contra el suelo fue impresionante, provocando que todo temblara y perdiera su estabilidad. El fuego se presentó en llamaradas contra todo objeto que estuviera al alcance de la bomba y el humo no permitía ver ni diferenciar otro olor que no fuera a chamuscado.

-Oe, Sasuke… estas bien – Naruto movió el cuerpo del moreno que estaba a su lado, haciendo que se quejara y se moviera arduamente.

- Hm, no es nada… - Sasuke miró a Naruto y con la mirada le preguntó si él también estaba bien, a lo que Naruto asintió con la cabeza – Bien… debemos salir de aquí.

Ambos estaban débiles. La bomba empeoró las cosas más de lo que ellos querían aceptar, tanto en Naruto a quien se le abrió la herida de la costilla, y en Sasuke, de quien brotaba sangre del brazo izquierdo.

Pero eso no los iba a matar. No todavía.

A pesar del dolor, la adrenalina les permitió correr hasta la puerta por la que habían entrado, pero tan pronto estuvieron de frente a ésta se sorprendieron de encontrarla cerrada.

Ese fue el plan desde el comienzo.

-¡Carajo! ¡Abran la puta puerta' ttebayo! ¡Ábranla! – Naruto golpeaba y pateaba la puerta desesperado, pidiendo ayuda que obviamente no iba a recibir.

- ¡Los dos juntos, Naruto! – exclamó Sasuke obteniendo la atención del rubio – 1, 2, 3 ¡Patea!

Ambos patearon al mismo tiempo, pero no hicieron más que hundir la dura puerta de metal. Ninguno quería desistir, así que lo intentaron cuatro veces más hasta acabar con la última gota de energía y esperanza que les quedaba. Todo fue inútil.

Apoyaron sus espaldas contra la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta y se dejaron caer exhaustos contra el suelo. Intentaban recuperar el aire, pero no quedaba oxigeno que tomar del ambiente, solo los rodeaba el humo, el calor y las llamas de un potente color rojizo anaranjado.

Les caía la gota gorda desde las sienes hasta la mandíbula, y todo su cuerpo brillaba por el sudor que se liberaba. Sasuke y Naruto se miraron indiscutiblemente agotados y jadeando por la falta de aire.

Había tanto que ambos lamentaban y deseaban, que el hecho de morir se le hacía lejano, irreal. Ideales que no habían alcanzado, personas con las que no habían hablado, promesas incompletas, disculpas no dichas y sueños destruyéndose de a poco.

Sus vidas abrasadas por las llamas y su futuro carbonizado. Eso era lo último que les quedaba.

-Oe, Sasuke... ¿Una vez… Una vez me dijiste que me hablarías de… de cómo se siente tener un auto? ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? – Naruto tuvo que toser producto de todo el humo que le entraba en los pulmones, pero aun así su mirada no se despegó del moreno.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo y sonrió ladinamente por el estúpido cometario del rubio, ¿Cuántos pensaban en autos antes de morir?... muy pocos. Solo Naruto. Solo él.

-No está mal – le respondió mientras se fregaba los ojos. Le molestaba tenerlos abiertos, pero prefirió tener un buen recuerdo antes de morir, ¿Y qué mejor qué Naruto agobiado?... Tal vez sonreír junto a él una vez más no sería un pecado – Hm, ¿No se te ocurrió otra cosa que decir, Dobe?

- Teme… eres un idiota arrogante. Morirás con la culpa de… de ser un imbécil.

- Hm, tu estúpido subnormal... con complejo homosexual.

- ¡N-No me jodas!... eso fue un accidente… fue tu culpa t-también.

- Tú me besaste, m-maldito asqueroso…

- Si no me… me hubiese molestado…

- Llorón.

- Cabrón.

- Gatito miedecito.

- Teme…

-Dobe…

- T-Teme…

Naruto miró con sus últimas fuerzas a Sasuke, quien tenía la vista perdida en las llamas con el mentón apoyado sobre el antebrazo, y éste sobre una de sus rodillas. Digno hasta en la muerte, como todo un Uchiha ¿Y él? Pues, él era un Uzumaki Namikaze, un ridículo hasta la vena. Naruto apoyó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y se acomodó contra la pared. Había muchas cosas que quería decirles a sus padres en esos momentos, pero ya no era posible. Cerró los ojos recordando todo lo que le era posible: amigos, casa, familia, sueños…

Naruto sonrió.

Sí valió la pena haber vivido.

… Y casi como un milagro, su vida no acabaría ahí.

El golpe que causó la puerta al estrellarse contra la pared hizo que tanto Naruto como Sasuke giraran su rostro, anonadados.

Sakura, Itachi y Kakashi se adentraron con las caras cubiertas por lo que parecían ser vendas, mirando a todos lados… buscando algo, o a alguien.

- S-Sakura-chan – gimió Naruto al reconocerle pesé al humo, ¿Acaso soñaba? ¿Era ella real?

- ¡Sasuke! – gritó Itachi desde su posición. El aire era completamente negro, por lo que no podían verlos.

- ¡Naruto! – gritaba la peli rosa presa del pánico - ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Naruto!

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto! – Kakashi también los llamaba y los buscaba.

- T-Teme… mira, ya llegaron… ¿Teme? ¿Hey, Sasuke? – Naruto zarandeaba al moreno cada vez con más fuerza - ¡Sa-Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Vamos, m-muévete!

- ¡Naruto! – Itachi reconoció la voz de rubio llamando el nombre de su hermano.

- ¡Naruto, Sasuke-kun! – Sakura siguió los chillidos, que en realidad eran jadeos desesperados, y llegó hasta ellos, seguida de Itachi y Kakashi.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Tú toma a Naruto y yo a Sasuke! ¡Sakura, adelántate! – ordenó Kakashi.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Despierta, Teme! – Naruto lloraba descontrolado mientras gritaba el nombre del moreno. Por más que lo moviera y que le hablara, él no se despertó.

- ¿Sasuke… kun? – Sakura dejó caer sus lágrimas no solo por culpa del humo, sino por ver a Naruto hecho pedazos rogando que su amigo despertara.

- ¡Todo el mundo fuera!

Sakura estaba aturdida en su lugar, no podía creerse que el moreno estuviera… ¡No! Debía hacer algo por él, y lo primero era salir de ahí en vez de solo convertirse en un problema. Sakura tomó la mano del rubio para guiarlo fuera, a pesar de las suplicas y gritos que él mandaba para que no lo alejaran de Sasuke.

Los cinco salieron, Kakashi ayudaba a Itachi a cargar a Sasuke, Naruto estaba en shock y Sakura intentaba enterrar el dolor y el miedo que sentía al ver a Sasuke inconsciente… frágil.

No avanzaron mucho más lejos, pero si lo suficiente para alejarse del humazo y el calor de las llamas. Kakashi posicionó a Sasuke en el suelo con delicadeza y se lo dejó a Itachi mientras él iba a cerrar la puerta para que el fuego no se extendiera. Sakura acercó a Naruto lo suficiente para que lo viera y después ella se fue junto a Itachi para ayudarlo en lo que fuese necesario.

- No está respirando…

La voz de Itachi confirmando el peor de los miedos de Naruto y Sakura fue una punzada directo al corazón. Los enormes y brillantes ojos de ambos se iluminaron por las lágrimas que ninguno quería dejar caer, era demasiado duro llorar.

O respirar.

-No… no puede… ¡Algo se puede hacer! – gritó Naruto dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos.

Itachi ya había comenzado con los procesos de resurrección, presionando el diafragma del moreno y dándole respiración boca a boca cuando Naruto chilló, pero aún así él no daba signos. De los ojos color carbón de Itachi brotaban lágrimas sin cobardía, y al cabo de pocos segundo comenzaron a teñirse rojas, como la sangre.

Sakura dedujo que era por la enfermedad visual de Itachi, así que no dijo nada, pero ver a un hombre tan fuerte derrumbarse silenciosamente le dolía.

Y más le dolía ver al hombre que amaba sobre el suelo, como un muerto.

Ella lloraba sin medir la cantidad de ríos salados que recorrían sus mejillas, pues eso en verdad ya no le importaba. Solo observaba como Itachi seguía esforzándose en su labor, siempre constante.

Los segundos se convirtieron en un minuto, el minuto se duplicó, y aún así no ocurría nada.

Las manos grandes y finas del Uchiha mayor se apoyaron sobre el pecho de su pequeño hermano, resignado. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que resultaba doloroso, pero ningún dolor físico se comparaba al de la perdida. Nada se comparaba a eso.

- ¿Q-Qué haces? – preguntó Naruto al ver como Itachi dejaba de intentar despertar a Sasuke.

- Naruto… - la mano de Kakashi se apoyó sobre al hombro del rubio para que no se alterara.

- ¿Itachi…kun? – La voz de Sakura era un hilillo, débil y frágil. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando los cabellos negros de Itachi comenzaron a mecerse al igual que su cabeza, negando.

- ¡Él no está muerto! ¡Sasuke! ¡Muévete y demuéstrales que no estás muerto' ttebayo!

Los gritos de Naruto, las lágrimas carmesí de Itachi y los intentos de Kakashi para controlar la situación no eran suficientes para que ella perdiera la esperanza.

No dejaría que nadie la volviera a separar de él, ni siquiera el destino o la muerte.

Se lanzó contra el cuerpo de Sasuke y repitió los mismos movimientos que Itachi. Sus manos contra el diafragma, justo debajo de las costillas y sobre el abdominal. Sin mucha presión, pero con la necesaria. Le separó los labios y los unió con los propios, asfixiándose con el dolor y el humo. No eran como se los había imaginado, ni se parecían a los de Itachi. Los labios de Sasuke eran fríos, finos, elegantes y suaves, pero por sobre todo…gélidos. Como él.

1, 2, 3 – se repetía ella. Esperaba un poco y lo volvía a intentar.

1, 2, 3 – No importaba si perdía la vida en eso, ya nada importaba sin él.

Los sollozos le impedían realizar bien su trabajo, así que desistió en sufrir y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a regresarle la vida a Sasuke. Ella sería doctora, y Sasuke siempre sería su primer paciente. Sakura no lo dejaría morir.

Itachi, Naruto y Kakashi observaban con el corazón roto el intento desesperado de la peli rosa por recuperar a Sasuke, pero el humo había sido más fuerte que él. Más fuerte que todos, en realidad.

Sakura apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno, jadeando por la falta de aire y agotada por tanto llorar. Estaba destruida, rasgada… rota. Una muerta en vida.

Busco el corazón de él y reemplazó el horrible silencio de sus latidos por los gritos y sollozos más devastadores que había dejado escapar nunca. Naruto se le unió maldiciendo todo y a todos, mientras Kakashi e Itachi solo guardaban silencio en señal de respeto.

Quería sentir la mirada de él sobre ella otra vez, escuchar su voz diciendo su nombre, que la tomara por la cintura, que le besara la mejilla, que despertara. Solo quería ver sus ojos azabaches y perderse en ellos como la primera vez que lo vio… desde que se enamoró de él.

Quería a Sasuke.

Un pequeño golpecillo la despabiló y la conectó con la tormentosa realidad. Otro golpecillo hizo que abriera sus ojos enormemente.

Un tercer golpecillo y ella se levantó de golpe, sorprendida. Itachi la miraba confuso por su reacción y luego observó la razón de su sobresalto.

- S-Sakura… me estas aplastando…

- Sasuke… kun…

Sasuke se sentó con dificultad y observó a las cuatro personas que lo veían fijamente. Pero una cara captó su atención de inmediato. Los formidables y radiantes ojos verdes de Sakura brillaban por las lágrimas. Tenía las mejillas rozadas y los ojos rojos, pruebas indiscutibles de que ya llevaba su buen tiempo en ese estado. No dejaba de hipar y su largo cabello estaba suelto y desordenado, cubriéndole algunas partes del rostro. Sasuke le despejó la cara y – en un intento de calmarla- le secó las gotas que mojaban sus pómulos, acariciándola.

- No llores… - le dijo, pero lejos de ser una orden, era más una petición.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – ella se lanzó a él, dejando de lado la timidez y la pena, para transformarla en decisión y felicidad. Unió sus labios con los del moreno, apreciando la nueva calidez que nacía de ellos.

Aunque solo fue un roce nada profundo, el simple tacto de piel contra piel aceleró los corazones de ambos, haciéndolos sentir más vivos que nunca. Sakura se alejó de inmediato, avergonzada de sus impulsos y dejándole espacio a Sasuke. La cara le ardía con fuerza, así que se puso de pie y giró el rostro para que nadie la viera. Mucho menos él.

Sasuke quedó gratamente sorprendido por la espontaneidad del peli rosa, pero no le gustó que se alejara tan rápidamente. Tenía todas las ganas de profundizar ese beso.

- Sasuke, despertaste… -Itachi estaba estupefacto por tener a su hermano frente a él, vivo.

- Itachi… te estaba buscando – dijo Sasuke con la misma indiferencia de siempre, pero su ceño se frunció al darse cuenta del camino rojo que aparecía de los ojos se su hermano.

Quiso preguntarle a que se debía la sangre en sus pupilas, pero al sentir su cuerpo rodeado por los brazos grandes y fuertes de Itachi, todo se hizo inverosímil y careció de importancia. Le devolvió el abrazo un tanto turbado por la preocupación que él transmitía que no hizo ninguna pregunta. Se sentía muy bien volver a tener a su hermano cerca, junto a él… no querían perderse nuevamente.

Sasuke se sintió un poco asfixiado cuando el abrazo presionó con fuerza sus costillas, así que intentó decírselo a Itachi, pero se dio cuenta que no era porque lo estuvieran apretando ni nada por el estilo, sino que era Naruto sujetándole por la espalda, mojándole los hombros con las lágrimas.

- T-Teme… - la voz del rubio salía cortada, ansiosa.

- Hm, eres un gatito llorón, Naruto.

- Y tu un egoísta de primera… - respondió Naruto entre risas. El comentario lejos de ofenderlo, lo alegró. Sasuke había vuelto.

- Me alegra que estés bien, Sasuke – habló Kakashi junto a Sakura con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa tras la bufanda que tenía puesta.

- Hm, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿A qué se debió ese ataque? – preguntó Sasuke mientras era ayudado a ponerse de pie por Itachi, quien lo sujetó con un brazo rodeándole las costillas para que no cayera pues no podía mantenerse de pie por su cuenta.

- Ellos creen que son policías encubiertos, o la competencia – explicó Itachi serenamente – Deben irse tan pronto sea posible, o las cosas van a empeorar.

- ¿Ellos? – preguntó Naruto, mientras Kakashi lo tomaba de la misma forma que Itachi a Sasuke - ¿Quiénes son?, ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Te explicaré otro día, Naruto – le dijo Kakashi, comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta al fuego – lo que importa es salir de aquí. Sakura, ilumina el camino por favor.

- Si.

Aunque le temblaban un poco las manos, Sakura fue capaz de alumbrar eficientemente con una linterna que sacó de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda. Itachi daba las indicaciones que debían tomar para salir de ahí, pero no podía decir mucho sin que las preguntas de Naruto y Sasuke lo interrumpieran.

- Al menos ten la sensatez de responderme algo, Itachi – gruñó Sasuke, molesto de que lo trataran como a un idiota ignorante.

- Dije que te lo explicaría luego, Sasuke. Ten paciencia.

- Hm, ¿Hace cuánto estas aquí en Konoha? – Sasuke ignoró las palabras de su hermano y continuó indagando. Pero Itachi no respondió.

- ¿Cómo conoces el camino? – se le unió Naruto, pero aún así el Uchiha mayor guardó silencio. Incluso Sakura y Kakashi habían dejado de hablar para no meter en problemas a Itachi.

- ¡Responde Itachi! – explotó Sasuke, alejando su cuerpo del que lo sostenía y mirándolo iracundo.

- No, Sasuke. Aquí no – le respondió el mayor volviendo a sujetar el convaleciente cuerpo de su hermano.

- Oe, Itachi – le llamó Naruto, aún apoyado en Kakashi – Solo una cosa, ¿Cómo es que nos encontraste en este lugar?

- Yo se lo pedí, Naruto – respondió Sakura, quien había cruzado miradas con el moreno mayor – lo encontré a las afueras de la bodega y le conté la historia.

- Así fue – afirmó Itachi, mirando fijamente a Sasuke – Conozco el lugar, eso es todo lo que deben saber por ahora. Confía en mí, Sasuke.

- Hm, como sea… - respondió él, frustrado.

Itachi los guió hasta una puerta de metal por la cual no habían pasado antes y se detuvieron frente a ella.

-Hasta aquí los acompañaré – dijo mientras soltaba a Sasuke y lo dejaba contra la pared.

- ¿Qué harás tú, Itachi-kun? – pregunto la peli rosa inmediatamente.

- Debo quedarme… Hay algo que arreglar – le respondió, pero el cruce de miradas que se dio con Sakura no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke.

- Cuando salgan de aquí no piensen en regresar. Solo continúen hasta el auto.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tú también, Kakashi-sensei? – Naruto se soltó de Kakashi y lo miró incrédulo.

- Es necesario… pronto sabrán toda la verdad, pero por ahora será mejor que se vayan.

Itachi se acercó a la puerta de metal y apoyó su puño contra la cerradura. El anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha calzó perfectamente en el cerrojo, así que al girarlo la puerta se abrió. Kakashi prácticamente echó afuera a Sasuke y Naruto, ya que con sus quejas, preguntas y ofensas no cooperaban en lo absoluto.

- Diríjanse a casa de inmediato. No regresen por nosotros, o solo nos darán problemas, y descansen… después de todo en unas horas más deben ir a la escuela.

- ¡Pero Kakashi-sensei! ¡No podemos irnos sin ustedes! ¡¿Qué es lo qué está pasando en realidad' ttebayo!

- ¡Itachi! ¡No pienso irme sin que me respondas! ¡Háblame, Itachi!

- Lo sabrás, Sasuke. Pero ahora esa información podría ser mortal. Vete y no regreses, tonto hermanito menor.

- ¡Itachi!

- ¡Sakura, ahora! – indicó el moreno mayor cerrando la puerta y lanzándole una llave a la peli rosa.

- ¡Sí! – Sakura tomó la llave que le lanzaban y la puso en la cerradura de la puerta, girándola.

- ¿Qué es eso, Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto cuando ella comenzó a retroceder con la llave nuevamente en su mano.

- Es la única copia para abrir ésta puerta… Solo se abre desde dentro, y se cierra por fuera.

- ¡¿Los has dejado encerrados? – Sasuke sujetó a Sakura por los hombros y la miró en busca de respuestas.

- L-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun… era necesario – se excusó Sakura con miedo. No quería mentirles, pero había hecho una promesa con Kakashi e Itachi.

- ¡Ábreles, Sakura-chan! – dijo Naruto, intentando conseguir la llave de las manos de su amiga.

- No servirá de nada... Solo Itachi-kun puede abrir ahora. Debemos irnos.

- ¡No me iré si ellos se quedan! – aseguró el rubio con la dichosa llave en la mano, intentando girarla cobre la cerradura.

- Déjalo, Dobe… mi hermano sabe lo que hace…

- ¡¿Qué?

Sasuke se había girado y le daba la espalda a Sakura y Naruto, a unos pocos metros. El rubio apretó los puños sintiéndose un fracasado por no poder hacer nada, nuevamente, y también estaba molesto, ¿Por qué los excluían de la situación?

Sakura estaba dudosa. No sabía si debía decirles algo sobre lo que había pasado desde que rescataron a Kakashi de su mazmorra, pues de todas maneras no serviría de nada. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y comenzó a andar, dejando atrás a Naruto y dándole alcance al moreno, quien la miraba fijamente.

- Es tarde…. Por favor, volvamos a casa – pidió ella suavemente.

- Hm, ¿Quién se quedó con las llaves del vehículo de Kakashi?

- Yo la tengo en mi mochila – contestó Sakura mientras se retiraba el bolso de su espalada y comenzaba a hurgar entre sus cosas.

- En ese caso larguémonos. Camina dobe.

- … No puedo creer que se vayan – dijo Naruto desde su posición - … Los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escorias, ¿Lo recuerdan?

- Naruto… - Sakura se sintió muy mal por la doble perspectiva que le entregaba el rubio, pero ella sabía mejor que esos dos que no podían hacer nada, y que solo empeorarían las cosas.

- Hm, aún no lo entiendes ¿eh? – Sasuke miró a Naruto con las cejas juntas y las manos en los bolsillos, despreocupado.

- ¿Entender qué?, Teme – cuestionó el rubio a la defensiva.

- No se trata de abandonar… sino de confiar. Si ellos tienen sus razones es por algo, así que no vale la pena perder el tiempo jugando a policías y ladrones. Ya nos lo dirán luego.

Sakura sonrió ante las palabras del moreno. Siempre había admirado su madurez, y en situaciones como estas, era cuando más salía a relucir su punto analítico. Naruto recibió lo dicho por Sasuke como un balde de agua fría, totalmente sorprendido. Era cierto que Kakashi e Itachi les habían pedido explícitamente que se fueran, pero aún así se sentía extraño.

- ¿Vas a quedarte de pie ahí como un estúpido?, Dobe – le insultó Sasuke con sorna.

- ¡Deja de insultarme, Teme! – chilló Naruto mientras los alcanzaba, pero el dolor de las costillas le hizo quejarse.

- Curare tus heridas en el auto, Naruto. Ven, déjame ayudarte – Sakura permitió que el rubio la usara como punto de apoyo y los tres juntos tomaron el camino de regreso.

Una vez en auto, Sakura curó el torso de Naruto y cambio las vendas que le cubrían su cabeza. El rubio no paraba de quejarse, haciendo que Sasuke se burlara de él y que Sakura lo golpeará en la cabeza cada vez que daba problemas.

- Te dije que te quedaras tranquilo – dijo la peli rosa molesta.

- ¡No me golpees más, Sakura-chan! – lloriqueaba Naruto.

- Hm, ya cállense – decía Sasuke con los ojos cerrados en el asiento del copiloto.

- P-Perdón…

Así estuvieron hasta que las heridas dejaron de ser un problema. Sasuke insistió en conducir, pero Sakura se lo prohibió, señalando que ninguno de los dos estaba apto para hacerlo, así que ella misma se dispuso a manejar el vehículo.

Se sentó con Sasuke a su lado y con Naruto tendido en los dos asientos traseros. Sabía el camino que tenía que tomar de vuelta gracias a las indicaciones que le había dado Itachi, pero aún así ella no se sentía totalmente segura. Nunca le había gustado conducir de noche.

Puso la llave en la ranura y la giró, pero el motor no se encendió. Lo intentó dos veces más, pero no hubo ningún avance.

- No enciende… -dijo ella nerviosamente. Sasuke la miró y corrió su mano para intentarlo él.

- Pisa el pedal de embrague – Sasuke esperó a que ella lo hiciera y luego probó girar la llave, pero ésta parecía trancada.

- ¿Todo bien, Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto mientras se sentaba derecho.

- Algo le pasa al motor – respondió Sasuke en vez de Sakura, al tiempo que abría la puerta y se bajaba del auto.

- Te acompaño, Teme – dijo Naruto saliendo junto al moreno.

Sakura tenía ese mal sabor de boca otra vez, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar. Quiso llamar a Sasuke y a Naruto, pero ellos siguieron afuera a pesar de sus peticiones. Como tenía buena visión de la calle aprovechó para revisar todos los lados, más no había nadie a la vista.

Sasuke y Naruto se acercaron a la ventanilla de Sakura y la golpearon para que ella abriera la puerta.

- La batería está muerta… alguien lo hizo a propósito – dijo Sasuke claramente enfadado.

- ¿Qué? – Sakura no salía de la impresión… ¿Acaso los Akatsuki habían hecho eso…?

- No solo eso, Sakura-chan… al parecer también sustrajeron toda la gasolina – Naruto se acercó a ella y apoyó los brazos contra la parte de arriba del auto.

- ¿Y qué haremos ahora? – Sakura miró a Naruto, pero rápidamente sus ojos se desviaron a una oscura esquina de la calle. Había visto una sombra moverse, estaba segura – Sasuke-kun…

- Si, ya me di cuenta – dijo él de inmediato, haciendo que ella lo mirara – son tres en total. Uno está a la vuelta de la esquina, y los otros dos están detrás del auto rojo a unos cuarenta metros.

- Son cuatro – corrigió Naruto – Vi a uno siguiéndonos desde la salida, pero no había dado pruebas de querer atacar.

- Hm, sal del vehículo Sakura. Vamos a caminar un rato.

Ella salió fingiendo que nada sucedía, aunque por dentro los espasmos que tenía eran incontrolables. Se abrazó a Naruto quien le estiraba los brazos y se quedó ahí hasta que Sasuke oprimió el botón para poner la alarma del auto.

El moreno miró al rubio y a la peli rosa, y seguidamente comenzaron a andar. No era buena idea dirigirse en la dirección de alguno de esos raritos, así que fueron por donde había más luz y donde se podía distinguir un camino central. Las luces de los vehículos que pasaban eran escasas, pero continúas. Esa era su mejor opción.

-Dobe, ¿Eres capaz de correr? – preguntó Sasuke sin darse vuelta a mirarlo.

- Depende de la distancia – respondió el rubio, quien iba al lado de la peli rosa.

- No se den vuelta, pero ellos están justo detrás de nosotros, a unos veinte metros.

- ¿L-Los cuatro, Sasuke-kun? ¿Cómo lo s-sabes? – tartamudeó ella sin desearlo.

- Digamos que es una habilidad – dijo el moreno, y seguido de eso miró a Sakura y a Naruto con los ojos más oscurecidos que de costumbre, y con un anormal destelló carmesí en ellos. Como los de Itachi.

- Esos ojos… - susurró Sakura embobada por la profundidad de los ojos de Sasuke.

- Teme... – Naruto estaba tan pasmado como la peli rosa.

- Es normal. Asuntos de familia – se limitó a explicar el moreno – Cuando yo les diga, quiero que comiencen a correr en zigzag. No se detengan por nada ni por nadie, ¿Entendido?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se prepararon mentalmente para salir tan rápido como les fuera posible.

- Sakura, eres la más veloz en estos momentos ya que Naruto ni yo estamos en las mejores condiciones – murmuró Sasuke alineándose a los otros dos – Tú irás primero. Corre y no te estanques por ningún motivo. Nos encontraremos más adelante, una vez que lleguemos al camino central.

- Esta bien, Sasuke-kun…

- Naruto, tú iras después. Sakura los va a distraer así que tú podrás dirigirte sin deviaciones por el camino. No lo arruines.

- No lo haré, Teme.

- Iré de último por si deciden seguirte, dobe. Nos vemos allá.

- Si – respondieron los otros dos.

Sasuke escuchó como los tipos de atrás aceleraron su marcha, por lo que no podían seguir esperando.

-¡Corre!

Sakura salió de inmediato, sin siquiera pensar sobre algo.

Así como Sasuke había dicho, los hombres la siguieron a ella en vez de quedarse con ellos dos, pero la batalla todavía no estaba ganada.

- ¡Ve, Naruto!

- ¡Sí!

Naruto salió disparado como una bala por donde Sasuke le había dicho, aguantándose las ganas de mirar por sobre su hombro a Sakura o a Sasuke. La peli rosa se había dirigido por la izquierda, mientras que él seguía derecho por el camino. Sasuke se había quedado atrás, pero podía escuchar sus pisadas, tranquilizándolo.

Su corazón latía potentemente. Se sintió inmensamente aliviado cuando Sakura apareció en su campo de visión y Sasuke le dio alcancé.

Pero toda esa paz se derrumbó cuando un estruendo rompió el silencio de la noche.

El sonido de una bala siendo disparada alteró a los tres que corrían.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

wooow xD

Chilensis: me fui en la bolaá :l

Español: Me pasé.

Es que ésta vez si escribí mucho jajajaja.

Espero que estas dos semanas haya sido buena para todos :) Para mi no **:( **Peeero ya no importa :)

**Por sus Reviews:**

**Pri-Uchiha**: Que felicidad que te gustara :D estaba un poco insegura por lo de mezclar a Sakura con Itachi, es decir, primero fue Sasori y ahora él. No sé, me dio nervios xD Sasuke y Naruto se van a enterar de ese beso jojojojo, pero no por ahora. Pero nos reiremos mucho cuando lo hagan, te lo prometo :) gracias por pasar por aquí.

**Ayame De Uchiha**: Siii los comentarios me hacen feliz! *o* Gracias por escribir :D Sobre Itachi... fiuuu las cosas se pondrán muy complicadas para él y para Kakashi, ya que se quedaron en la base de Akatsuki solos (pero aquí entre nosotras, ellos van a estar bien ;D ). Trabajar con las personalidades de los tres protagonistas es muy divertido, ya que en cada uno de ellos se puede decir distintas cosas que el otro no diría, principalmente entre Sasuke y Naruto por ser tan diferentes. Gracias otra vez por escribirme un review, y Bienvenida! siempre me alegra tener a alguien nuevo en el muro de agradecimientos al final de cada capitulo :) Hasta la próxima!

**Cerezo-negro: **Holaa! :D Bienvenida! Me alegra mucho que te guste lo que escribo :) enserio! Te quiero dar las gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y por responder a mi pregunta sobre los chilenismos, es que yo de verdad no me doy cuenta y no quiero estropear la lectura a nadie :l así que te lo agradezco! Sobre el Sasusaku no te preocupes :) ya que esos dos están destinados a quedarse juntos ;) Solo que son lentos, asi que van paso a pasito jajaja.

**Yk Namikaze**: No lo encontraste largo? wooow y yo que creía que se me habían pasado las palabras legales jajajaja Itachi ahora va a tener otro tipo de problemas, pero nada que el genio Uchiha no pueda solucionar ;) además esta con Kakashi, así que no te preocupes por la hermosa salud de Itachi :) y sobre el NARUHINA je, je... tampoco debes preocuparte por eso :D Los hombres de Kishimoto son un poco lentos en los temas amorosos, así que me estoy esforzando para hacerlos entender y que se enamoren de una vez por todas todos esos Autistas necios y Bobos!

**HinataWeasley789: **Si, cuando me refiero de mal en pero es completamente explicito jajaja y, aunque no me lo creas, las cosas van a empeorar! *o* Casi disfruto lo que les esta por pasar en los próximos capítulos je,je. Mi querido Itachi... me daba mucha lastima tener que alejarlo de la historia, pero no podía continuar con él :( Pero haberlo dejado con Kakashi me quita un poco la culpa y más adelante explicaré porque se conocían, porque se quedan, y porque no podía decirle nada a Sasuke y a Naruto. Tus reviews son uno de los que más estimo, ya que no solo hablas sobre lo que pasó en el capitulo, sino que también señalas lo que tanto quiero que se aprecie: la personalidad de los personajes, la mezcla de géneros, la forma de redacción, etc. Te doy la gracias por hacerlo! Ni te imaginas lo feliz que me diento xD Nos leemos :D

**Alexa Hiwatari: **Muchas gracias por dejarme un review, de veras de veritas me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado :) Ojala este también te haya interesado, aunque en lo personal admito que me fui demasiado en lo dramático y me falto esa chispa cómica que tanto caracteriza los capitulos anteriores. Prometo que los próximos serán mas divertidos ;D Nos leemos.

**Cristi99: **Lamento la desesperación :( perdón u.u ...Así que te interesa lo de la violación 1313 je, je eso va a estar muy candente y peligroso *o* Te puedo adelantar que sí es un Akatsuki, pero te dejo a al imaginación cual de todos es (Claro que Konan e Itachi no son, eso sería desafiar al universo). Gracias por leer, enserio! :D soy muy feliz con los reviews :') P.D: la casi violación es en el siguiente capitulo! O:

**Diana-96-Aide: **Bienvenutti a mi historia :D Me pone muy feliz que te guste y que las mezclas de géneros te agraden xD la verdad es que mezclo de todo jajaja Estos últimos capítulos han estado un poco secos en lo que es comedia, pero desde el capitulo 10 en adelante nos volveremos a reír como antes :) Gracias por dejar un review, lo aprecio mucho *o* Ojala nos sigamos leyendo ;) alohaaa!

.

Señoritas y señoritos, aquí es donde yo me despido y les deseo una hermosa y alocada semana. Ojala el conejo de pascua les deje muchooos huevitos jajajaj adios!

** P.D: No creen que el manga de Naruto esta sumamente increíble? Yo estoy con los pelos de punta todos los miércoles jajajaja Tsunade vs. Madara, Sasuke e Itachi vs. Kabuto *o* NARUTO DESTELLANTE! 3 Que cosa más genial ahhh. Incluso en nuevo ending me conmovió. Naruhina, Sasusaku? 1313**

Ahora si me voy xD Alohaa

.

.

7 / Abril / 2012.-

18:44 pm

.

.


	11. CAPITULO 10: Encendiendo motores

**Lamento la demora, de verdad :( pero estos últimos días han sido todo un espectáculo, casi se compara a este fic, aunque claro, no me fui presa, ni intentaron violarme o secuestrarme en una organización criminal, pero a parte de eso se parece mucho jajajaja xD**

**Pretendía agregar una escena muy importante en este capitulo, pero se extendió demasiado y no pude hacerlo :( ¡Prometo que la casi-violación viene en el próximo! Será detallado y muuuuy peligroso o:**

**Sin más, los dejo. Espero que me puedan disculpar, pues de verdad me siento muy mal e irresponsable por no haber actualizado antes.**

**Gracias por leer este fic y este capitulo :) eternamente agradecida, Annie.-**

**El capitulo de hoy se lo quiero dedicar con mucho cariño a _YK NAMIKAZE_ y a PRI-UCHIHA; gracias por sus constantes reviews. Me alegra mucho saber que han seguido fielmente mi fic. Se que hay lectores que lo han leído también, pero no se como hacerles llegar mi agradecimiento. También le estoy inmensamente agradecida a HinataWisleay789, Alexa Hiwatari, Ayame de Uchiha, Diana 96-Aide, Cristi99, Natsuki Evans y cerezo-negro. ¡Muchas gracias, enserio! Denme tiempo y con cada capitulo iré dedicando mis letras a ustedes.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 10: Encendiendo Motores.**

**.**

_.-.-.-. Aquel que tiene un "por quien" para vivir, se puede enfrentar a todos los "como" .-.-.-._**  
><strong>

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

El estruendo de la bala aún resonaba en la cabeza de Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, cada uno por su propio lado. No era como si se fuesen a detener, pero el miedo que infligió en sus cuerpos fue suficiente para dejarlos suspendidos una milésima de segundo.

Naruto y Sasuke ya casi llegaban al camino central, y por esos milagros de la vida, Sasuke pudo distinguir una luz que se aproximaba a ellos.

-¡Naruto, detén ese vehículo! – gritó Sasuke, quien había dejado de correr para enfrentar a los dos hombre que se le acercaban a toda velocidad.

- ¡Sasuke! – chilló el rubio al extrañar la presencia de su amigo a su lado.

- ¡Solo corre!

La adrenalina del rubio estaba dispara por sus venas, quitándole el cansancio y cada síntoma de dolor en todo el cuerpo. Naruto se atrevió a mirar por sobre su hombro un momento y vio que Sasuke corría en dirección a la peli rosa, siendo perseguido por los dos extraños. En otras palabras, él estaba fuera de peligro.

Un segundo balazo le quitó la instantánea paz y se detuvo para comprobar si sus amigos estaban bien. Sasuke había alcanzado a Sakura y ahora ambos – aparentemente sanos – se dirigían en su dirección. Naruto suspiró aliviado y se lanzó al pavimento, para hacer frenar el auto que Sasuke anteriormente había señalado.

-¡Deténgase por favor! – gritó Naruto mientras ponía sus manos en alto frente al vehículo.

Las ruedas del vehículo derraparon sonoramente al frenar. No era de esos autos último modelo ni de cerca, sino una de esas típicas camionetas anticuadas que servía para el transporte de materiales o cosas agrícolas.

- ¿Qué ocurre abuelo? – preguntó un adolescente desde el asiento del copiloto, quien no despegaba su vista de un jadeante Naruto.

- No lo sé Inari, espérame aquí… - respondió el anciano que estaba comenzando a abrir la puerta, pero fue detenido por la bronceada mano del rubio.

- ¡No lo hagas, viejo! – chilló Naruto, claramente asustado – ¡Sácanos de aquí' ttebayo! ¡Nos van a matar!

- ¿Quién te quiere matar, niño…? ¿Quiénes te acompañan?

Naruto se limitó a señalar por donde Sakura y Sasuke corrían, quienes ya casi estaban por llegar. Sus ojos azules pudieron apreciar que quienes los perseguían eran nada más y nada menos que el hombre cara de pez, el rubio de coleta y un hombre con el traje mitad negro mitad blanco, y de lejos – a unos ochenta metros – estaba el tal Kakuzo con un arma en mano.

- ¡Suban en la parte de atrás! – dijo el niño, quien reaccionó más rápido que su abuelo.

- ¡Gracias' ttebayo!

Como el hombre mayor no había detenido el motor, no le costó nada retomar la marcha del vehículo. Naruto se subió en la parte de atrás como le habían dicho y apresuró a gritos a Sakura y Sasuke, quienes apenas podían correr, en especial la peli rosa pues había hecho una carrera memorable desde el comienzo.

Sasuke logró agarrarse de la mano de Naruto y se subió de inmediato, fatigado por todo el esfuerzo realizado. Sakura tomó un último respiro y puso sus piernas a todo lo que daban, acelerando a una velocidad más que impresionante para todos los que observaban.

El haber estado en el equipo de atletismo había dado sus frutos en el momento justo.

Cuando Naruto logró tener la mano de la peli rosa entre las suyas, la jaló con fuerza y la subió junto a ellos, abrazándola cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Estaba tan feliz de tener a sus dos amigos a salvo junto a él que comenzó a sentir las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. De verdad temió perderlos…

- Estuviste magnifica, Sakura-chan…

- G-Gracias… Naruto – respondió la peli rosa entre jadeos por la falta de aire -, gracias…

- ¡Cuidado! – Sasuke los jaló desde el suelo, haciéndolos caer justo cuando una tercera bala fue disparada.

- ¡AHH! – gritó ella por el estruendoso sonido que hizo el proyectil al chocar contra el vehículo.

- Calma, no ha sido nada – la tranquilizó Sasuke mientras la abrazaba con fuerza por la espalda, escudándola. Él había visto que apenas había rozado el techo de la camioneta, así que no representaba un daño significativo.

Naruto se atrevió a levantar un poco la cabeza y pudo ver a los cuatro tipos ya muy distantes, lo suficiente para no ser más una amenaza. Uno de ellos estaba haciendo un berrinche – o eso parecía – y los otros tres estaban con los brazos cruzados.

- Estamos a salvo – dijo Naruto mientras suspiraba feliz.

- Hm, bien hecho, dobe – contestó el moreno con una sonrisa ladina mientras se sentaba lado a lado del rubio – Sakura, ven.

- ¿Eh? Si, Sasuke-kun… - Sakura aun sentía el cuerpo temblándole a lo loco, pero una vez que estuvo entre los brazos del moreno se tranquilizó considerablemente.

- Esto está fuera de control' ttebayo… tal vez no sea mala idea llamar a nuestros padres.

- Deben estar preocupados… - comentó Sakura para ella misma, pero fue oída por sus amigos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, creando un ambiente de tranquilidad que no habían tenido en toda esa noche, o más bien, en esas dos noches.

Sakura alzó la cabeza evitando moverse mucho para que el moreno no la soltara del abrazo en el que la tenía. Pudo ver su recto mentón apuntando hacia el horizonte que se disipaba con la velocidad, y sentía su pecho subir y bajar cada vez que respiraba. Por más que deseaba estar así con él para siempre, algo se le vino a la mente, relacionado no solo con él, sino también con su hermano Itachi.

- Sasuke-kun – susurró ella, obteniendo la atención del moreno y de Naruto por igual - … Tú… Itachi-kun y tu… ¿Porqué tus ojos brillaban de color rojo?

Sakura tardó en formular la pregunta, pues no sabía cómo nombrar lo que había visto. Naruto se giró hacia Sasuke intrigado por lo que la peli rosa había dicho. No es que él no se hubiera preguntado lo mismo, pero con todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces se le había olvidado.

Sasuke suspiró y cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos ya no eran negros, y tampoco tenían ese ínfimo resplandor carmesí que Sakura y Naruto habían notado, sino que ahora eran rojos en su totalidad, con la pupila más extendida y tres puntos negros con forma de gotas rodeándola.

Naruto y Sakura se alarmaron por el cambio que había sufrido su compañero, haciéndolos saltar y abrazarse mutuamente por la sorpresa. Sasuke los miraba entre incomodo y molesto, pero prefirió ignorarlos.

- Tsk, no es la gran cosa – dijo el moreno mientras se acomodaba en su puesto.

- S-Son rojos… ¡rojos' ttebayo! – dijo Naruto, soltando a Sakura y acercándose lentamente hasta Sasuke, quedando muy cerca de su rostro, o más específicamente, de sus ojos.

- Hm, estas muy cerca – se quejó Sasuke, alejando a Naruto con una mano.

- ¿Pero qué es eso? ¿Por qué Itachi-kun y tú tienen los ojos así…? – preguntó Sakura, quien había tomado una distancia similar al rostro del moreno, pero en vez de ser alejada, Sasuke la jaló para aprisionarla entre sus brazos nuevamente.

- Se llama Sharingan, y es algo propio de mi familia. Por eso Itachi, mi padre y yo lo tenemos…

- ¿Solo tu familia?

- Hm, eso dije…

- ¿… y por qué? ¿Cómo? – las preguntas de Sakura eran referidas a la forma de obtener el cambio en los ojos, cosa que al parecer no le quedaba clara.

- Es un gen dominante. Mi padre me lo heredó a mí y a mi hermano. Si alguien expresa el Sharingan, entonces es muy probable que sus hijos también.

- Había oído de que algunos clanes tenían características propias… pero jamás pensé que era algo tan grande…

- Cierto, Sakura-chan… - apoyó el rubio, quien intentaba tocar con sus dedos los ojos de Sasuke, pero no pudo lograrlo por la severa mirada del moreno.

- ¿Y de qué sirve? ¿Tienen una habilidad, no?

- Puedo ver cosas que los ojos normales no verían, como a esos cuatro que estaban escondidos por ejemplo – contestó Sasuke con el orgullo por las nubes.

- ¡Wow! Oe, teme, ¿Hay alguna forma de que yo pueda tener algo así?

- Si te trasplantas los ojos, si, si podrías. Kakashi lo hizo…

- ¡¿Qué? – Sakura y Naruto tuvieron la misma reacción anterior, sacando de casillas al moreno.

- Hm, fue hace años… uno de mis tíos estaba por morir y como última voluntad quiso darle uno de sus ojos a Kakashi. Eran mejores amigos, así que él aceptó lo que quería. Fin de la historia.

- Entonces si tú llegaras a morir… ¿Me dejarías tus ojos, teme? – preguntó ilusionado el rubio, haciendo muecas extrañas con la cara y sus manos.

- Ni lo sueñes, dobe.

- Mierda…

- Pero, Sasuke-kun – llamó Sakura desde su lugar al moreno – ¿Hay algún peligro al usar el Sharingan? ¿Te duele?

- Hm, está prohibido, Sakura. Si alguien utiliza por demasiado tiempo el Sharingan, podría perder la vista. Por eso no suelo usarlo en lo absoluto.

- entonces, Itachi-kun…

Sakura recordó que Itachi le había dicho que él tenía una enfermedad visual, ¿Se refería a eso? ¿Acaso estaba quedando ciego? Un nudo se formó en la garganta de ella y tuvo ganas de llorar. No quería que nada malo le pasara a él ni a Sasuke.

Ella le prometió a Itachi que encontraría la cura para esa enfermedad, y ahora que conocía un poco más, no se detendría hasta lograrlo.

La camioneta comenzó a reducir la velocidad y los tres apreciaron una estación de servicio. No se habían dado cuenta antes, pero estaban en la salida de Konoha, por la autopista.

- ¿Dónde mierda estamos? – preguntó Naruto con los ojos achinados de forma cómica.

- Cuando se detenga el motor nos bajamos y preguntamos – ordenó Sasuke, sin soltar a Sakura.

- Bueno.

En efecto, el auto se detuvo cerca de una de las bombas de bencina para llenar el tanque. Los tres se bajaron y se acercaron hasta la ventanilla del conductor para ver al anciano dentro. Él hombre se bajó y junto a él también se bajó el niño, quien no superaba los once o doce años.

- ¡Gracias por ayudarnos viejo! – chilló Naruto con una sonrisa sincera.

- Al principio no te creí, niño – respondió el hombre devolviéndole la sonrisa y apretando su mano con la del rubio – Me llamo Tazuna, y éste es mi nieto, Inari.

- Un gusto – saludó Sakura, incluyéndose en la conversación.

- Ella es Sakura-chan – presentó el rubio a la peli rosa – y éste es Sasuke. Yo me llamo Naruto' ttebayo.

- Hola, que tal – dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hola! – respondió Naruto.

- Realmente se lo agradecemos mucho, Tazuna-san – dijo Sakura con respeto. Se había quedado sola con Sasuke y el anciano ya que Naruto e Inari había comenzado a discutir sin razón aparente, como siempre hacia Naruto.

- No hay problema, ¿Pero por qué los seguían?

- Nos metimos en sus terrenos sin querer – explicó Sasuke, evitando dar información extra.

- Ya veo…

- Usted no es de por aquí, ¿cierto? – preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa, intentado distraerlo de la pelea y los gritos que Naruto y el niño provocaban. Estaba sintiendo vergüenza de que el rubio tratara mal al nieto del hombre que los había salvado.

- Así es. Inari y yo somos del país de las olas y ahora vamos de regreso. Somos constructores y vinimos a estudiar la forma en que Konoha edifica sus residencias.

- ¡Tú no eres la gran cosa! – dijo con arrogancia el niño mientras irrumpía en la conversación de las tres personas.

- ¡Silencio, enano! ¡Algún día seré el Hokage de esta cuidad! ¡De veras!

- ¿El líder de estas casas hechas de palitos? ¡No me hagas reír! – se mofó el niño, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera ridículamente furioso.

- ¡No me molestes' ttebayo!

- ¡Naruto! – Sakura lo tomó por la oreja y lo alejó de Inari.

- ¡Ouch! – dijeron tanto Naruto como el niño, quienes fueron alejados uno del otro. Tazuna lo reprendió, al igual que la peli rosa al rubio.

- ¡Debes ser más agradecido, Naruto!

- ¡No puedes insultar a las personas, Inari!

- Lo siento – dijeron los otros dos al unisonó.

- Mejor – se conformó Sakura, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho.

- Esta bien… - contestó el anciano, quien dejo de mirar a su nieto y se dirigió a los tres adolescentes a su lado – Lamento todo esto.

- No se preocupe – negó Sasuke.

- Mi nieto y yo debemos irnos. Estamos viajando de noche para no toparnos con tanto tráfico por la mañana… hasta aquí puedo ayudarlos.

- Ha hecho suficiente, Tazuna-san – dijo Sakura.

- Aún así… cuídense – pidió el anciano, entregándole unos cuantos billetes a Naruto.

- ¡No podemos aceptarlos, viejo! – dijo Naruto, quien estaba asombrado por la gentileza de Tazuna.

- ¡No te preocupes, chico! – dijo el anciano mientras regresaba a su camioneta junto a su nieto – de todas maneras no me sirven esos billetes. En mi país no usamos ese tipo de moneda ¡Aprovéchalos bien!

- ¡Gracias! – gritaron Sakura y Naruto mientras movían sus manos en el aire en señal de despedida, y Sasuke ponía su típica sonrisa.

- ¡Nos volveremos a ver, Naruto! – chilló Inari, quien había bajado el vidrio del vehículo para despedirse.

- ¡Hasta entonces' ttebayo!

La camioneta salió de la estación de servicio y se alejó definitivamente, dejando a Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke a la deriva.

- Bien… - dijo Naruto, siendo escuchado por sus amigos - ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

- Hm, nos iremos a casa de alguna forma.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Sakura mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para darse calor. La noche estaba comenzando a helar.

- Veamos eso dentro de la tienda, no tengo ganas de cruzarme con nadie en la intemperie.

- Como quieras, Teme.

Los tres ingresaron a la dependencia de servicio y pidieron unos cafés con el dinero que Tazuna les había dejado, conservando una generosa cantidad para usarla más tarde.

- … Según el encargado, estamos justo en el límite que separa la cuidad de la autopista - comentó el rubio mientras repartía los vasos a sus amigos y se sentaba en la silla próxima a Sasuke.

- ¿No te dijo como podíamos regresar, Naruto? - indagó Sakura mientras soplaba el líquido oscuro y se lo llevaba a los labios.

- Nop, creo que se me olvidó preguntar je, je.

- Da igual, yo conozco el camino, pero no podemos irnos a pie.

- No creo que nos atropellen, Teme, la carretera está bien iluminada.

- No lo digo solo por eso, Dobe. Recuerda que esos tipos aún pueden encontrarnos.

- Cierto… me pregunto quienes eran y porque nos atacaron… - cuestionó el rubio en voz alta.

- Son una organización llamada Akatsuki – respondió Sakura sin desviar su mirada del café entre sus manos – Y nos metimos a su base aquí en Konoha…

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Sasuke estaba sorprendido por los conocimientos de la peli rosa, y algo le decía que ella sabía incluso más sobre el tema.

- Itachi-kun me dijo.

- ¿Qué más te dijo él, Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué nos siguieron, secuestraron a Kakashi-sensei y nos golpearon al Teme y a mi…?

- Es… complicado, Naruto. No sé el cómo y el por qué de muchas cosas. Mejor olvidémonos de eso.

- Hm, ¿Qué sabes, Sakura?

Sasuke miró a la peli rosa con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando que ella soltara todo lo que conocía sobre Akatsuki y su hermano. Él sabía que Itachi estaba metido en algo extraño, pero hasta entonces nunca analizó las posibilidades de algo criminal.

Es decir, Itachi era el bueno de ésta historia, ¿No?

- S-Sasuke-kun… yo… - Sakura no quería comentar algo indebido que afectara a Kakashi o a Itachi, pero no podía resistir la inquisidora mirada del moreno. Sabía que no lo soportaría.

- Dilo, Sakura – apresuró Sasuke sin verse afectado por el nerviosismo de su compañera.

- Es que… yo no sé qué decir. Itachi-kun me mencionó ese par de cosas y nada más. Será mejor esperarlo a él y a Kakashi-sensei para aclarar todo, ¿No crees?

- Como sea…

Sasuke sabía que ella estaba mintiendo sobre no saber nada, pero iba a perdonárselo por ésta oportunidad. Ya podría sacarle toda la verdad luego.

Una vez que terminaron sus cafés y le pidieron indicaciones claras al dependiente de la tienda, regresaron al exterior de la estación de servicio.

El camino estaba bien iluminado y tenía tres vías por cada lado de la carretera. Sasuke comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario al tránsito para poder prevenir algún accidente automovilístico, seguido por Sakura y Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué no esperamos un taxi en la estación de servicio? – preguntó Sakura, quien intentaba calentarse las manos con el vapor que salía de su boca.

- T-Teme, t-tengo frio' ttebayo

- Los taxis no recogen personas que están a las afueras de la cuidad. Tenemos que acercarnos un buen tramo para poder localizar uno.

- No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando… me parece ridículo – dijo Sakura mientras le daba alcance a Sasuke por completo, seguida muy de cerca por Naruto.

- Ni yo' ttebayo… estoy esperando que aparezcan las cámaras y digan que todo ha sido una broma.

- Hm, deja de decir idioteces, Naruto. De prisa.

- Tsk, idiota amargado… - susurró el rubio para sí mismo mientras giraba la mirada.

Los tres aumentaron la velocidad con la que andaban, entrando en calor con facilidad después de un par de minutos.

Habrían trotado para disminuir el tiempo, pero las heridas al costado de Naruto y el brazo de Sasuke comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia, provocando que se tardaran aun más en avanzar.

- Los analgésicos que tomaron en el almacén no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para durar más tiempo… ¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun? – pregunto la peli rosa preocupada por su compañero, quien a pesar de no decir nada mostraba una cara pálida y demacrada.

- No es nada, Sakura. Estoy bien – respondió molesto. No era nada contra ella, pero cuando Sakura intentó ayudarlo a caminar se sintió más débil de lo que ya estaba, y un Uchiha jamás podía sentirse así.

Jamás.

- Pero, Sasuke-kun… aún estas delicado de salud. El humo te dejo inconsciente y las heridas de tu cuerpo van a comenzar a doler…

- Te he dicho que estoy bien, Sakura. No molestes – se limitó a decir el moreno, finiquitando el tema. Dejo de prestarle atención a la peli rosa y se enfocó en Naruto, quien no iba para nada bien – Hm, dobe… ¿Qué hay de ti?

- No es nada, de veras… solo no nos detengamos, ¿Bien? – contestó con una sonrisa el rubio mientras se sujetaba las costillas para apaciguar el malestar.

- Andando entonces – dijo Sasuke dándole la espalda a Naruto y retomando la marcha.

Sakura estaba entristecida por la frialdad con la que Sasuke la trataba, pero por sobre todo estaba molesta. Estaba cansada de ser solo una piedra en el camino del moreno, un obstáculo y un estorbo en su vida.

Estaba harta de no significar nada para él.

Se acercó a Naruto y lo tomó por el lado contrario a su herida y apoyó la gruesa palma de él sobre su hombro, convirtiéndose en su apoyo.

- Sakura-chan… - exclamó el rubio al sentir la mano de la peli rosa rodeándole la espalda.

- Vamos Naruto… es hora de volver a casa – le sonrió ella, dejándolo sonrojado. Eran pocas las veces en las que ella lo trataba así, pero se sentía muy bien ser cuidado.

Aunque algo en ese tacto había cambiado.

Antes, cuando apenas había cumplido los trece, él habría peleado por tener un cuarto de la atención que Sakura le otorgaba a Sasuke. Ella le gustaba, la quería… es decir, ¿Él seguía sintiendo eso? ¿No? Entonces porque se sentía tan distante…

¿Por qué no sentía su corazón latiendo como antes, o su respiración agitada…? ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué era…?

No quiso detenerse cuando el recuerdo de cierta chica llegó a su cabeza de forma inminente, pero el asombro lo superó.

- ¿Naruto…? – llamó Sakura a su amigo cuando él se detuvo, pero no recibió respuesta. El rubio continuó caminando cuando escuchó su nombre, pero estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado cuando la peli rosa preguntó por lo que había pasado – Hey, ¿Está todo bien? ¿Te duele algo, Naruto…?

- Estoy bien, Sakura… no fue nada – respondió Naruto con las cejas juntas, pensativo.

Sakura abrió los ojos pasmada al no oír el típico "chan" después de su nombre. De cierta manera se sintió dolida.

¿Acaso Naruto también se estaba apartando de ella? ¿Por qué se sentía tan alejada de las dos personas que estaban a su lado? ¿Qué ocurría…?

Naruto no tenía la intención de olvidar el sufijo, pero estaba demasiado confundido como para darle explicaciones a Sakura, después de todo él ni siquiera tenía respuestas para sí mismo.

Fue instantáneo.

Ni lo caviló.

… Pero fue en Hinata en quien pensó al sentir las manos de su amiga ayudándolo, fueron los ojos perlados los que recordó por sobre los verdes… fue la sonrisa de ella por sobre la de Sakura. Era Hinata la que lo tenía así.

La extrañaba, y no podía explicarse el por qué. Por eso estaba tan confundido y pensativo.

Naruto deseaba verla desde que despertó en ese frío almacén, eso lo sabía, pero no entendía por qué cada vez que Sakura se preocupaba por él o era atenta, era en la morena en quien pensaba. Todo estaba cada vez más raro esa noche…

- Sakura, Naruto – llamó Sasuke una vez que se detuvo, haciendo que los otros dos se paran en seco y lo miraran.

- ¿Qué pasa Teme?

- El camino se divide aquí… si seguimos por la autopista, nos dirigiremos de regreso donde esos fenómenos – explicó el moreno refiriéndose a Akatsuki – Pero si tomamos este camino desconozco lo que podamos encontrar…

- A pesar de ser una bifurcación de la autopista principal, no está pavimentada – señaló Sakura un poco preocupada, mientras se separaba de Naruto y se aproximaba al camino de tierra - … Pero si continuamos caminando por un camino tan expuesto es posible que ellos nos encuentran, Sasuke-kun.

- Aún así no sabemos a dónde lleva… no hay señalización ni nada parecido – comentó Naruto, apoyándose en el moreno para cargar su peso - ¿Crees que viva gente por ahí?

- Hm, no lo sé.

Los tres comenzaron a analizar la situación y sus posibles opciones para continuar.

Cuando ellos escaparon de sus perseguidores, ingresaron casi de inmediato a la autopista central de Konoha, por lo que seguir por ese camino era casi como entregarse a la muerte. Aunque claro estaba la posibilidad de que los integrantes de esa banda criminal no los estuvieran siguiendo, pero no se iban a arriesgar a descubrirlo.

La otra opción era tomar ese camino que tenían por delante y avanzar a través de él. Si no se separaban mucho de la autopista, lo más probableo es que pudieran orientarse hasta la entrada de Konoha, y así poder regresar a su casa una vez por todas y rendir en jodido examen del instituto dentro de unas horas.

Porque si, a ellos no se le había olvidado que su futuro universitario estaba a unas horas de diferencia de ellos.

Mierda.

-¡Yo opino que continuemos por aquí' ttebayo! – gritó Naruto mientras se orientaba al camino de tierra. Había ignorado olímpicamente a Sasuke y a Sakura cuando estos habían comenzado a analizar posibilidades exageradas, como si un psicópata los estuviera esperando entre los altos árboles que se imponían ante ellos o algo parecido. Vaya estupidez.

- ¡No hemos decidido nada todavía, Naruto. No seas imbécil y regresa ahora!

- ¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! ¿Qué es lo que nos podría suceder ahora? Esta noche no podría ir peor, ¿Cierto?

Sakura miró a Sasuke y éste le devolvió la mirada, ambos buscando dudas o aprobación en el otro.

- Mm, solo espero que sea como dices, Naruto – se resignó la peli rosa, encaminándose hacia el rubio, quien sonreía extenuantemente esperando para tenerla a su lado y abrazarla cariñosamente.

- ¡Todo va a estar bien, Sakura-chan!, ¿Qué hay de ti, Teme?

- Hm, usuratonkachi…

Sasuke se acercó a ambos con las manos en los bolsillos y su impermutable indiferencia en el rostro. Una vez junto a ellos, tomó a Sakura por la cintura y comenzó a nadar con Naruto a su otro lado.

Naruto – tan despistado como siempre - ni se había dado cuanta del último detalle del moreno, y con mucha suerte no lo hizo, ya que la peli rosa estaba tan roja que le habría dado un golpe al rubio si se le ocurría molestarla o decir algo al respecto.

Caminaron por el dichoso camino tan cercano a la autopista como habían acordado, pero cada vez se adentraban más al oeste del camino, alejándose del pavimento y encontrándose con los cientos de enormes árboles que estaban por doquier.

A Sakura le daba un cosquilleo agradable la mano de Sasuke sobre su cintura, pero decidió que sería más cómodo caminar de la mano que de esa manera, así que con dulzura quitó la amplia y masculina mano del moreno y la enredó entre sus dedos, incapaz de devolverle la mirada por la vergüenza de que viera su rostro sonrojado. Sasuke - quien iba pensando sobre el camino en el que se estaban adentrando - perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando la peli rosa alejó su mano de su cuerpo. Por un momento se aturdió creyendo que ella lo estaba rechazando, pero cuando sus manos estuvieron unidas, un calor desconocido invadió su cuerpo.

… Y no entendía porque le gustaba sentirlo. Era distinto…

- ¿Escuchan eso? – preguntó Naruto, ajeno del mundo de sus amigos.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Naruto? – Sakura estaba muy desconcentrada, así que no entendió lo que el rubio había dicho. De todas maneras no le importaba, lo preguntó por inercia.

¡Viva el amor!

Sasuke sí escuchó lo que Naruto había preguntado, por lo que puso a trabajar todos sus sentidos para entender la razón de todo ese ruido en el ambiente, pero aún seguía demasiado pendiente de su mano unida a la de Sakura como para poder enfocarse en eso…

Al carajo… de todas maneras no le importaba. Estaba ocupado en otras ideas.

- Oe, Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! – Naruto estaba siendo ignorado profesionalmente por esos dos, así que tuvo que comenzar a ponerse severo con eso de la atención - ¡Teme! ¡Responde!

- ¡Déjame en paz, usuratonkachi!

- ¡Teme!

- Dobe.

- ¡Teme!

- ¡Bien, Naruto! ¡Ya entendimos! – Sakura explotó ante el bochinche del rubio, golpeándolo en la cabeza y deshaciendo su mano de la de Sasuke en el acto.

- S-Sakura-chan…

- No jodas Naruto, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste recién? ¿Qué querías que escucháramos…? – Sakura cortó la pregunta cuando el sonido de una música estruendosa llegó a su tímpano ¿Qué diablos era eso…?

- Es música, y viene de unos altoparlantes, estoy seguro' ttebayo…

- Hm, no está muy lejos de aquí – dijo Sasuke, comenzando a hacerse camino entre unos árboles.

- Sasuke-kun – llamó Sakura al moreno, siguiéndolo junto a Naruto.

Se metieron al inició de un bosquejo que había ahí y que se alejaba del camino sin pavimentar por el que iban circulando. No tardaron ni dos minutos en llegar hasta un arbusto, que al quitarlo de enfrente daba vista a lo que parecía ser un cúpula, de la cual provenía la música.

- Ese lugar lo he visto antes – comentó el moreno mientras avanzaba del arbusto y observaba el domo.

- Si, yo también – apoyó Naruto posicionándose al lado del moreno – donde… donde… ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Es el lugar donde se realizan las carreras _Himitsu_!

- Cierto, ya lo recuerdo – confirmó Sasuke devolviéndole la mirada al rubio, quien estaba más que entusiasmado.

- ¿Las carreras Himitsu? ¿Qué son? – pregunto inocentemente Sakura, perdida ante la euforia de Naruto y Sasuke, quien aunque no gritara como el rubio se encontraba igual de sorprendido por estar ahí.

- ¿Qué no lo sabes, Sakura-chan? Son las carreras de autos y motos más emocionantes del Konoha' ttebayo… Me encantaría participar algún día…

- Están prohibidas y penalizadas por la ley… no tenía idea de que habían vuelto a realizarlas – comentó el moreno apoyado contra uno de los árboles, con la vista perdida en el domo de carreras.

- Pero son peligrosas… ¿Por qué querrías participar, Naruto? – Sakura estaba sorprendida por que su amigo quisiera suicidarse de esa manera. Le resultaba estúpido arriesgar la vida de esa forma.

- Sería emocionante… Además dan una buena cantidad de dinero al ganador de cada carrera ¡Y no todas son peligrosas! Todo depende de cómo y con quien corras.

- ¿Eh? ¿Se corre con alguien? – Sakura estaba confundiéndose más con cada pregunta que hacía, pero estaba enfocada en entender de que se traban las famosas carreras "Himitsu".

- ¡Claro' ttebayo! Uno de los tres tipos de carreara es en pareja, pero los otros dos son individuales.

- El de pareja es en motocicleta, donde el conductor lleva una compañera y debe seguir las indicaciones de ella para ganar – explicó Sasuke mientras se daba vuelta y regresaba por el camino que habían tomado, sorprendiendo mucho a Naruto.

- ¿A dónde vas, Sasuke…? – Preguntó el rubio mientras sujetaba a su amigo por el hombro y lo volteaba - ¡Estamos en el domo de carreras' ttebayo! ¡No podemos irnos!

- Hm, nos vamos, Naruto. Ahora que se donde esta, vendré otro día, pero hoy no. Dentro de cinco horas debemos estar, de alguna manera, en el instituto para rendir los tres exámenes de Tsunade. Yo me largo.

- ¡¿Cinco horas? – Sakura y Naruto al parecer estaban en otra línea espacio-temporal pues no tenían idea alguna de la hora que era ni en donde estaban ¡Mierda!

- Si… son las dos y media de la madrugada – dijo Sasuke como si no fuera la gran cosa.

- ¡Santo cielo! – exclamó Sakura, comenzando a preocuparse de verdad por la situación. Ella no había estudiado en vano por ese examen. Era su futuro escrito en un papel.

- Pero… - Naruto de verdad quería ir a ver una carrera, aunque fuese solo por un par de minutos. Siempre había querido participar en una, al igual que Sasuke, pero él no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad como el moreno y no quería perder esa oportunidad.

- No ínsitas, Dobe. Podrá ser otro día

- ¡Solo será un momento' ttebayo! Ya estamos aquí, a menos de cien metros…

Naruto comenzó a poner los ojitos como Lee le había enseñado y dobló su labio de la única forma que acababa con el dominio de Sakura, rogando por ir.

Sakura estaba usando toda su fuerza mental para no caer ante el rostro de perrito abandonado de Naruto, pero era muy débil cuando de ternura se trataba. Iba a ceder en 3, 2, 1…

- Tal vez si solo vemos una carrera no sea tan mala idea – opinó Sasuke mientras partía por la mitad una de las hojas que había arrancado de un árbol, indiferente.

- ¡¿Enserio? – Naruto se puso a saltar y a gritar emocionado, pero se detuvo rápidamente producto del dolor en sus costillas.

- No te muevas tanto, tonto. Te dolerá más

- Perdón, Sakura-chan, ¡Pero estoy muy feliz!

- Lo sé, Naruto – dijo ella mientras le sonreía con dulzura. Su amigo estaba que explotaba de la alegría, y lo peor de eso es que era contagioso - ¡Vamos, entonces!

- ¡Sí! – chilló el rubio con energía renovada.

Sasuke fue el primero en avanzar, quedando a la cabeza. Habían dos opciones para llegar: la primera era seguir por el camino que habían tomado, pues desde donde estaban podían notar que ese camino los llevaría hasta el fondo del risco donde estaba el dichoso domo, pero les tomaría por lo menos cuarenta minutos llegar a pie, sino más debido a sus heridas. La otra era deslizarse con cuidado por el peñasco y – con algo de ayuda divina – llegar con vida en menos de diez minutos a la entrada de la cúpula.

Dios tenga piedad de sus almas y sus malas ideas.

- Bien, yo iré primero. Luego iras tu, Sakura y por último Naruto. Si considero que es demasiado peligroso y suicida les avisaré para que no bajen ¿Entendido?

- Si - respondieron al unísono. Aunque el risco no era tan inclinado como se veía, ellos no estaban en posición de descuidar su salud ni un poco más.

- Vamos, entonces.

Sasuke bajaba con precaución y se tomaba su tiempo, pero cuando ya había andado unos treinta metros del camino dejo de ver producto de la oscuridad de la noche, no quedándole de otra que usar el Sharingan.

Cuando el suelo dejó de ser inclinado y pudo estabilizarse, Sasuke dirigió sus ojos a la parte más alta al peñasco y gritó que si se podía bajar, pero debían seguir sus indicaciones para llegar.

- Deséame suerte – pidió la peli rosa a su amigo mientras se disponía a descender.

- Suerte, Sakura-chan.

Sakura iba afirmando su peso de árbol en árbol, pues si no fuese por eso probablemente ya habría tropezado, y por ende, rodado colina abajo.

- Ya te puedo ver, Sakura… solo un poco más – llamó Sasuke a la peli rosa cuando la divisó.

- Sasuke-kun…

Sakura se perdió en la profundidad de los ojos carmín de Sasuke, pero en vez de asustarse como la primera vez, a ella le resultaron acogedores.

Se sentía protegida por esos ojos.

Se lanzó a sus brazos cuando lo vio, no porque se hubiese emocionado ni nada parecido, sino porque había tomado la no muy brillante idea de no afirmarse se ningún árbol en el último tramo, por lo que adquirió velocidad y no supo como detenerse.

- Te tengo – dijo el moreno cuando la estrechó entre sus blancos y torneados brazos.

- Gracias… y perdón por esto – se disculpó ella. Se sentía avergonzada de ser tan patosa ante su presencia.

- Fue un accidente, no tienes que pedir perdón por todo, Sakura – le dijo él, sobrecogiéndola entre sus brazos - … ¿Te golpeaste?

- ¿Eh? No… estoy bien, Sasuke-kun, gracias por preguntar.

- Hm, Sakura…

Sasuke la atrapó contra el tronco de uno de los tantos árboles y bajó su cabeza varios centímetros para quedar cerca del rostro de ella. Sakura se puso nerviosa y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer cuando la respiración del moreno le dio contra la cara. Realmente estaba muy cerca.

- Mírame, Sakura…

- Yo…

Ella levantó su rostro temerosa. Nunca había tenido el valor para acariciar el rostro del moreno, pero esta era una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar. Levantó su mano y rozó la cara de Sasuke desde la sien hasta donde terminaba el mentón, dejando caer su palma una vez que el recorrido terminó, pero antes de que llegara abajo el moreno la sujetó por la muñeca y elevó su mano hasta acomodarla por detrás de su cuello, mientras él la aprisionaba de la estrecha cintura.

- Sasuke-kun, yo…

- Shh, no digas nada, Sakura… - le ordenó él mientras besaba su pómulo, repitiendo la acción un poco más abajo, cercano a sus labios.

"_Ah, dios mío… ¡¿Qué hago? ¡Me va a besar! ¡Be-sar-me! Me voy a desmayar…" – _pensaba Sakura cuando un tercer besó tomó lugar en la comisura del labio.

Ambos tenían la sangre hirviendo por sus cuerpos, y el corazón acelerado. Sasuke al fin iba a tomar lo que por derecho era suyo, porque sí, desde ese mismo minuto él había decidido que ella sería suya, aunque aún no se lo había hecho saber.

… Quizás así fue desde el comienzo, cuando la pequeña Sakura de trece años se le declaró por primera vez, y tal vez, solo tal vez, él ya podía corresponderle.

Quería besarla más que nada en el mundo y le importaba un carajo lo que pensaran los demás. Si les molestaba, pues que se compraran una vida y lo dejaran en paz.

- ¡AYUDAAA!

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – preguntó Sasuke ante el estruendoso ruido.

Naruto rodaba colina abajo gritando como un condenado. Cuando llegó al suelo, quedó tan aturdido que fue incapaz de ponerse de pie.

Sasuke miraba al rubio entre asombrado y divertido.

Ese Naruto era todo un chiste.

- Hm, usuratonkachi…

- A-Alguien llame a un paramédico' ttebayo…

Sasuke iba a humillar a Naruto, pero cuando giró el rostro se encontró a Sakura con los ojos cerrados y los labios estirados, esperando el beso que él estaba a punto de darle, acabando con cualquier plan contra el rubio.

- Hm, Sakura – habló el moreno haciendo que ella abriera los ojos.

- ¿Mm?

Ella abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Sasuke a varios centímetros de distancia, expectante. Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas y una vergüenza nunca antes vivida estremeció su cuerpo. Era imposible que ella leyera mal los signos, es decir, Sasuke iba a besarla, ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?

Fue entonces que el moreno se corrió de enfrente y le permitió a la peli rosa ver al pobre Naruto retorciéndose en el suelo soltando jadeos y lamentos.

-Ah… S-Sakura-chaaan, Teme…

- Vaya idiotez la tuya… no tienes remedio, Dobe.

Sasuke le ofreció una mano y Naruto se pie a duras penas, sintiendo como cada hueso de su cuerpo se partía en pedazos con el esfuerzo.

- Eres un desgraciado, Sasuke… no me dijiste por donde llegar y me caí – Naruto puso un puchero en sus labios esperando hacer sentir mal al moreno, pero por supuesto eso no tuvo ni el más ligero efecto en Sasuke. De hecho, eso solo hizo que el moreno se partiera de la risa interiormente.

- Te lo buscaste solo… dije que te gritaría cuando pudieras bajar.

- ¡Me había dejado solo por mucho tiempo!, ¿Verdad que si, Sakura-chan? ¿Eh? ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué me miras así…?

- Naruto, tu… - el aura asesina de Sakura se desprendía por cada parte de su cuerpo, incluso su cabello se levantaba, dándole un aire aterrador.

Nadie podía arruinar su primer beso con Sasuke.

NADIE.

- N-No, espera, Sakura-chan… ¿Q-qué fue lo que hice? ¡Espera! ¡NOO!

- ¡Maldito mal nacido! ¡Esto no te lo perdono, Naruto! ¡Shanaroo!

Sakura rompió su record en lanzamientos de "Narutos", dejando al rubio por lo menos a diez metros de distancia entre ella y Sasuke.

Tsunade era de las peores influencias. Comprobado.

Después de que Sakura le diera una paliza al infeliz de Naruto – usándolo como sacó de prácticas, trapero contra el suelo y haciendo tronar todos sus huesos-, finalmente se relajó y regresó donde el moreno, quien estaba recostado contra la hierba observando la copa de los árboles.

- Sasuke-kun, ya podemos irnos – dijo ella con una voz suave e infantil, despertando al moreno de su letargo.

- Hm, nos vamos, Naruto. Ponte de pie.

- ¿P-Porque a mi' ttebayo…? – lloriqueó el rubio hecho polvo en el suelo.

Las heridas de Naruto se reabrieron, por lo que tuvieron que cambiarles las vendas. Sakura se resistió golpearlo nuevamente y se dedicó a quitarle las vendas manchadas de sangre y le puso unas nuevas que tenía en la mochila que anteriormente le había dado Itachi. Dudó sobre darles medicamentos, pues ella desconocía el origen de ellos, pero el dolor que el rubio insistía en esconder le preocupaba. Finalmente sacó unas cuantas píldoras y les dio dos tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke, quien también había cambiado las vendas de su brazo.

Esos Akatsuki realmente fueron despiadados con sus cuerpos. Jodidos desgraciados.

- ¿Aún deseas ir, Naruto? Digo, estas herido y todo eso…

- ¡No me lo perdería por nada, Sakura-chan! ¡Ouch!

Naruto se quejó cuando se puso de pie. Las heridas que tenía esparcidas por todo el cuerpo le dolerían mañana, estaba seguro.

- Deja de quejarte, Dobe, y apresúrate.

- No me digas que hacer, Teme. Nadie te nombró capitán.

- No me fastidies, Naruto.

- Calla, bastardo ególatra.

- Eres un imbécil…

Sasuke comenzó a andar dejando atrás a Naruto y a Sakura, pero no le duró por mucho tiempo ya que esos dos eran más pegadizos que las babosas.

Caminaban en dirección de la ensordecedora música que salía del domo, hablando sobre los exámenes y la forma en que llegarían de regreso a casa. Las ideas eran muchas, las posibilidades de alcanzarlas muy pocas.

Podían robar un auto. Sasuke sabía cómo hacer funcionar el motor sin necesidad de la llave, pero los tres sabían que era como entregarse en bandeja de plata a los problemas.

Podían llamar un taxi, pero evidentemente ningún conductor sobrio y con dos dedos de frente conduciría hasta ese lugar. Esa zona estaba llena de bandas y tipos peligrosos.

Y la peor idea fue de Naruto. Él recomendó llamar a sus padres, pero una mirada de Sakura y Sasuke le basto para saber que era una idea horrenda.

Estaban otra vez en cero.

- Quince dólares – el hombre de la taquilla detuvo a Sasuke con la mano firme contra su pecho, estirando la otra para recibir el pago por la entrada.

Sasuke se molesto por el contacto, pero ese hombre no le daba confianza. Era un tipo enorme, que seguramente le superaba por diez centímetros y por treinta kilos, tenía el cabello anaranjado y unos pequeños y calculadores ojos del mismo color. Aterrador por donde lo miraras.

- Aquí tienes – dijo Sakura, extendiéndole el dinero al gordinflón desagradable.

- Dámelos a mí, rosadita – Sakura se giró y vio a una mujer casi de su misma edad extendiendo su mano para recibir el dinero. Podría ser una mujer muy bonita si no fuera por sus ojos llenos de soberbia y su rostro serio y exigente. Ella también daba mucho miedo, al igual que el tipo de la taquilla.

- Orochimaru-sama me puso a mí a cargo del dinero, Tayuya. Lárgate – exigió el gigantesco hombre, arrugando el ceño.

- Cállate cerdo gordo y asqueroso. Orochimaru-sama también me tiene al mando a aquí, así que no te creas la gran cosa – la mujer avanzó hasta el tipo y lo retó con la mirada – no me jodas, Jirobo. No estoy de humor.

- Oe, Sakura-chan… ¿Qué esta pasando' ttebayo? – susurró Naruto a la peli rosa, quien estaba nerviosa por que empezara una pelea ahí mismo.

- No lo sé Naruto… tal vez deberíamos…

Sakura cortó la idea cuando vio que Sasuke se interponía entre esos dos y les mandaba una mirada seria y fulminante, haciendo que esos dos extraños se callaran.

- Abran el paso y no molesten – exigió el moreno, provocando que todos los presentes quedaran en silencio, incluso las nuevas personas que se acercaban al lugar para hacer la fila e ingresar. Sasuke definitivamente era quien podía dar más miedo de todos los seres en el planeta.

- ¡¿Y Quién te crees qué eres tú…?

- Tayuya, no des problemas, y tu Jirobo, recibe el dinero de estos chicos y déjalos pasar. Están perdiendo el tiempo.

La mujer que respondía por el nombre de Tayuya abrió los ojos ante la nueva e impotente figura que se imponía ante ellos, quedando como una estatua en vida.

- Kimimaro…

- Lamento esto – dijo el chico recién llegado, extendiendo su mano a Sasuke en forma de saludo – Me llamo Kimimaro, y estos son Tayuya y Jirobo. He escuchado mucho de ti, Uchiha Sasuke.

- ¡¿Se conocen? – Naruto alzó la voz y se convirtió en el centro de atención, pero nadie le dio importancia a excepción de Sakura, quien se moría de la vergüenza por la infantil actitud de su amigo.

- No, lo siento, pero mi hermanastro Juugo te ha mencionado un par de veces.

- ¿Juugo es tu hermanastro? – Sakura se acercó al tal Kimimaro, quien no dejo su pacifico semblante y le respondió.

- Si… nuestros padres se casaron cuando éramos niños. Aunque no compartimos lazos sanguíneos nos tratamos como hermanos. Ustedes tres son del Instituto Konoha, ¿no es así?

- Si… estos son Sakura y Naruto – presentó Sasuke. Al principio no había reconocido al chico de cabello blanco y ojos verdosos, pero luego recordó una de las tantas veces en las que había estado en la casa de Juugo y reconoció una fotografía de él.

- ¡Hola! – dijeron la peli rosa y el rubio. Todo el miedo que habían sentido al comienzo se había ido al olvido cuando Kimimaro apaciguó las cosas.

- Que tal – respondió Kimimaro, quien desvió su mirada de ellos y se fijo en Tayuya y Jirobo – Denles el paso. Ya pagaron la entrada, chicos.

- Esta bien.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto cruzaron el umbral de la entrada bajo la estricta y calculadora mirada de la chica y el tipo de la taquilla, siendo acompañados de Kimimaro hasta el otro lado.

- Hasta aquí los puedo acompañar – dijo el anfitrión cuando la multitud de gente comenzaba a asomarse – tengo que regresar con mi jefe. Gusto en conocerlos y disfruten las carreras.

- Gracias por lo anterior – dijo el moreno mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Kimimaro.

- No fue nada, de hecho eso es bastante común por aquí… ¿Van a participar en alguna carrera o están de espectadores?

- Espectadores – respondió Sakura al lado del moreno, sonriéndole amistosamente.

- Mejor así… últimamente las carreras no has estado como antes y los accidentes han aumentado. Bien, eso era todo, adiós.

- ¡Adiós' ttebayo!

Kimimaro se perdió entre la multitud después de despedirse y así también pasó con Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, quienes debían ir abriéndose paso entre las personas.

La arena de carreras no era la gran cosa en verdad. Se parecía mucho a uno de los lotes baldíos de Konoha, con pavimento y las típicas luces de los alumbrados públicos. La única gran diferencia era que habían obstáculos y una masa de gente adolescente y joven por todos lados.

Los chicos se alejaron del lugar de carreras y accedieron a uno de los cientos de pasillos que se repartían por el lugar, los cuales daban paso a habitaciones abandonadas o a baños muy descuidados.

- Admito que no es como me lo imaginé – comentó Naruto mientras se apoyaba en una pared y observaba como algunas personas compraban comida rápida en un mostrador.

- Esto es lo de menos, Dobe. La gente viene a ver a los corredores, no la maravilla arquitectónica que es éste lugar– ironizó el moreno mientras se ponía a su lado.

- Ya…

Las luces eran realmente escasas, y la más próxima a ellos era la del mostrador con comida, por lo que el brillo amarillento apenas les llegaba.

- La nueva carrera comienza en diez minutos aproximadamente…

- ¿Es en auto o en motocicleta? – preguntó Naruto a Sasuke quien se desordenaba el cabello.

- motocicleta… es esa carrera en parejas…

- ¡¿Enserio? ¡Vaya, que suerte! – exclamó Naruto mientras se despegaba de la pared.

- Hm – Sasuke ladeó sus labios. Aunque no lo dijera, también estaba emocionado.

- ¿Puede participar cualquier persona, Sasuke-kun? – se incluyó Sakura a la conversación.

- Si, solo necesitas el vehículo e inmediatamente participas.

- Que sencillo.

Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que el llamado de la naturaleza hizo una visita en Naruto.

- Creo que necesito ir al baño...

- Mm, yo también… no he ido al baño desde que dejamos el motel – concordó la peli rosa con el rubio.

- Creo que vi uno cerca de la entrada, vayamos antes de que la carrera comience – dijo Naruto mientras tomaba la mano de la peli rosa y avanzaba con ella - ¿Vienes, Teme?

- Voy… - respondió el moreno, introduciendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

Naruto iba dando saltos muy infantiles intentando aguantarse las ganas de orinar, y Sakura, quien aun estaba tomada de la mano de él, no iba mucho mejor, solo que ella no quería verse desesperada.

Por fin pudieron divisar dos puertas con la palabra "sanitarios" en ellas, apresurando aún más el paso.

- Okey, tu vas al baño primero, Sakura-chan, para que no te pase nada… - ofreció Naruto amablemente, pero la cara que tenía no ayudaba mucho.

- No seas idiota, Naruto. Se nota que estas peor que yo… ¡Al carajo! Solo entremos, no es como si nos fuera a tragar un dragón.

- ¡Gracias' ttebayo!

Naruto ingresó al baño justo después que la peli rosa, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al primer sanitario libre que encontró.

- Qué maravilla – suspiró el rubio una vez que su vejiga comenzó a descargarse.

- Eres un escandaloso, Naruto – dijo Sasuke a su lado, quien también tuvo la necesidad de ir al baño.

- ¡No me molestes, Sasuke!, tengo que concentrarme…

Sasuke no pudo resistir burlarse del rubio, quien arrugó las facciones por lo que hacía el moreno, ¿Es qué acaso no tenía derecho a paz ni siquiera al orinar?

- ¡Cállate' ttebayo!

- Hm, usuratonkachi…

- Dobe.

- ¡Teme!

- Dobe

- …

Sasuke iba a responder, pero justo en ese momento alguien ingresó al baño, y él no pudo evitar tensar todo su cuerpo al darse cuenta de quién era.

-Tsk, mierda…

Sasuke agarró a Naruto del cuello de la camiseta con una mano y con la otra le tapó la boca antes de que hablara, empujándolo a entrar a uno de los sanitarios con puerta. Una vez dentro, el se puso de pie sobre el inodoro y con un dedo en los labios le indicó al rubio que se mantuviera callado.

Tuvieron una suerte infinita, pues el hombre no los había notado. Gracias a dios la puerta estaba de lado a los sanitarios, y no de frente, sino la historia sería muy distinta en esos momentos.

-… ¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? – susurró Naruto claramente enfadado. El moreno volvió a taparle la boca y con sigilo abrió la puerta del baño en el que estaban. Los ojos del rubio casi salen de sus cuencas al reconocer a ese tipo alto de coleta rubia.

¡Era de Akatsuki!

- No hagas un solo ruido, Naruto… aun no se ha dado cuenta.

- Si…

Naruto no sabía qué hacer… nunca esperó encontrarlos aquí, ¿Acaso los habían seguido? ¿Estaban acorralados? Cerró la puerta y miró a Sasuke, quien estaba con las facciones serias, analizando algo.

- Oe, Hidan, ¿Cuánto falta para la próxima carrera? – preguntó el tipo del baño mientras se mojaba la cara, haciendo que Sasuke y Naruto se templaran, ¿Quién más estaba ahí?

- Pronto, así que apresúrate o Kami-sama hará que pierdas la corrida – fue respondido el rubio. Sasuke y Naruto lo reconocieron de inmediato, pues él había estado antes en el restaurante.

- Tsk, deja de meter a dios en tus conversaciones idiota. Me tienes enfermo…

- Como sea, Deidara… nos están esperando en la sala de reuniones, así que mientras más rápidos termines esto, más rápido me podré ir a casa.

- Bien…

Sasuke y Naruto escucharon como esos dos abandonaban el baño, pero aún así permanecieron unos segundos más ahí para asegurarse de que efectivamente se habían marchado.

Naruto habría seguido ahí un rato más, pero una imagen chocó en su cabeza.

Estaba tan preocupado de él mismo que se había olvidado de Sakura, así que cuando el recuerdo de ella llegó a su mente, él salió disparado del sanitario ante la reprobatoria mirada de Sasuke, dispuesto a ir a buscarla.

- Te dije que no hicieras nada, Naruto…

- ¡A la mierda eso! ¡Sakura-chan…!

- Sakura.

Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando entendió el punto de Naruto, por lo que no se lo pensó dos veces y avanzó hasta su amigo. No tenían que decirse nada para entender lo que debían hacer.

Ambos se apoyaron contra la pared del baño y se preparan para salir.

- Noche de mierda… parece que no se acaba nunca.

- Espera un poco más, Sakura-chan… ya vamos.

- A la de tres, Naruto – ordenó el moreno, ansioso – uno, dos…

- ¡Tres! – dijeron al unisonó, abriendo la puerta y saliendo en busca de la peli rosa de ojos verdosos.

Salieron y para su fortuna y desgracia no vieron a nadie, ni a los Akatsuki ni a Sakura.

Sasuke se tragó el orgullo y abrió la puerta del baño de damas, encontrándolo completamente vacío. Su corazón comenzó a latir despavorido al igual que el de Naruto, ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Naruto comenzó a gritar su nombre desesperado, buscando en cada cubículo del baño, pero fue en vano…

Ella no estaba ahí…

- Sakura… - Sasuke no quería creer que ella había sido capturada por esos infelices, le parecía irreal.

- Sakura-chan… - los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas producto del miedo que sentía. Si algo le llegaba a suceder no se lo perdonaría nunca en la vida.

No sabían dónde estaba ella, o con quién.

No tenían idea de que hacer.

La turbación de que le sucediera algo malo los estaba torturando.

… pero algo estaba claro ahí: Ellos no iban a parar de buscarla hasta tenerla de vuelta.

Iban a encontrar a Sakura, así su vida se ponía en riesgo por ello.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Sharaaán! ¿Qué tal? ¿Los deje intrigados? entonces que bueno :3 jijiji<strong>

**Se me ha hecho tarde así que no me iré con rodeos.**

**¿Se dieron cuenta de que Naruto dice el titulo del fic dentro de sus diálogos? Pensé que él era el mejor para decir la frase, además, ese era el momento perfecto para agregarla.**

**Estoy que me parto de sueño! así que lamento no poder extender mis innecesarias conversaciones xD por lo que me iré directo con los agradecimientos por sus review del capitulo anterior:**

**Ayame de Uchiha**: jajaja mis más sentidos pésames a tu celular xD ¡ni te imaginas lo mucho que me reí cuando leí eso! Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, me hace sentir realizada, y también me pone feliz saber que te ha gustado la historia, gracias 3 Cuando leí que me habías nominados para los premios casi lancé el computador por la ventana jajaja le tuve que decir a mis amigos que me había dado la corriente y que por eso salté como desquiciada xD... Lamento decirte que yo no tengo face, osea, lo tengo, pero no habilitado :( tuve problemas con la pagina, las contraseñas y bla bla bla... así que por ahora uso el de mi hermano, pero solo cuando el no se da cuenta jiji. Gracias por leer mis fics, de corazón :)

**Yk Namikaze**: Tenía la necesidad de dedicarte este capitulo. Has estado leyendo este fic desde hace mucho, y tu review siempre me dejan una sonrisa en la cara. Gracias :3... ¿Así que te asuste, eh? jajaja entonces el capitulo cumplió su función je, je... Espero no haberte decepcionado esta vez. Prometo que desde ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrás incluso aún más problemáticas y looocas :D cuídate, ¡y gracias por todo el apoyo!

**Pri-Uchiha**: Hooola :B así como señalé en la parte de arriba del fic, este capitulo esta dedicado a ti y a otra fiel lectora. Tus reviews han sido constantes durante todo este tiempo, y te lo agradezco mucho :) perdón si me tardé :( pero fueron fuerzas mayores... por ahí vi que tambien leíste otro de mis fics y te agradezco que te pasaras por ahí je, je... no sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me ponen los reviews jajaja así que no puedo dejar de estar agradecida contigo :D cuídate, hasta pronto!

**Diana-96-Aide:** Ufff puede empeorar y muuucho. Conmigo nunca es suficiente jajaja espero que te haya gustado el casi beso nº 2 de Sakura y Sasuke 1313 jajaja cuando lo escribí, recordé muchas de las peticiones de Sasusaku que me habían hecho, pero soy malvada y aún no los dejo besarse jijiji Gracias por tu review, hasta la próxima!

**Alexa Hiwatari**: ahhhh :3 de verdad te hizo feliz? ¡más feliz soy yo por tu review! Me alegro que tu concentración estuviera a full durante el capitulo, aquí entre nosotras, yo también dudo de mi concentración cuando lo escribo jajajaa puede pasar una mosca y yo me pierdo en su vuelo xD sobre Itachi te dejare con la duda, pero te aseguró que la verdad de él y de Kakashi te va a sorprender je, jeee. Adiós, cuídate y nos leemos!

**Fabiola59**: jajajaja ¿Mejor que la novela? xD ¡pues gracias! espero no desepcionarte y lamento mi tardanza. Usualmente no demoro más de dos semanas, pero esta vez me pasé :l lo siento. Gracias por tu review, y ¡Bienvenida! leí tres de tus reviews seguidos y sonreí tres veces seguidas :D espero volver a verte por aquí, alohaaa.

**HinataWeasley789**: Estamos hasta el cuello, definitivamente... me dejaste muy dudosa sobre la palabra que se me escapaba de ortografía o: yo usualmente leo dos veces el capitulo antes de subirlo (si, me doy el laargo trabajo -.- ) y no me había percatado de eso D: aunque es cierto que fanfiction se come ciertas cosas, ¡Hum! en especial los signo de exclamación (!) después de que uso los de pregunta (?) Anda tu a saber por qué :l Durante el capitulo intenté explicar la razón po la que Sasuke se había desmayado: Humo. El humo le llenó los pulmones y por eso se desmayó :l perdón si no lo deje claro. Ahoraaa :D yooo se que el Sasusaku te trae loca jajaja así que escribí esa escena deseando que todas las lectoras pensaran que al fin se iba a besar wuajajaja xD Perón por eso, pero me moría de las ganas jajaja. Cuídate y hasta la próxima :D ¡Gracias por seguir siempre fiel mi fic!

**Cerezo negro**: Alohaaa :) espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también, en el intente explicar el "poder" especial que tienen estos hermosos morenos xD no era mi intensión dejarte picada, pero que te digo, a veces disfruto eso wuajaja :D naaaa' es broma, solo sucedió :B Gracias por tu review, enserio :) espero que pueda seguir leyendo tus comentarios más delante. Cuídate, adiós!

**Cristi99:** ¿Pervertida? naaa' la mente sucia soy yo que anda escribiendo sobre eso, tu eres una señorita pura y casta, quien es depravada por las historias de esta escritora jajajajaj Sobre Sasukito... admito que es muy difícil liar con él porque su personalidad es sí es complicada :l ¡no sabes el trabajo que me da juntarle con Sakura, quien es el polo totalmente opuesto! Pero falta poquito, muy poquito, ya verás el SasuSaku esta que llega :3 Sobre Kakashi je, je... lo único que te puedo decir es que las apariencias engañan, (entre nosotras solamente) él no es un simple profesor de un instituto, e Itachi tampoco es quien aparenta ser *o* ¡Como te va a sorprender el final chica! Hasta la próxima, gracias por pasarte por el fic! Alohaaa :B

.

.

Ayayay... creo que tardo más en escibir los agradecimientos que el mismísimo fic jajaja, pero vale la pena. Ustedes lo valen...

Quisiera hacer una pregunta:** ¿CÓMO SE LLAMAN?** :3 se que suena ridículo, pero me gustaría conocerlos, de verdad, o por lo menos su nombre y nacionalidad (o apodo, como gusten)

Sobre mi les digo que me llamo Antonia, y que tengo muchísimos apodos, pero Annie es el que más me gusta por lejos. Tengo 17 años y soy chilena... eso. xD

Gracias por su tiempo, espero no haber herido sus ojos con mis fics jajaja ¡Hasta pronto!

.

.

30 / Abril / 2012.-

1:21 a.m.

(creo... la verdad no se que hora es :l cambiaron la hora en mi país...)


	12. CAPITULO 11: Pétalos en llamas

**Por primera- y última vez, creo - he decidido extenderme en las palabras y dar la considerable suma de diez mil palabras solo en este capitulo! *o* quede impresionada cuando vi la cuenta final!**

**Como siempre, agradezco el apoyo incondicional y les juro que cada review que me dejan me hacen sonreír y convencerme de que vale la pena cada minuto que gasto aquí, pues siento que vale la pena :)**

**Gracias por todo, chicos y chicas :D Este capitulo es un regalito especial para una persona que ya sabe quien es y que sepa que desde ahora apreciaré cada palabra que me deje. La vida no es fácil ni nada parecido, pero recuerda que por eso es tan divertido vivirla. Siempre habrá algo más esperándonos, solo hay que encontrarlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 11: Pétalos en llamas.**

.

.-.-.-.-_ La única ventaja de jugar con fuego es que uno aprende a no quemarse .-.-.-._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura sonrió ampliamente después de salir del cubículo del baño, pues al fin podía caminar decentemente sin el temor de orinarse en cualquier segundo.

Fue a lavarse las manos y una vez que terminó se dirigió a la puerta de salida, ansiosa por escapar del asqueroso baño y poder ver la carrera de motos. Debía admitir que Naruto había relatado la dichosa competencia como si fuera el evento del año y eso la había entusiasmado.

- Aún siguen adentro… - dijo Sakura para sí misma cuando estuvo nuevamente en el pasillo y no divisó a sus amigos.

Era cierto que no llevaba mucho tiempo sola, pero la paciencia definitivamente no era una de sus características principales. Intentaba imaginarse la razón por la que demoraban tanto esos dos dentro del baño sin despegar la mirada de la puerta del sanitario de hombres, pero al parecer la creatividad se le había ido por el escusado y ahora solo le daba espacio al mal humor. Genial.

- Al diablo con ellos… parecen mujeres tanto tiempo ahí dentro – gruñó la peli rosa mientras se dirigía de vuelta al pasillo principal donde había más luz y personas para esperarlos, pero de pronto un ruido la puso en alerta -… ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Por el sector más oscuro pudo diferenciar como tres personas comenzaban a aproximarse hasta ella, cada uno haciendo más bochinche que el otro. Eso no habría provocado nada en Sakura si no fuera por el hecho de que sus caras eran conocidas.

¡Los tipos de Akatsuki!

- Debe ser una puta broma – exclamó ella entre sorprendida y asustada, ya que no sabía qué hacer y estaba sola… ¡SOLA!

Sin pensarlo mucho tiempo comenzó a correr al pasillo principal – que apenas estaba a unos metros de ella – e intento fundirse entre la multitud de gente joven que la rodeaba, rogando que ellos no la hubiesen distinguido.

"_No pares, no pares, ¡Shanaro!" - _Sakura se obligaba a sí misma a no detenerse y a continuar su marcha sin levantar sospechas, suplicando al cielo que Naruto y Sasuke pudieran arreglárselas solos.

A pesar de pasar desapercibida entre la multitud debido a su estatura, su cabello no estaba dispuesto a ocultarla de lo que pudiera pasar, así que tan pronto vio un escondijo entre un muro y el puesto de comida se lanzó a esconderse, y una vez ahí se permitió respirar, observando el lugar que la rodeaba. Ella prácticamente no corría ningún peligro desde ahí porque las sombras que se formaban entre los muros la ocultaban sin dificultad y además le daban una vista excepcional del sector, tanto de la gente que pasaba como de un pequeño fragmento del pasillo del cual ella había huido, y por consiguiente, del baño de hombres ¡Perfecto!

- Sasuke-kun, Naruto… - susurró con la vista puesta en el pasillo, nerviosa de lo que pudiera suceder.

Los hombres de Akatsuki no se veían por ningún lado, haciendo que Sakura relajara su corazón y se diera la oportunidad de analizar sus opciones. Si ella no se equivocaba, Itachi y Kakashi dijeron que se ocuparían de ellos, pero por lo que pudo notar esos hombres que vio eran los mismos que intentaron dispararles, ¿Acaso los habían seguido hasta ahí? No, era muy poco probable, y además si hubieran tenido la intención de atraparlos no habrían ido de aquí para allá armando un alboroto, por lo que Sakura dedujo que sus intenciones eran distintas a encontrar su paradero y que ellos jamás habían regresado al almacén donde habían dejado al hermano de Sasuke y su mentor, pues si lo hubieran hecho probablemente no estarían ahí.

"_Una vez que salgas quiero que cierres la puerta, Sakura" – _le había dicho Itachi mientras se dirigían junto a Kakashi al encuentro de Naruto y Sasuke – "…_ y no importa cuánto te exijan conocer la verdad… debes guardar el secreto, cerezo…"_

"_Sí, Itachi-kun… ¿De verdad estará todo bien cuándo nos marchemos?, tal vez no sea mala idea que Naruto y Sasuke-kun supieran lo que está sucediendo" - _ Había cuestionado ella después de escuchar el relato de Kakashi e Itachi sobre Akatsuki y sobre ellos mismos. Era realmente impresionante conocer el secreto que esos dos tenían ocultos y las razones que los llevaron a mantener a todo el mundo encerrado en un engaño... y más sorprendente aún era pertenecer a sus mentiras como una conspiradora, pero estaba satisfecha con serles útil y darles una oportunidad de llevar sus acciones a cabo.

"_Descuida, Sakura… esos dos idiotas son tan impulsivos que solo nos darán problemas. Se enteraran a su debido tiempo, pero hasta entonces es mejor seguir así, y no se te olvide… desde ahora tu eres completamente ignorante sobre lo que sucede, y si alguien pregunta, jamás hemos cruzado palabra al respecto y ustedes tres no nos conocen ¿De acuerdo? Ten cuidado a que Sasuke y Naruto den sus apellidos, son de demasiada influencia y reconocimiento. Cuídense y no hagan nada imprudente… o por lo menos no mueran hasta que esto se aclaré ¿Si? Buena suerte en el examen de mañana, por cierto… de seguro les irá bien" – _esas habían sido las palabras que Kakashi e Itachi le habían dicho mientras aún seguían solos, sellando sus labios ante sus amigos. Sakura sabía que esto le iba a dar problemas con ambos más adelante, pero por el momento era la única solución, ¿Lo era, verdad?

Estaba tan ocupada revisando el contorno que olvidó chequear el sector más importante de todos y cuando lo recordó, ya era de demasiado tarde. Alguien estaba detrás de ella.

Fue tan rápido… tan irreal…

Ella sintió la presencia como una suave caricia del viento, la cual de seguro llevaba mucho tiempo detrás esperando una reacción de su parte. Se sentía tan tonta, débil y diminuta entre esos brazos que la aprisionaban y cubrían su boca, haciéndole llorar como una niña pequeña. No sabía cuántas veces había sentido miedo esa noche, pero si estaba convencida de que jamás en su vida había tenido tanto pánico a algo o alguien, ¿Quién podría socorrerla en ese momento? ¿Qué iba a hacer su captor con ella? No lo sabía, y eso la hacía querer gritar, llorar y huir.

Tenía que escapar.

Logró liberar una de sus manos y en un intento desesperado comenzó a retorcerse contra el cuerpo que respondía a todos sus movimientos. Era tan desesperante y cada vez perdía más las energías, pero se negaba a rendirse y entregarse al infeliz que la sujetaba. Él iba a conocer lo peligrosa que podía ser Sakura Haruno cuando se molestaba.

- Shh, si sigues así nos van a encontrar. No te haré nada, _Sakura… _

Fue como un electrochoque en sus venas el escuchar su nombre y a la vez resultó un calmante muy efectivo. Ella seguía sujeta por el hombre tras ella, y en un movimiento ágil de su agresor se encontró de cara contra la pared sin opción de escapatoria, pero ya no estaba forcejeando.

Esa voz… ella la conocía, estaba segura, ¿Quién…?

El recuerdo de un apuesto joven acudió a su cabeza y lo relacionó con la voz, logrando dar con el hombre detrás de ella, pero lejos de tranquilizarla lo que de verdad fue darle un nuevo espasmo de miedo. No estaba segura ni ahí con él ni en una jaula de leones.

"_Bien hecho, Sakura, vas de mal en peor…" – _Sentía la respiración suave contra sus hombros y su cuerpo aprisionado entre el cálido pecho y la gélida pared, cada vez apreciando más la libertad del agarre en el cual estaba sujeta, de hecho casi podía asegurar tener la boca sin nada que le impidiera gritar, entonces, ¿Qué le frenaba a hacerlo?

- No alces la voz, pequeña… observa.

- ¿Eh?

Sakura seguía aturdida por la situación, pero no era tan bruta como para armar un escándalo. Ahí, justo entre la línea que separaba la luz del pasillo principal y el escondite en el que se encontraba, dos personas pasaron y ella pudo reconocerlos sin mucha dificultad.

Dos leones más…

Ambos eran realmente extraños; uno vestía de blanco y negro y el otro era el jodido pitufo azul cara de pez que había conocido en el bar, los mismos que habían intentado capturarlos mientras escapaban del almacén y eran rescatados por Tazuna. Malditos malnacidos amorfos…

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – se aventuró Sakura pretendiendo valor cuando en realidad se partía del susto, pero necesitaba saber que por lo menos no la iba a entregar a esos raritos… todavía.

- ¿De ti? Absolutamente nada, pero nos haríamos un favor si te quedas en silencio hasta que se vayan… estoy dándote una oportunidad, bonita – susurró contra su oído haciéndola estremecer por la sensualidad y el peligro que contenía su voz. Hablaba de manera cantarina y su acento marcaba con fervor las "s", entonación típica de los extranjeros del oeste, ¿Quién diablos era él? ¿Por qué se daba cuenta ahora de esos detalles y no cuándo lo conoció?

Ah, claro… estaba demasiado concentrada en su belleza. Que superficial.

No pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que el par de monstruos desaparecieron de su visión sin detectarlos, lo cual fue magnífico para Sakura pues ya había ideado un plan para deshacerse de su captor y correr en busca de sus amigos ¡Una buena patada en las pelotas y adiós sensual extranjero apresador!

Sakura dejo de tensar el cuerpo para que él la soltara y luego enseñarle lo que es bueno, y habría salido a la perfección si su extraño no le hubiera sujetado la pierna en el primer intento y no la hubiese aprisionado contra la pared, esta vez dándole la cara.

- Vaya… al parecer la flor tiene espinas – ironizó él sujetándole las muñecas por sobre la cabeza con una mano y apoyando la otra contra la pared al lado de su cara – Ya te dije que no te iba a hacer nada. Sé que te va a costar, pero confía en mí.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – gruñó visiblemente molesta, alzando un poco más la voz - ¿No se supone que uno no habla con extraños? Suéltame – ordenó intentando controlar sus gritos que estaban próximos a salir.

- Primero, tu y yo no somos extraños – dijo sin inmutarse por la ferocidad con la que Sakura intentaba soltarse y su ceño fruncido – segundo, opino que no estás en posición de pedir nada… no creas que no sé lo que pasó en el almacén. Una cosa es ignorarlo y otra muy distinta no hacer nada, ¿O acaso crees que correr por los pasillos pasa inadvertido?

- Lo sabías… - Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Mentiría si no dijera que se sintió observada durante muchos tramos que estuvo con Itachi o con Naruto y Sasuke, pero no pensó que fuera él.

- Claro… la única razón por la que no te detuve fue porque Itachi estaba contigo y supuse que estabas relacionada con algo de nuestros negocios, pero dudo que Uchiha siga jugando en el mismo equipo, ¿o me equivoco, bonita?

- No se dé que hablas – contestó Sakura con las cejas juntas. El maldito sabía que Itachi la había ayudado a rescatar a Kakashi y eso era muy, muy malo.

- La verdad no me interesa eso – continuó con una indiferencia en la voz muy parecida a la de Sasuke – lo que sí quiero entender que es lo que estás haciendo en este lugar y cómo fue que saliste del depósito… ¿Quién eres, Sakura?

- No soy nadie que debas conocer, no tiene importancia de todas maneras... y la forma en la que escapé ya deberías saberla, después de todo, tus amiguitos se encargaron de hacerme huir de esa forma, _Sasori…_

_- _No confundas las cosas, pequeña. Yo estaba afuera del almacén en ese momento buscando a Itachi para conversar sobre algo, pero tú y "tus amiguitos" irrumpieron dentro – contestó un poco molesto, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras e imitando la forma en que Sakura había dicho la misma frase.

- No lo comprenderías… solo… déjame ir, por favor… - Sakura bajó la vista y ocultó su rostro del de Sasori, dejando de forcejear contra él porque era un gasto de energías solamente.

- Hm, cuando dije que no te iba a hacer daño lo decía en serio – dijo el pelirrojo dejando a Sakura libre y muy sorprendida – odio perder el tiempo y esperar, y en estos momentos me estoy retrasando con una misión que me otorgaron, ¿Pero sabes algo? Por alguna razón no me molesta tanto hacerlos esperar ¿Curioso, no crees?

- Yo… - Sakura no sabía si salir corriendo o devolverle la sonrisa al pelirrojo, quien en realidad solo había ladeado los labios, ¿Estaba coqueteándole como lo hizo en el bar?

- Hagamos algo, Sakura. Prometo ayudarte a encontrar a esos dos que te acompañan si tú me haces un favor a cambio, ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Qué tipo de favor? – Sakura se puso a la defensiva casi por instinto y se alejó de él un par de pasos, ¿Qué morbosidad estaba pensando Sasori?

- No _ese _tipo de favores, bonita - suspiró él – de hecho, creo que no va a costarte nada… ¿Conoces a la anciana que trabaja en la tienda de medicamentos y plantas en el centro Suna?

- ¿La vieja, Chiyo? ¿Qué quieres de ella?

- Tranquila, Sakura… diablos, siento que en cualquier minuto vas a agredirme cuando yo no te he hecho nada, _molesta… - _la forma en que Sasori lo había dicho hizo que Sakura recordara a Sasuke y que desistiera de cualquier intento de ataque o escapatoria, después de todo el llevaba razón… no le había hecho nada malo, sino todo lo contrario. La había salvado.

- Lo lamento, Sasori-kun… - dijo Sakura cediendo ante el pelirrojo, sorprendiéndose por haber agregado el "kun" al nombre del chico. De verdad que tenía un aire muy parecido a Sasuke como para hacerla reaccionar así, o simplemente ya había perdido la cordura. Una de dos.

- Hm, no importa… - bufó él con los labios ladeados nuevamente. Al parecer el detalle si le había gustado – No deberías saberlo, pero ella es mi abuela y necesito que le entregues un recado. No intentes negarte, sé muy bien que tu tía, la princesa babosa, y tu le han comprado medicamentos y lo único que pido es que le hagas llegar un recado la próxima vez que la veas, ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

- ¿De qué se trata? ¿Si esto le causa algún problema a la vieja Chiyo…? – Sakura no quiso impresionarse por el parentesco entre el muchacho y la dulce viejita de la cuidad de la arena, pero le parecía curioso que fueran familiares y además ahora ella podía asegurar que Sasori era de Suna, vaya revelación de información.

- No le pasará nada a la vieja, solo debes decirle que me viste por última vez aquí. Nada más.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Podrías hacerlo tú mismo, no crees? – cuestionó la peli rosa.

- Realmente haces muchas preguntas – dijo, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara por ser tan curiosa y entrometida – Da igual a estas alturas… ella lleva buscándome mucho tiempo y necesito que deje de hacerlo, eso es todo, ¿Lo harás o no? De verdad no me gusta que me hagan esperar…

- Si, lo haré – dijo ella mientras estrechaba la masculina mano de Sasori – espero que cumplas con tu parte del trato.

- Lo haré, partamos en búsqueda de esos dos entonces.

- ¿No habías dicho que tenías una misión o algo así, Sasori-kun? – preguntó Sakura, percatándose del detallito en el nombre muy tarde.

- Omítelo por el momento, ¿Vienes? – ofreció Sasori extendiéndole la mano a unos pasos de la intensa luz del pasillo principal.

- Si – Sakura tomó su mano tímidamente, casi a punto de resistirse, pero finalmente la tomó para no perder más tiempo y por no saber cómo evítalo.

Sasori la guió hasta el límite y después de asegurarse de que no había peligro la hizo avanzar de regreso a la multitud de gente, quienes estaban amontonándose en la entrada que daba acceso a las pistas de carreras, las cuales no eran más que calles comunes y corrientes con escasa luz y trampillas a cada ciertos metros.

- ¿Tienes alguna pista de dónde encontrarlos? – preguntó el pelirrojo desde adelante sin voltearse a verla.

- La última vez que los vi ambos habían entrado al baño de hombres…

- ¿Al baño? – más que preguntarlo, a Sakura le dio la impresión de que él lo había dicho por otra razón, casi como si supiera algo malo.

- Si… antes de que pudieran salir me alejé de ese lugar, ya te imaginaras porque.

- Fue lo primero que pensé, Sakura, lo que me inquieta es otra cosa. Deidara y Hidan iban al baño justo cuando te divisé y fui a buscarte.

- ¡¿Qué?

- No te alteres. La verdad dudo mucho que ellos hayan sido tomados prisioneros porque me habrían llamado, ¿Ves? – Sasori le mostró el celular que sacaba del pantalón y volvía a introducir después de ver la hora.

- Ya veo… aún no te agradezco lo que estás haciendo – dijo ella un tanto apenada, pero no era culpa suya, sino de los acontecimientos.

Sasori la vio por sobre el hombro y le respondió - Hicimos un trato, no tienes porque agradecerme nada, aunque si de verdad quieres compensarme bastará con que dejes de hacerme tantas preguntas, bonita.

- Sí, está bien… - dijo sonrojada.

Sasori se abrió paso entre las personas que hacían fila para ingresar a ver la carrera con solo cruzar miradas con el guardia, quien le dio acceso inmediato bajo los abucheos de los demás, aunque claro, eso a nadie le importó y mucho menos a él. Sakura se aferró más a Sasori no por protección ni nada parecido, sino porque el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, complicándole avanzar por ser pequeña.

- Te llevaría en mi espalda, pero creo que tu cabello no va ayudarnos – comentó Sasori para fastidiarla – Ven.

- ¿Eh? - Sakura fue rodeada de los hombros por el pelirrojo y de esta forma él la hacía caminar más deprisa, pues él siendo alto no tenía problemas para correr a las personas.

- La carrera está por comenzar y algunos de los chicos van a participar, Deidara y Zetsu si no me equivoco – comentó Sasori mientras ponía a Sakura de frente a la pista en un muy lugar y él se ponía a espaldas de ella, siempre rodeados de más jóvenes.

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó ella. Aunque tenía una idea vaga de quienes eran quería aprovechar para sacar la mayor información posible al chico de Akatsuki.

- Observa – se limitó a decir él mientras acercaba su cabeza hasta su oído para que la escuchara mejor, pues el barullo de la gente iba en aumento cada segundo. Sasori apuntó a un grupo de personas y corrió el cabello de Sakura haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío – El rubio de ahí es Deidara, y el que va vestido de negro y blanco es…

- ¿Zetsu, no? – expuso ella sin dejar de analizar al resto del grupo.

- Así es.

- ¿Quiénes son los demás…?

- ¿Te refieres a los que están junto a esos dos idiotas o al resto de Akatsuki?

- ¿Akatsuki? – Sakura no quería que la viera sorprendida, pero el hecho de que él mencionara a su organización como si no fuera la gran cosa llamó su atención.

- Deja de tratarme como un estúpido – dijo él en su oído, haciéndola temblar – se que intentas sacarme información y que conoces más de lo que debes, pequeña. Tenemos un trato, ¿Lo recuerdas? Puedes preguntarme los que quieras, pero yo veré lo que puedes conocer, así que no exijas nada de mí, Sakura.

- Entonces hablemos las cosas claras, ¿No te parece? – Si bien Sakura estaba metiendo las manos al fuego por esto era porque valía la pena, además, ella estaba casi convencida de que él no iba a hacerle nada, la intuición se lo decía.

- Hm, ¿Qué quieres saber? – chasqueó Sasori.

- Partiremos fácil… ¿Cuál es la misión que tenías? – Sakura sabía que si ponían las cartas en la mesa las cosas saldrían mejor, así que partiría conociendo al chico de ojos pardos antes de indagar sobre Akatsuki.

- Me tocaba correr la carrera que está por comenzar – respondió sin darle importancia como al resto de las cosas.

- ¿Y por qué no estás compitiendo entonces? – siguió Sakura, alzando la voz debido a que por los alto parlantes comenzaban a llamar a los participantes.

- Esta claro, ¿No crees? – dijo mientras la miraba fijamente – De todas maneras esta carrera es una trampa, por eso no tenía intenciones de correr.

- ¡¿Qué dices? – Sakura prácticamente lo encaró después de escuchar eso ¿Una trampa? ¿Acaso comprendía la magnitud de sus palabras?

- Ocurre todo el tiempo – continuó él, acercándose a su rostro para que esa conversación solo fuera de ellos y no de los fisgones de al lado – Los que participan aquí son ratones de laboratorio de Orochimaru, un sádico enfermo que nos ha dado problemas hace años. Debes haber escuchado de él, hermosa, después de todo el fue…

- Lo sé, no lo digas…

Claro que conocía a ese infeliz, de hecho, lo conocía más de lo que quería.

Orochimaru había sido uno de los mejores amigos de su tía Tsunade y de Jiraiya, el padrino de Naruto, y el muy desgraciado los había traicionado abandonándolos hace muchos años y creando un laboratorio clandestino donde realizaba abortos y experimentaba con los fetos, eso sin mencionar su obsesión con las serpientes y con el clan Uchiha. Al parecer incluso una vez intentó acercarse a Sasuke mientras aún estaba "cuerdo" y le prometió ayudarlo a superar a Itachi y ser reconocido, pero el moreno no era tan ingenuo como él creyó.

Y al parecer Orochimaru no tenía límites como Sakura podía observar, pues si mal no recordaba cuando ella ingresó al recinto junto a Naruto y Sasuke algunos de los chicos mencionaron a "Orochimaru-sama", como si él fuera el jefe del lugar, y la verdad no le sorprendía. Solo una víbora fría y arrastrada moraría esos sectores, siempre rodeado de ratas, los cuales vendrían a ser sus subordinados.

¿Acaso el amable Kimimaro era una rata más de él? El solo pensarlo la frustraba.

Por los alto parlantes un locutor señalaba a los corredores e invitaba a participar a más valientes, que para Sakura fue más bien una invitación a suicidarse. La gente estaba vuelta loca por la carrera, y ella no podía dejar de pensar en la emoción de sus dos amigos por verla, ¿Estarían entre la multitud? No, ella creía que no… y si llegaban a estarlo de seguro no prestaban atención porque estaban buscandola. La calidez de pensar en ello la hizo sonreír.

Si, ella sabía que la estaban buscando y también sabía que la iban a encontrar. Siempre había sido así… incluso desde el comienzo.

Una vez ella tuvo problemas con unas muchachas cuando recién habían formado los grupos para el test del instituto y ella había quedado con Sasuke. Al parecer a ellas no les agradaba el hecho de que el Uchiha se mezclara con la "frentona Haruno", e incluso Ino estaba en ese grupo, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que ella y la rubia se reconciliaran.

Esas chicas le habían quitado su mochila y la habían golpeado, haciendo que Sakura saliera corriendo bañada en lágrimas. Se ocultó por más de dos horas detrás del árbol más grande del instituto, donde nadie jamás pudiera encontrarla, pero al parecer si hubo un par de personas que pudieron hallarla.

Sasuke había logrado conseguir su bolso con todas sus pertenencias dentro y Naruto la había buscado por todos lados hasta encontrarla, y así junto al moreno – quien prácticamente fue arrastrado hasta allá – se quedaron bajo el árbol el resto de la tarde. Ese era uno de los primeros recuerdos que venían a su mente cada vez que mencionaban al equipo siete… y bueno, le encantaba usar esa anécdota contra Ino, haciéndola sentir culpable y así conseguir lo que quería. Todo en esta vida se paga, ¿No?

Como si pensar en ellos los hubiera convocado, Sakura pudo divisarlos al otro lado de la pista. Su corazón se estremeció de la felicidad y no sabía cómo llamar su atención sin causar un revuelo entre el resto de la gente y de los competidores, en especial sobre los Akatsuki y los tipos de Orochimaru. Carajo.

Ellos iban tan metidos en su misión de encontrar a la peli rosa que no escuchaban a nadie que le hablara; ni a los idiotas molestos por ser empujados ni a las chicas que intentaban llamar su atención con sus cortas faldas y sus llamativos escotes. En esos momentos la única en su cabeza era Sakura Haruno, la joven de cabello rosa y ojos de esmeralda. La chica de fuerza sobre humana y su mejor amiga.

Algo hizo que Sasuke se detuviera e inspeccionara a su alrededor. Ensanchó los ojos al encontrar a su peli rosa al otro lado de la pista de carreras y se alegró – aunque no lo demostró, claro – porque al parecer no le había pasado nada malo, aunque esa tranquilidad le duró poco tiempo hasta percibir al odioso pelirrojo del bar a su lado con una mano sobre su hombro, creyéndose su dueño. Ese imbécil iba a morir en tres, dos, uno…

-¡Sakura-chaaan! – gritó Naruto a todo pulmón, recibiendo quejas, amenazas e insultos por el resto de los observadores - ¡No molesten' ttebayo!

- ¡Narutooo! – respondió ella con su característica alegría. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Sasori con una sonrisa dulce – gracias por todo, Sasori-kun, prometo cumplir con mi parte del trato.

- ¿De qué hablas, Sakura? – preguntó él. Estaba tan ocupado haciendo una llamada por teléfono que no había puesto atención a la peli rosa ni siquiera cuando gritó porque se había tapado el otro oído para escuchar a través del celular.

- ¡Ya los encontré! ¡Gracias por todo, Sasori-kun! – dijo ella mientras daba un paso a través de la cinta que separaba al público de los corredores para llegar más rápido donde sus amigos, quienes habían hecho prácticamente lo mismo.

- ¡Sakura, no! – Sasori intentó sujetarla, pero ella ya no estaba a su alcance - ¡Mierda!

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – chilló ella mientras era recibida en los brazos del moreno, quien hundía su rostro en el cabello rosado de Sakura.

- ¡Nos diste un susto horrible, Sakura-chan! – dijo Naruto al momento que era soltada por Sasuke y se acercaba a él para ser abrazada nuevamente.

- No fue mi culpa, eran esos de Akatsuki que estaban afuera del baño y…

- "_¡Al parecer tenemos nuevos competidores! ¡Griten por nuestros tres valientes!" – _la voz del locutor atravesó la cabeza de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto haciéndolos salir de su nube de felicidad y tranquilidad y dándoles un golpe en el estomago con el nombre de "realidad".

- ¿De qué están hablando? – cuestionó Sasuke mientras observaba alrededor.

- ¿Qué competidores' ttebayo?... ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué esta tan pálida?

- S-Se refieren a nosotros… nosotros somos los nuevos competidores – respondió fuera de sí, casi sin pensar las palabras.

"_Es una trampa… es una trampa… vamos a morir" – _Sasori intentó detenerla por ésta razón y ella siguió sus impulsos y fue donde a sus amigos, condenándolos en el camino.

- La carrera va a comenzar, alístense – dijo una chica detrás de ellos. Era Tayuya, quien los miraba con una indiferencia que cortaba y parecía impaciente.

- ¿Tayuya, cierto? M-Mira, e-esto es un error… – Sakura no podía unir coherentemente las oraciones sin trabarse con sus inseguridades.

- Si no querían participar no debieron cruzar la jodida línea, idiotas, ¿Para qué mierda creen que está? – contestó visiblemente molesta, intimidando a Sakura.

- Me importa un carajo. Los tres nos salimos de la carrera – dijo Sasuke, haciéndola fruncir el ceño y desviar la cara, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora, Tayuya? ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – preguntó un chico que acababa de aparecer, de seguro apenas tenía un año más que ellos.

- Tsk, las bebitas quieren abandonar – respondió la aludida mirándolo con desprecio – te lo dejo a ti, Kidomaru, me enferma tratar con pendejos mimados – dijo antes de marcharse dándole una mirada reprobatoria a Naruto y Sakura. Al parecer Sasuke fue mucho para ella.

- Esto es una equivocación' ttebayo – intentó explicar Naruto al chico, quien lo miraba pasivamente - ¿Cómo podemos irnos?

- Hm, ¿Irse? Ustedes tres cruzaron la línea y eso solo indica que quieren competir – contestó con una sonrisa irónica el chico, introduciendo sus manos a los bolsillos de sus desgastados jeans – Uno de ustedes necesitará pareja, la chica solo puede ir en la moto con uno de los dos…

- No vamos a correr, Sakura, Naruto, nos vamos ahora – ordenó Sasuke con una mirada fulmínate contra el chico.

- Aunque quieras salir, las puertas ya se cerraron y los guardias no te dejaran cruzar la cinta que separa al público de los corredores – explicó el chico mientras les daba la espalda – Hagan lo que hagan, van a terminar compitiendo… nadie sale del domo una vez que entra. Buena suerte – dijo con sarcasmo el chico antes de dirigirse al otro extremo donde estaban el resto de los competidores.

- ¡No te vayas 'ttebayo! – gritó Naruto sumamente molesto - ¡Maldición!

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Sasuke-kun? – preguntó Sakura con el corazón en la boca. Sin duda su sistema nervioso estaba sufriendo una crisis debido a todo lo que les había sucedido esos dos horribles días.

- No deberíamos, pero Naruto y yo sabemos conducir motocicletas, Sakura…

- ¡No! ¡No pueden participar! – chilló ella completamente dominada por el pánico - ¡Esta carrera es una trampa!

- ¿Qué dices, Sakura-chan? – indagó Naruto por el comentario de la chica. Sakura temblaba sin darle tregua a su cuerpo e incluso él sabía que esos espasmos no eran normales. Él estaba nervioso, claro, pero no veía la razón de reaccionar así como su amiga.

- La carrera es una fraude… esta arreglada para causar un horrible accidente entre los que compiten – dijo mientras comenzaba a hiperventilarse.

- ¿Cómo sabes esto, Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke mientras la tomaba por los hombros y hacía que encarará sus ojos.

- Él… _Sasori-kun _m-me lo dijo… - respondió sin poder controlar el temblor de sus extremidades.

A Sasuke le dio un dolor de cabeza el solo escuchar el nombre del asqueroso que había osado tocar a SU Sakura, pero intentó no demostrar su… ¿Qué diablos eran esos sentimientos? ¿Celos? Maldición…

- Solo queda una opción, entonces… Sakura ira conmigo y tu vendrás detrás de nosotros, Naruto. Usaré el Sharingan…

- ¡Es muy peligroso! – refutaron ambos ante las palabras del moreno.

- No me den más problemas. Lo que necesitamos son soluciones y no están ayudando – se quejó Sasuke mientras observaba a los otros competidores, quienes ya estaban ubicando sus motos con sus respectivas acompañantes.

- Tengo miedo… - confesó Sakura con los ojos brillantes. No sabía si iba a llorar del miedo por morir o por no encontrar soluciones.

- No temas, Sakura-chan… - la tranquilizó Naruto – todo va a estar bien ¿Si? Tranquila…

Sakura iba a agradecerle al rubio cuando el resonar de una rueda derrapando contra el asfalto los distrajo. Ahí, sobre una llamativa motocicleta color carmesí metálico, un tipo con un casco negro se dirigió hasta ellos.

Se detuvo justo frente a Naruto y Sakura, y bajo su atenta mirada se quitó el casco negro y se lo lanzó a Sakura, la cual lo agarró por inercia.

- Sube – le ordenó a la peli rosa, quien al mirarlo ensanchó los ojos y abrió los labios si creer que estuviera frente a ella.

- No te muevas, Sakura – ordenó Sasuke, haciendo que la peli rosa y Naruto lo miraran confundidos, ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?

- Hm, no molestes – exigió el tipo en la motocicleta mientras hacía resonar el acelerador – Sakura, sube y sujétate de mi espalada.

- Sasori-kun… - Sakura no entendía nada ¿Qué pretendía el pelirrojo? ¿Por qué Sasuke la sujetaba del brazo?

- Irá conmigo, manzanita – contestó Sasuke a la orden de Sasori, ridiculizándolo por su color de cabello.

- Tsk, desgraciado – fulminó el pelirrojo al moreno. Desvió su vista del Uchiha y miró a Sakura quien le devolvió la mirada – Será mejor que vengas conmigo, Sakura… ya sabes lo de la carrera. Los puedo ayudar – dijo el chico consiguiendo que el rubio y la peli rosa lo miraran, el primero desconfiado y la segunda incrédula.

Sakura sabía que Sasori conocía el recorrido de la pista, después de todo desde un comienzo él iba a participar y de seguro no tenía intenciones de morir, lo que no le cabía en la cabeza era el hecho de que les quisiera ayudar, ¿Podía confiar en él realmente?

Sasori aceleró nuevamente sin moverse de su sitio, apresurando la decisión de Sakura. Él tenía sus razones para desafiar a Akatsuki, pero más que ir en contra de su bando, él lo hacía para joder a Orochimaru y a Kabuto. Esos dos hijos de perra le iban a pagar la traición que le habían hecho, pero para eso tenía que competir en la estúpida carrera y para su mala suerte esos tres habían tomado los últimos lugares de competición, así que su única opción para participar era hacerlo con Sakura, pues estaba claro que no iba a llevar a un hombre sujetándole por detrás. Sasori prefería ver como el idiota celoso y el rubio chillón se las ingeniaban por hacerlo. Oh dulce venganza…

- P-Pero… - dudó la chica. Sasuke la miraba de una manera que prácticamente decía: "si lo haces, te arrepentirás, Sa-ku-ra…" con lo cual solo conseguía que sus nervios sufrieran un espasmo, eso sin contar la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo.

¡¿Qué diablos se supone que debía hacer?

- Sabes que puedo serles útiles… se sonde están las trampas. No me hagas perder el tiempo, bonita, ya estas al corriente que odio esperar a la gente – dijo Sasori con la voz ronca. Ese chico de ojos negros realmente era fastidioso, pero admitía que era divertido joderle con los celos.

- Si… está bien, Sasori-kun… - accedió finalmente la peli rosa, dejando anonadados a los otros dos mientras se sentaba detrás del chico y los observaba – Él p-puede ayudarnos, de v-verdad…

- Sakura… chan – susurró el rubio incrédulo.

- Toma – le dijo Sasori a Sasuke mientras le lanzaba un par de llaves – a la vuelta de esta esquina hay un depósito donde encontraras una motocicleta roja idéntica a ésta. Úsala para competir… Sakura, ponte el caso – ordenó Sasori.

- Sakura, baja de la motocicleta ahora mismo – ordenó Sasuke sin apartar su furiosa mirada del pelirrojo – No lo necesitamos.

- Sasuke-kun… pero es la única forma… - definitivamente no sabía qué hacer. Ella pensó en bajarse de la moto y reusar la ayuda de Sasori, ¿Pero serían capaces de hacerlo solos? El peli rojo incluso les había entregado una motocicleta para participar…

¡¿Por qué Sasuke hacía las cosas tan difíciles?

-¡Sasori-kun puede ayudarnos! – insistió ella, esta vez siendo apoyada por Naruto, quien movía su cabeza en afirmación. No es que confiara en el tipo, pero admitía que la oportunidad que les estaba dando era realmente necesaria.

- Hm, haz lo que quieras – gruñó Sasuke derrotado y molesto, si… por sobre todo molesto, ¿Sería el rechazo de ella? No, era el idiota pelirrojo… eso debía ser… ¿Era eso? A la mierda con ambos.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – gritó Sakura a punto de bajarse para seguir a Sasuke, quien le había dado la espalda y se dirigía al sector que el peli rojo le había indicado, pero no pudo llegar a ningún lado porque la mano de Sasori la detuvo del hombro.

- Nos alcanzaran en la línea de partida. Vamos, necesito explicarte las reglas antes de partir – dijo el mirándola pasivamente, y una vez que terminó se dirigió al rubio – síguelo y ten cuidado cuando se acerquen a la zona de salida. Ellos van a estar ahí y los van a reconocer, o por lo menos al que conduzca la motocicleta pues el no puede usar casco.

- Si, gracias' ttebayo…

- ¡Apresúrate, Naruto! – demandó el moreno sin voltearse a verlo. Le hervirían las venas si viera otra vez a la peli rosa abrazando a ese imbécil.

- ¡Oe, Teme! ¡Espera' ttebayo! – contestó el rubio mientras apresuraba el paso y le daba alcance.

- Vámonos – dijo Sasori para su acompañante una vez que ninguno de los amigos de ésta estuvieron cerca.

- Si… - afirmó Sakura una tanto deprimida. Ella tenía una idea de las razones de Sasuke para haber reaccionado así y eso la entristecía. No quería ser más una _molestia _ para él…

Sasori aceleró y avanzó hasta la línea de partida con la peli rosa sujetándole por el pecho, y una vez ahí ambos recibieron distintos tipos de miradas; algunas de sorpresa, otras de odio y en su minoría de indiferencia.

- Pensé que no ibas a correr, Sasori.

- Tenía ganas de patearte el culo, Deidara – respondió el pelirrojo mientras se baja de la motocicleta y le daba la espalda al recién nombrado para dirigirse a la peli rosa.

Sakura apreció por primera vez al chico rubio de cerca y pudo apreciar que no era tan temible como el resto de Akatsuki. Tenía el cabello liso y sujeto por una coleta alta, con los ojos azul cielo y una sonrisa socarrona. Era una curiosa mezcla que le recordaba la alegría de Naruto y el mal genio de Ino… si, era una combinación bastante buena de esos dos.

- Hmp, ¿Crees que vas a ganarme? ¡Ja! Ya deberías darte por vencido Sasori, después de todo es momento que el alumno derrote al maestro, ¿No crees? – fastidió Deidara mientras se apoyaba del hombro del pelirrojo y observaba a Sakura, quien al estar con casco era irreconocible para él – hola, ¿Eres tú quien competirá con este amargado?

- No seas imbécil, Deidara. Si la chica está en su motocicleta es obvio que así es – respondió un tercero que iba llegando con el casco en una mano y una cara de burla.

- No jodas, Hidan – contestó Deidara mientras ponía un rostro de molestia, lo cual le recordó a Sakura la cara que solía poner Naruto cuando Sasuke contestaba de la misma manera.

La situación merecía el galardón por excentricidad e ironía, ¿Quién diría que esos chicos podrían ser tan parecidos a ella? La verdad es que al verlos discutir como los hacían sus amigos y las bromas que se lanzaban la hacían perder el miedo, aunque claro, la posibilidad de que fueran detectados no la dejaba estar al cien por ciento en paz.

- No me digas que tú también vas a participar, Hidan… ¿Qué pasó con eso de que Dios no disfrutaba estos tipos de _sacrificios?_ ¡Eres un hablador! – criticaba el rubio, robándole una sonrisa a Sasori y a Sakura, pero por supuesto que nadie la pudo apreciar.

- ¡Cállate, maldito! ¡Jashin-sama es demasiado sagrado para que lo menciones!

- ¡Sagrados mis calzones, Hidan! – continuó Deidara, riendo sin complicaciones.

- ¡Infeliz!

Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante la imagen de Hidan y Deidara discutiendo como dos crías, ¿y se supone que ellos dos son criminales?

- Mira lo que has hecho, Deidara… ahora la _chica _de Sasori esta burlándose de nosotros…

- ¿…Eh? ¿La chica de…? - Sakura se sonrojó por el malentendido.

- Hm, necesito hablar con ella, así que lárguense – demandó el pelirrojo mientras los miraba con seriedad, pero en vez de intimidarlos al parecer algo les hizo gracia, pues comenzaron a ver a Sakura con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Como quieras, Sasori… te dejamos a solas son la señorita – rió el rubio antes de acercarse a Sakura – Un gusto, por cierto – la saludó alegremente, tomando su mano y estrechándola.

- Si… un gusto… - respondió nerviosa ella, pero al perecer ninguno de los chicos lo notó.

- Váyanse – ordenó otra vez Sasori, ubicándose cerca de la peli rosa para espantarlos.

- Si, si… no seas odioso – dijo Hidan – Al menos podrías dejarnos conocer su nombre…

- No es de su importancia. Desaparezcan – y con esto último, Sasori terminó por aléjalos definitivamente, bueno, Sakura también debía admitir que su tono de voz realmente resultó amenazador – Hm, al fin…

- No se veían tan peligrosos – comentó ella sin medir sus palabras, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya tenía la mirada del pelirrojo sobre ella.

- ¿Te gustaría comprobarlo, bonita? – preguntó con una mueca de superioridad mientras le ajustaba el casco y subía el visor para ver directamente a sus ojos verdes.

- N-No… perdón, no me refería a eso… - intentó justificarse, pero al parecer al chico ni siquiera le había importado el comentario.

- Da igual… dime, Sakura, ¿Conoces las reglas? – preguntó aún mirándola fijamente.

Sakura se espantó al darse cuenta de que era una completa ignorante de lo que debía hacer, así que movió la cabeza con insistencia para hacerle entender al pelirrojo de que no sabía nada de la dichosa carrera.

- Bien… no queda mucho tiempo, así que presta atención – dijo él mientras se apoyaba en la motocicleta y la observaba – Durante todo el recorrido habrá distintos obstáculos y tu misión es decirme que dirección debo tomar; ya sabes, izquierda o derecha o si algún otro corredor está muy cerca de nosotros…

- Suena sencillo…

- Lo sería, si no fuera por un pequeño detalle – dije él, sacándose su chaqueta negra y rebuscando algo en los bolsillos.

- ¿De qué se trata? – indagó ella. Esperaba que Sasori se lo dijera por cuenta propia, pero al parecer él estaba esperando que preguntara.

- De esto – respondió el mientras le entregaba una cinta rojiza de género e introducía un cigarro a sus labios – Lo complicado está en que voy a conducir con los ojos cubiertos.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – el grito de ella provocó que Sasori frunciera el ceño y que las personas de los costados los miraran confundidos. Incluso parte del público estaba sorprendida.

- No es la gran cosa, Sakura… lo he hecho antes y no me ha sucedido nada – dijo antes de ponerse de pie y entregarle su chaqueta de cuero a ella – póntela, así habrá menos complicaciones cuando te pongas de pie.

- ¡¿De pie? – Sakura no entendía nada, ¿Qué era eso de estar de pie? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué?

- Si… es la única manera de que puedas indicarme el camino con mejor vista – explicó Sasori con indiferencia, sentándose frente a Sakura y encendiendo en motor - ¿Lista?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tengo ganas de llorar! – dijo ella sin darle crédito a lo que escuchaba - ¿Cómo voy a estar de pie en la motocicleta si está en movimiento? ¡Es ridículo, Sasori-kun!

- Hm, solo será en intervalos, no es todo el recorrido. Yo te voy a avisar cuando debas hacerlo, ¿Bien? – se burló él de la desesperación de su compañera. No era necesario que lo hiciera de todas maneras porque él ya conocía el camino, pero tenía el presentimiento que Orochimaru y sus ratas tenían algo planeado además de las putas trampas y bombas que estaban en la pista.

Hijo de perra.

-¡Pero no sé cómo hacerlo! – siguió ella, aferrándose al pecho del pelirrojo.

- Te vas sujetar de mis hombros y vas levantar tu cuerpo del asiento. Eso es todo – con esa explicación Sasori le dio una última inalada a su cigarro y lo desechó al pavimento, haciendo resonar el acelerador – Estaremos bien…

- ¿Qué hay de Naruto y Sasuke-kun? – preguntó ella, apoyando su pecho contra la espalda de él.

- Cuando tengas la oportunidad, dile al vaya detrás que no nos adelanten y que sigan el mismo camino que nosotros. Ya no queda tiempo para explicárselos, pero sé por experiencia que se darán cuenta de inmediato de lo que va a pasar.

- _"Corredores a la línea de partida" –_se escuchó por los alto parlantes, haciendo que el público se alborotara y gritara con devoción.

- Sujétate, Sakura – ordenó Sasori mientras acunaba ambas manos de la peli rosa sobre su pecho y las unía entre sí.

- Ve con cuidado… y buena suerte – pidió la peli rosa, rogando que la historia tuviera un final feliz en algún momento de esa burlesca noche.

- Si.

Dicho lo último, Sasori aceleró y se ubicó en la línea de manera pacífica. Sakura miraba a todos lados y pudo contabilizar ocho motocicletas en total – descontando la suya –, sin poder identificar a Naruto o a Sasuke en alguna de ellas. Maldición… ¿Dónde estaban?

Visualizó a Deidara a dos maquinas de distancia de la suya junto a una chica de cabello oscuro y sin casco que reía escandalosamente y apenas llevaba ropa puesta. Por el otro lado – a la derecha – estaba Hidan y Zetsu, cada uno en su respectiva motocicleta y con dos jóvenes listas para partir. Pudo ver también a esa chica llamada Tayuya también en posición de competir, sujetándose de un chico de cabello blanco y con exceso de maquillaje… ¿y qué diablos era eso? ¿Por qué ese chico llevaba una masca al otro lado de la nuca?... ¿Por qué mierda parecía una segunda cabeza? Sakura prefirió ignorar todas esas cosas extrañas y se enfocó en el cabello de Sasori, que a pesar de ser poco común por lo menos era lo más normal en ese lugar.

- "_Último llamado a los corredores… ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Su público lo desea! ¿No es así?"_

El locutor se enfocaba en hacer que la gente saltara y aclamará esta jodida carrera como si su vida se fuese en ello, o eso era lo que Sakura pensaba. No había signos de Naruto o de Sasuke por ningún lado, a lo que la peli rosa se alegró. Tal vez ellos habían logrado salir de la carrera y estaban fuera de peligro, y así sería más rápido salir de todo ese embrollo.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, para variar…

Un estruendo llamó la atención de ella como de la mayoría en ese lugar. Una motocicleta de color rojo con un escorpión marcado en un costado captó la atención de todos, pero más que la misma máquina, fueron las dos personas sobre ella lo que se robaba todo el espectáculo.

Un chico con gorro gris y mechones negros escapando de él con unas gafas oscuras ocultando la mayor parte de su rostro causó tal euforia en las chicas que muchas le atribuían la belleza de un mismísimo Dios griego, y Sakura debía admitir que era una más entre el montón. El extraño y su acompañante se ubicaron en el único puesto libre, el cual venía a ser justo al lado izquierdo de Sasori con Sakura. Había un lugar más espacioso en la esquina de la derecha; en el último puesto, pero al parecer el conductor insistía en quedarse ahí, ignorando las quejas de los demás competidores. Él único que no decía nada era Sasori, quien había apoyado sus antebrazos en el manubrio de la motocicleta y miraba el horizonte con aburrimiento.

- Sasori-kun, ¿Por qué no le dices nada al tipo de al lado? Podría dificultarte al conducir… - mencionó Sakura solo para que él la escuchara.

- Dudo que sea un problema, pequeña… - respondió él y se giró para mirarla – Además, así te va a costar menos hablar con ellos.

- ¿Eh?

Sakura no entendió el comentario del pelirrojo, pero al darse vuelta a mirar a los recién llegados se encontró con ambos mirándola, tanto el chico que conducía, como la chica que iba detrás… ¿chica? Sakura debió achinar los ojos para inspeccionar a la muchacha que retorcía las manos sobre los hombros de su compañero y movía las piernas con frenesí. Admitía que era un tanto estrambótica; el casco no permitía ver su rostro ni su cabello, pero su cuerpo enfundado esa capucha gris se veía voluptuoso y estrecho, pues la chamarra se acentuaba en su cintura y se amarraba en un fino lazo con forma de rosa. No se veía muy cómoda y eso llamó la atención de la peli rosa ya que su compañero estaba demasiado tranquilo, ¿Le pasaba algo? Sakura sintió la necesidad de preguntarle cómo estaba, después de todo ella estaba nerviosa y creía que no era la única.

Iba a hablarle hasta que la voz del animador la detuvo:

_- "Corredores y público, ¡Ha llegado el momento! Chicos, cúbranse los ojos y chicas sujétense a sus corredores, ¡que la carrera está a punto de comenzar!_

Sakura se giró hacia Sasori y le ayudó vendar sus ojos haciendo el nudo, y una vez que terminó se giró para confortar a la nerviosa muchacha, pero las ganas se le fueron de inmediato al ver a nada más y nada menos que a Sasuke cubriéndose los ojos a su lado con ayuda de… ¡¿Naruto?

- ¿S-Sasuke-kun? – Sakura estaba comenzando a creer que se había equivocado, pero cuando el moreno se giró para verla a pesar de llevar los ojos vendados comprendió todo.

Solo las chicas podían ser las acompañantes en la carrera…

- Sujétate bien, Sakura – le dijo Sasuke con su hermosa voz mientras hacía sonar el acelerador.

- No lo puedo creer… ¿Naruto? – Sakura no sabía si reírse o compadecerse. Ese rubio siempre le hacía cambiar de estados de ánimos con mucha facilidad. Era ridículo.

- _Naruko_ para ti' ttebayo… - contestó el rubio haciendo explotar de la risa a la peli rosa y sonreír de forma ladina tanto a Sasuke como a Sasori.

- ¡Oh dios mío! – reía ella dentro del casco, ahogándose con la risa - ¡No puedo respirar! Ja, ja

- Hmp, ¡eso, ríete! – dijo _Naruko_ con voz chillona imitando a una mujer – ¡Soy una princesa y me tienes envidia, Sakura-chan!

- ¡Estoy llorando! – se agitaba Sakura contra Sasori completamente incapaz de controlar la risa - ¡Santo cielo! ¡Esto es increíble! Ja, ja.

Sasuke y Sasori no pudieron evitar reír en lo bajo debido a lo pegajosa que era la risa de la peli rosa, incluso los otros competidores estaban pendientes de lo que ocurría, siendo contagiados con la risa que ella soltaba.

- Vamos, pequeña, respira – le aconsejaba Sasori aún sonriendo.

- Si, si, perdón… ja, ja – hipaba ella con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, aunque nadie era capaz de verla.

- Nadie me comprende… - lloriqueó Naruto con la voz de mujer, rojo de la vergüenza bajo su casco.

- ¡Cállate por favor, Naruko! – pidió la peli rosa intentando contenerse – Vas a darme otro ataque de risa…

- Ten cuidado en la pista, tiene trampas y bombas detectoras de movimiento – habló Sasori con indiferencia para que Sasuke escuchara mientras Sakura y Naruto se hablaban.

- Hm – bufó Sasuke terminando de acomodar la venda que cubría sus ojos.

- Veo que no perdiste el tiempo dentro del depósito – comentó el pelirrojo.

- La ropa estaba ahí mismo y no podíamos darnos el lujo de ser reconocidos – dijo Sasuke. Aún odiaba a ese idiota, pero debía admitir que era útil.

- Ya veo… - finiquitó él.

- _"Caballeros, por favor enciendan sus motores" – _pidió el tipo a través de los alto parlantes, haciendo que todas las motocicletas retumbaran al unísono.

- Mierda, ya va a comenzar – dijo Sakura retomando el nerviosismo y aferrándose a Sasori, quien sujetó su mano sobre su pecho y la mantuvo firme ahí.

"_¿Por qué está haciendo esto? _– se preguntó la peli rosa sonrojada – _si Sasuke-kun lo viera…"_

- Oe, Sasuke… vas a usar _eso – _preguntó "Naruko" refiriéndose al Sharingan.

- Hm, si… - respondió Sasuke justo al momento que despertaba su herencia genética. Le costó abrir los ojos bajo las vendas, pero después de un tiempo pudo acomodarlas de tal forma que le permitieran pestañar y los demás competidores no se dieran cuenta.

- "_Señores, preparados…" – _comenzó el locutor iniciando la histeria en las personas y liberando la adrenalina en los corredores y sus acompañantes.

- Naruko – llamó Sakura al rubio, captando su atención – no dejes que Sasuke-kun nos adelante… Sasori-kun conoce la trayectoria y será más seguro si nos siguen el paso.

- Ya lo hablé con el Teme, pero ya sabes cómo es – contestó de forma que solo ella escuchara – es un idiota impulsivo, pero que esta vez creo que cederá. Buena suerte, Sakura-chan.

- Igualmente, amiga. Nos vemos en la meta – respondió ella mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la espalda de Sasori y miraba a Sasuke desde su posición – Te estaré esperando, Sasuke-kun…

- Hm – fue lo que se limitó a decir el moreno, observándola de reojo con el Sharingan. De verdad quería reencontrarse con ella en la meta.

_- "¡Buena suerte a todos!" – _dijo el locutor y con ello apareció una chica en el centro de la pista con unas banderillas en blanco y negro para dar por iniciada la carrera.

Todo el mundo gritaba y apoyaba a sus favoritos, y Sakura se sorprendió mucho al escuchar el nombre de Sasori varias veces. Al parecer realmente era bueno…

- _¡Tres, dos… uno…!_ – comenzaron a gritar tanto por los alto parlantes como en el barullo del público, agitando los corazones de los competidores – "… _¡Fuera!"_

Fue realmente rápida la forma en que todas las motocicletas salieron disparadas de su lugar. Sakura se sujetaba de Sasori como si su vida se fuese en ello – y tal vez así era -, incapaz de mirar el camino sin gritar del miedo.

Sasori le tocó la mano y llamó su atención, indicándole con el dedo índice que subiera. Sakura sabía que él solo no podría lograrlo y que necesitaba sus indicaciones, pues aunque él conociera donde estaban las trampas y todo lo relacionado, no dejaba de ser un simple humano.

… Y los seres humanos se pueden equivocar, pues de lo contrario seríamos maquinas…

Sakura observó como otras chicas – e incluso Naruko – estaban de pie sobre la motocicleta y se sujetaban de los hombros de los chicos, así que ella decidió intentarlo pese al pánico. Levantó las piernas con cuidado de no desestabilizar a Sasori y se arrodilló sobre el asiento recibiendo una vista periférica asombrosa del camino.

"_Al fin vale la pena ser pequeña" – _pensaba contenta una vez que se acomodó sin problemas en la moto y miraba a Naruto que no podía hacer lo mismo.

El camino en sí no resultaba complicado, pero lo que de verdad era un problema eran los otros conductores, quienes estaban más enfocados en chocar que en conducir decentemente.

La primer vuelta de tres se dio muy rápido, con todos los jugadores intactos, despertando la curiosidad de Sakura y Naruto, quienes podían saber la cantidad de gente que había ahí al igual que las chicas acompañantes por el simple hecho de poder ver – Sasuke también podía, pero estaba más enfocado en seguir los movimientos de Sasori que en contar estúpidos.

- ¡Se acercan por la derecha, Sasori-kun! – gritó Sakura justo cuando el conductor que iba con Tayuya intentaba chocarles.

Sasori esquivó casi con elegancia al dúo, haciendo que se desestabilizaran y derraparan.

- ¡Jodida estúpida! – gruño Tayuya a la peli rosa.

- ¡Silencio perra! – le devolvió el insulto Sakura dejando un poco pasmada a la otra chica. Sakura Haruno había vuelto en sí y no iba a dejar que ninguna arrastrada la insultara.

- ¡Acelera, teme! – gritó Naruko con voz femenina, adelantando a Sasori y a los otros.

- ¡No permitas que nos pasen, Sakon! – ordenó Tayuya mientras se aferraba al chico y sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

El chico que respondía por el nombre de Sakon gruñó y retomó la marcha, quedando detrás de Sakura con Sasori.

- Sakura – llamó Sasori a la peli rosa – Esa perra trama algo sucio, ten cuidado.

- ¡Si, Sasori-kun! ¡Naruko!

Sakura llamó a Naruto y éste la miró de inmediato. Con un gesto la peli rosa le indicó la motocicleta de atrás e hizo un signo de "cortándose el cuello", con lo cual quería advertir del peligro.

- ¡Gracias! – chilló el rubio – van a comenzar con las trampas, teme.

- Hm, ¿Cómo está Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke sin despegar su mirada del camino.

- Intacta 'ttebayo.

Sasori aceleró y quedó lado a lado con Sasuke.

- Desde la tercera vuelta van a activar las bombas. Quédate detrás – le dijo con prisa mientras lo pasaba, recibiendo un bufido.

Deidara iba en primer lugar seguido por Sasori y Sasuke. Zetsu había caído recién junto a uno de los seguidores de Orochimaru, quedando éste último gravemente lastimado como pudieron apreciar Naruto y Sakura, pero el Akatsuki pudo salir por su cuenta justo antes de que otra motocicleta se estrellara contra la propia, dejando otro equipo menos.

Hidan estaba esquivando las malditas trampillas que lanzaba Tayuya, quien a su vez estaba teniendo problemas contra otros competidores que intentaban chocar a Sakon por el costado contrario.

Sasori y Sakura cruzaron la meta que daba inicio a la tercera vuelta en el primer lugar, dejando a Deidara en tercero y a Sasuke y a Naruto en segundo.

- Baja y sujétate, Sakura – ordenó el pelirrojo, siendo obedecido de inmediato.

Sakon había dado alcance a Deidara, pero la compañera de éste había dado una patada en una de las ruedas, haciendo que derraparan con violencia y quedaran atrás.

Sasori sujetó a Sakura por la mano nuevamente y le indicó que mirara por sobre su hombro.

- ¿Quiénes quedan atrás? – le preguntó indiferente.

- Mis amigos están cerca de nosotros, y Deidara con Sakon le siguen… creo que otra pareja se estrelló más atrás…

- Bien – contestó Sasori mientras aceleraba.

Ya iban en la mitad cuando un horrible sonido y un sofocante calor se desataron detrás de Sasuke y Naruto. Sakura miró de forma automática y vio como de entre el fuego aparecían Sakon y Tayuya con sonrisas arrogantes… pero Deidara no apareció nunca.

- ¿Fue Deidara, cierto? – preguntó Sasori, recibiendo un si por parte de Sakura – Va a estar bien, no te preocupes… el imbécil debe estar encantado de todas formas.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – indagó la peli rosa un tanto triste. Igual le había caído bien el chico rubio.

- Es pirómano – respondió el pelirrojo – te sorprenderías la cantidad de bombas y explosivos que tiene en su habitación.

- Ya veo…

No faltaba mucho para llegar y eso tenía realmente alegre a Naruto. Tenía decidido irse de inmediato junto a sus amigos apenas se apagaran los motores, ¡Incluso estaba dispuesto a llamar su desquiciada madre con tal de salir de ahí!

- Hola otra vez, rosadita.

- No puede ser – Sakura se giró al ver a Tayuya con Sakon a su lado, ¿Cuándo les habían dado alcance?

- No te daré otra oportunidad, perra… ¡Ahora, Sakon! – le dijo agresivamente la chica, dejando en pánico a Sakura

Fue tan rápido que no alcanzó a informar a Sasori, pero aún así el chico logró esquivar la provocadora patada que Tayuya había dirigido a la rueda delantera.

- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, enferma? – preguntó histérica la peli rosa.

No recibió respuesta de la chica ni de nadie más en realidad.

Todo pasó demasiado deprisa… como un silbido en el viento…

Los colores se distorsionaron y el calor de las llamas envolvió la escena, dejando impresionados a los espectadores.

Ahí, justo a cincuenta metros de la meta una última bomba fue activada y los colores del fuego vivo se expandieron con violencia, atrapando entre sus brasas a cuatros personas; los que iban en segundo y primer lugar.

A Tayuya y Sakon.

A Sasori y Sakura.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Vaya, vaya... pensar en el fuego desatándose y consumándose frente a los ojos de Sasuke y Naruto me parece terrible...

Creo que no tengo comentarios para describir lo que sentí al imaginarme la escena de la explosión, aunque claro, yo ya se lo que va a ocurrir después... pero ver a Sasori y Sakura en llamas... woow...

**Sobre sus reviews:**

**Ayame de Uchiha**: ¿y? ¿qué tal? de verdad me esmeré en esto ji,ji... largo, largo, laaargo xD estuve leyendo tus dos mensajes, y créeme, si escribiera de ambos aquí me tomaría media plana :) asi que iremos grano ok? No sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo, incluso te llamaría, pero mi teléfono tiene sus limites :l De verdad siento toda la alegría y la emoción a través de tus review, no se... es como si te imaginara haciendo todas esas cosas que escribes jajajaja, cuídate, nos hablamos por internos ;)

**Nana black Star:** sorry por el insignificante sasusaku :( necesitaba introducir NECESARIAMENTE a Sasori aquí :( :( es para el siguiente capitulo, ya veras por que, ¡Es lo único que te puedo decir! te prometo que ya pronto los dejaré juntitos je, jee xD gracias por tu review! :D

**pri-uchiha:** hooola pri :) no debes agradecerme el capitulo anterior, soy yo la que estará eternamente agradecida contigo por usar tu tiempo en algo que yo escribo :) :) Se que el sasusaku fue pobre - por no decir escaso - pero de verdad era importante poner a Sasori aquí o: prometo que ya en el próximo me enfocaré más en estos dos! :D gracias por pasarte por aquí!

**Katito-Uchiha:** hola, hola, hola :) bienvenida! Del salvador wooow *o* eso esta muy lejos de aquí, yo vivo en el fin del mundo :l así que un chilenito de novio ehh? jajaja mira nada más! mandale saludos entonces! gracias por leer mi fic, de verdad :) igual me preocupa que dejes de comer y dormir D: pero no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por tu tiempo en esto... cuídate, y espero tenerte de nuevo por aquí :)

**Yk Namikaze**: De nada! el capitulo fue completamente tuyo, de verdad. Gracias por todo! espero haber respondido alguna de tus múltiples preguntas xD pero ahora creo que te he dejado más jajajaja xD intenté buscarte en facebook, pero me salían miles de personas con ese nombre, y todas colombianas D: D: es frustrante! Espero que podamos arreglar esto :( pero igual si quieres hablar mándame un mensaje por inbox y listo :) Gracias por todo y espero haber dejado más dudas en tu cabeza :D wuajajaja !

**Aes**: Me dejaste dos mensajes iguales xD jajaja pero mejor para mi, gracias x2 ! Chi chi chiii le le lee otra chilena apareceee! jajaja xD que bueno ver a una de las mías por aquí, de que parte eres? que alegría conocer a otra *o* ¿Y? ¿Qué tal la carrera? ¿te gusto o no? tal vez no debí matar a Sakura... jajaja solo bromeo xD Saludos, y gracias por tu review!

**Sakulali**: Una semana! vaya! :) :) me alegra que te guste :) con lo de Sakura... creo que le hice algo peor a lo que tu imaginabas al final, ¿no? creo que incluso se me fue un poco la mano o: espero poder seguir leyendo tus reviews por aquí, y gracias por todo!

**Alexa Hiwatari:** el examen, el examen... que ridículos cambios han vivido estos tres, ¿no crees? A veces me pongo a imaginar que pasaría si esto se hiciera realidad en algún lado del mundo, ¿Raro, no? sobre Itachi no podemos hacer mucho verdad :( pero igual él te manda saludos aquí a mi lado je, jeee xD gracias por tu review y espero que poder seguir leyendo tus mensajes por estos lados, saludos! cuídate! :)

**HinataWeasley789**: HIPER-largo, solo para ti jajajaja xD Me encanta que te encante que ponga personajes olvidados! es decir, ya nadie los toma en cuenta :( y a mi me gusta recogerlos de su baúl para que otros lectores los recuerden :) gracias por los múltiples consejos y por todo en realidad! eres sin duda alguna una persona que se fija mucho en los detalles, y lo aprecio de corazón; lo de la ropa, las personalidades de los personajes... ahh... eres una de las que mas me motivan a esforzarme en esto. ¡¿Cómo es eso de que no te deje intrigada? ¡Rayos! ¡Quería que te carcomiera la duda! jajajaja para la próxima entonces xD de panama, vayaa... es bonito allá? siempre fantaseo demasiado con los otros países del mundo y me gustaría conocerlos todos xD Juro que si tuviera más tiempo actualizaría más deprisa, pero últimamente le educación me esta haciendo la guerra :( se lo que sientes... Espero que este capitulo no haya bajado tus expectativas y que haya sido de tu agrado :) me tomó menos tiempo escribirlo que el anterior, pero sin duda alguna ha robado mi creatividad xD Hasta pronto y gracias por ser tan fiel a la historia! Hasta el próximo espero! :D pd: TODOS tus reviews me gustan, sin excepción!

**Cristi99**: *o* mi abuela acaba de llegar de Perú! que coincidencia! jajaja ¡DIOS! cuantas teorías! xD me reí bastante con la parte de las posdata jajaja y si, me había fijado en esos detalles, pero no es nada que no se pueda mejorar con el tiempo, te lo digo yo que hasta hace pocos años cometía el horrible error de escribir "ojos" con "h" lo sé... me da vergüenza admitirlo :$ Esta vez si que me esmeré! largooo hasta más no poder xD espero que te haya gustado y justifico a Sakura y Sasori porque los necesito asi para el siguiente capitulo D: (aqui entre nosotras: digamos que tu primera teoría con Hidan no estaba mal del todo, solo que buscaste al hombre incorrecto ;D ) Saludos, hasta el próximo! :D

**Ketsunoana**: ¿gritar a los malos? wooow :D :D me gustó eso! creo que a ti no te hice esperar tanto como a las demás jajaja lamento mi demora, pero mi mundo esta dando vueltas de una manera asombrosa o: OTRA SEGUIDORA DE LOS JUEGOS! awww geniales, ¿no? de verdad que me asombré por todo en Katniss, tan parecidas... creo que tu y yo nos parecemos también jajaja Después de este fic pienso subir uno que tenga un aire a los juegos. Será distinto, pero de solo imaginarlo ya me gusta *o* Saludos y gracias por tu review!

Creo que este ha sido el capitulo donde mas review he recibido, y tengo ganas de llorar! :'D

.

Chicas y chicos (si es que hay... no lo sé o:) Necesito un pequeño favor de alguno de ustedes, por favor: **¿HAY ALGUIEN DE URUGUAY AQUÍ? **Es que voy a estar en Motevideo y Punta del este durante este fin de semana y quisiera que me recomendaran lugares que conocer en ambas ciudades, se lo agradecería mucho!

.

.

PD: ¿no creen que el manga esta sumamente intrigante? casi morí al ver como Itachi luchaba contra Kabuto e intentaba salvas a Sasuke D:

.

.

21 / Mayo / 2012.-

19:55 pm

.

.


	13. CAPITULO 13: Descarriados

**emmh... hola? :) :l :( lo sé no me merezco su perdón D: Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa en que no lean 100 años de soledad y el mundo de Sofía al mismo tiempo... no es una muy buena idea (aunque son libros excepcionales, todo es culpa de los estudios) ¡Les tengo noticias importantes! Así que antes de irse y cerrar la pagina por favor lean los que les quiero decir o:**

**Hasta más abajo, entonces :D :D jajajaa**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 12: Descarriados**

**.**

_.-.-.-.-. Lo que más me gusta de tu sonrisa es que sea solo mía .-.-.-.-.-_**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

El grito ensordecedor que desgarró la garganta de Naruto dio por terminada la carrera.

Sasuke frenó en seco la motocicleta cuando las flamas amenazaron con atraparlos a ellos también, haciendo que Naruto perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de sentado en el asiento detrás del moreno. El rubio había enterrado sus dedos en los hombros de su amigo, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, pendiente de cualquier signo de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke se arrancó la venda de los ojos como pudo y se bajo de inmediato, al igual que Naruto. La gente gritaba enloquecida, y no era para menos pues las flamas se extendían con rapidez por la pista, próxima a ellos.

- ¡Sakura! – Sasuke gritó tan alto como sus cuerdas vocales fueron aptas, a punto de lanzarse al fuego para encontrar a la pelirrosa, siendo detenido por el rubio.

- No, teme… - dijo Naruto mirándolo fijamente, con determinación.

- ¡Suéltame, Naruto! – gruñó enfurecido el Uchiha, tentado con arrancarle la mano al rubio.

- ¡No te voy a perder a ti también' ttebayo! – insistió Naruto, ahogando las lágrimas en sus ojos azulados.

- ¡No la voy a dejar, Dobe! ¡Déjame ir, demonios!

Naruto veía la cólera, la impotencia y el dolor en los oscuros ojos de Sasuke, y era como verse en un espejo, con la ligera diferencia que él no buscaba ocultar su dolor.

Se sentía morir…

- Sakura-chan… ella no… - Naruto fortaleció el agarre contra el Uchiha, haciendo que este lo observara más calmado – ella está bien' ttebayo… Yo lo sé… ella e-esta…

El rubio no pudo soportar más y se echó a llorar sobre el hombro del moreno, quien le golpeó la espalda en señal de apoyo.

¿Todo acaba así? No… Sakura, no… Ella no podía estar muerta, ¿O sí?

Sasuke apretó más el brazo contra la espalda de Naruto, negando mentalmente la idea que cruzó su cabeza. Sakura estaba viva, lo sabía… lo sentía.

Ella los estaba esperando, como siempre. Con su sonrisa cálida, su personalidad dulce y agresiva, con ojos jades brillantes como gemas. Sakura estaba ahí y Sasuke lo sabía.

La encontraría.

- No llores, Dobe… tenemos cosas que hacer – susurró Sasuke mientras separaba a Naruto de su cuerpo.

- S-Sakura-chan… - sollozó el rubio con una voz de ultratumba, como si estuviera fuera de sí mismo.

- Hm, andando – dijo el moreno al momento que le daba la espalda y observaba detenidamente el fuego que se extendía por doquier y la gente que gritaba e intentaba escapar de la pista de carreras.

- ¿Dónde piensas ir…? ¡Teme, a dónde diablos vas' ttebayo! – chilló al momento de ver a Sasuke avanzar con claras intenciones de fundirse en las llamas.

- ¿No es obvio? – le respondió en la distancia – Voy por ella… ¿Vienes o no, gatito llorón?

Naruto quedó perplejo al ver al moreno observándole por sobre su hombro con el espectáculo de fuego frente a él, era como ver un retrato tétrico y poderoso de Sasuke, casi como si hubiese sido creado para él. Sintió un flash back por la forma en que lo había llamado, ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho de esa manera hasta entonces? ¿Dos, tres? ¡Al diablo! ¡Por la mierda que se merecía ese apodo por estar llorando como princesa necesitada!

La única princesa que requería socorro estaba ardiendo entre las llamas, y quizás, luchando contra ellas… Sakura lo necesitaba, y con esas lágrimas de cocodrilo no iba a detener la hoguera.

Sakura iba a volver junto a ellos, así lo aseguraba como que se llamaba Naruto Namikaze.

- Creí haberte dicho que no me llamaras así, Sasuke – dijo Naruto, mirándolo retadoramente y con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Hm, me das las razones, Dobe… vamos, tenemos una misión que realizar.

- No me digas que hacer' ttebayo – exigió el rubio mientras se ponía a su lado y analizaba la situación – Ella es demasiado lista para ceder ante las flamas, ¿Dónde comenzamos a buscarla, entonces?

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia sin dejar de ver el fuego. Al parecer Naruto se había puesto serio y eso ocurría pocas veces en el año.

- Sube a la motocicleta y ponte el casco –dijo Sasuke mientras se acomodaba el gorro que había tomado anteriormente – Esto va ponerse rápido.

- Bien – respondió el rubio, un poco más confiado con las palabras de Sasuke.

- Hm, y Naruto… quítate esa chaqueta. Pareces un transexual.

- ¡Cállate' ttebayo!

Ambos se subieron y partieron con rapidez. Sasuke ignorando los berrinches del rubio, y Naruto ignorando el humor negro del moreno.

Ya arreglarían cuentas después.

* * *

><p>Olía humo… mucho, mucho humo…<p>

Consiguió abrir los ojos con esfuerzo pero no podía enfocar nada nítidamente. Ahora le daba crédito a las películas cuando el personaje se golpeaba la cabeza y veía como tres tipos de escenarios al mismo tiempo. Pero no solo era su vista, sino también su audición, ¿Quién diablos la llamaba?

-…Sakura… Sakura… ¡Sakura!

- ¿Sasori… kun?

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y era incapaz de moverse. De todas maneras no lo haría ya que poco a poco iban regresando las imágenes a su cabeza de lo que había ocurrido y no le convenía hacer movimientos bruscos que afectaran su salud. La carrara, Tayuya, la bomba, la explosión… todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, ¿Qué mierda había ocurrido después?

Sasori se arrodilló a su lado y sujeto con ambas manos los costados del casco de Sakura. Él había subido el visor de inmediato cuando la divisó entre el fuego, y no es que estuvieran demasiado lejos uno del otro de todas maneras.

- Estas bien – dijo el pelirrojo en un suspiro, con las cejas juntas y claramente ansioso.

- Yo… sí, creo que… ¡Auch!

Sakura intentó sentarse pero una jaqueca indomable arrasó con sus sienes. El choque sí que le había dado duro… esperen, ¿Choque? ¿Cómo…?

- No deberías moverte – dijo Sasori con la indiferencia propia de él – Ven, tenemos que salir de aquí…

- ¿Chocamos, no es así? – dijo ella débilmente mientras el pelirrojo la alzaba del suelo y la sujetaba contra él.

- Hmp, no esperaba que lo recordaras tan rápido – Sakura pudo diferenciar cierto dije de conformismo en su voz – Así es, pequeña… tuve que estrellar la motocicleta o si no estaríamos hechos cenizas.

- ¿Qué… qué fue lo que pasó? – susurró Sakura mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo. El casco le molestaba, pero bien sabía ella que era mil veces más peligroso quitárselo después de un accidente, aunque el hecho de ponerse en movimiento no era mejor idea de todas formas.

- La perra de Tayuya activó una de las bombas… me había fijado en ella la vuelta anterior y por eso había planeado como evitarla… Sakura, te recomiendo que cierres los ojos y tomes todo el aire que puedas.

- ¿Qué?

Sakura no fue lo bastante precavida para seguir las instrucciones de Sasori y visualizó el panorama que se habría ente sus ojos.

Ella ya sabía que estaban todavía envueltos en las llamas que había generado la bomba, pero no estaban dentro del rango más peligroso, sino donde había más humo simplemente. Cuando Sasori había estrellado la motocicleta para resguardar sus vidas lo había hecho contra una de las esquinas que tenía la pista, la cual daba a un pequeño pero milagroso callejón, en donde no había ni espectadores ni obstáculos para suerte de ambos.

Pero Sasori no se refería a eso cuando le dijo que cerrara los ojos, no…

Sakura abrió tanto sus ojos que por un momento amenazaron con salir de sus cuencas. Las nauseas no se hicieron esperar y su estomago se retorció cuando sus pupilas se posaron en un cuerpo que se consumía entre las llamas, pero lo terrible no era solo eso, sino que el condenado ser que era incinerado estaba gritando como un condenado… o más bien, condenada.

Era Tayuya…

- No mires, Sakura… cierra los ojos, ya va a pasar – susurró Sasori cuando comenzó a recibir los espasmos del cuerpo de la pelirrosa sobre él, pero eso no ayudó en nada.

- ¡AAHHH! – Los gritos de Tayuya eran guturales y si alguna vez intentaron decir algo, ahora no tenían ningún sentido. Era desgarrador y una tortura para la pelirrosa, quien había quedado petrificada en los brazos de Sasori.

- N-No… no… - Sakura había dejado de respirar, haciendo que los latidos despavoridos de su pobre corazón retumbaran dentro de su cuerpo.

- ¡ME QUEMO! ¡ME QUEMO!

Sakura tuvo un estremecimiento en cada una de sus vertebras y cayó al suelo justo para vomitar mientras los ojos de la chica ardiendo se posaban en ella. Sasori se arrodillo dispuesto a tomarla en brazos nuevamente, pero cuando visualizó a Tayuya intentando acercarse a Sakura se puso de pie de inmediato y se dispuso a buscar algo con que controlar la situación; así fuera para tratar apagar el chamuscado cuerpo de la chica o algún objeto con el cual acabar su vida, viéndose inclinado más por la segunda opción.

-Tú… - gruño Tayuya cuando reconoció a Sakura pese al humo y al fuego, arrastrándose hasta la temerosa pelirrosa - ¡Perra! ¡Maldita! ¡Te odio!

- N-No, por favor… - Sakura no sabía qué hacer. Jamás en su vida había sentido la muerte tan encima de ella como lo estaba en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke había dejado de respirar o cuando Naruto estuvo hospitalizado hace años. Esta vez la muerte la había flanqueado a ella, y no a sus amigos.

- Es tu culpa, maldita puta… ¡Tú mereces morir! – gruño Tayuya usando su último esfuerzo, escupiendo sangre y gritando de dolor por su piel abrasada por las llamas.

- ¡Detente! ¡Detente! – chillaba Sakura, tapándose los oídos para no oír las horribles palabras que le profesaba la chica, llorando como nunca en su vida: lágrimas de miedo, dolor y muerte.

El casco hacía que escuchara todo de todas formas, pero fue un reflejo el poner las manos en el sector donde estaban sus oídos. Tayuya ya no le gritaba a ella, pero aún así los alaridos estaban en el ambiente, y las palabras le habían quemado en los sesos a Sakura.

- Me las pagaras… - gemía la otra chica, viendo sin compasión a Sakura, quien se estaba quitando el casco para poder cubrirse los oídos y limpiarse la nariz de las secreciones.

Cuando Tayuya reconoció el cabello rosa de Sakura sin el casco sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó un nuevo glosario de insultos, pero nuevamente esos se convirtieron en gritos de dolor. Prácticamente su cabello se había quemado por completo y la ropa se había carbonizado, pero su espíritu parecía no rendirse, incluso aunque la piel comenzara a derretirse. Era una imagen traumática para cualquiera, y Sakura no era la excepción.

- ¡Lo lamento! Por favor… ya basta, no más…

- ¡Morirás! ¡Perra!

- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! - Sakura se había tapado las orejas y negaba insistentemente con la cabeza para que Tayuya se detuviera, incapaz de mirarla.

- ¡Te odio!

- ¡DETENETE!

Sakura había gritado tan alto que sintió que parte de su alma se había ido con ese alarido, muriendo lentamente entre las cenizas, el humo y Tayuya. No podía quitar de su cabeza a la chica arrastrándose y maldiciéndola mientras la piel se le caía y la carne se le quemaba, provocándole nauseas nuevamente.

- No habrás los ojos, Sakura... todo va a estar bien, cúbrete los oídos y no mires.

- Sasori… kun – Sakura lo observó arrodillado otra vez junto a ella y no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos para ahogar el miedo y el dolor, siendo estrechada contra el pelirrojo.

- Malditos… -Tayuya ya estaba cediendo, pero no dejaba de mirarlos, estando a unos cuantos metros de ellos, aún los tres envueltos en las llamas.

- Cierra tus ojos, pequeña… será rápido…

Sakura se separó de él cuando dijo lo último y pudo ver la determinación y la crueldad en los ojos de Sasori… y así también vio el afilado trozó de metal que llevaba en su mano derecha.

Su corazón de detuvo un segundo cuando comprendió lo que iba a ocurrir, pero no fue solo esa suposición lo que tenía a la pelirrosa así, sino la mirada tan oscura y poderosa de Sasori; tan carente de miedo y de sentimientos… tan parecida a la de Sasuke…

¿Qué habría hecho el moreno en esas circunstancias? ¿Dónde estaba él ahora? ¿Y Naruto? ¿Qué iba a ser de ella ahora al ver como asesinaban a una persona ante sus ojos?

Ella, quién había jurado proteger la vida de las demás personas y no acabar con las mismas… ¿Acaso iba a permitir que Sasori atravesara el cuello de la chica sin que ella hiciera nada? ¿No iba eso contra sus sueños?

-¡Sasori-kun! – Sakura aferró el brazo del chico y sin romper el contacto de sus ojos, ella comenzó a llorar – No…

- Va a morir de todas formas, le voy a ahorrar el sufrimiento – dijo sin una pisca de duda Sasori al comprender las intenciones de Sakura - Eso es mejor a dejarla agonizar hasta la muerte.

- ¡Debe haber otra manera! –chilló sin soltarse de él, temblando de pies a cabeza.

- Escúchame, Sakura – dijo Sasori seriamente, pegando su rostro al de la pelirrosa – Esa chica intentó matarnos, por lo que su muerte me tiene sin cuidado… pero no permitiré que Orochimaru juegue conmigo y ella es una peón suyo… No intentes detenerme.

- ¡Sasori-kun! – llamó ella cuando el pelirrojo se levantó de manera brusca y fue hasta Tayuya, quien yacía en el suelo temblando.

Sakura se puso de pie, pero sus piernas estaban tiritando de manera incontrolable, por lo que su caída al suelo fue inmediata. Quiso gritar, quiso detenerlo, quiso cambiar todo y olvidar todo también, pero no podía dejar que el mundo le diera vueltas, torturándola. Vio como Sasori iba hasta Tayuya, y recién entonces la pelirrosa se percató de una enorme mancha de sangre que fluía por la espalda de Sasori; desde sus hombros hasta medio tronco, y también que cojeaba un poco.

Sakura no sentía dolor, pero cuando vio al pelirrojo tan dañado comenzó a sentir punzadas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Se llevó las manos a la nuca y al ver sus palmas nuevamente se horrorizó al verlas teñidas de carmín.

Estaba sangrando, y mucho…

- Aquí acaba el juego, Orochimaru – dijo Sasori sobre el cuerpo de la chica, dejando toda su ira correr por las venas. No era nada contra la misma chica, pero podía ver la marca del maldito bastardo que odiaba en ella, como una esencia.

- ¡Detente, te lo ruego! – gritó Sakura, intentando nuevamente ponerse de pie.

- Hm, Sakura – dijo Sasori al verla. La maldita pelirrosa estaba influyendo demasiado en él, hasta el punto de tener que salvarle la vida…

Debía acabar con ella pronto antes de que interfiriera más…

- No me gusta perder el tiempo, Sakura… ya te lo había dicho – contestó el pelirrojo mientras usaba el trozo de metal en su mano para mover a Tayuya e intentar girarla, pues ella yacía dándole la espalda.

- No, por favor… - gimió Sakura, teniendo que agudizar la vista para ver al pelirrojo, ya que el mareo estaba acabando con lo poco que quedaba de ella.

- Solo va a agonizar, si la asesino no sentirá más dolor… ¿O deseas que viva miserablemente el resto de su vida?

- Yo…

- Piénsalo, Sakura. Ella está en su límite… ¿De verdad es tan malo el hecho que muera?

Sasori comenzó a toser y a botar sangre por la boca, asustando a Sakura. El humo estaba complicando su salud y no tan solo la de él, sino la de ella también. Ya le costaba observarlo por su cuenta sin perder la conciencia, y el fuego estaba encerrándolos, quitándoles el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

Se sentía increíblemente presionada al tener la vida de una persona prácticamente en sus manos, además no podía concentrarse con la profunda mirada de Sasori y el eco de su pregunta en la cabeza: "¿_Es malo qué ella muera?", _se preguntaba Sakura, hiperventilándose con la imagen de la sangre corriendo por su cuello. Pero había algo más que solo eso, algo oculto en las palabras de Sasori, y no se trataba de Tayuya ni de su muerte, sino de vivir… "_¿Estas dispuesta a acabar con ella para sobrevivir?"_

¿Lo estaba? Sakura no era capaz siquiera de imaginarlo… no era capaz de nada… Pero así funcionaba el mandito mundo. Si Sakura detenía a Sasori, probablemente las energías los abandonarían y por ende perecerían. Pero si por otro lado lo dejaba continuar, él iba a asesinar a una persona… un ser humano, y ella no podría hacer nada.

Nunca hacía nada…

Se trataba de un juego de supervivencia, vivir y no morir. Era sencillo, entonces, ¿Por qué no podía decidir y dejar de llorar?

Se miraron ambos antes de que Sakura accediera en silencio a que él continuara, dejándose caer al suelo para llorar más agonizantemente y ahogar sus gemidos. Se sentía tan sucia…

Sasori dejó de ver a la pelirrosa y posó sus ojos en la chamuscada muchacha a sus pies. El fuego vivo aún ardía sobre su ropa y la piel estaba caliente al tacto, por lo que tuvo que voltearla con el pie para no quemarse. El olor era horrendo y los sollozos de la pelirrosa no ayudaban a controlarse mentalmente. Se acuchilló ante el cuerpo de Tayuya y observó con ojo crítico la situación; el cuerpo estaba carbonizado, eso era un hecho, y ya no quedaba pelo en la nuca, así como tampoco ropa. La piel se desprendía en sectores y el rostro se le había desfigurado casi en su totalidad. Pobre mujer…

Sasori aferró el trozo de metal en su mano, pero justo antes de cruzarle la yugular se detuvo.

…Tayuya ya estaba muerta.

Se puso de pie un tanto frustrado por no haber podido tomar venganza contra Orochimaru, pero a la vez sentía algo de tranquilidad. Es cierto que ella sufrió en carne propia el dolor de quemarse viva, pero eso ya no importaba pues Tayuya ya no estaba en este mundo. Había seguido su ciclo y había muerto producto de sus decisiones. No había más vueltas que darle al asunto.

Nacer y morir… El destino que compartimos todos y punto.

Se acercó a Sakura y la tomó en brazos antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa, y de esa forma comenzaron a escapar de las llamas. La pelirrosa tenía la vista perdida en la nada, acurrucándose contra él y dejando que las lágrimas cayeran en silencio.

- Cierra los ojos, Sakura. Yo te diré cuando puedas abrirlos – ordenó Sasori, a lo que Sakura obedeció de manera retardada. Si algo había más allá del fuego, ella no quería verlo.

Sasori comenzó a jadear después de un rato y Sakura recordó que lo había visto cojear. De seguro la adrenalina había dejado de circular en sus venas y el dolor junto al agotamiento estaban haciendo mella en él, provocando que Sakura se sintiera culpable e inútil al verse dependiendo del pelirrojo.

- Puedo caminar – susurró Sakura con la voz ronca, siendo ignorada por Sasori – he dicho que…

- Te escuche la primera vez – respondió Sasori, sujetándola con mayor fuerza – pero para caminar necesitas ver, y créeme… no deseas ver esto.

- No soy tan débil… - contrarió Sakura, aunque en el fondo sabía que su estomago no iba a soportar lo que sea que se le pusiera por delante.

- Pero tampoco eres tan fuerte – finiquitó el pelirrojo.

Sakura deseo contestarle, pero no lo iba a hacer. Era demasiado, incluso para ella…

El calor era imperioso y el dolor de sus músculos ya no podía ser ocultado y negado por más tiempo. Sakura se sentía débil y ansiaba poder dormir unos minutos, pero tampoco quería dejar a Sasori solo, después de todo, él estaba ayudándole a vivir y era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. Abrió sus ojos, más no se fijo en nada a su alrededor, sino que observó el rostro del pelirrojo desde su posición, apreciando su agotamiento y determinación.

Sasori no iba despacio, de hecho, casi iba a trote, esquivando obstáculos, motocicletas y una que otra persona hecha cenizas – Sakon, el compañero de Tayuya estaba entre ellos-, pero todo dio resultados. En menos de cinco minutos estuvieron fuera de las abrasadoras llamas y pudieron respirar aire más puro, y fue entonces que Sasori aumento la velocidad de su marcha.

-¿A dónde vamos, Sasori-kun? – preguntó Sakura más despejada, pero su voz sonaba oscura, rota, y eso no había pasado desapercibido para el chico.

- A una de las pequeñas bodegas que están a mi nombre cerca de aquí, parecidas a las que tus amigos usaron para tomar una de mis motocicletas.

- Sasuke-kun… Naruto…

- No estaban dentro del circulo de fuego – comentó Sasori antes de que el silencio abundara entre ellos nuevamente.

Sakura no decía nada, y de hecho, ni se movía, cosa muy poco común en ella, y Sasori se había fijado en la forma en la que sus ojos miraban todo y no observaban nada. Estaban vacíos.

Llegaron a tropezones hasta la bodega que Sasori había señalado anteriormente, golpeando la puerta metálica para cruzar el umbral, y una vez dentro el pelirrojo dejo a Sakura en el suelo, quien instintivamente se apoyó de uno de los muros para mantener el equilibrio.

Sasori no resistió el peso de su cuerpo y las piernas le fallaron, trayendo a Sakura de su ensimismamiento al ver al pelirrojo jadeante en el suelo.

- ¡Sasori-kun! – llamó ella mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

- Hay… hay unas vendas en el mueble de ese lado… - dijo con esfuerzo el pelirrojo

- Si… ¡Sí! – Sakura fue por lo que Sasori le había dicho lo más veloz que pudo, pero estando a oscuras y con una posible contusión en la cabeza que sangraba, las cosas no eran fáciles. Sakura no solo encontró vendas, sino un botiquín de primeros auxilios, el cual no dudo en tomar y regresar donde el pelirrojo, quien se había acomodado contra la pared próxima a la puerta.

- No tenemos luz, pero creo que hay unas linternas en el mismo sitio donde conseguiste el botiquín.

- De inmediato.

Sakura consiguió todo y no tardó en iluminar el pequeño lugar donde estaban.

- Emh, necesito… necesito quitarte la camiseta – dijo Sakura, juntando la poca sangre que le quedaba en el cuerpo precisamente en sus mejillas.

- Bien…

Para Sasori el color de su rostro no fue inadvertido, haciéndole sonreír arrogantemente. Se abstuvo a quejarse por el malestar de sus heridas y con cuidado se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto una profunda herida sobre el omoplato derecho.

-¡Es muy profunda! –exclamó Sakura al ver la llaga, arrepintiéndose al instante debido al mareo que le dio exaltarse demasiado.

- Hmp, de seguro fue cuando caí… ¿Sabes limpiar heridas? – le preguntó en un jadeo. El cuerpo le estaba cobrando cada uno de los golpes que Sasori le había dado anteriormente.

- Si, no te preocupes – dijo ella mientras se sobaba las sienes – perdóname si te duele, por favor…

- Solo hazlo.

Sakura limpió cada resto de sangre lo mejor que pudo, pero las manos le temblaban y el dolor de cabeza le impedía concentrarse como era debido. Sasori no dijo nada en ningún momento, más Sakura sabía el daño que le estaba causando con su trabajo ya que el cuerpo de pelirrojo se mantenía tenso, y de vez en cuando se le escapaba una maldición de los labios.

- Creo que ya esta… - dijo la pelirrosa unos quince minutos más tarde, apreciando conforme el trabajo que había realizado.

Sasori era guapo, y eso nadie lo podía negar. Sakura estuvo nerviosa desde el momento en que el pelirrojo se quito la camisa, demostrando el trabajado torso, hasta cuando pronunciaba su nombre. Sakura se había maravillado con lo saludable que estaba la piel de Sasori, lamentando que las cicatrices del accidente mancharan la blanquecina carne, pero lo que verdaderamente había capturado la atención de la pelirrosa había sido el tatuaje que decoraba el brazo izquierdo de Sasori, el cual se asemejaba a un escorpión dentro de un rombo.

- Lindo tatuaje – comentó ella mientras Sasori se revolvía el cabello.

- ¿Te parece?

- Si…

Sasori parecía decidido a ponerla nerviosa y atormentarla con su sonrisa ladina y sus ojos profundos, pero ella sabía esquivar su mirada y cambiar sus pensamientos con cautela. Tristemente ella podría haber sonreído al menos una vez mientras trataba al chico, pero cada vez que lo veía recordaba al cuerpo incinerado de Tayuya y desgraciadamente también recordaba a Sasuke.

¿Qué era? La forma en que ambos la miraban… el misterio y el peligro que los dos transmitían… ¿Acaso les tenía miedo? ¿Por qué se parecían tanto?

Sasori se quedo viéndola después de que ella torció su rostro y perdió la mirada en el suelo. Es cierto que él había quedado atraído por lo bella que era, pero no dejaba de ser eso, atracción. Cuando la salvó de sus compañeros de Akatsuki, casi se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, y no era por los problemas que inminentemente iba a tener, sino que la chica tenía una personalidad que lo invitaba a dejarla sola. Era terca, chillona, tenía un humor de los mil demonios y además se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos con frecuencia… pero seguía siendo agradable a pesar de sus males. Simplemente era rara…

- ¿Estas herida? – preguntó él, consiguiendo la mirada muerta de Sakura.

- Nada grave – contestó sin ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

- Hm, ¿Qué te ocurre entonces? – insistió Sasori, con un tono de voz más ronco.

- Yo… nada, ¿A qué te refieres? – Sakura sabía que él odiaba que ella lo tratara como un ignorante, se lo había dicho antes, pero no quería decírselo.

- Has estado callada – respondió Sasori con indiferencia.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene de extraño? – preguntó Sakura casi al instante, mirándolo con las cejas juntas.

- Que tú no te callas nunca, de hecho casi parece un don que puedas decir tantas cosas a la vez…

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves? - chilló ella, poniéndose roja y aumentando su jaqueca. Jodido idiota con sus jodidos comentarios…

- Así está mejor – comentó él mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el muro a su espalda.

Sakura quiso contestarle, pero la vista comenzó a perder nitidez y la jaqueca estaba destrozándole las sienes. Se sujetó el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y su dedo índice, mordiéndose el labio para apaciguar el dolor, siempre bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo.

- Has perdido mucha sangre – dijo Sasori mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba el botiquín – Creí haber dejado unas aspirinas aquí…

- Ya me tomé dos, solo que aún no hacen efecto – dijo ella en su suspiro agobiante.

- Entonces solo queda limpiar la hemorragia de tu cabeza.

Sasori se arrodilló detrás de ella, y antes de que Sakura pudiera quejarse, Sasori la sujetó por los hombros.

-Tranquila, pequeña… _será rápido…_

Sakura quedó petrificada cuando Sasori dijo lo último, recordado que él había utilizado la misma frase un momento antes de dirigirse a Tayuya con disposición de matarla. Se giró pese a la advertencia del chico y chocó contra sus enorme y enigmáticos ojos pardos. Él la miró claramente asustada y recién entonces comprendió la causa de su comportamiento.

Le tenía miedo.

- Así que era eso… - comentó él, aprisionando a Sakura con ambos brazos antes de que ella se pusiera de pie – respira, Sakura…

- ¡Déjame ir! – gritó ella, aterrorizada por las acciones del pelirrojo.

- No hasta limpiar tu herida – contestó sin alzar la voz, forcejeado contra ella. Sakura era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

- Por favor no me hagas nada – lloró ella después de gastar todas sus energías, lamentándose por estar tan débil.

- Hm, no lo haré – suspiró Sasori una vez que logró tenerla de forma pasiva entre sus brazos.

- Por favor… - Sakura no sabía que más decir. Quería confiar en que él no iba a causarle daño, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo…

- No lo haré, Sakura… todo va a estar bien. Voy a curar tu herida y después de eso te llevaré hasta esos dos – dijo él mientras la soltaba.

- ¿Por qué haces esto por mi…? – indagó ella, ansiosa por no escuchar lo que deseaba.

- Porque tenemos un trato, ¿Lo recuerdas? Hasta que no estés con ellos no puedo asegurar que cumplas con tu parte de lo que acordamos.

Sasori tomó con cuidado el cabello de ella y descubrió la parte de donde salía la sangre, la cual resultaba ser una herida poco profunda y que había dejado de sangrar.

- Te dije que lo iba a hacer antes de que comenzara la carrera…

- Deja de preguntarte el por qué de todo, Sakura. Eso fue en otro momento, y ahora te tengo aquí con una herida en la cabeza, y eso es todo lo que debe preocuparte.

Sasori nunca admitiría que la pequeña pelirrosa había logrado hacerlo cambiar de idea sobre matarla, el cual era el plan inicial de todo. Desde que la vio entrar al bar junto a Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi, Sasori supo que esa chica le traería problemas, y ahora lo confirmaba. Pero al demonio con eso… lo hecho, hecho estaba.

- El alcohol va arder un poco – dijo él mientras vertía la pomada en un paño y la aplicaba en la zona donde nacía la contusión.

- ¡Carajo! – maldijo Sakura al sentir el ardor en su cabeza.

No se dijeron nada más después de eso, quedando en un incomodo silencio. Sasori sabía que Sakura le temía, más desconocía las razones, es decir, ella no se había comportado de esa manera tan precavida y asustada hasta después de la carrera... justo después de que él decidió con asesinar a Tayuya. Mierda…

- No la maté – dijo Sasori casi a punto de terminar de vendar la cabeza de la pelirrosa con el resto de las vendas que ella había utilizado en él.

- ¿Cómo…? – Sakura no había comprendido bien sus palabras por estar pensando trivialidades.

- Dije que no la maté, Sakura… Tayuya ya estaba muerta cuando me acerqué a ella.

Sakura se sorprendió por la revelación de Sasori. Ella había estado temiéndole por algo que no llegó a realizar y recién ahora se daba cuenta de la verdad… ni siquiera se había molestado en saber que había ocurrido.

Qué egoísta era…

Sasori estaba dispuesto a sacarla del fuego, a curar sus heridas e incluso a llevarla hasta sus amigo, ¿Y qué le daba ella a cambio? Suposiciones, desconfianza… miedo, eso había sentido ella por él desde que Tayuya había muerto. Es cierto que las cosas habrían sido muy distintas si Tayuya hubiese estado viva en ese momento, pues las intenciones eran las que contaban, y Sasori iba a acabar con ella si su corazón seguía latiendo.

"_Pero no lo hacía…" _– se decía Sakura, sintiéndose en deuda con el pelirrojo.

-… Gracias, Sasori-kun – susurró ella con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos. Sasori nunca podría comprender el gran alivio que le dio al decirle que Tayuya había muerto de manera natural, ya que Sakura había decidido jamás perdonarse por no haberla salvado de Sasori.

Sasori no dijo nada a cambio del agradecimiento, pero no era necesario que se dijeran nada de todas formas. Los dos se entendían a su manera.

Sasori le dijo a Sakura que se quitara su chaleco negro – el cual había conseguido por cortesía de Itachi cuando aún estaban en el almacén en busca de Kakashi – para poder limpiar la sangre que se había escurrido desde su cabello hasta debajo de éste.

-¡No es necesario, enserio! – dijo ella roja cuan tomate ¡Por supuesto que le apenaba que Sasori la viera semidesnuda! ¿Acaso creyó que iba a acceder a eso? No, gracias. Prefería que su piel se tiñera de rojo antes que eso.

- Hay ropa limpia en baúl que esta de ese lado, pequeña… no malinterpretes todo. Tks, eres demasiado impulsiva – se quejó el pelirrojo.

- No quiero que me veas – dijo ella mientras se dirigía al dichoso baúl y le mandaba una mirada asesina. La idea de ropa limpia no estaba tan mal, tal vez incluso encontraba algo para Sasuke y Naruto.

- ¿Tienes algo qué mostrar de todas maneras?

Sakura lanzó una botella vacía que encontró en el suelo hacía Sasori, quien la agarró en el aire sin siquiera esforzarse.

- Imbécil… - murmuró ella, dándole la espalda a Sasori y revisando las prendas que habían por ahí.

- Gruñona – respondió Sasori, quien no se había dado por aludido por la ofensa de Sakura.

Sakura ignoró la actitud de Sasori y logró encontrar unos pantalones que a simple vista le quedaban bien y una blusa roja. Estaba a punto de desecharla debido a que era para una exhibicionista, pero Sasori le dijo que era eso o nada, refiriéndose a que no tenía más prendas femeninas. El pelirrojo le explicó que Konan usualmente dejaba ropa y cosas de necesidad básica ahí en caso de emergencia, como les había ocurrido a ellos.

- No me mires – exigió Sakura, sin conseguir algo en Sasori - ¿No me escuchaste?

- Solo es ropa, Sakura. Bienvenida al siglo veintiuno – respondió él mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón dispuesto a cambiarlos por unos nuevos carentes de sangre.

Sakura era pudorosa, y en eso no había pecado. Ni siquiera su madre la había visto cambiarse ropa en años, ¿Qué hacía especial a Sasori?

Sakura le iba a criticar, pero al ver las piernas desnudas del pelirrojo no pudo evitar colorear sus mejillas y voltearse para no explotar de vergüenza ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

Lo peor de todo es que la imagen no había sido mala y por ende no podía sacarla de su cabeza…

"_El muy imbécil esta como quiere ¡Shanaro!" – _se decía mentalmente la pelirrosa a la vez que se debatía entre quitarse su ropa o no.

Tomó un sonoro respiro y decidió cambiarse, pero a pesar de tener la intención, ella no logró quitarse una manga del chaleco sin sentirse cohibida con la presencia de otra persona cerca de ella. Definitivamente iba exigirle a Sasori que se cubriera los ojos o ella misma se los iba a arrancar. Sip, eso iba a hacer y fin del asunto.

-¡Sasori…!

- Si quieres te ayudo a quitarte esto, _pequeña…_

Sakura no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuando Sasori se había ubicado detrás de ella, pero sin duda había sido muy rápido pues ella ni siquiera había logrado girarse para encararlo antes de que el aliento de él chocara contra su cuello.

- ¿Qué pasa…? – preguntó ella, siendo incapaz de mover un mísero músculo.

- Shh, tranquila – susurró él en su oído, acariciando de forma ascendente el brazo de la pelirrosa.

- Sasori-kun, ¿qué estas…? – Sakura se giró para verle a la cara, ignorando su acelerado corazón y el calor de sus mejillas. Ella no era tonta y reconocía esas intenciones.

- Silencio, _Sakura… _- Sasori enredó los dedos de su mano derecha en su cabello procurando no rozar su herida ni las vendas y con la otra mano encerró su cintura, comenzando a besar su cuello.

- N-No… Sasori-kun, detente…

Sasori jadeó y la acorraló contra la pared, levantando su cuerpo del suelo y provocando que ella rodeara el cuerpo de él con sus piernas para no caer. Había sido un acto reflejo, pero para Sasori había resultado una invitación.

"_Estas jugando con fuego, Sakura… otra vez"- _se reprendía la pelirrosa a ella misma intentando que sus neuronas hicieran sinapsis y la ayudaran a salir de la incoherente situación ¡¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

- Sasori-kun… no, vamos… esto no está bien, déjame ir… - sugería Sakura, nerviosa por la proximidad entre sus bocas.

- Solo será un rato, Sakura… shh – Sasori insistía en callarla y continuar, pero el cuerpo de Sakura aún seguía bajo sus órdenes, y esas eran alejar al pelirrojo de ella

- De verdad, será mejor que no…

Antes de que ella pudiera seguir, Sasori capturó sus labios de manera gentil y con la mano que tenía entre los cabellos rozas comenzó a acariciarle la pierna.

"_No quiero… no… Sasuke-kun va a ser el primero… ¡Sasuke-kun!" – _Sakura comenzó a perder los estribos de verdad. Siempre había soñado que Sasuke iba a ser el primero y ni siquiera en esa situación podía pensar en alguien más que se adueñara de su cuerpo… de su alma.

- Enserio, ya basta… - pidió amablemente ella, recibiendo un gruñido de Sasori, quien volvió a besarla, con menos ternura y con más pasión. La deseaba…

Sakura cometió el error de gemir cuando las manos de Sasori rozaron su pecho y tocaban sus piernas, pues eso solo había excitado más al chico. Para él esto no dejaba de ser una entretención pasajera, un juego… y Sakura sin duda se había convertido en su juguete favorito desde el momento en que la vio entrar al jodido bar. Ella sería suya ahí mismo y en ese momento.

Sasori la tomó y la recostó donde habían estado anteriormente, asegurándose que la espalda de ella no rozara el frío suelo. Sakura había comenzado a forcejear contra él, pero cada intento había sido en vano ya que Sasori la sujeto por las manos y las colocó por sobra su cabeza, bloqueándola.

- No estoy jugando, detente Sasori – exigió ella, evitando usar el sufijo en su nombre.

- Te va a gustar – dijo él, devorándole la boca. Sakura se negaba e intentaba girar la cabeza, pero él con la mano libre le sujetó el rostro.

Sakura no había perdido el control hasta ese momento creyendo que él se iba a detener, pero cuando la mano de Sasori se introdujo por debajo de su chaleco y acarició uno de sus senos, ella perdió la paciencia, pero de paso también perdió el valor para enfrentarlo, es decir, ¿Él se iba a detener, cierto? ¡¿Cierto?

- No, no quiero, ya para… - lloriqueó ella, mirándolo con temor e incredulidad.

- Ya cállate, Sakura… lo vas a disfrutar – dijo él de manera severa. Estaba harto de que ella siguiera hablando y actuara como una niñita. De un solo movimiento Sasori le quitó el chaleco y comenzó a besar desde el cuello hasta sus pechos, cubiertos por la fina tela del sostén rojo que antes le había dado problemas con Naruto.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Para! ¡Para! – Sakura se retorcía como si la vida se le fuese en ello, dejando que de sus ojos se escaparan lágrimas con violencia.

Sasori no la estaba escuchando, y mientras tenía la boca ocupada se las arregló para comenzar a bajarle las calzas negras que Sakura había llevado puestas hasta ese momento.

- ¡Déjame! ¡NOO! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Naruto! – llamaba ella con la voz rota entre jadeos y gritos, inundada por el miedo.

Sasori había comenzado a acariciar la zona interna de sus muslos mientras pegaba su poderoso torso al pecho de Sakura para evitar que ella se moviera. Justo cuando Sasori comenzó a bajarse los pantalones que anteriormente se había puesto ante la mirada de Sakura, un fuerte golpe se dio contra la puerta metálica desde el lado exterior.

- ¡Sakura! – Sasuke había gritado desde fuera, consciente de que la pelirrosa estaba en peligro del otro lado.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – grito Sakura, llorando de felicidad. No sabía si era por ser rescatada, por el hecho de escuchar la voz de Sasuke o el simplemente por saber que él estaba ahí por ella.

- Maldita sea… - murmuró Sasori, saliendo de cualquier plan anterior.

- ¡Sakura-chan!

- ¡Naruto!

Un segundo golpe azotó la puerta, pero esta vez logró abrirla, mostrando el cuerpo de Sakura cubierto por la fina tela de su corpiño y sus braguitas, y a Sasori con el torso descubierto y con los pantalones a media pierna.

La ira de Sasuke se desató como nunca en su vida creyó que lo haría… ¿Acaso Sakura había sido…? NO.

- Bastardo… ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Sasuke se lanzó contra Sasori y lo arrojó al suelo entre puñetazos e insultos, dejándose llevar por la furia de que el infeliz haya tocado a Sakura… SU Sakura. Naruto se acercó a la peli rosa y se quitó la chaqueta que había usado anteriormente para hacerse pasar por mujer, la cubrió con ella y la sujeto antes de que fuera a intervenir entre Sasuke y Sasori. Una vez que el moreno acabara con él, iba ase su turno de golpearlo.

- ¡Deténganse, por favor! – gritaba Sakura, prisionera de su lágrimas.

- ¡Te voy a matar, maldito infeliz! – amenazó Sasuke son el Sharingan brillando en sus ojos.

- Hmp, así que tú eres el hermanito de Itachi – ironizó Sasori antes de darle una patada en el abdomen y terminar de sujetarse los pantalones.

- ¡Sasuke! – Naruto dejó a Sakura y golpeó a Sasori en toda la mandíbula, mandándolo al suelo nuevamente. Le estiró una mano a Sasuke para levantarlo y una vez los dos de pie se acercaron al pelirrojo y comenzaron a pelear como si fuese cosa de vida o muerte.

Sakura aprovechó de ponerse la ropa que había sacado del baúl y se dirigió de inmediato a detener la pelea, pero no logró conseguir nada ya que Sasori había quedado noqueado en el suelo después de que Sasuke golpeara su cabeza contra el muro detrás de él.

Cuando el moreno se giró para ver Sakura, ella comenzó a temblar de miedo… Sasuke tenía los mismo ojos que Sasori cuando iba a matar a Tayuya: vacios, rencorosos… asesinos.

Sasuke intentó acercarse a ella, pero en un impulso Sakura comenzó a llorar de miedo y se cubrió los ojos con las manos, en un intento desesperado por borrar esa terrible visión de Sasuke. Por un minuto casi fue haber visto a Sasuke entre las llamas con el trozo de metal dispuesto a acabar con la discípula de Orochimaru.

- Sakura… todo está bien – dijo Sasuke, sin saber que decir exactamente, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

- ¿Sakura-chan? – Naruto le estiró una mano y Sakura la tomó para ser atraída hacia el rubio, quien al abrazarla dejo que se desahogara en llanto, jadeos y lágrimas – Ya estas con nosotros, Sakura-chan…

Sasuke había quedado de piedra al ver los ojos jades de Sakura espantados por su presencia, ¿Le tenía miedo? Sasuke vio sus manos y las vio cubiertas de sangre, y no dudaba que su rostro y ropa también tuvieran algo de la misma sustancia.

Naruto le señaló con la mirada lo que él ya había concluido, así que con la camiseta que llevaba puesta Sasori y que estaba tirada en el suelo Sasuke se limpió el rostro.

- Sakura… mírame – pidió el moreno muy por debajo de su orgullo, pero la necesidad de asegurarse de que ella estaba bien lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sakura se giró lentamente para verlo, aún en los brazos de Naruto, y pudo ver que sus ojos ya no estaban marcados con ira, sino con algo más… ¿Preocupación? No, Sasuke solo se preocupaba por sí mismo, ¿sería tal vez culpabilidad? ¿Podía ser eso?

- Sasuke…kun

Naruto la soltó y le dio un empujoncito hasta Sasuke, quien al tenerla de frente no pudo evitar rodearla con sus brazos y aspirar con vehemencia su aroma. Sakura enterró su rostro en su pecho y sintió al fin la calma de estar donde pertenecía: con sus amigos.

- No dejaré que nadie jamás vuelva a tocarte, Sakura… mataré al que lo intente – dijo Sasuke solo para que ella escuchara.

- No lo hagas, Sasuke-kun – pidió ella – no quiero más peleas…

- Te cuidaré, Sakura – dijo Sasuke, subiendo un poco a la pelirrosa y enterrando su cara en el cabello rosáceo, el cual en esos momentos olía a humo y a fresas.

- Lo sé, Sasuke-kun – dijo ella mientras terminaba de sollozar. Era feliz otra vez.

Sasuke la bajo, pero a diferencia de otras oportunidades, esta vez no la dejo ir. La estrechó con cuidado y con una suavidad innata subió el mentón de ella para chocar sus ojos con los de él. Se veía tan delicada, tan pura… tan Sakura, que esta vez no lo pudo resistir y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Sakura solo le pertenecía a él, ahora y siempre.

Ella dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran mientras sus labios tocaban los del moreno. Sin dudas era una llorona irremediable, pero así la quería Sasuke, con sus cambios de humor, su cantarina forma de hablar, su alegría contagiosa y la forma en que lloraba.

Se querían.

Sakura enredó sus brazos a su cuello y se entregó por completo a la calidez con la que el moreno la envolvía. Esta vez sus labios no eran fríos, sino todo lo contrario; estaban tibios, suaves y le correspondían. Era mejor que lo que siempre soñó. Sasuke por el otro lado estaba sumergido en la frescura y la dulzura que podían desprender los labios de una mujer, o quizás esa era la esencia de Sakura, pero fuese lo fuese le gustaba… y eso era curioso, ya que él detestaba lo dulce.

Naruto se giró para darle privacidad a esos dos. Siempre creyó que cuando Sakura y Sasuke estuvieran juntos se le iba a partir el corazón. Despecho, dolor, envidia… eso pensaba que iba asentir, pero no había nada… de hecho, se sentía feliz. Feliz porque los dos se dieran cuenta de los mucho que se querían, de que Sasuke dejara de hacerse el imbécil con los sentimientos de la pelirrosa, y que ella no viera su sueño destruido. Si ellos eran felices juntos, entonces él lo sería también, después de todo así funciona la amistad, ¿o no?

- Ya iré por ti, Hinata-chan – dijo Naruto mientras salía del pequeño almacén y miraba el cielo oscurecido con el humo.

Naruto también quería tener a alguien a quien cuidar y a quien amar. Hinata era buena, no… ella era perfecta. Siempre lo había sido. Mentiría si decía que desconocía por completo los sentimientos de la chica, pero cuando se lo dijeron él no le dio crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿Hinata enamorada de él? ¿Por qué? Él sabía que no podía darle ni una milésima de lo que ella merecía, entonces, ¿Por qué ella iba a quererlo a él por sobre los demás? La escuela entera estaba detrás de ella, Sakura e Ino… pero ella estaba ahí para él, siempre… ¿Le quería de verdad? Si así era, Naruto estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo, y si no era de esa manera… ¡Pues al diablo! ¡Ya encontraría la forma de hacerla su novia' ttebayo!

Naruto no sabía exactamente que había sido lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí junto con Sasuke, pero estaba infinitamente agradecido ¿Habría sido el destino? Quien sabe… esa noche había estado tan loca que cualquier cosa le parecía verosímil.

Naruto miró por sobre su hombro cuando Sakura y Sasuke salieron, ambos tomados de las manos, y se dirigieron hasta él.

- Volvamos a casa, Dobe… - dijo Sasuke con parsimonia, estrechando a Sakura contra su cuerpo y haciendo que se sonrojara.

- Si… de seguro mi madre va a estar hecha una furia cuando me vea' ttebayo.

- ja, ja, bueno… esa sería la forma más memorable de terminar esta maldita noche, ¿No crees? – comentó Sakura de manera risueña mientras tomaba la mano del rubio.

- Hazte la chistosa, Sakura-chan… tu padre va a castrar al Teme cuando se entere que están juntos y que además nunca te quedaste con Ino y mi Hinata-chan, ¿Quién ríe ahora?

- Bakka… - Sakura golpeó suavemente el pecho de Naruto antes de que este le cruzara el brazo por el cuelo y se pusieran a andar - ¿Qué es eso de "mi Hinata-chan", Naruto? – preguntó la pelirrosa, haciendo que Naruto pusiera los brazos detrás de su cabeza como siempre hacía cuando algo se le cruzaba por la cabeza.

- Je, je… - Naruto se limitó a reír para dejar claras sus intenciones, haciendo que Sakura sonriera sinceramente. Tal vez la puta noche no había sido del todo mala.

Estuvieron caminando por un camino distante al que conducía hasta el fuego para evitar problemas. Cuando Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron su búsqueda de la pelirrosa la gente estaba enloquecida, y razones le sobraban. Muchas personas fueron víctimas de quemaduras graves y otras tantas resultaron heridos intentando escapar. El almacén donde Sasori había llevado a Sakura estaba lo bastante lejos del fuego y era muy difícil que las llamas se extendieran hasta ahí.

Naruto encontró un camino por donde podían salir sin ser vistos por muchas personas, ya que apenas había otras cuatro intentando evacuar por ese sector. Consistía en un cerco alambrado que fue cortado entre unos matorrales, así que los guardias no podían hacerles nada. Salieron junto al resto del grupo, separándose una vez en el exterior.

El sonido de la sirena de policías los alarmó e hizo que se ocultaran detrás de unos árboles por ahí, pero jamás llegó algún oficial.

- Tal vez deberíamos buscar a uno de los policías, podría ayudarnos… - comentó Sakura. Estaba harta de la situación y estaba dispuesta a contar todo sobre Akatsuki a cambio de que los llevaran a la escuela, porque si, el jodido examen se había vuelto prioridad uno nuevamente.

- Ni hablar – finiquitó Sasuke. No quería problemas ni con sus padres ni con Itachi. Se iría corriendo hasta el instituto antes de pedir ayuda a alguien.

- Pero, Teme… ya estoy aburrido de esto… ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no llamamos a alguien para que venga a buscarnos?

- Oh, sí, que brillante idea Naruto, "¿Si? ¿Mamá? ¡Soy yo, Sakura! ¿Por qué no vienes a buscarme a una pista de carreras prohibidas? Esas que se llaman carreras Himitsu y en la cual casi me violan y salgo muerta" – Sakura simuló la posible conversación que tendría con su madre – No sé tú, Naruto, pero yo no tengo las pelotas, o tetas en mi caso, de llamar a mis padres y decirles lo que pasó…

- Mi padres no están en el país y mi hermano fue posiblemente secuestrado – continuó Sasuke, mirando con indiferencia a Naruto - ¿Quién crees que arriesgaría el cuello por nosotros?

- Emh, pues… - lo habían dejado sin palabras nuevamente, ¿quién en su sano juicio iría por ellos? Carajo.

- Estamos solos sin Kakashi-sensei e Itachi-kun, Naruto… nadie vendrá. Aunque llamáramos a nuestros amigos, ellos no podrán venir.

- Bueno, bueno… si las cosas se ponen así, solo nos queda una opción' ttebayo

Sasuke y Sakura observaron a Naruto mientras éste se ponía de pie y se cruzaba de brazos con la mirada determinada.

- ¡Vamos a robar un auto' ttebayo!

- ¡¿Qué? – Sakura se levantó del suelo donde estaba arrodillada y le dio altura a Naruto. Alzó su puño y de un golpe lo dejo en el piso - ¡¿Estas idiota o qué?

- S-Sakura-chan… mi materia gris… - lloriqueó Naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza al lado de Sasuke, quien parecía meditar lo que había dicho el rubio.

- La policía está en la entrada del domo y hay solo una camino para salir de aquí… será una estupidez, pero creo que lo intentaremos.

- ¡¿Enserio? – dijeron tanto Sakura como Naruto al unísono, siendo el último quien estaba más alegre por la decisión de Sasuke.

- Hm, no debemos tomar uno de los que estén próximo a la entrada, sino lo más alejado que se pueda, ¿Qué dices, Dobe? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

- ¡Claro que si' ttebayo!

Sasuke se refería a los viejos tiempos cuando ambos se juntaban a reparar viejos coches que estaban abandonados en un parque de estacionamiento en la zona oeste de Konoha, cerca del basural. Era una idea poco higiénica y bastante tonta si se ponían a analizar, pero todo en este mundo tiene sus ventajas, y la de ellos había sido aprender a hacer andar el motor de un vehículo sin necesidad de llave.

No tardaron en encontrar un sitió con diversos vehículos, así que ahora solo debían elegir uno cualquiera.

Sasuke tomó en brazos a Sakura y anduvo con ella de esa forma hasta que se durmió. El dolor de la hemorragia en la cabeza le estaba afectando mucho después de que el disparo de adrenalina se fue por completo de su organismo.

- Asegúrate de que nadie te vea, Dobe – susurró Sasuke a las afueras de un vehículo, aferrando a Sakura contra él.

- Pan comido – dijo Naruto mientras forcejeaba la chapa de la puerta y la abría – Adelante mi dama – dijo Naruto en tono cómico.

- Que amble – le siguió el juego Sasuke, depositando a Sakura en el asiento trasero y luego se proponía hacer funcionar el motor cortando y juntando cables.

Naruto le ayudó para que saliera todo más rápido y no tardaron más de dos minutos en tener el auto en marcha. Ambos se sentaron, dejando que Naruto fuera quien condujera esta vez. No es que el rubio condujera mal, es solo que al ser tan impulsivo usualmente solía ser un peligro. Sasuke fue de copiloto para indicarle lo que tenía que hacer durante el trayecto , además aprovechó de tomar la mochila de Sakura – la cual le había dado Itachi para guardar medicamentos, vendas, la ropa que usaron la disco y sus celulares.

- Son las seis de la mañana… tenemos que ir a mi casa, cambiarnos de ropa y regresar al instituto para dar el estúpido examen.

- ¡Ja! ¡Lo vamos a logar! – dijo Naruto con confianza.

- Hm, ya vámonos – ordenó Sasuke mientras apreciaba la salida del sol por la ventana.

Naruto comenzó a conducir lentamente para no llamar la atención de alguien, sin usar las luces o encender la radio. El corazón de ambos se oprimió cuando vieron que los oficiales y las ambulancias inundaban el lugar, así que no se detuvieron mucho por ese lado y llegaron a la salida con la mayor rapidez y discreción que les fue posible. Un policía les gritó para que se detuvieran, pero Naruto aceleró y salió del domo sin mirar atrás.

- Bien hecho – le felicitó Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

- No fue nada' ttebayo – contestó Naruto, encendiendo la radio y sintonizando alguna señal.

Tardaron alrededor de veinte minutos llegar hasta la autopista y dirigirse a Konoha. El camino aun estaba oscuro, pero el sol iba de a poco aclarando todo. No llevaban ni cinco minutos cuando de repente una serie de vehículos derraparon sobre la pista, justo detrás de ellos.

- ¿Qué les pasa a esos imbéciles? – preguntó Sasuke, quien quería dormir antes de llegar y ahora era despertado por esos conductores alocados.

- _…Díganme que estarán conmigo pase lo que pase… _¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo Sasuke? – Naruto iba cantando una canción de la radio, así que no escuchó lo que Sasuke había dicho.

- Hm, no es nada… solo ten cuidado con los idiotas que vienen atrás.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué vienen tan cerca… y tan rápido?

- Que se yo… tal vez les debes un beso o algo así – dijo Sasuke, burlándose del rostro molesto de Naruto.

- O tal vez tú les debes una noche de pasión y lujuria, Teme je, je.

- Cállate, Naruto…

Naruto iba a responderle a Sasuke cuando uno de los cinco vehículos que Sasuke había señalado anteriormente le dio alcance a Naruto y golpeó la ventana de ese lado.

- ¿Qué mierda…? – dijo Naruto desconcertado, observando al copiloto del automóvil vecino. El rubio miró a Sasuke antes de bajar la ventana y entablar contacto con el hombre que golpeó su ventana.

- ¡Devuélveme mi auto, infeliz! – antes de que Naruto dijera cualquier cosa, los hombres del otro vehículo lo culparon de robo… ¡Eran los dueños del automóvil!

- ¡¿Por qué pasan estas cosas' ttebayo? – chilló Naruto, dejando turbados a los otros conductores.

- ¡Detente! – gritó el mismo hombre de antes, quien era un hombre joven de cara desagradable y cabello teñido de varios colores y peinado al más puro estilo de los ochenta.

- Si frenas te asesino, Naruto – amenazó Sasuke a su lado.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?

- Por traer tanta mala suerte – dijo el Uchiha antes de lanzar algunos objetos que estaban en el suelo del vehículo como latas de cerveza, discos y prendas, entre algunos, hacia los del otro coche.

Los cinco automóviles rodearon el vehículo que conducía Naruto, con claras intensiones de detenerlo.

- ¡Acelera Naruto! – ordenó Sasuke al asomar la cabeza por la ventana y ver que estaban sacando revólveres - ¡Mierda, están armados!

- ¡Ayuda' ttebayo!

- ¿Qué pasa…? – preguntó Sakura mientras se frotaba los ojos.

- ¡Devuélveme mi coche! – continuó exigiendo el rarito mientras golpeaba la ventana, perturbando a Sakura.

- ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando? - Exigió saber ella ante la bizarra situación.

- La desviación a Konoha esta a tu derecha Naruto a menos de quinientos metros – dijo Sasuke mientras se pasaba al asiento trasero y bajaba la ventana – desaparece, fenómeno.

Sasuke mandó un puñetazo al imbécil que lloraba por su automóvil y lo dejo prácticamente colgando desde la ventana.

-¡Dobla, Naruto! – dijo Sasuke justo cuando la deviación estaba frente a ellos.

Naruto dobló y perdió a tres de los conductores, pues ellos habían seguido derecho y no les siguieron. Pero eso no les quitaba de encima a los otros dos, quien estaban dándole alcance.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! – gritaba Naruto, preso de la adrenalina.

- Escúchame, Naruto… cuando yo te diga quiero que frenes a todo lo que da, ¿está claro?

- ¿Qué planeas Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto mientras aumentaba la velocidad al igual que los otros dos coches.

- Solo confía, Dobe.

Los vehículos se pusieron a cada costado de Naruto y bajaron sus ventanillas, mostrando al resto del grupo "raro". Al parecer todos usaban ropa de los ochenta con peinados exageradamente bañados en gel de cabello. Una pandilla peligrosamente ridícula.

Ambos estaban a punto de chocar el choche del equipo siete, pero Sasuke le gritó a Naruto que frenara, provocando que los otros dos chocaran entre si y derraparan.

-¡Muy bien, Naruto! – dijo Sakura, quien ya había comprendido lo que ocurría gracias Sasuke, quien la mantenía junto a él.

- ¡Buena idea, Teme! – alagó Naruto al moreno, quien infló su orgullo.

Justo cuando Naruto iba a doblar para perder a esos raritos, una serie de gritos de ellos los despabilaron y vieron las armas de fuego apuntándoles.

No tuvieron tiempo para esquivar la bala que iba en su dirección, ni tampoco tuvieron tiempo para protegerse del impacto. Sasuke se lanzó sobre Sakura justo antes de que el vehículo de estrellara contra un poste, protegiéndola de cualquier posible daño. Naruto sintió el golpe al igual que sus amigos y a medida que iba perdiendo la conciencia se preguntaba cuándo iba a acabar todo.

Los hombres que provocaron el accidente no regresaron y tampoco nadie se acercó a ayudarles. Así como Sakura había dicho, ellos estaban solos, pero esta vez no solo estaban por su cuenta, sino que además estaban heridos, perdidos y escasos de tiempo.

Los tres fueron cerrando sus ojos después del impacto, uno antes que el otro, pero finalmente ninguno pudo abrirlos nuevamente…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sha Shaaan o: creo que más castigos no he podido crear para este equipo, ¿Soy mala? :)

Chicos y chicas... como dije más arriba, tengo algunas cosas importantes que contarles relacionadas con el fic y con mis fic en general, así que iré en orden:

1. Lamento la demora, creo que jamás en todo el tiempo que llevo escribiendo me he tardado tanto como ahora. Escusas no vienen al caso, y lo lamento, pero estoy en mi último año y algunos dias salgo de clases a las nueve de la noche y entro a las ocho de la mañana... :l que pena mi vida... Como sea, lo siento y no volverá a pasar.

2. Si a alguien le ha gustado lo que escribo, les digo que tengo un nuevo mega proyecto el cual me tiene los pelos de punta (Ya me imaginé toda la historia y la verdad es que hasta yo misma me odio por dejar todo tan peligroso y misterioso.

3. Ahora si lo mas importante... tengo que informales que el próximo capitulo será posiblemente el ÚLTIMO. Sip, ya hemos llevado a la recta final, y todavía no me lo creo.

4. Esta vez también escribí cerca de diez mil palabras o: (sin contar los review por supuesto)

Gracias por el continuo apoyo, ¡De veras! El capitulo "Pétalos en llamas" consiguió más reviews que nunca! así que estaré eternamente agradecida :') Ahora, volviendo con los reviews (los pongo por orden de llegada jaja xd) ...

**Ayame de Uchiha:** Siempre fiel, ¿Eh? bueno, creo que ya te he dicho mucho por internos de lo feliz que me tiene hablar contigo jajaja ¿Cuantos colores tenía tu cabello? O.O wow, el mio jamás ha visto los tientes con agua si quiera xD pero si te sientes cómoda con tu nuevo look, pues me alegro :) ¡Ya me imagino la cara que pusieron tu amigos! (me reí demasiado a imaginármelo) gracias por seguir por aquí, ojala el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado esta vez también, y ... ¡Nos hablamos!

**Ketsunoana:** ¿Leiste lo de mi nuevo proyecto en fanfiction? Bueno, me refiero al que te comenté la última vez o: si, va a haber sangre, locura, secretos, corrupción y ahh ya me estoy desviando de fic jajaja Gracias por tu review, espero que los nuevos celos de Sasuke hayan sido, ejem, ya sabes, al estilo de Sasuke (de verdad es difícil tratar con él) pero al fin logré juntarlos después de una escena dramática :) ¡Hasta pronto!

**Sakulali:** Traté mal a Sasori ._. perdón... ¡Pero le salvé la vida! D: es que como pusiste que te agradaba, no pude acabar con él je, je... ¿Qué tal Naruko? Me divertí mucho escribiendo eso xD me alegra que también te hayas reído tú. Saludos, ¡hasta otra ocasioooón! :) :)

**Cerezo Sekai**: ¡No te preocupes! ¡Lo entiendo! :) a mi también me ha pasado lo de olvidar un fic :l pero me alegró que lo hayas encontrado! Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en esto, enserio, y aprecio tus próximos reviews aunque aun no estén escritos :D ¡El Sasusaku al fin llegoooó! jajaja

**Pri-uchiha:** lo que pueden hacer los celos de Sasuke xD jajaja Gracias por estar siempre por aquí, y ahora por fin dí paso al Sasusaku :) ... ¿Verdad qué la entrada de Naruko fue una ridiculez? xD no se que estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió jajaja ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Aes**: Hola otra vez :) así que de Santiago? mish xD estaba pensando en ir para allá en vacaciones de invierno (las necesito con urgencia ._.) ¿Te gustó la carrera? ¡Que bueno! ¿Odiaste a Tayuya? ¡Que bueno! (yo tambien) ¿Te gusto como traté a Sasori en este capitulo? ¡Que bueno...! No, espera... lo traté mal... bueno, para otra ocasión los trato mejor xd chaoo :D

**Katito-uchiha**: ¡No maté a Sasori! :D ¡Solo lo noqueé! :D :D jajaja bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior :) disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, ¿Verdad qué el manga esta jodidamente genial? Admito que me puse a llorar cuando Itachi le dice a Sasuke que a pesar de sus decisiones él siempre lo iba amar :'( (Y yo no lloro por cualquier cosa, pero amo a Itachi y me duele verlo morir una y otra y otra vez...) yo creo que Sasuke es un inmaduro de primera, pero que te digo... así lo quiero yo también :( Gracias por pasarte por aquí, saludos por allá! :)

**Cerezo negro**: ¡Diablos! cuando leí la primera parte de tu review anterior pensé que me lo decías a mí jajaja xD jooo yo también creí necesario poner motos para conseguir ese efecto pum pum wuauu jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado eso :D ¿Monterrey? Qué lindo *o* de seguro allá es verano y aquí una congelándose bajo la lluvia xD saludos! gracias por leer mi fic :)

**Dulcecito113:** ¿Nueva? ¡Bienvenutti! wooww ¿Lo leíste todo en un día? Vaya, eso merece el premio al merito jajaja es decir, son muchas palabras... gracias :') me imagino que se te achicaron los ojos al leer tanto! Bueno, lo que mas me gusta de Naruto son las diferente personalidades que tienen cada uno de los personajes y considero que toda la historia perdería sentido sin ellas, por eso me esfuerzo en mantenerlas (pero Sasuke es tan raro ._. es difícil exponer sus sentimientos!) Gracias, ojala que tus dudas se hayan aclarado después de esto, ¡hasta el pronto!

**Yk Namikaze**: wuajajaja soy lo peor :D ¡mucha mucha intriga! Bueno, creo que algunas de tus preguntas fueron contestadas ya, pero dime, ¿Cuántas más creé? ji jiii :3 Lo de Naruto fue una de mis parte favoritas el capitulo anterior, no sé... fue como el detalle que no podía faltar jajaja xD mi pricesaa ahhh... ¡Saludones! te cuidas y hasta el próximo!

**Sweet . Hitomi:** ¿Enserio? ¿Uno de los mejores? :'D gracias jajaja me esfuerzo por hacer que esto valga la pena :) Espero que este capitulo no haya bajado tus expectativas, y bueno, ojala pueda seguir sabiendo de ti por estos lares :) ... Eres chilena, cierto?

**HinataWeasley789**: Ya te habías olvidado de Sasori, malaaa xD No te preocupes por la tardanza, ya conoces el dicho "mejor tarde que nunca" aunque admito que por unos días pensé que nunca iba a aparecer :(

"El tipo genial haciendo una entrada genial" jooo no sabes la gracia que me dio esa frase, no sé xD es que era eso mismo lo que quería conseguir. Y lo de Naruko fiiiiuuu no podía dejar de reír al imaginar a Sakura diciendo eso ¿Utakata? mierda... no se me ocurrió antes, ahora no se donde podría ponerlo :/ (lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro) y si, yo no quería que todos los chicos se enamoraran de Sakura, es decir, ella es bonita, pero no deja de ser una chica más y no tiene poderes de atracción o algo parecido :l las cosas pasan de una manera y ya esta :) Algo que también me gusto fue escribir sobre Deidara, Sasori y los chicos de Akatsuki. La verdad es que ellos no son malos, solo que difieren de gustos (yo creo que serían hasta agradables si no fuera por el hecho de que podría matar a los personajes) ¿Qué dice tú? Sería o no divertido tener a Deidara como amigo: una mezcla entre la locura de Naruto y la vanidad de Ino jajaja. Pensé sobre lo de las muletilla de Deidara, pero no sabía como escribirlas :( ahora me diste una buena idea, ¡gracias por todo! Un beso, cuídate y gracias por todo :) ojala podamos seguir sabiendo una de la otra una vez que el fic se acabe.

P.D: al fin metí el SasuSaku ¡Lo logré! no quería que fuera como un impulso para Sasuke, sino como una necesidad... saber que Sakura no iba a estar siempre para él, ya sabes, temer perderla :) ¿Que te pareció?

**Anon:** ¡Bienvenida, bienvenida! jajaja a todos nos gusta tener a Sasuke celoso y ver las peleas que tiene con Naruto xd ojala te haya gusta este capitulo también, gracias por tu review!

**Lado . oscuro**: ¡Chilenita! mira nada más :) se lo de tener que estudiar y no poder dejar esta pagina enviciante :l De hecho yo debería estar estudiando y no escribiendo jajajaja pero tranqui, ya llegan las vacaciones de invierno. Al fin metí el SasuSaku! misión cumplida! :D

**Alexa Hiwatari**: Cuando Itachi le dice a Sasuke que lo iba a amar a pesar de todo, me puse a llorar, ¿Cuando dejare de quererlo? ¿Cuantas veces tiene que morir? :'( Gracias por tu review y por notar lo de los personajes. Estamos en la recta final de la historia! y tu hasta estado aquí siempre... no te voy a olvidar, enserio, gracias por todo el apoyo :)

**Cristi99**: uuummm me dejaste un review más largo je, je... me gusta! Si, cuanta la leyenda que yo antes escribía ojos con "h" y vaca con "b" lo sé, me doy vergüenza :( Deformados y feos jamás! los salvé! xd creo que logré manejar la personalidad de Sasuke acorde a la situación, ¿Qué piensas? es complicado mostrar las emociones de este moreno, pero que logré adaptarlo a él. Ojala te haya gustado, y gracias por pasarte por aquí :) (¿Ambas tardamos no te parece?) jajaja xD

.

Chicas, creo que tardo más en escribir los review que el mismo fic xD jajajaja pero lo merecen, jamás lo duden :)

.

**P.D: soy media tonta con esto de la imagen para los fic, así que denme tiempo, ¡VALE POR UNA IMAGEN! jajaja lo haré antes de acabar. No creo que para el próximo tarde demasiado, así que hasta pronto :)**

**.**

**. **

**P.D: Itachi, donde quieras que estés, te digo que te has convertido en mi personaje favorito. Gracias por amar a Sasuke a pesar de ser un ser humano dispuesto a vengar lo que tu querías proteger. Eres único.**

**.**

**.**

24 / Junio / 2012

10:15 am.


	14. CAPITULO 13: Da' ttebayo

**Damas y caballeros (si es que los hay, nunca he leído algo de un hombre ._.) He aquí con ustedes la pecadora más grande con la que han podido toparse: Yo.**

**No, ni me hace gracia la deuda que les tengo, la verdad me da muchísima vergüenza. Pero esta vez tengo una razón (No es una escusa) y se las diré rápidamente. El examen que rinden mis amigos mas abajo no esta sacado de la ficción, de hecho, la mayor parte de lo que viven esos tres lo saco de la realidad, exageradamente por supuesto. Yo tuve que rendir tres exámenes el lunes pasado; uno de Lenguaje (castellano, para algunos), Matemática y Ciencias, abordando la química, biología y física. Me fui, literalmente, a la mierda. Esta prueba es para la admisión Universitaria y para becas, en otras palabras, tuve que rendir una prueba que juntaba TODA la materia de cuatro años en 80 preguntas de alternativas. Por eso estuve out por casi seis meses. Tenía que estudiar... :( No se como diablos me fue y la duda tortura.**

**Ahoraa, ya he regresado mis queridas bestias 3 ¡Energizada y con ideas locas ji ji!**

**Sabrán de mi prontito, adiosín bombín :3**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 14: ¡Da' ttebayo!**

**.**

_-.-.-.- La vida es simple. Nosotros la hacemos complicada .-.-.-_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Ruto… Aruto… Naruto…_

Sentía la presión sobre su hombro y también que lo estaban llamando, pero se percibía como en otra dimensión, tan lejano… tan, tan… ¡Agg!, al diablo, no quería despertar. El dolor de cabeza no se lo podía quitar nadie y el malestar en el resto cuerpo tampoco. ¿Pero qué había ocurrido? Por la cabeza de Naruto pasaban luces, gritos, calles y más calles… ¿Autos? Sip, definitivamente estaba en un auto. Frunciendo el ceño sin abrir los ojos, Naruto divagó en su memoria y los recuerdos fugaces del choque se amontonaron en su mente. Bravo.

- Vamos Naruto, muévete… - susurraba Sakura mientras presionaba el hombro del rubio e intentaba conseguir alguna reacción – que te muevas, mierda…

- ¿Sakura-chan? Mm, ¿Teme?

-¡Naruto! – Sakura seguía susurrando, pero al ver que el rubio despertaba aumentó el tono de su voz.

- Hm, ¿estás bien? – Sasuke se encontraba del otro lado de la ventana donde estaba Naruto con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo fijamente.

- Si… creo que sí, aunque estoy algo mareado… - contestó el rubio mientras abría la puerta y salía del vehículo, al igual que Sakura de la parte posterior.

- Pues únete al montón – dijo la pelirrosa una vez a su lado.

Sasuke tomó uno de los brazos de Naruto y lo pasó por detrás de su cuello para poder cargarlo, alejándose inmediatamente del vehículo. En el camino que estaban haciendo hacia ningún lado, Sasuke le contó al rubio lo último que recordaba de cuando se estrellaron contra el poste por culpa de la bala que dispararon los infelices del auto vecino, que por desgracia dio contra una de las ruedas traseras de su vehículo y los hizo derrapar, y por ende, chocar.

- ¡Estoy harta! – chilló Sakura mientras gruñía y pisoteaba contra el suelo, siempre observada por Naruto y Sasuke - ¡Siempre hay algo! O chocamos, o nos secuestran, o nos perdemos, o… ¡Agh! ¡Qué rabia!

- Tranquila, Sakura-chan… todo va a…

- ¡No te atrevas a decirme que todo va a mejorar, Naruto! ¡Diablos! Hasta estoy dispuesta a llamar a mis padres…

Sakura se quitó la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y sacó de ahí tres celulares; el primero se lo entregó a Sasuke, y el segundo a Naruto, quedándose ella con el último por ser suyo.

- No les marques, Sakura. No hay nada que puedan hacer por nosotros – indicó Sasuke mientras guardaba su teléfono en su bolsillo al igual que Naruto.

- P-Pero…

- Son un cuarto para las siete… si a las siete en punto no vemos ninguna solución, llamamos a tus padres o a los de Naruto, y en último caso, a alguno de chicos, ¿Bien? – Sasuke tomó el brazo de Naruto con más firmeza y comenzó a andar sin esperar respuesta de la pelirrosa, quien lo miraba sorprendida y angustiada al igual que el rubio.

No caminaron mucho hasta llegar a una avenida, la cual a pesar de estar poco transitada parecía segura. Naruto insistió en que podía caminar solo y Sasuke le dejó. Aun estaba sumamente mareado y adolorido, pero se había percatado de que Sasuke también estaba mal ya que apretaba las mandíbulas con notoriedad para apaciguar el malestar. Sakura parecía ser la que estaba en mejor estado, pues después de todo ella había logrado dormir un rato y además Sasuke se había lanzado para protegerla justo antes de estrellarse, por lo que su único malestar físico se reducía a los golpes que había obtenido de la carrera junto a Sasori, que igualmente no eran menores.

- Creo… creo que conozco este lugar – dijo Naruto de repente mientras observaba detalladamente la calle, obteniendo la atención de ambos.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Sakura sintió que un pequeño rayo de luz brillaba sobre ellos nuevamente.

- Sí, quiero decir… se me hace familiar' ttebayo…

- Cuando entramos a Konoha nos desviamos por culpa de esos fenómenos – dijo Sasuke mientras inspeccionaba a su alrededor – Es un camino amplio, así que la avenida principal de la cuidad debe estar paralela a esta.

- Si no hubiera tantos árboles alrededor sería más sencillo diferenciar algún punto de referencia, ya saben, como los monumentos a los Hokages o algo semejante – habló Sakura, estirándose sobre sus tobillos para ver algo más allá de la arboleada que se extendía en su horizonte.

- ¡Eso es! – chilló Naruto mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa y la tomaba con firmeza - ¡los monumentos están en esa dirección' ttebayo!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Naruto? – preguntó la pelirrosa mientras se sujetaba de los brazos de Naruto, exaltada.

- El Teme ya lo dijo, esta es una de las ramificaciones del camino principal de la ciudad, ¡Estamos muy cerca del camino principal' ttebayo!

- Okey, andando entonces.

Sasuke sin esperar a ninguno de los dos detrás suyo emprendió marcha hacia donde su instinto mandaba, pero por desgracia para él, sus sentidos le estaban fallando, principalmente la vista, por lo que caminar se le estaba volviendo una actividad demasiado forzada. Siguió caminando y cruzó la calle rápidamente, siendo alcanzado en poco tiempo por Naruto y Sakura, quienes insistían al moreno a que fuera más despacio.

- Ya estamos cerca de llegar… no alcanzaremos a ir a ninguna de nuestras casas antes del examen, ¿Nos vamos de inmediato al instituto?

- No nos queda de otra, Sakura. Andando.

- Ehh… esperen – pidió Naruto a espaldas de Sasuke y Sakura quienes ya habían emprendido marcha.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora Naruto? – preguntó la pelirrosa con clara impaciencia – No tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces.

- Es que… quiero ir al baño' ttebayo – dijo Naruto mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa debido a la asesina mirada de sus amigos.

- Siempre es lo mismo, Naruto – habló Sasuke entre dientes – está bien, pero apresúrate.

- ¡¿Y dónde esperas que haga?! – chilló el rubio un poco avergonzado por la situación. Su sistema digestivo tenía un extraño sistema de funcionamiento ante emergencias.

- ¡Que se yo! – contestó el moreno fuera de casillas - ¿Eres hombre, no? Pues usa el tercer árbol a la derecha y ya.

- ¡Si fuera tan sencillo no estaría preguntándote' ttebayo!

Las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron de un adorable color carmín y fue entonces que Sasuke y Sakura captaron lo que le ocurría al rubio.

- Diablos… siempre es lo mismo contigo, Naruto-baka – suspiró Sakura mientras ponía los brazos detrás de su cabeza y se estiraba. Si la cara apenada de su chillón amigo no hubiese sido tan endemoniadamente tierna de seguro en ese mismo instante lo golpeaba.

- A ver… tenemos exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos para presentarnos en el jodido instituto para rendir el examen, así que no debemos detenernos… si en el camino nos encontramos con algún tipo de gasolinera o dependencia irás al baño, Naruto, sino… pues mala suerte.

- ¡¿Y qué esperas que haga entonces, Teme?!

- Eso es cosa tuya.

- ¡Eres un maldito, Sasuke!

No tardaron mucho en retomar el paso, aunque las quejas y lamentos del rubio nos les permitían a Sakura ni a Sasuke enfocarse en avanzar como era debido.

- Necesitaré un trasplante de tripa' ttebayo… mi mamá es abogada. Te meterá preso, Sasuke.

- ¡Naruto, eres desesperante! – gritó molesta la pelirrosa, mirando reprobatoriamente al rubio.

- Tú no lo entiendes, Sakura-chan.

Justo después de haber dicho eso, el estómago de Naruto rugió de una manera caótica, provocando que a Sakura se le colorearan las mejillas y comenzara a reír de inmediato. No creía que las cosas estuvieran tan mal para el pobre y desdichado rubio.

- Bien, bien, quizás no sea tan malo detenernos en algún lado, Sasuke-kun… digo, si conseguimos un baño también podríamos quitarnos esta peste que se nos pego a la piel al igual que la sangre seca… no me gustaría llegar con vendajes al instituto.

- Hm, como quieras.

- Gracias – Sakura avanzó hasta el moreno y besó de improviso la mejilla del chico, dejándolo avergonzado por las acciones de su nueva novia - ¡Vamos, Naruto! ¡Tenemos que encontrarte un baño rápidamente!

- ¡Gracias Sakura-chan!

El rubio adelantó a Sasuke, y al igual que su amiga pelirrosa había hecho, fue y besó la otra mejilla de Sasuke solo para fastidiarlo, consiguiendo una patada en las canillas. Naruto le dio alcance a Sakura entre maldiciones e insultos a Sasuke, mientras se sujetaba el sector donde sus tripas parecían tener una orquesta y buscando desesperadamente lo que pudiera proveer un baño. Caminaron cerca de cinco minutos hasta que Sakura divisó una estación de servicio, lo cual trajo alegría y congoja a la vez; la última vez que vieron una de esas mismas tuvieron problemas con la policía, y definitivamente era algo que no se debía repetir.

- De acuerdo Naruto, tú entras, haces lo que tengas que hacer dentro del baño, sales lo más rápidamente que puedas y regresas con nosotros a este lugar, ¿Está lo suficientemente claro?

- Si, Sakura-chan.

- No te tardes, Dobe. Estaremos detrás del edificio.

- Sipi, ya lo tengo' ttebayo, ¡pero ahora déjenme ir!

- Bien, lárgate entonces – finiquitó Sasuke, pero no alcanzó a siquiera a terminar la frase sin perder de vista al rubio quien iba a gritos pidiéndole a una multitud inexistente que abriera paso.

- Ese Naruto es todo un chiste… - comentó Sakura mientras suspiraba derrotada al ver correr al rubio hasta perderse en la esquina del local.

- Es un imbécil.

Sakura y Sasuke se sentaron en el suelo y aprovecharon de revisar lo que tenían a la mano: dos celulares, el monedero de la pelirrosa con suficiente dinero para tomar un taxi si es que se le aparecía uno y una muda de ropa ensangrentada, sucia y pasosa a humo. Perfecto.

Hablaron de algunas trivialidades y aprovecharon que el rubio no estaba con ellos para darse un momento a solas, más el tiempo pasó rápido y el alborotado Naruto no daba signos de vida.

- Nee, Sasuke-kun, ¿No crees que Naruto ya se tardó? – preguntó la pelirrosa después de contabilizar por tercera vez el dinero que tenía en su poder.

- Maldito idiota. Lo voy a matar.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? No podemos solo irnos sin él…

- Esperémoslo un minuto más, sino entro yo mismo a ver lo que le pasa.

- Esta bien.

20, 30, 40, 60 segundos exactos pasaron y el rubio ni siquiera se asomó por esos lados, acabando con la ínfima paciencia de Sasuke. El moreno estaba adolorido a más no poder, sentía una jaqueca tediosa en su cabeza y lo que menos podía tener en esos momentos era misericordia. Naruto se las iba a pagar.

- Hm, voy por ese bastardo – dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie dificultosamente.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Sakura se mordió el labio para apaciguar el conjunto de sus malestares y se puso de pie lo más veloz que pudo para ayudar la moreno a estabilizarse después de que este chocara su hombro contra el muro - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No es nada, Sakura – respondió el moreno mientras rechazaba su ayuda y se las arreglaba para avanzar – No quiero que te quedes sola aquí. Vamos.

- Si, Sasuke-kun.

Si el ego del Uchiha no fuera tan gigante de seguro se habría tragado el orgullo y habría recibido la dichosa ayuda de su novia, pero simplemente algunas personas no podían cambiar. Sakura caminó lentamente a su lado mirándolo angustiadamente. Sasuke no se encontraba bien, y ella no estaba mejor. Cada vez que Sakura observaba a su alrededor inconscientemente regresaba al episodio de la carrera y no evitaba invocar las llamas que casi la tragaron, y tampoco podía evitar el recuerdo de Tayuya. Simplemente no podía olvidarlo. Los pocos minutos que durmió en el auto antes de chocar no fueron realmente un descanso, ya que las imágenes iban y volvían dentro de sus sueños con una rapidez y luminosidad alarmantes. Todo eso la tenía interiormente fatigada, más intentaba ocultárselo a Naruto y a Sasuke.

La pareja llegó hasta la puerta de entrada y por un momento ambos pensaron en desistir y regresar a donde se encontraban para no repetir las escenas pasadas en una situación muy similar, pero siguieron adelante sin siquiera haber dicho en voz alta lo que cruzó por sus mentes.

- Compraré un café, Sasuke-kun. Con mi dinero alcanza para otro más y aun así podríamos tomar un taxi, ¿Quieres?

- Hm, que no tenga azúcar, Sakura. Voy por el Dobe.

- Si, no te preocupes. Los esperaré aquí.

Sakura fue hasta la barra – en la cual no parecía haber ni un alma – y mientras esperaba a que alguien apareciera aprovechó para arreglarse el cabello, la ropa y el escaso maquillaje que le quedaba en el reflejo del mostrador. Se veía peor que una pordiosera.

"_Yo con estas fachas y aún así Sasuke-kun me pidió ser su novia… debí intentarlo años atrás, ¡Shanaroo!" – _se decía la chica en su fuero interno, siendo tomada desprevenida por la dependiente de tienda, quien para su suerte no volteó a verla. Al fin algo le salía bien.

Sasuke dejó a Sakura y se encaminó hasta el baño, topándose con una joven dependiente de tienda a la que ni siquiera se digno a mirar después de chocar contra ella, y mucho menos se disculpó. Entró de golpe al baño con el objetivo de llamar a Naruto de inmediato, pero apenas cruzó el umbral, Sasuke se detuvo por inercia. El lugar apestaba a los mil demonios.

- Oh, mierda… que asco – Sasuke se llevó la mano a la nariz y evacuó el lugar de inmediato, tomando aire fuera e ingresando otra vez – si serás imbécil, Dobe – susurró mientras observaba el suelo en busca del par de zapatillas que llevaba el rubio - ¿Naruto, en dónde estás?

- Temeee… - respondió Naruto en un tono fantasmal.

- ¡¿Pero qué peste es esta, Naruto?!

- Teme… creo que me han intoxicado' ttebayo. Llama a una ambulancia, ¡Ahhh!

Sasuke no sabía sin perturbarse por la fetidez en la que estaba siendo absorbido o por el magistral rugido que hacía el estómago de su amigo. Era alucinante.

- Estos son gases venenosos, Dobe. Solo apúrate, ¿quieres?

- ¡No puedo controlar mi colon' ttebayo! ¡Eres un maldito insensible!

- ¡Insensible tú, cabrón! El tiempo no se detiene y tenemos que llagar a ese jodido examen.

- ¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Tráeme un doctor, Sasuke!

- ¡No me jodas, Naruto! ¡Sal de ahí o te arrastro hasta escuela en estado vegetal!

- Eres un canalla, Sasuke… ahh, mi estómago' ttebayo… ¡Bien! Dame cinco minutos al menos, necesito concentrarme…

- Ni que te fuera a esperar – respondió el moreno mientras abría la puerta e inhalaba con urgencia – O sales en veinte segundos o haré que Sakura llame a tu madre.

- ¡NO! ¡Mi madre no! ¡Ahh! ¡Sasuke te odio' ttebayo! ¡Bastardo egoísta!

Sasuke no se quedó a escuchar el glosario de insultos que Naruto profesaba hacia él, y por desgracia también a su madre, pues ese ambiente que el rubio había creado en el baño no era soportable por nadie, así que con prisa se acercó a la mesa donde la pelirrosa esperaba tranquilamente su regreso.

- ¿Aún no tienen listo el café? – preguntó Sasuke mientras se arrojaba pesadamente en el asiento al lado de la chica.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Me asustaste! – dijo la pelirrosa exaltada por la repentina llegada del moreno – Mm, no, creo que no… ¿Cómo está Naruto?

- A ese tarado se le pudrió una tripa. Se podría crear un arma bacteriológica con ese nivel de tóxicos…

Sakura se echó a reír y justo al detenerse la llamaron desde el mostrador para recoger las bebidas. Al llegar notó que la chica que atendía no le estaba poniendo atención, lo cual no le causó ninguna gracia, ya que estaba embobada observando a su novio. SU NOVIO.

Sakura observó por sobre su hombro a Sasuke, quien estaba recostado en la silla y había dejado caer su cabeza por el respaldo, exponiendo innecesariamente su trabajado cuerpo y su exquisito rostro.

Sakura agradeció recelosamente una vez que tuvo la bandeja con los dos cafés en sus manos, pero como supuso, fue ignorada olímpicamente por la chica al otro lado, la cual se notaba a leguas que era una santurrona y simplona niña que había sido hechizada por la belleza griega del moreno.

A la pelirrosa le dio un notorio tic en la ceja, el que no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke, quien la miraba inexpresivamente a su lado. Iba preguntarle qué diablos le había pasado, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, Sakura lo tomó por el cabello y enredó sus labios en los de él. Sasuke por supuesto le correspondió de inmediato pese a la confusión de lo que había pasado, y cuando se separaron ambos se miraron por un fragmento de segundo hasta que la pelirrosa lo abrazó y enterró su rostro entre su hombro y su cabeza. Sasuke la dejó ser, y le devolvió el abrazo enterrándola contra su pecho, pero lo que él no sabía es que la pequeña pelirrosa estaba haciéndole muecas a la perturbada niña al otro lado del mostrador, las cuales indicaban una sola cosa: "_aléjate de él. ES MIO"._

Sakura se separó del moreno después de ver desaparecer a la chica detrás de una puerta, devolviéndole su jovial estado de ánimo. Sasuke la miró extrañado, aunque por dentro se encontraba extasiado con la reacción de la pelirrosa, pero prefirió no indagar en ello y beberse su café antes de que se enfriara.

Cuando ambos terminaron sus bebidas y se disponían a ir en busca del desaparecido Naruto, se percataron que un gran grupo de ancianos estaba entrando a la estación de servicio, llenando rápidamente el pequeño lugar.

- ¿Por qué hay tanta gente a esta hora? Es demasiado temprano - dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke la tomaba por la muñeca y guiaba hasta la entrada al baño de hombres.

- Hm, ni idea. Espera aquí – le respondió Sasuke mientras se disponía a entrar.

- Bueno, pero ya no tarden más… se nos está haciendo tarde.

Sasuke entró muy en contra de sus deseos y debió usar lo último que le quedaba de impavidez para no golpear de verdad al rubio. Como era de esperarse, apenas el moreno cruzó la puerta recibió de inmediato los arrebatos infantiles y suplicas demandantes de Naruto las cuales se resumían a no llamar a sus padres y a que no lo lastimara. Patético.

- Déjate de tonterías, Naruto – habló Sasuke mientras se masajeaba la cabeza. Nuevamente regresaba la jaqueca. – Solo sal de ahí, ¿Quieres?

- Mierda, me duele el estómago – dijo Naruto mientras salía por la puerta verde que daba acceso al inodoro - ¿Sakura-chan está afuera?

- Si. Lávate las manos y larguémonos.

- ¿Uh? ¿Y para qué me las voy a lavar?

- Agh, eres asqueroso, Naruto. Como sea, vámonos entonces.

- ¿Pero por qué me miras así? ¿Qué hice' ttebayo? – preguntó notablemente confundido el rubio mientras seguía afuera al moreno - ¿Teme?

- Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, Dobe. No es nada.

- Ñee, como quieras, Sasuke…

Ambos salieron y se encontraron con Sakura, quien le preguntó de inmediato al rubio cómo se encontraba, recibiendo una sonrisa nerviosa como respuesta. Decir que le dolía el estómago era bastante pobre, cuando la realidad era que sentía como si una bomba atómica hubiera caído directamente a sus intestinos. Incluso estaba debatiéndose si comer ramen era delicioso o repugnante.

Caminaron de regresó a la entrada de la estación de servicio con la idea fija de irse de inmediato de ahí, pero no esperaron toparse con una cantidad de ancianos mayor a cuando Sakura y Sasuke fueron en búsqueda de Naruto.

- Nos invaden los viejos' ttebayo…

- ¿Por qué habrá tanta gente mayor? – preguntó Sakura, siendo empujada por una viejecita que se dirigía al baño de damas sin darse cuenta – Auch…

- ¡Oe! ¡Abuelo! – habló Naruto a un hombre mayor que estaba cerca - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hay tantos ancianos por todos lados…?

- ¡Naruto! – riñó Sakura al rubio debido a su atrevimiento – Discúlpelo por favor. Le faltó oxigeno al nacer – se disculpó la pelirrosa con el hombre que miraba la escena divertido.

- No hay problema, señorita – contestó el simpático hombrecillo – Me llamo Mifune. Un gusto, chicos.

- ¡Oh! El gusto es nuestro – respondió ella más calmada – Yo soy Sakura, esté es Sasuke… y bueno, pues, este es Naruto, como ya sabrá je, je – dijo un poco avergonzada por haber gritado al rubio anteriormente.

- ¡Hola, hola! – dijo Naruto en modo de saludo y Sasuke se limitó a estrechar la mano con el hombre – y entonces, ¿A qué se debe todo esto abuelo?

- Agh, no tienes remedio Naruto… - suspiro Sakura derrotada, dejando a al rubio sin comprender.

El viejo Mifune miró con interés a los tres jóvenes que se dirigían a él. No era realmente un hombre de apariencia desgastada, pero las arrugas en su rostro tampoco ayudaban mucho a la hora de esconder su edad. Tenía las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos debido a años de trabajo y esfuerzo, y vestía de manera sencilla y cómoda, como la mayoría de los ancianos que se encontraban en el lugar. Algo que llamó la atención de los tres chicos fue la cantidad de vendas que adornaban la cabeza de Mifune, pero por algo de respeto ninguno hizo alguna pregunta sobre el tema, o bueno, más bien Naruto si quiso hacerla, pero bastó una patada de Sakura en sus canillas para hacerle perder la voz y la valentía. Esa mujer asustaba tanto como Kushina Uzumaki.

- Verán, chicos, lo que sucede es que todos estamos en un viaje para la tercera edad – respondió amablemente el hombre, siendo escuchado por una parte del grupo que acaba de integrarse a la conversación.

- ¿Un viaje? – preguntaron Naruto y Sakura con curiosidad.

- Si, si – continuó el anciano – la mayoría somos de zonas muy alejadas de Konoha. Yo soy del País del Hierro, por ejemplo.

- ¡Wow!

Sakura y Naruto estaban realmente atentos a cada cosa que decía Mifune, tanto de pequeñas anécdotas que salían de forma espontanea, como de recuerdos con cierto aire de melancolía muy propios de los ancianos que añoran la juventud y la ven reflejada en las nuevas generaciones. Los otros ancianos también se integraron a la charla, entregándole consejos a la pelirrosa y al rubio sobre distintos temas: como debían vestirse, como cuidar mejor su salud, etc. Sasuke se mantenía al margen de todo eso porque en lo personal nunca soportó la presión de estar con gente mayor. Todos esos vejestorios indicándole como debía comportarse y todas la viejitas diciéndole que era un encanto y que debía ser un caballero con las damas lo ponían tenso. Con su abuela pidiéndole nietos tenía más que suficiente.

Sasuke miró su celular pasado un rato desde que perdió al rubio y a la pelirrosa entre el gentío y no pudo evitar fruncir el seño al ver que habían pasado diez minutos desde la supuesta hora de partida, pero eso se convirtió en un detalle cuando se percató que su teléfono estaba por apagarse en cualquier minuto debido a la falta de batería. Carajo.

Posterior a bufar a causa del estresante día y por el dolor de cabeza que se acentuaba en su cabeza, Sasuke se dispuso a sacar a esos dos de ahí por medio del uso de la fuerza, mas cuando iba a tomar por el codo de Sakura se detuvo de manera mecánica.

- Maldita sea… - susurró el moreno cuando notó el tema del cual su novia estaba tan atenta escuchando.

Después de mucho tiempo, Sasuke Uchiha se sintió abochornado.

-…Entonces, pequeña Sakura-chan – habló una de las viejecitas del grupo femenino en el que la pelirrosa estaba siendo absorbida – siempre debes recordar cómo cuidar a tu hombre y a tus hijos.

- ¡Si, lo haré! – respondió energéticamente la pelirrosa - ¿Cómo debo hacerlo, obaasan?

- ¡Fu, fu! – suspiró enternecida la señora al igual que el resto de las mujeres - ¿Planeas casarte y tener hijos, Sakura-chan?

- ¡Si, claro! De hecho mi novio está aquí mismo.

Oh no.

Sasuke ni pensó dos veces en darse vuelta y e intentar fundirse entre las personas con tal de que Sakura no lo llamase, pero como él mismo ya lo suponía, las cosas no estaban a su favor.

- Nee, ¡Sasuke-kun!

Sakura lo llamó de forma melosa, lo cual no le agradó por cierto, y lo tomó de la mano para atraerlo donde las señoras, pero él seguía firme en su decisión de no involucrarse con la gente mayor y se abstuvo de dar siquiera un paso hacía la pelirrosa. Ésta tiró y le hizo pucheros al Uchiha, pero Sasuke era un hombre endemoniadamente terco y con una sola mirada le hizo entender que no participaría en ello.

Pero ante lo obvio, ese día nada le salía bien a Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando las lágrimas de Sakura amenazaron con salir de sus cristalinos ojos verdes y las fortuitas miradas de las ancianas se posaron en él, no le quedó de otra más que acceder para no armar una escena junto con la pelirrosa, quien al ver que su novio la consentía a regañadientes cambio rápidamente su semblante.

- El es Sasuke-kun – presentó la pelirrosa al moreno – me pidió ser su novia está madrugada.

- Hm.

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué encantador jovencito! – comenzaron a chillar las ancianas.

- Te odio, Naruto – susurró el Uchiha mientras buscaba al rubio para asesinarlo con la mirada, pero este último se encontraba maravillado escuchando las historias de Mifune.

El anciano Mifune solía ser parte de la milicia de su país y relataba la clase crónicas que a Naruto le encantaba oír: anécdotas dentro de combate y una que otra cosa paranormal vivida por un pelotón, entre algunas.

- Sí, bueno, creo que eso fue lo más interesante que ocurrió en esa época, niño Naruto… - habló Mifune mientras se sentaba y suspiraba agotado. Naruto exigía mucho.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Debe haber algo más' ttebayo!

- Déjame dar un respiro je, je. ¿De qué te gustaría oír ahora? ¿Algo en especial?

- No lo sé, ¿Algo de misterio, quizás?

- A ver, a ver… sí, creo que algo de eso queda en mi memoria. Pero antes, dime, ¿No tendrás algo de beber por casualidad? Se me ha secado la garganta de tanto hablar.

- ¡De inmediato, viejo!

Mifune miró entretenido, al igual que el resto del grupo, como Naruto se movía rápidamente donde se encontraban los otros dos jóvenes. Él carecía de dinero por completo – muy típico en él de todas maneras – y por eso pedía desesperado a la joven pelirrosa que le diera lo suficiente para comprar alguna botella con jugo o algo semejante, pero fue completamente ignorado por la susodicha. Cuando iba a intentarlo con su otro compañero, la mirada gélida que éste le envío eclipsó cualquier tipo de intento.

- ¿Y ahora que hago' ttebayo?

Sasuke le dio la espalda debido a que Sakura y las ancianas exigieron su atención, y en ese momento Naruto pudo apreciar algo abultado en el bolsillo trasero del moreno. Era su billetera.

- Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, je je.

Con su característica sonrisa zorruna, Naruto estiró cuidadosamente su mano y alcanzó a rozar la dichosa billetera del Sasuke, rogándole a tres tipos de Dioses diferentes que por favor el moreno no se diera cuenta. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de la pareja, y con satisfacción y triunfo abrió su botín para encontrarlo completamente vacío, pero con un montón de tarjetas de crédito.

- Diablos...

Naruto miró decepcionado la billetera de Sasuke y la dejo encima de la mesa más próxima a él. Se acercó nuevamente a la pelirrosa y comenzó a mover su hombro, exigiendo que le prestara atención.

- Nee, Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan, vamos escúchame…

- ¿De qué se trata, Naruto? – logró modular la chica sin desviar su mirada de la anciana que le hablaba.

- Dinero.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, mirándolo de soslayo.

- Dame dinero, Sakura-chan.

- Mmm, no – respondió y se acercó más a la anciana y Sasuke, quien era interrogado por otras tantas viejitas.

- Vamos… ¡Necesito dinero' ttebayo!, por favor. ¿Sakura-chan? Escúchame Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan…

Sakura había empezado a abstraerse en lo que estaba escuchando de las señoras y mecánicamente le pasó un monedero al rubio para apagar ese molesto ruido que no dejaba de repetir su nombre. En otra situación le habría arrancado la lengua.

Naruto miró maravillado el monedero con forma de fresa que Sakura le había entregado y salió disparado de ahí con el bonito objeto. Al abrirlo, a diferencia del de Sasuke, lo encontró rebosante de monedas y uno que otro billete de bajo valor, pero lo suficiente para comprarle algo a Mifune y, bueno, pues él también merecía algo para comer o beber, ¿No?

"_Enfermo que come no muere je, je" – _se decía Naruto, recordando el mal rato que tuvo no hace mucho en el baño, pero como ya no sentía dolor alguno no veía nada malo en aprovecharse de la situación – "_¡comer, comer, comer' ttebayo!"_

Con una velocidad digna de admirar, Naruto tomó lo que considero "necesario", se dirigió a la caja registradora y pagó por los consumibles. Compró una serie de cosas para él y el grupo de viejos que lo rodeaban a él y Mifune, mas antes de sentarse a escuchar nuevamente al anecdótico anciano, el rubio fue hasta la pelirrosa y le regresó su monedero con tan solo un par de monedas al interior. Sakura nuevamente no se dio cuenta de que el rubio le hablaba y se limitó a recibir el monedero sin siquiera darse cuenta. Fue algo mecánico.

Sasuke ya no toleraba más. Había estado ahogando maldiciones hacia todo lo que se moviera en ese lugar, iniciando con Naruto, y terminando con las hojas de las plantas que se meneaban con el aire que se filtraba desde la puerta. Vio a Naruto entregándole algo a Sakura, pero no podía distraerse demasiado sin que alguna de las señoras le reprochara rápidamente. Miró su celular en un efímero segundo de tiempo y sus cejas se juntaron al ver la hora.

Debían irse.

- Sakura, nos vamos ya – le dijo y tomó su mano para largarse.

- E-Espera, ¡Sasuke-kun!

Sakura fue arrastrada por Sasuke y ella con su otra mano libre se despidió de las señoras, quienes miraban extrañas el repentino comportamiento del "señorito Sasuke", apodo que le habían dado ellas mismas al Uchiha.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke-kun? ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Nos lárganos de aquí ahora mismo. Mira la hora, Sakura.

Sasuke liberó a Sakura y fue en busca de Naruto, quien estaba terminando de comer el último paquete de galletas que había comprado. Sakura no se movió de donde el moreno la había dejado y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo donde lo tenía, comenzando a sentir algo parecido al nervosismo y a la culpabilidad al darse cuenta que por su impertinencia, Sasuke, Naruto y ella se encontraban aún más atrasados de lo que ya se encontraban.

"_Bravo, Sakura, sigue así y serás la primera novia a la que botan en menos de veinticuatro horas… ¡Shanaroo!" _– Mientras Sakura se regañaba a sí misma, Sasuke fue por Naruto. El moreno no tuvo ningún interés en escuchar las quejas que recibía por parte de su amigo, y con un simple gesto de manos se despidió fugazmente de los ancianos que observaban la escena.

Sasuke se encaminó hacia la entrada y de paso agarró a la pelirrosa por el codo y la sacó del establecimiento.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Teme' ttebayo?!

- ¡No me armes un escándalo, Naruto! – gruñó el Uchiha molesto, y posteriormente comenzó a sobarse las sienes. La migraña se estaba potenciando.

- Naruto, perdimos mucho tiempo ahí dentro – le dijo Sakura. La única y verdadera razón por la que no le gritaba era porque ella era tan culpable como él.

- Ni que fuera para tanto – insistió Naruto, persiguiendo de cerca a Sasuke, quien había comenzado a andar.

Sakura sacó su teléfono y le mostró la hora a Naruto, observando cómo progresivamente la cara del rubio iba dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa y perdía color en las mejillas.

Sasuke comenzó a correr repentinamente, haciendo que tanto Sakura como Naruto le siguieran rápidamente. Entre jadeaos, el Uchiha les dijo a ambos que debían recuperar el trayecto perdido, y pese a que los chicos que iban por detrás de él le pedían que se detuviera, Sasuke solo aceleraba más. No mucho después de eso, Sakura le dio alcance y le exigió al rubio que moviera más rápido sus piernas, obteniendo como respuesta miserables sofocos que pedían perdón o algo semejante. Ni se le entendía lo que decía.

- ¡Apresúrate mierda!

- Maldita sea, Naruto. Eres un idiota…

- ¡Perdóname Sakura-chan! - el tono angustiado con el que gritaba Naruto llamaba la atención de las pocas personas que estaban próximas.

- Estamos atrasados en diez minutos – rugió la chica - ¡No vamos a llegar aunque tomemos un taxi!

Los tres chicos se detuvieron de golpe. La situación definitivamente no estaba a su favor.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto comenzaron a discutir entre ellos y se detuvieron poco después. En el fondo Naruto se sentía inmensamente culpable por lo que había ocurrido en general, aun sabiendo que muchas de las situaciones no eran verdaderamente culpa suya. Es cierto que el incidente de la carrera, la infiltración en la guarida de Akatsuki y la posterior desaparición de Itachi y Kakashi no estaban bajo su control, pero Naruto no podía dejar de sentir que desde un comienzo todo fue su culpa. Si tan solo no hubiese insistido en salir de fiesta y se hubiese puesto a estudiar como se suponía que haría, nada de eso habría ocurrido.

Sakura logró detener a Naruto y a Sasuke de seguir en una inútil discusión, y no pudo evitar quejarse sobre el mareo que comenzó a sentir. Si lograba zafarse de eso viva, se juró a si misma ingresar al gimnasio y mejorar su condición física.

- Yo no estoy mejor. Al menos tú dormiste algo antes de salir de ahí – dijo Sasuke, sobándose las sienes.

- Je, je… no recuerdo cómo llegamos hasta aquí – rió nerviosamente Naruto mientras ponía una mano tras su cabeza – La verdad no sé ni donde estamos…

- Por la distancia de los monumentos de los Hokages, debemos estar en la salida de la ciudad, cerca del sector residencial Sur… Eso, o aún no me recuperó del todo – habló Sakura mientras alzaba la vista hacia el sol que ya había aclarado el cielo.

- Sakura ¿tienes dinero para tomar un taxi?, no encuentro mi billetera…

- ¡Mi celular desapareció! ¡¿Sakura-chan, Teme, lo han visto?! – interrumpió Naruto, próximo al llanto.

- Me quedé sin dinero. No recuerdo donde o en que lo gaste… y a mi celular no le queda saldo.

- ¡Mi celular! ¡No! – seguía Naruto, ajeno a la conversación de Sakura y Sasuke.

- Y yo me quedé sin batería. Esto está mal – Dijo Sasuke, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

Naruto se dejo caer al suelo junto a Sasuke. El dolor de cabeza que estaba sufriendo le hizo parar de gritar, además del dolor de estomago que estaba resurgiendo en su cuerpo. Sakura se sentó también, justo frente Sasuke, cerca de Naruto.

Ahí, en el suelo en la mitad de ninguna parte, los tres chicos comenzaron a recordar toda esa noche de locura que habían vivido. Desde la discoteca hasta el choque, todo había sido un frenesí de descontrol, adrenalina, incoherencias y misterios, pero ellos a pesar de todo seguían vivos. Heridos, sí, pero vivos al fin de cuentas.

Las heridas reabiertas fueron tratadas por Sakura, usando trozos de tela que había obtenido de las camisetas de Sasuke y Naruto. Ambos amigos observaban como la pelirrosa trabajaba rápidamente, y posterior a eso ambos se pusieron de pie, cada uno ofreciéndole una mano a Sakura para levantarla del suelo.

- Al menos… los tres estamos juntos en esto – dijo ella, haciendo sonreír a los dos chicos.

- Ya no nos vamos a graduar – dijo Sasuke mientras le daba su chaqueta a Sakura, quien la aceptó después de una mirada retadora del Uchiha. Una de esas a las que no hay replicas.

- Repetiré el año… hoy era mi última oportunidad – se lamentó Naruto, tomando de la cintura a la pelirrosa para darle calor. Pasando su otro brazo por el cuello de Sasuke.

- Adiós becas universitarias, bienvenido convento… Mis padres deben estar con los nervios de punta. Me van a cortar las tetas…

- A mí seguro me castran. Mi madre me da miedo – lloriqueó Naruto.

- Hm, sin comentarios.

"Al menos estamos juntos" pensaron con una sonrisa en su rostro… cada uno a su propia y particular manera.

- A todo esto… ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó Naruto de repente, terminando con el emotivo momento.

- Bah, qué más da, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a otra ciudad hasta la otra semana? – dijo Sakura como broma, haciendo reír a Naruto.

- Quizás a otro país sea mejor.

Sakura vio que faltaban tan solo cinco minutos para presentarse en el instituto y hacer el papeleo correspondiente para rendir el examen. Los chicos no querían decirlo, pero la situación no les daba lo mismo. Naruto iba a repetir el año sin sus amigos, y eso lo entristecía más que el hecho mismo de reprobar, eso, sin mencionar que iba a decepcionar a sus padres de gran manera. Sasuke iba a tener problemas en casa, pero eso y el asunto sobre la prueba habían dejado de tener importancia para él en el momento en que su hermano Itachi desapareció de su vista en aquel viejo y perdido almacén de Akatsuki. Prefería reprobar mil veces antes de que le pasara algo malo a él y a Kakashi por no haber podido hacer nada en lo absoluto en aquel momento. Y Sakura… bueno, ella estaba aterrada, pero lo disimulaba. Este examen era su oportunidad de poder estudiar en la universidad que quería la carrera de sus sueños, pero ahora sus padres iban a endeudarse el resto de su existencia pagando sus estudios debido a su irresponsabilidad. No quería fallarles ni a ellos ni a ella misma.

¿Qué se debe hacer cuando la esperanza comienza a abandonar el cuerpo?

Naruto suspiró e hizo algo que no había hecho en años.

Rogó.

Naruto hizo memoria de las muchas veces que de niño su madre le decía que Dios escuchaba a los niños, y aunque sabía perfectamente que ya no tenía la edad para hacerlo, él rogó a cualquier ser celestial que lo ayudara ahora. Que ayudara a Sakura y Sasuke. Que ayudara a Itachi y a Kakashi donde sea que se encontraran. Que lo ayudara a él.

- ¿Niño Naruto?

Como si de milagro se hubiese tratado, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura giraron sus cabezas y vieron a la persona que llamó al rubio. Ahí, con la cabeza casi fuera de la ventana de un largo bus, un hombre les sonrió a los tres jóvenes con gentileza y estupor.

- No pensé volver a verlos tan pronto, jo jo.

- Usted…

- Se ven agitados, chicos, ¿Van con prisa? – preguntó el hombre, ajeno a los problemas que invadían al reformado equipo siete – Qué dicen señores, ¿Nos llevamos a estos jóvenes?

- Viejo Mifune, tu… - susurró Naruto, demasiado asombrado como para reaccionar.

- Vamos pequeños, suban, suban – dijo una anciana que abrió la puerta del bus y los invitaba a entrar. Era la misma mujer con la que Sakura había estado charlando anteriormente - ¿A dónde se dirigen?

Sakura y Naruto estaban estáticos observando como la señora les estiraba su mano para acércalos a ella y hacerlos subir al bus donde viajaban los ancianos en su paseo. Sasuke se sintió repentinamente incómodo debido a la rudeza con la que trató a los ancianos en la estación de servicio, pero no podía quedarse petrificado como hacían Naruto y Sakura. Era una oportunidad realmente única y extraña, pero ya el destino le había demostrado al Uchiha que la vida es un camino bizarro e impredecible. En situaciones así no debía detenerse a preguntarse el "por qué" de todo. Bastaba con solo decir "gracias".

Sakura fue levemente empujada por la mano del moreno y comenzó a avanzar, al igual que lo hizo Naruto, ¿Esto estaba sucediendo de verdad?

Una vez dentro del bus, los chicos apreciaron como el barullo de los ancianos aumentaba considerablemente debido a su presencia. Naruto estrechó la mano con Mifune al igual que Sasuke y luego le dio un amistoso abrazo, de esos que se dan cuando las personas no se ven en mucho tiempo, pero el rubio ni diferencia le encontraba en ese instante. Sakura fue bien recibida por las señoras, y Sasuke por estar sujetado por ella no tuvo de otra que escuchar a las ancianas. Quería evitar esa escena, pero no iba a torcer más la mano del destino. Si algo quería que él estuviera ahí como objeto de diversión para esas mujeres, ¿Qué más daba? Con tal de llegar a un lugar reconocible, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a todo.

- ¿Dónde se dirigen, chicos? – habló el chofer del bus. Era un tipo joven, no más de cuarenta años y con la jovialidad plantada en el rostro.

- ¡Al instituto Konoha! – dijeron Sakura y Naruto al unísono.

- ¿Podemos pasar por ahí? Solo nos tomara unos minutos… - pidió cortésmente Mifune al conductor.

- Eso está por un sentido completamente opuesto hacia donde nos dirigimos – explicó el chofer con pesar.

- ¡Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad' ttebayo!

- ¿No podría desviarse solo unos minutos? Es una emergencia – habló Sasuke mientras se acercaba al chofer.

- Por favor…

Después de la suplica de Sakura, el bus quedó en un rotundo silencio. Mifune, quien estaba próximo al conductor, estiró su mano y la apoyó en el hombro del hombre.

- Vamos muchacho. Estos chicos ya han pasado por mucho. Tan solo mira esas heridas que llevan…

- Por favor… - Sakura volvió a rogarle al chofer, sin poder evitar que sus ojos verdosos se cristalizaran debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Esta era verdaderamente su última esperanza.

- … De acuerdo, pero solo porque me lo pide usted, Mifune-sama.

- Te lo agradezco, Okisuke-san.

- ¡Eso es! – chillaron de alegría Sakura, Naruto y uno que otro hombre mayor. Sasuke se limitó a cruzar los brazos y cerrar los ojos para amortiguar su jaqueca.

Okisuke comenzó a conducir en dirección al dichoso instituto sin prisa, provocando ansiedad en los tres jóvenes. Naruto puso una cara digna de ser fotografiada, con unas mueca extraña que reflejaba su decepción, frustración y un deseo ofuscado de ir y pisar el acelerador a fondo.

- ¿Ocurre algo, niño Naruto? – preguntó Mifune después de observar la cara que tenía puesta el rubio.

- Tenemos que llegar – susurró el rubio sin cambiar su expresión, la cual resultaba graciosa para cualquier otro que la observase.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? Los veo afanosos a los tres…

- Graduarnos… universidad… dígale que acelere – se limitó a responder Naruto sin dejar de observar con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados al conductor, enviando todos sus diligentes deseos al susodicho.

- ¿Qué acelere? – Mifune se veía notablemente atónito, y eso solo aumento al ver a Sakura, quien tenía el mismo rostro suprimido que Naruto.

- Si, dígale que acelere – dijo ella con una voz similar a la de su amigo – ahora mismo ya.

- ¿Pero para qué…? Va a la velocidad correspondiente…

- ¡Que acelere' ttebayo!

- ¡A fondo, Shanaroo!

Sin siquiera tener tiempo para replicar, Naruto y Sakura pasaron de Mifune y se lanzaron en dirección al confundido conductor, quien necesito de todo su esfuerzo para no perder la línea del camino, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de los ancianos y Sasuke, quien se preguntaba cómo diablos fue a parar con personas como Sakura y Naruto.

- ¡Esa beca será mía! ¡MÍA!

- ¡Mi madre no me castigara si me graduó' ttebayo! ¡Quiero graduarme!

Era una escena marcada por la locura y el desenfreno por parte de ambos adolescentes, los cuales eran separados del conductor por manos de Sasuke, Mifune y alguno de los ancianos más próximos. Esto ya rayaba lo ridículo.

- ¡Solo quiero llegar a tiempo, Temee! – lloriqueó Naruto mientras forcejeaba con el moreno.

- Y yo quiero llegar con vida. ¡No te hagas el payaso, Naruto!

- ¡Estoy tan cansada! – le siguió Sakura al rubio – Han sido dos noches interminables y ahora… ahora…

Sakura rompió en llanto y las ancianas la rodearon cariñosamente intentando calmarla. Naruto se aferró a Sasuke y lo zarandeó de un lado al otro pidiéndole que hiciera que el conductor se apresurara.

- ¿Pero qué les ha ocurrido, niños? – preguntó Mifune al ver la consternación de Naruto y las lágrimas de Sakura.

- Ha sido una noche muy, muy larga – respondió Sasuke con calma mientras intentaba separar a Naruto de su cuerpo – Deja de ser tan homosexual, Naruto. No me abraces así…

- Pero Temeee – insistía Naruto, aferrado a los hombros del Uchiha para intentar pasar donde el conductor.

- Solo quería llegar a estudiar medicina, ¿Qué había de malo en eso? – la lastimosa voz de Sakura llegó al oído de Sasuke y Naruto, captando su atención – Sin esa beca no podré estudiar… ¡Me enviaran a un convento de monjas!

- ¡Pobre niña!

Las ancianas compadecían a la pelirrosa y ésta se limitaba a suspirar y sorberse la nariz. Naruto se acercó hasta el grupo y con la mejor sonrisa que pudo sostener miró a Sakura.

- No estés así Sakura-chan… ya estamos por llegar' ttebayo.

- Pero Naruto, ya es tarde… el formulario deberíamos haberlo entregado ya…

- ¿Y qué? Llegaremos un poco tarde, pero recuerda, siempre lo mejor para el final je, je.

- ¡No es gracioso, Naruto! – gruñó la pelirrosa mientras se incorporaba y encaraba a al rubio - ¡Ha sido la noche más bizarra de mi vida!

- Lo sé, pero tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien…

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Nos persiguió la policía, nos enfrentamos a unos criminales, casi me asfixio en una escalera terrorífica, casi se mueren tu y Sasuke-kun en un jodido incendio, choqué en una estúpida motocicleta y por poco el conductor de ésta me viola! ¡Al diablo con todo!

- Sakura-chan, ya todo eso se terminó. No debes preocuparte, nada es imposible…

- ¡Pues tócate la espalda con la rodilla, positivo de mierda!

Sakura se estaba saliendo de control y en un arrebato de ira, la pelirrosa agarró los rubios cabellos de Naruto y comenzó a zarandearlo con su característica fuerza inhumana. Una piñata habría tenido un mejor final en comparación a Naruto. Sasuke se apresuró y detuvo a la chica sin necesidad de inmiscuirse demasiado en el asunto. Bastó con sujetarle la muñeca y mirarla fijamente para conseguir que se apaciguara en su totalidad.

- Sakura-san, dime, ¿Lo qué has dicho es cierto?

- ¿Disculpe?

Mifune miró con algo de tristeza a la frustrada chica, quien ahora se encontraba rodeada por los brazos de su novio en señal de tregua para el chico rubio que no dejaba de lamentar sus nacientes hematomas.

- ¿Es verdad lo que has dicho, Sakura-san?

- Yo… si, todo ha sido cierto. Es incluso peor, en realidad.

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto evocaron cada uno sus propios recuerdos más desagradables de esas dos noches. Mifune y el resto de los ancianos observó los rostros de los jóvenes y apreciaron la sinceridad en los ojos de ellos, principalmente en los de Sakura, los cuales resultaban increíblemente expresivos.

- Okisuke-san, lamento sacarte esto en cara, ¿Pero recuerdas el favor que me pediste en el país del Hierro? Bien pues, necesito que me devuelvas la mano.

- Siempre que pueda, Mifune-sama. Estaré encantado de ayudarle en lo que sea – respondió el conductor sin desviar sus ojos del pavimento del camino.

- Te lo agradezco mucho – dijo el viejo con una sonrisa amable. Miró a los tres jóvenes y luego regresó su mirada a Okisuke – Necesito que lleves a estos tres niños a su instituto lo más deprisa que puedas. Es importante.

- Lo entiendo. Por favor, póngase seguro en su asiento al igual que el resto de los pasajeros. Será un viaje rápido.

- Nuevamente gracias, Okisuke-san.

Apenas Mifune tomó asiento – y sin que Naruto lo hubiese hecho todavía – Okisuke aceleró de una manera impresionante, provocando alaridos y conmoción en el resto de la gente.

- ¡Que veloz! – dijo Sakura mientras se sujetaba de Sasuke.

- Debe ir a más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora – agregó el moreno mientras intentaba ver más allá del asiento delantero.

- ¡Aun no me he sentado' ttebayo!

Naruto chocó contra uno de los asientos del bus, y para diversión de Sasuke, el rubio se enredó con sus propios pies y estampó el rostro contra el suelo cerca de donde el Uchiha se encontraba.

- Parece que están cabezonas las hormigas, Naruto… - dijo el moreno con una burla contenida y con la pelirrosa y varios ancianos riéndose.

- ¡Sasuke!

Naruto se puso de pie como pudo y se lanzó donde se encontraban sus dos amigos, quedando prácticamente recostado sobre ellos.

- Quítate de encima, Dobe – dijo Sasuke mientras intentaba removerlo de sus piernas.

- Naruto, me pesas – habló Sakura con claras muestras de molestia.

- ¡No sean así conmigo' ttebayo!

- Hm, está bien, pero acomódate luego. No eres exactamente una delicada flor, Dobe.

- No fastidies, Teme.

- Dobe.

- Teme.

- Dobe.

- ¡Basta los dos! – Sakura se levantó y colocó a Naruto en su asiento, luego se sentó en el regazo del rubio y estiró el resto de sus piernas por sobre Sasuke, logrando silenciarlos con éxito.

Okisuke conducía hábilmente por la carretera de Konoha, y después de pocos minutos, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto reconocieron prácticamente todo el camino que estaban recorriendo. Faltaba poco para estar en la entrada del instituto Konoha.

- No puedo creerlo, ¡Lo vamos a lograr! – dijo Sakura con la energía renovada.

- ¿Qué hora es, Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto sin dejar de ver por la ventana, ansioso por llegar de una vez.

- Quince pasada las ocho. Nos quedan otros quince minutos para llegar, llenar las formas de inscripción y volar a rendir el examen.

- Hm, a esta velocidad estaremos en las puertas del instituto en menos de diez minutos – informó Sasuke mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerraba los ojos.

Y así como el Uchiha dijo, a los nueve minutos los tres jóvenes pudieron divisar la entrada al anhelado instituto Konoha.

- ¡Puedo verlo' ttebayo!

- ¡Yo también! – agregó Sakura sonriente. Miró a Sasuke para decírselo, pero el moreno estaba completamente dormido. Durante el resto del trayecto se había ido hablando con Naruto para no molestar a Sasuke, quien dijo que no quería ser molestado ni despertado hasta que llegaran.

Las bocinas del bus retumbaron en los oídos de todos los pasajeros, señalando a cualquier posible espectador que no tenían pensado frenar. Por un segundo tanto Sakura como Naruto pensaron que las puertas del edificio no iban a abrirse a tiempo para que el bus pasara, pero para su tranquilidad lo lograron a tiempo.

- ¿Viste las caras de Kotetsu e Izumo? ¡Ja! – chilló el rubio después de ver las estupefactas caras de los guardias del instituto.

- Al menos tendrán algo digno que contarle a sus nietos. Algo de emoción nos le vendrá mal je je – le siguió Sakura mientras se mofaba de ambos personajes.

Naruto movió con suavidad el hombro del moreno y éste no tardó en estar despierto. El bus paró poco antes de llegar a la entrada principal del edificio, por la cual no se detectaba ningún estudiante por cierto. Cuando frenó por completo, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a Mifune, quien ya los esperaba frente a la puerta de salida del bus.

- Éxito en lo que les venga por delante, chicos – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa confianzuda – Espero volver a saber de ti, niño Naruto.

- ¡Por supuesto' ttebayo! – respondió el rubio, dándole un abrazo firme a Mifune – Nunca olvidaré lo que han hecho por nosotros, ¡De veras!

- Jo jo, algo de adrenalina a estos viejos huesos jamás esta demás. Cuídense.

- Se lo agradezco – se incluyó Sasuke, repitiendo el gesto anterior de Naruto con el anciano.

Sakura, quien aprovechó que sus amigos estaban con Mifune, fue y se despidió de las ancianas con las que se había encariñado. Luego se acercó a Mifune y besó su mejilla en señal de gratitud y se bajó del bus junto a Sasuke y Naruto.

- Es hora de seguir nuestro camino – dijo el anciano desde la ventanilla del bus – Deberían visitar el país del Hierro durante el invierno. Las canchas de sky son una de las mejores que hay.

- ¡Lo tendremos en cuenta' ttebayo!

- Muy bien, muy bien. Los estaré esperando entonces jo, jo. Adiós niños.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias! – dijeron Sakura y Naruto en un coro alegre - ¡Cuídense!

Mientras el bus se ponía en marcha y comenzaba a alejarse, los tres se despidieron de los ancianos, Mifune y Okisuke, el conductor. Sakura y Naruto aprovechaban de lanzar gritos eufóricos a los viajeros, y una vez que el bus les dio la espalda, los tres jóvenes se dispusieron a entrar.

Cuando el pomo de la puerta estuvo entre las masculinas manos de Naruto, un sonrojo surcó su rostro y miró a sus amigos, obteniendo una mirada desconcertada por parte de la pareja.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Sakura al ver la tímida cara del rubio.

- No quiero entrar con estas fachas' ttebayo…

- ¿Uh?

Sakura observó que llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Sasuke encima de la mugrosa ropa que había obtenido en el almacén posterior a la carrera con Sasori y se avergonzó por mostrar más de lo debido. Sasuke y Naruto habían sacrificado sus camisetas para poder acceder a vendajes y cerrar sus heridas, dejando el torso de ambos expuestos al público. Estaba demás mencionar que el olor a humo, alcohol y trasnoche era la esencia innata que se había pegado a su piel, y que la sangre seca adherida a múltiples sectores solo remataba su denigrante estado. Sakura se quitó la venda que cubría su cuerpo y tuvo la intención de devolverle la chaqueta al moreno, quien en un dos por tres se la puso de nuevo a la pelirrosa. Nadie que no fuera él podía ver lo que había bajo esa prenda… y Naruto, por desgracia.

Las vendas cubrían los brazos de Sasuke y medio torso de Naruto, dándoles un aire de maleantes, algo bastante atractivo para los ojos de Sakura. Ella sería tan santa como quisieran, pero ciega y tonta no era. Esos dos estaban como querían, y diablos que así era.

Ella no se quedaba de lado. Sus muslos estaban a merced del que quisiera mirar y la floja blusa que llevaba por debajo no era para menores de edad, pero con la chaqueta de Sasuke no había de que preocuparse. Llevaba zapatos de tacón y una serie de vendas puestas por cortesía de Sasori. Vaya nochecita…

- Hm, habrá que entrar de todas maneras – dijo Sasuke, corriendo a Naruto de la puerta y disponiéndose a abrirla.

- Recuerda, Naruto, siempre digno – le habló Sakura al rubio, haciéndole captar la idea.

Tanto Naruto como la pelirrosa sacaron pecho, estiraron la espalda y tomaron tanto aire como les fuera posible. Si iban a entrar hechos un desastre, iban a ser el mejor desastre que el instituto Konoha pudiera disfrutar.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y como esperaron, una serie de alumnos a punto de entrar a rendir el examen universitario decoraba el pasillo principal.

_Siempre dignos._

Sasuke fue el primero el pasar, encabezando a Naruto y Sakura, quienes iban lado a lado con la vista perdida en el horizonte y con aires de grandeza.

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda, me están mirando' ttebayo. Ok, no importa, sigue caminando como diva, Naruto. Eres estupendo y el resto te envidia, ¡eso es! ¡De veras!"_

"_¡Shanaroo! Este lugar está lleno de gente, ¡Maldita sea! No importa, no importa. Respira Sakura, uno, dos, tres. Inhala y exhala. ¡Joder! ¡Cabrones chismosos!"_

"_Hm, ¿Qué tanto ven esos tarados?"_

Los tres cruzaron el pasillo con sus propios pensamientos, ignorando lo que se decía a sus alrededores y enfocándose en llegar hasta la oficina de papeleo, llenar los datos de inscripción y dirigirse a la sala prevista para rendir el jodido examen.

- Buenos días, ¿En que los puedo…? ¡¿Sakura?! ¡¿Pero qué rayos les pasó?!

- No es nada, Shizune- san – respondió la pelirrosa ante el estupefacto rostro de Shizune, quien hacía ademanes de acerase a ellos - ¡No! Estamos bien de verdad, pero por favor, danos los papeles para rendir el examen.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en el examen con esa facha?!

- Nee, Shizune-niichan – habló Naruto – te lo explicaremos después, pero por favor, déjanos registrarnos.

- No puedo dejarlos entrar así… sería irresponsable de mi parte.

- No te preocupes por nosotros. Esto no es nada – insistió Sasuke, ansioso por poder ingresar de una vez.

- Pero…

Justo en ese instante sonó la campana para ingresar a las aulas y comenzar a responder las preguntas, haciendo que el quipo siete entrara en pánico.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Por favor! – pidió Naruto preso de los nervios – ¡Es importante' ttebayo!

- ¡Shizune-san! – gritó Sakura, haciendo que la joven mujer se sobresaltara.

- S-si… está bien.

Shizune les entregó los formularios y a una velocidad digna de ser recordada, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto llenaron los papeles y salieron disparados a la sala que le tocaba.

- ¡Sala IV-A! – informó Sasuke mientras leía el informante y corría al mismo tiempo.

- Está en el tercer piso, ¡Síganme! Conozco el camino mas corto – dijo Naruto, desviándose del camino original.

- Por favor que así sea – rogó Sakura en un suspiro ahogado mientras seguía al rubio.

- Hm.

Corrieron detrás del rubio a todo lo que dieron sus piernas, y en medio minuto los tres chicos pudieron apreciar la puerta que les correspondía.

- ¡QUE NO PANDA EL CUNICO! - alzó la voz Naruto apenas abrió las puertas, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos.

- ¡Es que no cunda el pánico, pedazo de animal! – le reprendió Sakura, entrando con rudeza a la sala y acercándose al profesor junto con Sasuke, quien no dijo absolutamente nada.

- ¿Uh? ¿Enserio? Diablos, he vivido toda mi vida engañado…

- ¿Uchiha, Haruno, Namikaze? ¡¿Pero qué significa esto?! – preguntó Ibiki Morino, el profesor encargado de la sala.

- Larga historia – respondió audazmente Sasuke, entregándole el permiso al profesor con el cual podían finalmente rendir el examen – Nos toca en el mesón cuatro. Vamos Sakura, Naruto.

- Okey – respondieron los otros dos sin siquiera voltear a ver un rostro dentro de los alumnos.

- Ustedes tres no están en condiciones como para rendir el examen. Deben salir de la sala de inmediato – dijo el profesor mientras les daba alcance - ¿Qué diablos les pasó? – preguntó una vez que se aseguró que solo ellos podían oírlo, aun estando dentro de la sala.

- De verdad que se lo podemos explicar todo después, profesor, pero se lo ruego, déjenos a Sasuke, Naruto y a mi rendir el examen – pidió Sakura en un susurro, mirando por primera vez al resto de los alumnos y apreciando que la mayoría de sus amigos estaba ahí.

- Diablos, es como hace cinco años, cuando rindieron un test los tres juntos – dijo Ibiki, haciendo una mueca de concentración al recordar años pasados.

- Sip, pero esa vez por lo menos llegamos vestidos decentemente – habló Naruto, recordando que para ese dichoso test de hace cinco años él, Sakura y Sasuke llegaron tarde y armando una escena bastante parecida.

- Naruto, eres el alumno que todo profesor quiere evitar… ¿Llenaron el formulario antes de entrar? – preguntó cansadamente el hombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Todo está en la oficina – respondió Sasuke en el mismo tono.

- Me cuesta creer que aún así los dejaran venir… Vale, como sea. Siéntense en silencio y entréguenme el examen a la hora de término.

- Muchas gracias – dijeron Naruto y Sakura antes de darle la espalda a Ibiki y comenzar a responder.

Una vez sentados y con la vista puesta en la mesa que les correspondía; Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura sintieron una relajación a nivel de todo el cuerpo. Sentían como si desde ese minuto en adelante todo fuese a ir bien, y quien sabe, quizás así fuera.

- Bueno, bueno, ya no podemos perder más tiempo – dijo la pelirrosa dispuesta a responder cualquier pregunta que se le viniera por delante – ojalá me pregunten sobre la liberación de adrenalina. Casi me siento una experta en biología jaja.

- Y yo en aerodinámica – dijo Sasuke, haciendo referencia a todas las dificultades vehiculares que tuvieron.

- Y yo, pues… ehh, bueno, yo no me siento mejor en nada – señaló Naruto con algo de pesar - ¡Pero qué más da! El que nada sabe, nada teme je je.

- Así se habla.

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto respondían todo con una facilidad admirable, incluso el rubio podía aportar más de lo que creyó posible. Leían y respondían, siendo Naruto el encargado de traspasar las alternativas marcadas por Sakura y Sasuke a la hoja de respuestas final.

Por un leve y repentino lapsus de los tres chicos, cada uno pensó por su mente "_Ya nada puede empeorar, ¿Cierto?" _ Y fue entonces que se desató el caos.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par y se introdujeron oficiales de policías armados, uno tras otro, hasta prácticamente rodear el salón. Los alumnos se alarmaron, siendo el equipo siete partes de ello, poniéndose todos de pie rápidamente.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – inquirió Ibiki con una voz potente e irrefutable.

- Buscamos a tres alumnos de este salón – habló uno de los policías, el cual tenía el cabello negro y desordenado, los ojos del mismo color y una voz poderosa – Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno y… a Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron alarmados Naruto y Sakura. Sasuke estaba paralizado a su lado viendo como los policías que entraban eran nada más y nada menos que a familiares suyos.

- Soy el oficial Shisui Uchiha – habló el mismo hombre de antes – Tengo orden de llevarme a esos tres conmigo.

- ¡No me jodas Shisui! – dijo Sasuke notablemente molesto - ¿De qué se nos acusa? ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?

- Perdóname, primo – respondió el nombrado a Sasuke – Te lo explico fuera… vamos.

- ¡Exijo a mi abogado' ttebayo! ¡MAMÁ!

- Debe ser una broma – se decía para sí misma Sakura, observando cómo los ojos espantados de Ino y Hinata, quienes estaban dentro de la sala y ella había visto anteriormente, la miraban con pánico y preocupación.

- Hm, maldita sea… Naruto, Sakura, andando.

- ¡Da' ttebayo!

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Baby i'm baaack_ (No se que canción dirá eso, pero mas de alguna habrá jaja) Es un gusto, un placer y un honor estar de vuelta por aquí. ¡He extrañado tanto esto!

No me daré más vueltas, se los diré de una vez ¡1, 2, 3! **¡EL PROX. CAPITULO SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO!** Si, si, siii, hemos llegado al final. Pensé en ponerlo en este, pero se extendió demasiado y de hecho creo que ha sido el capitulo más largo que he escrito alguna vez. Lo mejor para el final 1313

**Sus Review:** (No los dejé en el olvido JAMÁS, de hecho, si no los hubiera leído tan seguido no me habría sentido tan culpable)

**Pri-Uchiha:** tu preocupación y dedicación me hacía querer enviarte este capitulo lo mas deprisa que se pudiera, y así lo hice. terminé con mi examen al martes y hoy publico *.* Leí tu review anterior y vi que te gusto lo de Sasuke y Sakura, jaja, me halagas. ¿Argentina? ¡Pero mira vos que bello país! He estado muchas veces por esos lados, y no me burro, en especial de San Martín de los Andes y Bariloche... el único drama con Argentina son sus carreteras. Casi me maté una vez por allí D: Pero como sea, es un lugar agradable. Su acento es muy cantadito, y aquí entre nos, me gusta imitarlo *o* ¡No les hago burla! ¡Es que me gusta cuando usan el "vos"! jaja xD Saludos!

**Dulcecito331:** ¿Me xtrañabas? aww :3 yo a ti. Me halagas, me halagas y me sonrojas con lo del fic jaja Grashias 3 Me alegra saber que hay gente interesada en los nuevos proyectos. Hay uno al que tengo incluso fe de ser publicado fuera de aqui **o** Lo de Itachi y Kakashi se viene! será cool jaja ¿Verdad qué los exámenes son los culpables de que nos compliquemos la existencia? He ahí la raíz de cada problema de la humanidad. Nos leemos pronto.

**Cerezo sekai:** Yaaa, nunca olvides la historia :DDD Soy feliz de que te guste lo que escribo. A veces me meto mucho en el personaje jaja no me es difícil ponerme en el papel de Sakura o Sakuke, mi perso va mas hacia el segundo, pero una vez que meto a Fanfiction me transformo en una Naruto *o* Gracias por estar por estos lados, de corazón.

**Aes:** Sii se está acabando :( Pero no dejaré este fic sin un final épico xD ¿Física, química y Biología? Por la mierda, ¡Me cagaron la vida! Igual les di guerra a las desgraciadas... lo único positivo es que mi profe de Física estaba esquisto JAJÁ él solo tenía 25 y yo soy fantasiosa desde tiempos inmemoriales. Fumaré arco iris en tu nombre linda, gracias por leer!

**Sakulali**: Holi holi :) La verdad no quería que Sasori tuviera ese fin, pero como ya lo había hecho Sasusaku tampoco podía darme el lujo de cambiar las cositas. Me gusta que sientas tantas cosas al leer el fic, ya que mi meta es traspasarle a mis lectores cada una de las emociones que tengo yo al escribirlo, las cuales son muchas, por cierto xD gracias por leerme :3

**cerezo-negro:** Ojalá hayas gritado esta vez tambien! :D :D ¿Cómo va todo? Al fin pude publicaaaar, lo necesitaba. Asi que te gustan los juegos del hambre, ¿eh? ¡Mierda, me encantan! Estoy escribiendo un fic nuevo y tomé la esencia de los juegos, pero creo que te podrían gustar (Si, estoy haciendo publicidad xDD) POR TI haré el epilogo, pero shhhh no se lo digas a nadie jajaja Saludines :)

**Sakkuharuu:** ¿Estas en la u? Agg yo estoy en proceso de admisión y es un estrés insuperable D: Perdóname la tardanza, me imagino que debes estar full de cosas con tu estudios, créeme que es fácil que yo me ponga en tu lugar jaja Gracias por leer, el próximo y último estará pronto :D

**YK Namikaze**: ¡Cuantas lunas! je je me encanta dejarte con más dudas :D comienzo a creer que mi existencia fue hecha con ese fin jaja Ahora, se que el Naruhina esta pobre, pero lo haré renacer en el próximo *-* ¡lo juro! Y Sasori... lo cierto es que no quería que le fuera tan mal jaja, pero bueno, nada que se le pueda hacer. A veces los hombre piensan con otra cabeza xDD cuídate, espero saber pronto de ti :)

**Alexa Hiwatari**: Wii me haces feliz con tus reviews :3 Hermanita chilena jaja ¿Qué tal todo? Mira, te agradezco que me agradezcas por seguir el fic, pero lo cierto es que no haría nada si no fuera por lectores como tu y tooodos los maravillosos seres que lo hacen al igual que tu. ¿Qué sería de mi sin ustedes? Son sus comentarios los que me motivan a seguir, y soy yo quien es feliz saber que existen :) gracias, y perdóname la tardanza.

**HinataWeasley789**: Emmm, ¿Hola? :$ Me apena tanto mi tardanza, no se con que cara mirarte (entiende la idea por favor, no puedo mirarte de verdad jaja xD) Yo definitivamente no dejaré que las cosas se les acaben asi nada más. No, no, no... yo los voy a hacer pasar por cosas bizarras hasta el último capitulo je je. Uff ni te imaginas lo que me costó trabajar con Sakura el capitulo anterior, de hecho, ni yo misma sabía que giro darle para salvarla. Me costó mucho. No, Sasuke no mató a Sasori, solo lo noqueó, por cierto. Yo también detecté esas partes forzadas, y si hubieses leído el borrados hubiera estado peor, pero me las ingenié para que no fuera aún mas brusco, gracias por la observación, me sirve mucho para otras escenas. No quiero echarlo a perder ahora! este final es para mi una bella etapa que quiero terminar feliz, por eso tuve que hacer el final en otro capitulo. Si lo hubiese hecho en este como tenía planeado, seguro lo arruino. Me alegra saber que tienes la misma percepción de Deidara. Se que el tipo está loco, pero en sus ridiculeces me encanta. Gracias por leer mi fic, de corazón 3 PD: Si, si habrá epilogo :D

**Guest***: Nooo, no se tu nombre ToT Ojalá puedas identificarte aquí :( Que bueno que disfrutes de las extravagancias de Naruto, yo disfruto aún mas escribirlas :D Sasuke y Sakura me vuelven loca también. Gracia spor leer.

**Mariposas Rotas:** ¿Aww de verdad tuviste que pasar por tanto para dejarme un review? Aya, eres adorable jaja xD Sasori no es malo, tienes razón, pero necesitaba ponerlo.. ejemm, hormonal para mi fic xD Y noooo el equipo 7 seguirá pasando penurias hasta que me muera jajaja Habrá mas Sasusaku el próximo capitulo, espero leerte mas adelante, ¡Y no me dejes abandonada tantos meses! (Sabes a lo que me refiero) pero ñaa te perdono :3 Hasta prontito Aya :)

**Ketsunoana:** Ojala te guste ese nuevo fic, es algo al que le pongas todas mis esperanzas y se pondrá a niveles de este fic... Mm lo de Itachi lo veo dificil :l ... Naaa! no te preocupes, mira que a Itachi lo salvo sin pensarlo dos veces. El próximo capitulo lo comprenderás. Prometo esforzarme para no fallarte en el final. Esta es la parte más difícil sin duda alguna o: tengo un poco de nervios. Gracias! nos leemos pronto, espero :) te cuidas! (Yo también me puse nena con el manga :(( )

**Alexa Hiwatari**: La nochecita de sus vidas jaja Mira que lo que se les viene lo pondré potenciado :D Gracias por leer y por tu review, espero no defraudarte con el final del fic. Saludos!

**Nana Black star:** Perdón u.u ya no me tardo nunca mas con este fic. Mi defensa sigue siendo pobre, lo lamento D:

**Azhy**: ¿Cuántas veces leíste esto? xDD Jajaja me puse tan en deuda contigo que ni te imaginas. Tus toneladas de review cumplieron mi sueño de llegar a los 100 reviews! gracias, gracias, gracias :DDD Le pondré todas mis ganas al final, de verdad no quiero fallar ahi. Lo tendré dentro de poco, lo prometo de verdad. ¡Cuídate!

**.**

**.**

Queridos lectores de mi alma, es necesario que sepan antes de salir de la pagina algunas cosas valiosas:

**1. JAMÁS voy a dejar mis fics sin una razón valida. Así me tarde meses, yo volveré.**

**2. Los quiero y agradezco por todo. Si escribo, lo hago solo por ustedes.**

**3. El próximo capitulo intentaré subirlo después de mi cumpleaños, el cual es la prox. semana, así que NO PANDA EL CUNICO! xDDD**

.

.

7 / Diciembre / 2012

16:00 pm.


	15. CAPITULO 14: Porque así debió ser

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 14: Porque así debió ser.**

**.**

_Amigo es el que te saca de la cárcel, pero mejor amigo es aquel __que está adentro contigo_

_ y dice: "Esta vez se nos pasó la mano"._

.

.

.

- ¡No crean que no conozco mis derechos!

- Por favor, joven. No arme un escándalo…

- ¡Un escándalo mi abuela' ttebayo! ¡Suéltenme!

Naruto se retorcía entre los brazos de dos guardias. Estaban en la entrada de la escuela, siendo observados fielmente por el resto de los alumnos desde los ventanales de edificio. Sakura intentaba dialogar con el policía que la retenía a ella, pero éste parecía recio en ignorarla, provocando que el mal genio de la pelirrosa saliera a flote.

- ¿Dé que se nos acusa, eh? – insistía ella. Tenía muchas posibles respuestas: lo ocurrido con Naruto en la estación de servicio la noche que fueron a la discoteca, el hecho de huir de los policías en aquel momento, algún problemón con Akatsuki o las carreras Himitsu y el accidente ocurrido ahí.

- Guarde silencio, señorita.

- ¡Esto es injusto!... diablos – chilló Sakura mientras forcejeaba con el hombre detrás de ella. Todo empeoró cuando sintió el frío metal de las esposas en sus muñecas -¡Debe estar bromeando! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

- Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo dicho desde ahora puede ser usado en su contra…

- ¡Pues me niego a ese derecho, Shanaroo! ¡Naruto!

Sakura le gritó al rubio, quien al oírla se giró a mirarla. Estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Los policías juntaron a ambos chicos (quienes no accedían a cooperar) y los pusieron contra el auto patrulla de espaldas al edificio escolar.

- Naruto, ¿Qué rayos está pasando? – preguntó Sakura en voz baja, vigilando que tanto eran custodiados por los policías.

- No lo sé' ttebayo… ¿Dónde metieron a Sasuke?

- Ni idea. Lo separaron de nosotros cuando salíamos. De seguro se quedó con ese primo suyo… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

- Shisui – respondió el rubio mientras movía las manos – Maldición. Estas esposas me están triturando las muñecas.

- Son unos brutos – refunfuñó Sakura, observando cómo se aproximaban más autos patrulla hacia ellos, ¿Qué estaba pasando esta vez? ¿Qué ya no había sido suficiente?

- Son Uchiha' ttebayo, igualitos al Teme en carácter… Bueno, al menos no mostraron sus armas, ¿verdad?

- Si, démosles crédito por eso.

La puerta de la escuela se abrió de dos en dos y apareció Sasuke junto a Shisui, acompañados por unos cuantos oficiales. Sasuke iba a paso lento al lado de su primo, sin llevar esposas que lo limitaran ni tampoco algún tipo de resguardo. Era libre.

- Ese infeliz… – murmuró Naruto al ver como Sasuke se dirigía a ellos como si nada hubiese pasado. La envidia lo corroía.

- Déjalo ya, Naruto – le dijo Sakura en voz baja – De seguro viene a ayudarnos.

- Más le vale' ttebayo.

Sasuke llegó hasta ellos y solo entonces los oficiales les dejaron espacio a Naruto y Sakura, quienes miraban anhelantes al moreno.

- Naruto, Sakura, nos vamos – les dijo en completa calma.

- ¡Te dije que Sasuke-kun nos iba a ayudar! – Sakura le dio un codazo al rubio quien la miró derrotado - ¿Nos quitaran las esposas ahora?

- No – respondió Sasuke mientras se daba vueltas con claras intenciones de comenzar a caminar – lo harán en la estación.

- ¿Estación? ¿Qué estación?

- La de policías, señorita Haruno – Shisui se acercó hasta la pelirrosa y la sujetó por el hombro para guiarla hasta el vehículo – Si es tan gentil de seguirme.

- Espere… ¿Qué? ¡¿La estación de policías?!

- ¡Teme! ¡¿Por qué nos llevan?! – gritó Naruto cuando a Sakura comenzaron a llevarla hasta el auto - ¡Sakura-chan!

- ¡Naruto!

Sakura le dio un pisotón a Shisui y regresó donde el rubio, determinada en usar sus dientes si era necesario con tal de que no la separaran de él. Shisui regresó a su lado junto con Sasuke.

- Coopera, Sakura. Tu también Naruto – les ordenó Sasuke a los dos, quienes lo miraban iracundos.

- No moveré un pie hasta que me digan lo que está pasando… ¡De veras! – Naruto puso a la pelirrosa detrás de él y encaró al moreno.

- Hm, nunca escuchas, Dobe – bufó Sasuke – Es confidencial. Te lo diré allá.

- Confía en nosotros, Sasuke-kun – le pidió Sakura al chico - ¿Qué está pasando?

Sasuke observó a Sakura intentando persuadirla con la mirada, pero ella estaba determinada en no caer en su trampa. El moreno suspiró y decidió decírselo a ambos.

- Es sobre Itachi, Kakashi y lo que ocurrió en el almacén. Al parecer esos dos eran…

Sasuke quedó con las palabras en la boca cuando el derrape de las ruedas de un vehículo resonó en todo el lugar. Tanto los oficiales como los alumnos (los que echaban un vistazo desde el interior del edificio) miraron fijamente como una hilera de tres vehículos se acercaba hasta donde estaban Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, dirigidos por una camioneta enorme de color rojo, la cual había provocado el ruido anteriormente.

- Conozco esa camioneta… - comentó Sakura, girando vivazmente la cabeza hacia Naruto - ¿Aquella no es de…?

- Sip, es de ella – respondió Naruto adelantándose a lo que su amiga iba a preguntar.

Ahí se iba a desatar el infierno.

- Señora, por favor… es un tema policial – habló uno los oficiales, recibiendo una mirada irascible.

- ¡Qué me importa eso! – chilló la mujer de manera colérica, bajándose frenéticamente del vehículo en que yacía - ¡¿Dónde está mi bebé?!

La mirada de la potente mujer recorrió el lugar, quedándose detenida en los tres jóvenes. Una sonrisa afloró en los labios de ella.

- ¡Naruto! – llamó la recién llegada, dejando caer al oficial que tenía sujeto de las solapas.

- ¡Mami!

Naruto corrió hasta ella, seguido de cerca por Sakura, Sasuke, Shisui y dos policías. Kushina abrazó a Naruto con lágrimas a punto de desbordarse por sus ojos y acarició su cabello y rostro, mirando con preocupación las heridas que tenía su hijo por todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué te han hecho, Naruto? – preguntó ella dulcemente, bañada en nerviosismo. Miró detrás del rubio y vio a Sakura y a Sasuke en igualdad de condiciones - ¿Quién les hizo esto? Díganme y yo lo mato, lo revivo y lo vuelvo a matar' ttabene.

- Estamos bien, Kushina-san – Sakura intentó tranquilizar a la pobre madre de Naruto, quien enterraba al rubio entre sus brazos – De verdad, tan solo…

- ¡Sakura!

Sakura miró a quien la llamaba y vio con espanto como sus padres y su tía Tsunade corrían a su encuentro. Venían detrás de la madre de Naruto a buscarla.

La madre de Sakura echó a llorar.

- Mi niña, mira como te han dejado – sollozaba ella mientras acariciaba los cabellos rozados de Sakura y la abrazaba con delicadeza. Tenía miedo de que se fuera a romper en cualquier segundo.

- Sakura, ¿Qué les pasó a los tres? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el padre de ella; sujetando a su esposa y a su hija.

- Si, por favor, no llores mamá. Sasuke-kun, Naruto y yo estamos bien…

Sakura fue soltada por sus padres y fue el turno de Tsunade para abrazarla.

- Esos imbéciles – gruñó Tsunade al mirar a Sakura - ¿Cómo dejaste que te pusieran esposas, Sakura?

- Me distraje – respondió con una media sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por Tsunade - ¿No que usted debería estar en la oficina, tía?

Tsunade rió de manera nerviosa.

- Es culpa de tu tío Dan. Le dije anoche que no me dejara beber, pero es muy suave conmigo je, je…

Sasuke miraba junto con Shisui como la madre de Naruto discutía con los padres de Sakura sobre cómo era posible que le dieran esos tratos a sus hijos. Kushina no soltaba al desdichado chico, mas éste tampoco mostraba signos de querer ser liberado de los brazos de su madre, de hecho, hasta parecía que se aferraba por voluntad propia. Sakura hablaba con Tsunade en tanto de un tema que el moreno no alcanzaba a oír.

- No se supone que saliera así – comentó Shisui mientras ponía su chaqueta de oficial en los hombros de Sasuke.

- Te dije que cualquier cosa podía pasar – Sasuke suspiró y se acomodó la prenda - ¿Dónde están ellos?

- ¿Uh? ¿Te refieres a Itachi y Kakashi? Deben estar por llegar… Mira. Desde aquí veo la patrulla.

Sasuke forzó la vista y miró en la dirección que su primo señalaba. Ahí, en la entrada del portón de la escuela se encontraba un auto patrulla gris con insignias de la policía de Konoha.

- Quédate aquí mientras voy a ver qué pasa con esos dos – le dijo Shisui a Sasuke mientras emprendía marcha. Iba cojeando.

- Hey, Shisui, ¿por qué cojeas?

El nombrado miró a Sasuke por sobre su hombro izquierdo.

- Tsk, la chica me dio un buen pisotón… No me sorprende en realidad. A Itachi siempre le gustaron las difíciles, debí verlo venir.

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces ante lo dicho por su primo.

- ¿Itachi? Hm, ¡Hey, Shisui!

Sasuke quiso pedirle que aclarara lo que acaba de decir, pero ya se había puesto en marcha, por lo que tuvo que hacer un trote para alcanzarle, desapareciendo junto a él detrás del recién llegado vehículo.

Sakura fue liberada por un oficial al igual que Naruto y ambos comenzaron a sobarse las muñecas. La madre de Naruto aun estaba frenética, pero al menos ya no resultaba una amenaza.

- Minato me llamó de inmediato cuando se enteró' ttabene. Yo estaba a punto de dirigirme a mi oficina, de hecho ya me estaba subiendo al auto y por eso no pude contestar el teléfono de la casa – relató Kushina más relajada.

- ¿El de la casa, mamá? – Naruto la miró confundido.

- Sip. Al parecer intentaron avisarme a mi primero. Tu padre dijo que la persona que le informó no pudo contactarme antes.

- ¿Y quién era esa persona, señora Kushina?

- Uff – Kushina suspiro y miró al cielo, como si pensara algo – Lo cierto es que no lo sé, Sakura-chan. Minato solo me dijo que habían llamado desde el instituto y que por detrás se escuchaba un gran escándalo.

¿Escándalo? Sakura analizó lo que había dicho la madre de Naruto. ¿Por qué habría algo así dentro de un instituto? La pelirrosa miró detrás de ella y observó a los cientos de alumnos que se pegaban a los cristales de la ventana para mirar la situación del exterior y entonces comprendió. En el ventanal del tercer piso Sakura vio como varios chicos movían sus manos en señal se saludo. Una de entre esas personas destacó más que el resto, ya que con una gran sonrisa hacía girar en su mano derecha lo que parecía ser un celular.

- Esa puerca… - susurró Sakura al ver a todos sus amigos aglomerados junto a Ino, quien le sacaba la lengua.

Los padres de Sakura hablaban con Tsunade, o más bien intentaban contenerla, ya que parecía decidida a acabar con el show que estaban armando los oficiales en su escuela. Kushina se le unió y ambas se dirigieron a hablar con quien estuviera a cargo, mas Shisui había desaparecido del plano. Antes de que ambas mujeres espantaran a los más jóvenes policías, un grupo pequeño se le acercó, generando conmoción tanto fuera como dentro de la escuela.

Naruto y Sakura casi podían escuchar los cotilleos de los alumnos al interior del edificio.

Entre ellos venían Sasuke y Shisui (seguía cojeando) y también Kakashi e Itachi, ambos en condiciones estables al parecer.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Itachi! – chilló Naruto al verlos, acercándose a saludarlos de inmediato junto con Sakura.

- Me alegra verlos bien – Kakashi miró a los chicos y alzó su mano para saludarlos.

- Hm, es bueno que lograran salir vivos. Tienen muchas heridas – comentó Itachi al ver el torso desnudo de Naruto con las vendas y a Sakura, quien seguía con la chaqueta de Sasuke.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz de verlos a ambos sanos y a salvo! – dijo Sakura emocionada.

- Fue difícil, pero no imposible. Gracias por guardar el secreto, Sakura.

Kushina, los padres de Sakura y Tsunade se acercaron al grupo.

- ¿Secreto? ¿Qué secreto, Sakura-chan? – indagó el rubio. Sasuke también los miraba atento a cualquier filtro de información.

- Tiene que ver con lo que pasó con Akatsuki, ¿No es así? – irrumpió el Uchiha menor, mirando fijamente a su hermano. Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

- Kakashi y yo teníamos planeado contárselos en la estación de policías, pero nos llamaron y nos dirigieron aquí. Al parecer ustedes estaban recios a salir del instituto – Itachi miró a Sakura - ¿Les contaste algo a Sasuke o a Naruto?

- ¿Eh? Yo… no, no dije nada – confesó ella, siendo mirada profundamente por su novio.

- Vale, ¿de qué se trata entonces? – Kushina se unió a la conversación. No pensaba pasar nada por alto si tenía que ver con Naruto.

Shisui la observó alarmado: - Señora Kushina. Será mejor trasladarnos de aquí para explicarle todo.

- ¡De eso nada! – gruñó ella – quiero saber qué les pasó a todos. ¿Qué tiene qué ver Akatsuki con todo esto? Y ni intenten tratarme de tonta. He escuchado bastante de esa banda criminal a lo largo de mis años como abogada.

- Mm, pues verá Kushina-san… Yo iba de camino a una misión encomendada por el cuerpo especial de policías cuando Sasuke me llamó y me pidió ayuda. Pensé que alcanzaba a recogerlos, comer algo y regresar al trabajo, pero no… lo que ocurrió es ingresamos directamente a la trampa del enemigo – explicó Kakashi con aburrimiento. Kushina lo miraba como si le hubiera dicho que había marcianos en china plantando tomates.

- ¿Recogerlos de dónde? – indagó la mujer - ¿Ayudarlos? ¿Qué trabajo?

Naruto comenzó a sentir que se le helaba la sangre.

El momento de la verdad estaba llegando.

- Pertenezco al cuerpo especial de policías. Nos encargamos de misiones de alto rango dentro de Konoha… fue Minato-sama quien nos dio la orden – dijo Kakashi como si no fuera la gran cosa – No puedo explicar los detalles, pero puedo decirle que nos encargábamos de desenmascarar a Akatsuki ahora que estaban en nuestro territorio. Teníamos un espía dentro.

Kushina y el resto los miraba impresionada, aunque también un poco dolida ¿Por qué Minato no le había mencionado nada?

Sakura miró a Itachi y éste le devolvió la mirada.

- Está bien, Sakura. Ahora ellos pueden saberlo. Akatsuki está acabado.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Lo lograron? – Sakura estaba impresionada. Cuando aún estaban en el almacén de la banda criminal, Kakashi e Itachi le contaron prácticamente todo: Ambos eran policías encubiertos e Itachi era un agente infiltrado que llevaba dos años en eso.

- Si. El mayor problema fue encontrar a Deidara, Hidan y a Sasori. Se habían ido de allí.

_Sasori…_

- A ver… no entiendo nada – habló Kushina una vez que la pelirrosa quedó muda – Ustedes dos son agentes e iban tras Akatsuki – Itachi y Kakashi asintieron con la cabeza – Naruto, Sakura-san y Sasuke-san también estaban ahí dentro – otra respuesta positiva - ¡¿Y cómo rayos pasó eso' ttabene?!

Naruto quiso huir.

- Es una muy larga historia, ma'… - Naruto la rodeó con su brazo derecho e intentó alejarla del grupo – Me duele la cabeza, ¿Me podrías llevar a casa?

- ¿Te duele mucho bebé? – preguntó Kushina mientras lo tomaba por las mejillas – Deja que mami hable con los señores grandes y tu espérame en el auto' ttabene. Te llevaré al doctor después de hablar con ellos, ¿sí?

Kushina quiso devolverse donde el resto, lo cuales miraban la escena madre-hijo con curiosidad, mas Naruto la detuvo por la mano.

- No, de verdad, mejor nos vamos… ya te enterarás luego – insistía el pobre chico.

- Naruto, como madre debo quedarme y ver qué pasa. Espérame en el auto.

- ¡Quiero irme a casa' ttebayo!

- ¡Pues mala suerte' ttabene!

- ¡Mamá!

- ¡Naruto!

Naruto la sujetó con fuerza y la arrastró hasta el auto por las malas. Si Kushina se llegaba a enterar que se había ido de fiesta, que una mujer desconocida había dejado su menstrual sangre en él, que lo llamaron asesino en una estación de servicio y posteriormente la policía lo persiguió junto a sus dos mejores amigos, para luego ser atacados por una banda criminal, casi matarse en una carrera clandestina vestido de mujer, robar un auto de unos frikis y terminar junto a un grupo de ancianos en un bus que iba a más de ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora para llegar al jodido examen que lo salvaría de repetir el año, posiblemente su madre lo castraba. Quién sabe, quizás en el mejor de los casos lo mataba primero.

De solo recordar todo eso, a Naruto se le bajaba el azúcar.

- ¡Suéltame de una vez Naruto! – Kushina forcejeó con su hijo y se liberó de sus garras. Los espectadores ya podían ver como renacía la "habanera sangrienta".

- Ah… ya ríndete, Naruto – suspiró Sakura a espaldas de ellos. No se sentía mejor de decirle todo a sus padres, pero desde el comienzo supo que no se saldría con la suya – Mamá, papá, tía Tsunade, Kushina-san… hay algo que deben saber.

-¡No, Sakura-chan! – Naruto corrió hasta la pelirrosa y se acercó a su oído, procurando que solo ella escuchara - _¿Qué pasó con eso de ser dignos hasta el final, eh? Piensa las consecuencias' ttebayo… ¡Aún quiero ser padre!_

_- ¡¿Y crees que yo no?! – _Le reprendió ella en el mismo tono, mirando a sus costados como sus padres y el resto del grupo se esforzaba en oírla - _¿Acaso tienes algo en mente como para evitarlo? ¡Aterriza en tierra, Naruto! ¡Estamos fregados!_

Naruto se separó de Sakura y apreció el ceño fruncido de ella. Cada vez que Sakura se molestaba ponía esa mueca; así como cuando estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y tensa también. Naruto quiso suponer que la pelirrosa tenía más miedo que enfado.

Y entonces una pequeña idea brilló en su cabeza, haciéndolo sonreír paulatinamente hasta formar una de sus características sonrisas zorrunas. Esto iba a estar bueno y los iba a salvar.

Bueno, o por lo menos a él y a Sakura.

Sasuke serviría de sacrificio.

- Eh, señor Haruno – Naruto se giró para ver a Sasuke, quien le devolvió la mirada con indiferencia - ¿Sabía usted que Sakura-chan tiene novio? Mire, está ahí enfrente.

Sakura sintió su cara arder con ímpetu y no perdió de vista ningún movimiento ni de su padre y ni de Sasuke. Si las miradas mataran; Sasuke y Naruto estarían tres metros bajo el suelo.

La madre de Sakura sonrió con desmesurada alegría al igual que Kushina. Al parecer la felicidad se le pegó de la madre de la pelirrosa. Tsunade se cruzó de brazos y sonrió ladinamente mientras cerraba los parpados, y el resto observaba con estupor lo recién dicho por Naruto.

¡Sasuke era el novio de Sakura!

La noticia en sí habría sido de lo más emotiva si no fuera por el miedo de cualquier pretendiente: El suegro.

Kizashi Haruno era conocido por su agradable temperamento y la alegría con la que llevaba el día. Era una persona importante dentro de la aldea y jamás se le había conocido algún delito en la vida. Su mayor tesoro era Sakura, su única hija, a quien le tenía grandes sueños y metas. Era un hombre inteligente y astuto, con una paciencia envidiable y una actitud admirable.

Mas no era con todos así. Dios sabe que no.

Detestaba a Sasuke Uchiha más de lo que detestaba que su equipo de futbol favorito perdiera, y eso si que era insuperable.

- ¿Cómo? – Kizashi miró a su hija con una sonrisa pacifica, como si su cerebro aún no comprendiera lo que acaba de escuchar de Naruto – Es gracioso Sakura… por un segundo le entendí a tu amigo que tenías novio. Tu padre se está poniendo viejo y sordo hijita je je…

- Eeh.. papá… yo…

Sakura tartamudeaba sin poder sostenerle la mirada a su progenitor. Ansiaba que la tierra se la tragara sin dejar ni rastro de sus huesos luego, ¡¿Cómo se lo iba a decir?!

- Hm, así es – dijo Sasuke con voz ruda – Sakura es mi novia.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, y con todo el odio contenido en sus ojos le hizo entender que no viviría más allá de ese día. Le parecía increíble la manía que tenía ese infeliz por sacarlo de casillas, hasta le parecía que se esforzaba. Se las iba a pagar de una manera u otra. Rogaría morir.

- Tú, Sasuke… - Kizashi miró al moreno con seriedad – bastardo… ¡Es mi única hija!

Ambos hombres comenzaron a discutir, intentando con un vano esfuerzo controlarse. Si no fuera por Sakura, Mibuki (la madre de Sakura) y Tsunade la pelea entre esos dos ya se habría desatado.

- ¡Vamos, papá! – gritó Sakura. Apenas si podía oír su propia voz - ¡Déjalo! ¡Sasuke nunca me hará daño!

- ¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡Mírate, Sakura! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que es capaz de cuidarte?!

Golpe bajo.

Sasuke sintió cierto remordimiento por las palabras de su suegro. En el fondo tenía razón. Él no fue capaz de cuidar de Sakura en muchas ocasiones esa noche.

Mientras el reducido grupo se enfrascaba más y más en la charla sobre la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura, Kushina, Naruto, Itachi, Shisui y Kakashi se dedicaban a observar menudamente la escena. Naruto parecía estar en su éxtasis de felicidad.

¡Logró evitar revelar la verdad!

- Naruto-san, ¿De verdad son pareja? – Naruto giró el rostro y vio como Shisui se aproximaba a él, atento de su respuesta.

- Sip. Fue de todo menos romántico' ttebayo – Naruto recordó como después del accidente con Sasori, Sasuke le pidió a su amiga ser su novia.

- Hm, ya veo – Shisui se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo, y luego miró a Itachi, quien estaba atento a como su hermano menor defendía su hombría – Hey, Itachi… no entiendo nada…

- ¿Qué no entiendes, Shisui? – Itachi ni había oído la breve charla entre Naruto y su primo, por lo que era ajeno a su tema de conversación.

- Sakura es supuestamente la novia de Sasuke, ¿no? – Itachi y Naruto asintieron con la cabeza como respuesta.

Shisui estuvo a punto de preguntarle lo que quería saber, pero Kushina y Kakashi comenzaron a prestarle atención, sin mencionar que Naruto estaba alerta de todo. Se acercó a Itachi, y con la voz más baja que pudo conseguir, le habló.

-_ Hey, si es la novia de Sasuke… ¿Por qué tu y ella se besaron?_

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Por más que Shisui intentó hacerlo pasar desapercibido, el grito de dos personas derrumbó cualquier tipo de intento. La pregunta llegó a oídos de Kushina y Naruto (de Kakashi también, pero él quiso hacerlo pasar inadvertido) y con eso solo podía pasar lo peor.

De tal palo, tal astilla.

- ¡¿Tú y Sakura-chan se besaron' ttebayo?!

- ¡¿Cuándo fue eso' ttabene?!

Un baldazo de agua fría cayó sobre la cabeza de todos y cada uno de los presentes. Itachi seguía perplejo por lo que acaba de pasar, y de hecho ni siquiera se atrevía a girar la cabeza. Miró primero a Sakura y vio como la pequeña boca de la pelirrosa estaba abierta en una diminuta "o", su cara se teñía por completo de rojo y sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente. Kakashi, Tsunade y los padres de Sakura no estaban en mejores condiciones. Kushina y Naruto miraban de un lado a otro en busca de respuestas, dándose cuenta muy tarde de que habían metido la pata.

Y Sasuke… _Diablos._

Su cara pasó de la incomprensión a la ira de un santiamén. Sus ojos negros brillaban de la rabia, o quizás de la vergüenza, y sus facciones se redujeron hasta tal punto que sus cejas parecían estar unidas. Era la reencarnación de Ares, el Dios de la guerra.

- ¡Esto es un mal entendido! – fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Sakura, quien estaba entre su padre y Sasuke impidiendo que estos dos pelearan.

- Hm, Itachi… - Sasuke se alejó de ella y se aproximó a su hermano. Ahora entendía el anterior comentario de Shisui.

- Te lo puedo explicar, Sasuke – Itachi vio como las manos de su hermano se hacían puños.

- Tsk, solo dime una cosa, _hermano… _ - Sasuke lo miraba con un filo que cortaba. Pasó una rápida mirada a Naruto y regresó a los ojos de Itachi - ¿Ella y tu se…?

Sasuke frunció aún más las cejas, dentro de lo posible. Ni siquiera era capaz de terminar de decirlo. Sentía celos, impotencia, rabia contenida, ¡Maldita sea! ¡No sabía describir ese fuego que lo dominaba! Estaba a punto de explotar.

Itachi suspiró sin desviar sus ojos de él.

- Hm, si.

- ¡Malditos Uchiha…! – el padre de Sakura se encolerizó y se acercó hasta los hermanos. Sasuke ni se molestó en detenerlo - ¡Le diste su primer beso a mi hija pedófilo de mierda…!

Segundo golpe bajo.

Sasuke de verdad creyó que un golpe en las pelotas dolería menos.

La bilis se le subió a Sakura hasta la garganta. El calor estaba quemándola por dentro y un incesante mareo atacaba su cabeza, ¡Esto no podía ser cierto! ¡ERA UNA PESADILLA! Se lamentaba que su padre y ella no tuvieran la confianza para hablar de esos temas; sino ya le habría dicho que su primer beso lo dio a los dieciséis en un patética fiesta y que no hubo sentimientos de por medio, ¿Pero qué pensaría su padre si supiera que ella hacia esas cosas? La juventud de hoy en día iba en decadencia…

Mas por mucha vergüenza que le diera, no podía dejar que Itachi pagara por eso.

- ¡Él no me dio mi primer beso! – chilló mientras lágrimas de impotencia caían por sus mejillas - ¡Itachi-kun no tuvo esas intenciones!

- ¡Pero te besó, Sakura! – recriminó su padre - ¡Es mucho mayor que tú!

Un golpe secó provocó silencio en las aturdidas personas. Sasuke había alzado su puño en alto y golpeó la mejilla izquierda de Itachi sin que él tuviera tiempo de defenderse. Itachi se estabilizó y comenzó a esquivar e intentar detener los múltiples ataques que su hermano le enviaba, evitando hacerle daño en el proceso. Kakashi y Shisui junto con un par de policías cercanos tuvieron que meterse entre los hermanos para intentar separarlos, pero las cosas se pusieron feas cuando el padre de Sakura agarró a Itachi por las solapas de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y le golpeó el estómago. Solo entonces Itachi comenzó a devolver los ataques.

Kushina se adhirió a la pelea para controlar la situación al igual que una cantidad considerable de oficiales, siendo ella quien más golpeaba y pateaba de entre todos. La habanera sangrienta destacaba hermosa y furiosamente. Tsunade no tuvo de otra más que tomar uno de los altoparlantes de los policías e intentar detener el show que se armaba en su escuela, pero nadie parecía interesado en escucharla, consiguiendo que la mujer se enfureciera en grandes cantidades. Se unió a Kushina.

Mibuki miraba con espanto la situación. Por más que le gritaba a su esposo que se detuviera no lograba conseguir algún resultado satisfactorio, y como era de esperarse, su mal humor apareció como si de una bestia se tratara. No por nada era la hermana de Tsunade y la madre de Sakura. Se introdujo entre la gente hasta dar con Tsunade y Kushina.

Naruto miraba todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Había desatado el infierno! Su madre peleando junto con Tsunade y madre de Sakura, Sasuke recibiendo un puñetazo de Itachi y quedando tirado en el suelo, los policías intentando contener al padre de la pelirrosa y Shisui con Kakashi dándose a diestra y siniestra.

- ¡Soy la manzana del caos! – gritó sin salirse de su asombro, tironeando se los cabellos de su cabeza y riendo por lo bajo. Era alucinante haber provocado algo así.

Habría seguido admirando su obra de arte si no fuera porque un golpe que llegó de la nada hacía su cabeza. Algo duro se estrelló contra su cara y lo dejó tan aturdido que se desestabilizó y cayó al suelo, sobándose la nariz con cuidado. El sabor metálico de la sangre llegó a sus labios desde su nariz y sentía la majilla arder. Se tocó la cara y vio sus dedos húmedos con sangre. Se había cortado la mejilla.

- ¡Oh, maldita sea! – gritó Naruto con dolencia mientras intentaba ponerse de pie penosamente - ¡Mierda, me dolió!

- Naruto… tu, jodido bastardo…

Naruto abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y giró la cabeza hacía Sakura, quien le había hablado. Iba descalza, y en su mano derecha descansaba uno de sus altos zapatos de tacón. Se veía furiosa.

- S-Sakura… chan…

Naruto vio como la chica levantó su mirada hasta enterrar sus ojos verdes en sus ojos azules. Como andaba sin zapatos altos, su estatura se veía reducida en casi quince centímetros, pero eso no quitaba lo asesina que se veía la pelirrosa. Sakura sujetó con fuerza el zapato en su mano y le habló a Naruto, a quien la cara de miedo no se la quitaba ni su madre.

- Te enseñaré porque los zapatos de mujer pueden ser armas letales y peligrosas ¡SHANAROO!

- E-Espera… ¡Sakura-chan, no! ¡Detente' ttebayo!

- ¡Naruto eres un imbécil! – gritó la chica y lanzó el zapato con tal habilidad que resultó difícil ver con los ojos la trayectoria que seguía el objeto. Le dio a Naruto en toda la frente.

Naruto gruñó cuando el zapato le dio en la cara. Fue tan veloz que ni siquiera alcanzó a cubrirse el rostro. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, de su frente caía un chorrito de sangre que pasaba por su boca y terminaba en el suelo. Sakura iba a matarlo.

-¡Oh, por la mismísima puta! – Naruto se llevó la mano a la frente y con pavor vio como se manchaba con sangre. Miró a Sakura - ¡¿Estás chiflada?! ¡Esto podría haberme dado en un ojo!

- Te prometo que la próxima vez no fallo – le dijo Sakura con la voz de ultratumba mientras se acercaba a él. Naruto echó a correr - ¡Vuelve aquí maldito cobarde! ¡Naruto!

- ¡Ni loco' ttebayo!

La escena se había convertido en todo un desastre. Los alumnos desde el interior del edificio no perdían de vista nada de lo que pudiera suceder, y mucho menos los amigos de esos tres chicos. Ino, Shikamaru, Suigetsu y Kiba comentaban exaltados lo que veían. Desde que Sasuke golpeó a Itachi ellos se enfocaron en interpretar lo que pasaba. Hinata y Karin observaban detenidamente como Sakura alcanzaba a Naruto y lo tomaba de los cabellos rubios (no por nada Sakura era la mejor velocista femenina) y comenzaba a zarandearlo de un lado a otro con violencia. A Hinata le causaba pánico ver como su amiga maltrataba al desdichado chico, y a Karin le parecía de lo más gracioso presenciarlo, no por el hecho de que tuviera algo contra Naruto ya que a fin de cuentas eran primos, sino más bien por las caras que ponía y por ver a su tía Kushina fuera de control. Asuntos de familia.

Chöji y Juugo proponían bajar a prestarle una mano a los chicos, pero Shino insistía en que no podían hacer nada.

No fue hasta que Sai entró a la sala en donde todos ellos se encontraban que se quedaron en silencio. El chico miró a sus compañeros y luego observó detalladamente el caos al otro lado de la ventana.

- ¡Esos tres siempre son el centro de atención! – Ino se cruzó de brazos y observó como Sasuke agredía al que parecía ser el padre de Sakura - ¿Acaso solo nos vamos a quedar mirando?

- Aunque saliéramos no vamos a conseguir nada – comentó Shino, acomodándose sus gafas.

- ¡Yo opino que salgamos y hagamos algo! – Kiba alzó la voz y fue apoyado rápidamente por casi todos. Shikamaru, Sai y Shino no dijeron nada.

- Las puertas están cerradas – comentó Sai. Todos les prestaron atención – Sin mencionar que hay policías en todas las entradas.

Los chicos se pegaron a la ventana y corroboraron los recién dicho.

- ¡Como si pudieran con todos nosotros! – gruñó Suigetsu – Apuesto lo que quieran a que la salida que está en la sala de Arte está sin policías.

- ¡Tienes razón, cara de pez! – Karin se acercó la puerta y la abrió – Esa puerta nadie la toma en cuenta.

- ¡Vamos entonces! – chilló Ino emocionada – y mejor nos apuramos. Sakura estaba por golpear la cabeza de Naruto contra el suelo…

- No me sorprendería si ella ya le sacó tres dientes – comentó Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a Karin. Fue entonces que miró a Hinata – Hey, no te preocupes. Sakura no le destruirá ningún órgano.

Hinata bajó la mirada y jugó con sus manos, ansiosa. Ino se le acercó y le sujetó por la muñeca para guiarla.

- Naruto estará bien, Hinata – le dijo la rubia en un susurro mientras andaba junto al resto del grupo camino al exterior – No es la primera vez que la veo así de rabiosa. La vez en que Naruto besó por accidente a Sasuke cuando éramos niños fue el gran detonante de la frentona. Nada podría ser peor que eso…

- ¿De verdad… Ino-chan? – Hinata se relajó un poco con las palabras de Ino.

- ¡Claro! – Ino apresuró el paso al igual que el resto, sin soltar la mano de la morena - ¡Hubieras visto el estado de Naruto aquel día! Él tiene los huesos fuertes y la cabeza dura. Vivirá.

- ¡S-Si!

Todos los chicos terminaron corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de arte y encontrar la dichosa puerta. Al estar cerrada no les quedó de otra más que echarla abajo, por lo que Suigetsu, Kiba y Chöji pusieron toda su fuerza en hacerlo.

No había nadie del otro lado, por lo que salir fue fácil. Lo complicado era llegar hasta el resto sin matarse en el intento.

Sakura estaba irascible, y Naruto no podía hacer nada por detenerla.

- ¡Lo siento' ttebayo!

- ¡Si Sasuke-kun termina conmigo te llevo a la tumba!

Naruto se metió entre las personas que intentaban detener a Sasuke y a Itachi (quienes parecían no agotarse) y perdió a Sakura por unos instantes. Cuando ya podía dar por asegurada su escapatoria giró el cuerpo para salir de ahí y esconderse en algún otro sitio, mas no salió como quería. Un codazo de Sasuke le dio de lleno en la mandíbula, mandándolo a volar. El moreno se volteó y miró a Naruto en el suelo lanzando maldiciones y sangrando.

- ¡Eres un estúpido, Teme! – refunfuñó Naruto, poniéndose de pie y encarando a Sasuke.

- Hm, no te metas, tarado – Sasuke estaba respirando cansinamente. Itachi lo había hecho morder el polvo.

- ¡Cállate Sasuke! – Naruto lo sujetó por la garganta con la mano derecha. Lo habría tomado por la camiseta si Sasuke hubiera llevado alguna puesta - ¡Maldito egoísta!

Sasuke le apretó la mano y la quitó de su cuello. Lo miró con ira contenida.

- ¡Todo lo que ha pasado es tu culpa, Usuratoncachi! – gritó Sasuke con potencia. La pelea se redujo a él y Naruto, dejando a Itachi con el colérico padre de Sakura, quien amenazaba en matarlo a él y a su hermano.

- ¡¿De qué rayos me culpas' ttebayo?! – Naruto le dio un puñetazo a Sasuke en el estómago y luego se sintió culpable por haberlo hecho – Hey, Sasuke… mierda, hombre… lo siento…

Sasuke ladeó los labios y le pegó un certero golpe en la cabeza al rubio. Estaba jadeando.

- ¿Si? Hm, pues yo también…

- Bastardo… - Naruto tragó aire y le dio una patada en las partes nobles, observando como Sasuke se lanzaba de rodillas al suelo sujetándose esa parte de los pantalones.

Sasuke desde el suelo le dio un puñetazo en las mismas partes, provocando que Naruto se tirara al suelo entre gritos.

- … Gatito… llorón…

- Me las pagarás… Sasuke…

Sakura encontró a Naruto cuando él y Sasuke estaban poniéndose de pie y retomando su pelea. Ella quiso meterse, mas esos dos estaban tan enfrascados en hacerse daño que ella resultaría muy lastimada si lo hacía. Prefirió intentar detener a su padre e Itachi para poder aclarar la situación.

Itachi sangraba del labio y se encontraba aturdido. Apenas pudo respirar cuando se separó de su hermano y el padre de Sakura lo tomó por la camisa negra que llevaba puesta. Apreció el completo descontrol que estaba desatándose en el patio frontal del instituto Konoha, y no daba crédito que aquello lo hubiese iniciado un mal entendido. Ansiaba poder detener esa locura lo más pronto posible. Fue entonces que Sakura apareció y se puso frente a él justo cuando Kizashi Haruno alzaba su fulminante puño. Itachi la tomó y la giró, recibiendo el golpe de lleno en el hombro derecho y haciéndolo gruñir por la magnitud del golpazo.

- ¡Itachi-kun! –Sakura vio como Itachi fruncía sus facciones y se disponía a encarar a su padre. Eso ya era suficiente - ¡Papá! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Detente!

Sakura se movió con rapidez y quedó delante de Itachi dispuesta a recibir cualquier tipo de ataque que fuera dirigido al moreno. Puso sus antebrazos frente a ella en modo de defensa cuando apreció que el golpe de su padre venía hacia ella, pero eso jamás pasó. Kizashi miró a su hija y entre gritos le dijo que se moviera, pero Sakura insistía en quedarse ahí. Logró detener a su padre, quien la miraba iracundo.

- ¡Sal de aquí, Sakura! – le dijo un poco más calmado.

- ¡No hasta que me escuches! – respondió la pelirrosa tan pronto como su padre cerró la boca - ¡Itachi- kun me salvó la vida!

Sakura recordó el pánico que sintió al estar en esas escaleras oscuras y sin aire que le generaron una claustrofobia, y como Itachi la sacó de ahí. Era cierto que la situación le podría sonar absurda a cualquier persona que la oyera, pero era cien por ciento verdad. Itachi le había dicho que en la situación en la que se encontraban solo podía inducirle tal grado de aturdimiento que le permitiera salir, y que no pensó en otra cosa más que esa. Se lo dijo apenas se encontraron con Kakashi y subían por el ascensor de Akatsuki.

Kizashi observó como el jadeante Itachi se afirmaba del hombro de Sakura y le miraba suplicante.

- Lamento lo que ha pasado… Haruno-san – habló entre sofocos el chico – No es como parece… jamás tocaría a Sakura… lo juro…

Itachi se desplomó y Sakura fue a dar junto a él al suelo. La pelirrosa le ayudó a levantarse y miró a su padre, quien seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero al menos no mostraba señales de querer hacer daño a Itachi.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? – preguntó el hombre, aproximándose a ambos.

Sakura suspiró sonoramente y comenzó a relatarle a su padre desde el momento en que ella, Sasuke y Naruto entraron a las instalaciones de Akatsuki en búsqueda de Kakashi – Sakura le explicó que esa era la razón por la que la policía estaba ahí, e Itachi lo corroboró – terminando en lo ocurrido en las escaleras y como Itachi la sacó de ahí. El Uchiha le explicó al padre de Sakura el porqué de sus acciones, recalcando que no había pensado en alguna otra forma por falta de tiempo y por el estrés. Sakura omitió los detalles que contaban como ella y los chicos habían terminado en un lugar así, y también lo que ocurrió después de que se separó de Itachi y Kakashi al salir del almacén, e Itachi no dijo nada sobre su misión de infiltración en Akatsuki. Kizashi los miraba pacíficamente.

-… ¿Todo eso es cierto, Sakura? – idagó el hombre mientras se sobaba el antebrazo izquierdo, aparentemente herido.

- Si papá. Cada palabra… te lo juro.

Kizashi asintió con la cabeza y ayudó a la pelirrosa a sujetar a Itachi, ambos mirándolo sorprendidos.

- Ve a buscar a Naruto y a tu… Hm, y a Sasuke – le ordenó Kizashi a Sakura con voz agotada – Yo ayudaré a este chico. Anda.

- Papá… - Sakura lo miró conmovida y le sonrió, luego miró a Itachi - ¿Te encontrarás bien?

- Ve tranquila, Sakura – le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa leve – Aún creo… que puedes ser… la madre de mis sobrinos…

Kizashi simuló no haber oído nada y miró hacia otro lado cuando Sakura le dedicó una honesta sonrisa al hermano mayor de Sasuke. Itachi dio lo mejor de sí para devolverle la sonrisa y después jadeó al pedirle a la chica que fuera donde Sasuke y Naruto, quien obedeció sin tomarse mucho tiempo.

- ¿La madre de tus sobrinos, bastardo? – dijo Kizashi para sí mismo, pero Itachi igualmente lo oyó.

- Si… sin duda alguna – susurró antes de ponerse en marcha junto al padre de la chica, quien había puesto un brazo del moreno tras su cabeza y lo sujetaba con la otra mano por la estrecha espalda.

Sakura no alcanzó a caminar ni cinco pasos cuando oyó como alguien gritaba su nombre. Era una mujer. Miró en todas direcciones intentando esquivar golpes que iban y venían, pero al no ver a nadie emprendió marcha nuevamente hacía el último lugar en el que vio a Sasuke y Naruto. Oyó su nombre con mayor potencia otra vez y se detuvo por inercia. Unos brazos la apresaron.

-¡Te encontré primero! – chilló una voz en su oído. Sakura se giró y vio como una mota roja esquivaba un golpe que le venía por detrás - ¡Fíjate idiota! Tsk, se creen la gran cosa solo porque llevan uniforme…

- ¿K-Karin? – Sakura la miraba con asombro. Mentiría si dijera que no la alegró verla – Diablos, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- Venga, ¿Crees que te dejaría matar a mi primo? Bueno, lo cierto es que quizás si… - Karin la tomó por la muñeca y la sacó de ahí – Todos estábamos mirando desde la ventana y nos dio por salir por ustedes – le contaba justo cuando se separaban del resto de la gente.

- ¿Todos? –Sakura ya no necesitaba alzar la voz para escuchar sus propias palabras.

- Si. El que te encontrara primero ganaba una botella de champaña.

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué…? Espera, ¡¿Champaña?!

- Sip, a ti – le dijo la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba las gafas – Eres la última a la que faltaba por localizar… además, la champaña es mejor y más cara que una tonta lata de cerveza.

- ¡Deja eso de lado, carajo! – Sakura miró a la chica con los ojos en llamas - ¡¿Dónde están Sasuke-kun y Naruto?!

- ¡Cuida esa boca, rosadita! – le gruñó Karin para luego dar un gran suspiro – Kiba y Suigetsu los encontraron hace un rato. Dijeron que fuéramos por ti, y bueno, pues así lo hice. Te llevaré con ellos ahora.

- Vaya, que amable estas Karin – dijo Sakura mirándola con una sonrisa ladina. En el fondo estaba agradecida con la pelirroja, pero por orgullo no podía decírselo.

- No jodas, perra – le respondió con la misma sonrisa. Ambas se rieron – Deberías ponerte más ropa. No es delito, ¿sabes?

- No es que no quiera – dijo un poco apenada Sakura.

Karin se quitó la blusa y la falda que llevaba puesta, quedándose con una blusa blanca de tirantes y unos shorts oscuros.

- No sabes cuanta suerte tienes de que llevara mi ropa de entrenamiento bajo el uniforme, rosadita – le dijo Karin, lanzándole las prendas – Ponte la ropa rápido.

- A pesar de ser tan zorra eres útil, zanahoria.

Karin bufó notablemente avergonzada y la pateó suavemente en las rodillas mientras Sakura se ponía la falda para hacerle perder el equilibrio. No bien Sakura se puso las prendas, ambas emprendieron marcha entre peleas menores e insultos indecentes.

Apenas habían caminado unos segundos cuando la voz de Ino las distrajo del camino. Ambas alzaron la vista y vieron como la rubia agitaba sus manos y chillaba cosas ininteligibles al lado de Hinata, quien parecía inquieta.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Sakura a Karin con curiosidad.

La pelirroja la miró con confusión y se alzó de hombros.

- Algo me dice que dejar a Kiba y a Suigetsu junto a Naruto y Sasuke-kun no fue buena idea.

- Acerquémonos.

Sakura corrió hasta las chicas – aún estaba descalza -, y se abrazó a la espalda de Ino, quien al girarse y verla saltó de emoción, uniendo a Hinata al grupo.

- ¡Sabía que aparecerías, frentona! – Ino le sonrió a ella y luego miró a Karin – Parece que lo de la champaña iba enserio, ¿Eh?

- Con el alcohol no se juega – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa ladeada - ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde se metieron Sasuke-kun y Naruto?

Hinata tosió y consiguió la atención de las tres jóvenes.

- Na-Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun estaban peleando mucho y… Kiba-kun y los demás chicos quisieron detenerlos, pero… - Hinata bajó la vista y volvió a subirla para mirar detrás de ella – Cuando Sasuke-kun golpeó a Sai, bueno, pues…

- Sai y el resto le metieron en la riña de Sasuke y Naruto, ¿Es así, Hinata?

- Si, Sakura-san – respondió la morena en un tono aflijido – Se metieron por ahí, donde está el resto de los policías peleando.

- ¡Esto es ridículo! – comentó Ino, cruzándose de brazos - ¡Son como niños!

- Créeme cerda, si al menos todos los que están ahí fueran hombres, te apoyaría – dijo Sakura mientras se sobaba las sienes. Estaba exhausta.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – indagó la rubia.

Karin apuntó con el dedo hacia donde iniciaba la revuelta y las cuatro chicas apreciaron como con una furia inhumana Tsunade agredía a quien parecía ser Naruto. Kushina tenía sujeto por las solapas a Shisui y lo zarandeaba con una velocidad aterradora, mientras Mibuki, la madre de Sakura, reprendía a su esposo. Itachi se hallaba de pie caminando hacía ellas con lentitud, esquivando lo que sea que pudiera agredirlo. Sasuke, Sai, Kiba y Suigetsu estaban tan concentrados en golpearse que ni se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Itachi-kun? – preguntó Sakura cuando el Uchiha mayor llegó. Las cuatro chicas le dieron espacio - ¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?

- Ni yo sé… diablos, me duele todo – se quejó el moreno mientras se sentaba en el suelo, rodeado por las jóvenes – Si no es porque tu madre nos detiene en la mitad de ese caos, seguramente tu padre y yo nos hubiéramos salido de ahí – dijo él, mirando a Sakura.

- ¿Tan mal está la cosa? – preguntó Ino, mirando preocupada a Itachi.

- Hm, lo último que oí antes de salir fue a Tsunade gritándole a Naruto algo sobre "no me llames vieja" y "esto es culpa tuya, Naruto". Sin mencionar que Kushina-san amenazaba con meter preso a mi primo.

- … Naruto-kun… ¿Él… él está bien? – Hinata le extendió un pañuelo a Itachi, quien lo tomó agradecido.

- Nada mortal creo. Si se quedan en silencio aún pueden escucharlo pedir ayuda.

Los cinco hicieron la prueba. La voz de Naruto era tortuosa y suplicante, así como Itachi había señalado.

El carraspeo del Uchiha mayor llamó la atención de Sakura. El chico de fregaba la cara de manera degastada, parecía a punto de desvanecerse. Sakura la sujetó antes que cayera de espaldas.

- ¡Oye! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Karin miró junto con Ino y Hinata como Itachi jadeaba sobre las rodillas de la pelirrosa.

- Si… no es nada… grave – Itachi alzó la vista y observó los ojos preocupados de Sakura - ¿Noche de locos, no crees?

- Una demencia total – susurró ella. Los ojos de Itachi apenas la veían realmente. Estaba quedando ciego – ¿Usaste esa gotas que encontramos en el almacén?… ¿Se llamaba "Victoxium", no?

Itachi ladeó los labios. Sakura se había dado cuenta.

- No tuve tiempo – respondió con parsimonia – Pero no es tan terrible… una chica me prometió encontrar una cura, mi cuñada de hecho.

Sakura rió al igual que las chicas.

- No debiste haberle creído a esa chica – molestó Ino – es torpe, ¿sabes?

- ¡No soy torpe, carajo! – le reprendió Sakura a la rubia, luego volvió su mirada al chico – cuando te lo prometí lo hice enserio. Solo dame tiempo.

Itachi gruñó después de moverse.

- No te preocupes por eso – le dijo él mientras intentaba incorporarse – Sakura, escúchame bien, es importante… -gimió Itachi, volviendo a toser.

- Si, dime, ¿Qué pasa?

- Las cuatro deben… sacar a Sasuke y a Naruto de aquí… rápido.

- ¿Uh? ¿Y eso por qué? – le preguntó Karin, acomodándose en el suelo.

Itachi miró suplicante – con lo poco que podía ver – a Sakura. Se encontraba preocupado.

- Vienen en camino… ambos – Itachi quiso continuar, pero no dejaba de jadear – mis padres, Sakura.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Saca a Sasuke de aquí – le pidió él – si lo ven así tendrá muchos problemas…

- ¿No que ambos estaban fuera del país o algo así? – Ino lo miraba expectante. Si los señores Uchiha aparecían ahora y veían lo que estaba sucediendo, ni Kushina con Tsunade podrían detenerlos.

- Se suponía – respondió Itachi un poco más calmado – pero los llamaron de inmediato cuando el vehículo de Sasuke fue reportado en la comisaría hace dos noches… ¿recuerdas algo de eso Sakura?

A la pelirrosa se le encresparon los vellos del brazo y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Qué si lo recordaba?, Diablos, ¡¿Cómo iba a poder olvidarlo?! Fue después de que los tres dejaran la fiesta y fueran a la estación de servicio. Si no hubiesen acusado injustamente a Naruto en aquel lugar, ellos nunca hubieran tenido que escapar de la policía. Rayos.

- En las noticia no dijeron nada de nosotros… - balbució Sakura. Lo hizo con intenciones de convencerse a sí misma más que para decírselo al resto.

- No lo hicieron porque Shisui reconoció la patente – explicó el chico pausadamente – Tienen que irse a casa ahora. Solo apresúrense.

- ¿Qué… qué ocurrirá con usted? – preguntó Hinata a Itachi, poniéndose de pie al igual que los demás.

- Por mí no se preocupen. Solo salgan de aquí antes de que… Oh, mierda…

- ¿Qué pasa, Itachi-kun? – Sakura lo miró perpleja. La cara del chico se había contraído de repente.

- Ya es tarde.

Ino, Hinata, Karin y Sakura giraron sus rostros en la misma dirección que el de Itachi. De la parte trasera de un bellísimo vehículo bajaron dos personas. La primera era una mujer de estatura promedio, cuerpo delgado y de largo cabello negro, y la segunda era un hombre fornido con semblante estricto y meticuloso, de alta estatura.

Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.

- ¡Aún no es tarde! –chilló Sakura, ayudando a Itachi a estar de pie.

- ¡Sakura tiene razón! – le acompañó Karin – Tengo mi auto estacionado del otro lado del instituto. Con las revueltas de aquí nadie se dará cuenta que nos fugamos.

- Hm, vale la pena intentarlo entonces – concluyó Itachi en un seco suspiro – Vayan con cuidado.

Hinata y Karin se adelantaron en ir a por Sasuke y Naruto, dejando a Ino y Sakura con el chico.

- Me preocupa dejarte solo – confesó Sakura. Ino comenzaba a tirar de su muñeca.

- Hm, mis padres no me harán nada a mí. Intentaré distraerlos tanto como pueda, después de todo, no nos vemos hace bastante tiempo. Saca a mi hermano de aquí, por favor.

- Está bien – accedió ella – Nos vemos luego.

- Si. Adiós a ambas.

Ino agitó su mano en son de despedida y arrastró a Sakura al centro del embrollo. No les costó encontrar a los chicos, de hecho, cualquier habría podido de solo escuchar sus insultos. Sasuke acababa de darle un rodillazo a Suigetsu en el estomago cuando Sakura llegó. Ella lo llamó, pero Sasuke no la escuchó.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – le ayudó a gritar Ino. Karin y Hinata también quisieron acompañar, pero Sakura les pidió que fueran por Naruto. Obedecieron sin chistar.

Sasuke se limpió la sangre que escurría por su labio y giró cuando oyó que le gritaban. Vio como Sakura se le acercaba a paso apresurado y por un momento tuvo ganas de ignorarla y volver a golpear a Suigetsu, pero la pelirrosa lo sujetó fieramente por el antebrazo.

- ¡Suéltame, Sakura! – le ordenó él. No tenía intenciones de subir mucho la voz, pero apenas podía escucharse a sí mismo. Quiso zafarse de su agarre, pero Sakura no pretendía soltarlo así nada más.

- ¡No quiero! – exclamó ella, mirándolo suplicante - ¡No voy a hacerlo jamás, Sasuke-kun!

- Ve por Itachi. Él te cumplirá esos caprichos, a mi déjame en paz.

Sakura apretó los labios y bajó su rostro hasta el suelo. Las palabras de Sasuke eran mordaces y dolorosas. Abrió los ojos después de pestañear y volvió a ver esos ojos negros que la escudriñaban como si fuera un animal indefenso. Se aferró con ambas manos a Sasuke, abrazándolo.

- No me voy sin ti.

Sasuke la tomó por los hombros para apartarla. Apenas logró separarla de su torso antes de que ella lo sujetara por la cabeza y uniera su boca con la de él. Sasuke ni tiempo tuvo de cerrar los ojos.

- No hagas eso, Sakura… - le dijo con voz apenas audible. La separó por completo de él.

- Si solo confiaras en mí, Sasuke-kun…

Ambos se miraron. Sasuke sujetó por la cintura a Sakura cuando detectó que un codazo podría haberla lastimado y la protegió con su espalda. Gimió cuando el golpe le llegó.

- ¡Sasuke-kun…!

- No es nada – habló Sasuke. Su rostro quedó cerca del de ella y la observó detenidamente. A ella, Sakura. Su novia.

La pelirrosa se acercó lentamente esta vez y lo besó con ansiedad. Sasuke terminó devolviéndole el beso mientras la aferraba contra sí mismo. Por más que quisiera negarlo, Sakura estaba volviéndolo loco, y no solo hormonalmente, sino también todo aquello relacionado a su cordura. Era suya, y solo suya.

- Si vuelves a serme infiel…

- No éramos pareja en ese momento, Sasuke-kun – susurró Sakura contra los labios de él – No te fui infiel.

- Hm, no me provoques, Sakura. Si cualquier otro desgraciado te toca otra vez te juro que…

- Shh, ya cállate Sasuke – Sakura besó castamente su boca – Solo te amo a ti, ¿cuántas veces más debo declárame?

Sasuke hundió su mano derecha entre las hebras rosadas de Sakura y con la otra mano la apretó con firmeza. Besó su cuello.

- Hm, eres tan molesta – dijo con disgusto.

- Sip, lo soy. Pero siempre seré tu molestia, Sasuke-kun. Siempre tuya.

Se separaron y Sakura le sonrió con renovada alegría y sinceridad. En la boca de Sasuke también se formo una suave curva.

Sasuke tuvo intenciones de besarla nuevamente, pero Sakura lo detuvo antes de que se acercara más. Él se molestó.

- ¿Ahora qué te pasa…? – le preguntó con fastidio.

- ¡Tus padres Sasuke-kun! – gritó ella con pánico. Sasuke apenas le entendió – ¡Tus padres están aquí!

-… ¿Cómo?

Los ojos negros de Sasuke miraron a todas partes, y cuando reconoció la figura de su hermano, su padre y su madre la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, dándole jaqueca. Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda!

- Tenemos que irnos – Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura firmemente - ¿Dónde está el Dobe?

- Hinata y Karin fueron por él – le dijo Sakura, guiándolo en sentido contrario a donde apuntaba Sasuke – vamos. Los chicos nos sacaran de aquí.

Ino gritó el nombre de Sasuke y tanto él como Sakura la miraron. A su lado estaban Kiba, Suigetsu, Sai y Shikamaru. Cuando la escena Sakura-Sasuke comenzó, Ino identificó a Shikamaru y Sai cerca y los llamó para que la ayudaran a separar a Kiba y Suigetsu, quienes habían empezado a golpearse entre sí sin razón justificada. Cosa de testosterona aparentemente.

Sakura y Sasuke se adhirieron al grupo y fueron directamente hacía donde se encontraba Naruto. No estaba demasiado lejos, pero aún así nadie se aventuró más allá de los tres metros que los separaban de Naruto.

Y todo se debía a Tsunade.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho, Naruto!

- ¡¿Qué iba a saber yo que terminaría así' ttebayo?!

Naruto esquivaba cada mano que Tsunade lanzaba para atraparlo. Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que los chicos estaban ahí, pero no les habían dado importancia.

- Carajo, ¡¿Por qué diablos no te quedaste en casa como un chico normal, eh?! – le gritaba ella a Naruto. Tenía las facciones tan contraídas que casi parecía que iba a explotar.

- ¡¿Qué se yo?! – se defendía él - ¡Cómo si tu nunca lo hubieras hecho, abuela Tsunade!

Naruto se tapó la boca cuando captó que había dicho la palabra taboo. Tsunade lo miró con tanta ira que hasta el mismo diablo habría salido pitando.

- Eeh… N-No te encolerices, no lo decía enserio' ttebayo… ¿vieja? ¡Hey! ¡No! ¡Los zapatos nooo!

Tsunade estaba por lanzarle tu tacón izquierdo cuando fue interceptada por Sakura. Naruto dedujo que era de Tsunade de donde su amiga pelirrosa sacaba ideas tan mortíferas para tortúrale.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! – chilló Sakura, sujetándole por el antebrazo - ¡Basta, por favor!

- ¡Apártate, Sakura! – le regañó la mayor. Incluso aunque fueran familia, Sakura nunca pudo salvarse de la fuerza sobrenatural de Tsunade.

- ¡N-No! – dijo la chica, pretendiendo fortaleza - ¡ha pasado algo malo!

- ¿Naruto se clonó o algo parecido? – indagó la rubia con amargura, sin dejar de mirar a su sobrina con irritación. Sakura la miró contrariada, aunque en el fondo el comentario le causó risa al igual que al resto.

- No, gracias a Dios – respondió Sakura, relajando su agarre después de que Tsunade se calmara un poco – Mire por ahí, tía. Han llegado más personas.

La rubia miró en la dirección señalaba y pudo diferenciar la cabeza de Fugaku Uchiha acercándose hacía ellos. Eso era malo.

Tsunade volvió a mirar a Sakura, pero no con rabia, sino con incredulidad.

- ¿Cuánto llevan aquí? – preguntó ella.

- Menos de cinco minutos, Tsunade-sama – respondió Ino impaciente. Tenían que irse rápido.

- ¡¿Y cómo no te apresuraste en decirme Sakura?! – reprendió la mayor a Sakura, quien estaba poniéndose azul del espanto – A veces creo que te llenas la cabeza con arcoíris y mariposas, jovencita.

Tsunade relajó su cuerpo y Sakura la liberó, dejando escapar un estruendoso suspiro de sus labios.

- Si aprecían lo que es bueno deberían irse – dijo Tsunade al grupo completo, luego enfocó sus ojos solamente en Naruto – Ni creas que te salvaste de esta mocoso. Date por muerto mañana.

- ¡Eres un monstruo feo y despreciable' ttebayo! – le gritó Naruto. Por razones desconocidas Tsunade solo se carcajeó.

- Vale, vale. Veamos quien ría al último, mocoso. Ahora, ¡Largo todos de aquí!

Tan pronto lo dijo, todos y cada uno de los chicos echaron a correr. Sasuke llevaba a Sakura en su espalda debido a que ella estaba sin zapatos. Al parecer los perdió para siempre después de usarlos como armas contra Naruto. Hinata iba en la espalda de Shino ya que ella era bastante lenta, y como el chico estaba en buenas condiciones por no haberse metido en las peleas no le molestó hacerlo. Ino era cargada por Shikamaru porque le daba flojera correr por su cuenta (aunque le había dicho a Shikamaru que se había doblado el tobillo) y Karin era llevada sin problemas por Juugo por cortesía de él. Mejor para ella. El resto de los que corrían iban en estados lamentables producto de haber estado golpeándose sin parar. El que pagaba más caro era Sasuke ya que además tenía que cargar con Sakura.

No habían siquiera cruzado la esquina del edificio que podía salvarlos cuando una voz por el altoparlante los dejó estáticos.

- _No avances un paso más, Sasuke –_ habló una voz ronca con benevolencia. Sasuke se giró sin expresión alguna en su rostro hacía donde venía el sonido – _Ven aquí junto con el resto de tu grupo __**ahora.**_

- … No me lo tomes a mal Teme, pero tu papá siempre me ha dado miedo' ttebayo.

"_Ni te imaginas" – _pensó Sasuke mientras dejaba a Sakura en el suelo y se giraba hacía su progenitor.

El grupo dudó sobre obedecer las órdenes de Fugaku Uchiha a excepción de Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, ya que después de todo eran a ellos a los que buscaban inicialmente. Por alguna razón, los tres sintieron que sus problemas acaban de finalizar, aunque en realidad lo más difícil se les venía encima: Confesar todo.

Sakura suspiró y se arregló la falda que Karin le había prestado.

- ¿Saben qué? Podría ser peor – comentó mientras se encaminaba junto a sus dos mejores amigos hacía su "suegro".

- ¿Si? Hm, no veo como – Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y permitió que Naruto se apoyara en él para caminar.

- Bueno, al menos salimos con vida de todos lados, ¿no?

- Si. Sakura-chan tiene razón – agregó Naruto, apreciando como cada oficial los miraba con reproche. Habían dejado de pelear al igual que su madre y los padres de Sakura. Incluso Kakashi y Shisui se habían detenido.

- Y para qué decir que al final llegamos al afamado examen – siguió Sakura, mirando hacía el horizonte en búsqueda de paz interior.

- Pero no lo rendimos – dijo Sasuke – Nadie lo hizo en realidad.

- ¡Tendrán que repetirlo' ttebayo! – chilló Naruto, haciendo sonreír a Sakura y en cierta medida a Sasuke.

De una u otra manera, los tres se las habían arreglado para que no todo les saliera mal.

Mikoto se acercó a Sasuke y sujetó su cara con cariño. Sasuke se dejó mimar por ella antes de que su padre hablara.

- Esposen a estos tres y llévenlos directo a la estación – ordenó el padre de Sasuke con dureza.

_Diablos._

* * *

><p>Sasuke y Naruto estaban sentados hombro con hombro contra la pared. El primero tenía la mirada puesta en el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y el segundo tarareaba una canción pegajosa.<p>

- Oye, Sasuke…

El nombrado miró a su amigo y bufó para hacerle saber que lo estaba escuchando. Estaba tan aburrido que hasta conversar con Naruto se veía mejor que hacer nada. Que bajo había caído.

Pero no era culpa suya. ¿Cuánto llevaban ahí? ¿Tres, cuatro horas? Sasuke de solo pensarlo se sentía molesto, ¿Qué acaso su padre iba a dejarlo ahí con Naruto hasta el otro día? Odiaba estar encarcelado. LO ODIABA.

Quizás no habría sido tan malo si al menos hubieran dejado a Sakura en la misma celda, pero no fue así. La pelirrosa estaba en la celda continua y ya había pasado un rato desde que se había callado. Lloró por cerca de una hora desde que la metieron ahí y después simplemente se quedó en silencio, por lo que Naruto y Sasuke supusieron que estaba dormida.

- ¿Qué quieres, Naruto? – preguntó con la voz pastosa. Tenía la garganta seca.

Naruto sonrió fugazmente y chocó su hombro contra el del moreno.

- Esta vez se nos pasó la mano…

Sasuke rió en voz baja junto al rubio antes de oír un sonoro suspiro.

- ¿Ya despertaste, Sakura-chan?

- Seee – respondió ella mientras se estiraba en la otra celda - ¿Ha pasado algo?

- ¡Uff! ¡Qué bueno que bueno que preguntas! – habló Naruto con alegría – Mientras dormías vino un conejo blanco y nos invitó a mí y al Teme a conocer el país de las maravillas. Sasuke quiso ir, pero a mí me daba pena dejarte solita aquí.

Sakura se echó a reír con ganas hasta llegar a un punto máximo de risa en el que se puso a llorar, luego aplaudió como foca y terminó dando un suspiro.

- Eres un idiota – dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Oye, pero si te lo digo enserio – continuó Naruto, sonriendo – Ese conejo no me dio buena espina de todas formas, ¿verdad Teme? Me preguntó si yo fumaba arcoíris. Mira tú que conejito más raro…

Se quedaron hablando así hasta que el sonido de una llave dentro de una cerradura los distrajo. La puerta de metal que los separaba del resto de la gente en la estación de policías se abrió y por ahí entraron los padres de Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, encabezados por Minato y Fugaku.

Naruto se puso de pie y miró a sus padres.

- Hey, Hola – saludó con una mohín alegre, pero al ver la cara de angustia de su padre su semblante cambió.

- Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo te encuentras…?

- ¡Maldita sea' ttabene! – Kushina alejó a su marido y se sujetó de los barrotes que la separaban de Naruto - ¡¿Cómo es eso de que te fuiste de fiesta, NARUTO?!

- Y-Yo… - Naruto miró perplejo como el cabello de su madre parecía levantarse en el aire - ¿D-De qué estás hablando mami?

- ¡No me vengas con babosadas niño idiota' ttabene! – gritó colérica la mujer - ¡Estas en problemas!

Sakura salió de la celda una vez que fue abierta, aún llevando esposas. Miró a Naruto mientras éste intentaba por todos los medios bloquear la puerta y que de esta forma su madre no entrara. Sus padres estaban a su lado.

- Es un idiota – bufó ella. Sus padres le dieron la razón al igual que los de Sasuke. Minato escuchó y solo río. Sakura sonrió de todas formas.

Siempre sería su idiota.

- ¡No me hagas daño mujer! – le dijo Naruto con los ojos abiertos de par en par - ¡Aún soy menor de edad y te puedo denunciar por maltrato de menores' ttebayo!

- ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes' ttabene!

Sasuke salió tan pronto como la puerta se abrió y dejó a Naruto con su furiosa madre ahí dentro. A estar fuera, los brazos de Mikoto lo recibieron con ansias y una mano de Fugaku se posó en su hombro izquierdo.

- Tendrás que decirnos todo, Sasuke –le dijo su padre – Y de verdad me refiero a todo.

- Hm, vale.

- No sabes lo angustiada que estuve cuando nos llamaron, Sasuke-chan – Mikoto humedecía la camiseta de Sasuke (la que le habían entregado ahí mismo) y lo abrazaba con necesidad. Sasuke le habría devuelto el abrazo de no ser por las esposas que aún estaban en sus muñecas.

- ¡Tranquilízate mamá! – rogaba Naruto, corriendo hasta su padre - ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de crearme con semejante ser humano?!

- Con amor, hijo. Mucho amor y paciencia – le respondió Minato con dulzura, acariciando los cabellos dorados de Naruto – Me alegra verte bien.

Minato sujetó a Kushina y le acarició los cabellos rojizos de la misma manera que a Naruto. Ambos se tranquilizaron en un santiamén.

- Vaya, eso fue rápido – comentó Sakura, impresionada.

Naruto y Kushina sonreían relajadamente. Minato miró a la pelirrosa.

- Es su debilidad. Cuando lo haces ellos creen que hicieron algo bien, por eso no dan problemas Sakura-chan – le dijo el padre de Naruto – Ahora, ¿Hay algo qué debamos saber, Naruto?

Los tres jóvenes fueron sacados de la zona de encarcelamiento y fueron dejados en una sala cerrada con aire acondicionado y algunos dulces sobre la mesa. Sakura y Naruto se los comieron rápidamente mientras Sasuke bebía una lata de bebida que seguramente su madre dejó para él bebido a que no le gustaban los dulces.

- _Pueden empezar cuando quieran, chicos –_ los tres reconocieron la voz de Minato a través del altoparlante Al parecer solo iban a estar ellos dentro de la sala mientras los adultos los observaban desde otro sitio.

- Me asusta decir todo… - susurró Naruto. Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron - ¿Qué tal si nos saltamos algunas partes? La escena de la discoteca y la sangre no creo que sean…

- _¡Aprende de una maldita vez' ttabene! ¡Puedo oír TODO lo que dices, Naruto! Si llegas a omitir algo sufrirás, hijo. Sufrirás mucho._

Naruto quiso llorar.

- ¡De verdad no quieres saberlo todo' ttebayo! De verdad…

- _¡Si quiero! ¡Así sea sombre sexo, alcohol y drogas quiero saberlo…! – _hubo una interferencia al otro lado de la línea. Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se encontraban realmente perturbados por las palabras de Kushina - _¿Naruto? Ignora lo dicho anteriormente por tu madre. Solo dinos lo relevante, ¿Si? – _era Minato quien hablaba – _Ustedes también, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san. Solo digan lo que pasó._

Los chicos escuchaban interferencias desde el altoparlante.

- No queda de otra, ¿cierto? – preguntó Sakura a sus amigos mientras jugaba con su pelo.

- Creo que no – contestó Sasuke, terminando de beber su bebida con aburrimiento.

- ¿Y cómo diablos les voy a decir que una mujer desconocida me manchó con su sangre menstrual el pantalón, eh? – preguntó Naruto notablemente acomplejado. De solo recordar esa primera noche le dolía el estomago.

La interferencia no cesaba, por lo que estaban seguros que nadie los estaba escuchando.

- Hm, de la misma forma en la que les diré que robamos un auto después de participar en unas carreras de motocicletas clandestinas – respondió Sasuke, rodeando con un brazo a Sakura.

- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Tengo qué decirles que me vestí de mujer para esa estúpida carrera' ttebayo?! ¡Pensarán que tengo un desorden sexual!

- ¿No lo tienes? – preguntaron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo, riéndose de la cara indignada de Naruto.

- Vale, vale. Lo realmente difícil será decirles a mis padres que casi me violaron – comentó Sakura, apoyada contra el pecho de Sasuke y acariciando el cabello de Naruto de la misma forma que había hecho Minato anteriormente. Naruto se relajó.

- ¿Y qué tal decirles que dormimos los tres juntos en la misma cama? Hmp, a tu padre va a encantarle eso, Sakura – dijo Sasuke, haciendo que Sakura lo mirar con un puchero, el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

- ¡No, eso no lo digas!

La interferencia se había mejorado.

- _Lo ciento chicos –_ la que hablaba esta vez era Mikoto. Por detrás de su voz de oían forcejeos y la estruendosa voz de la madre de Naruto gritando que la soltaran – _Ahora pueden empezar a contarnos los que pasó. Con calma, nadie los apura._

La voz se detuvo y Sakura con Naruto suspiraron.

- ¿Quién empieza? – preguntó Sakura, obteniendo una mirada sorda de ambos chicos – Eso, que bonito, ¿Acaso me van a dejar a mi?

- Es por modales, Sakura-chan. Las damas primero.

- ¡Cállate, Naruto! – Sakura miró hacía el largo espejo que tenía a su izquierda abarcando la totalidad de la pared. Ella sabía que ahí estaban los adultos. Se resignó – Bueno… creo que lo primero que hay que decir es que… – Sakura hizo un mohín de enojo - ¡Todo es culpa de Naruto!

- ¡¿Qué?! – chilló el rubio alarmado. Sakura no había dicho eso, ¿O sí?

- Teníamos intenciones de quedarnos a estudiar hasta el último día, pero Naruto insistió en salir – continuó relatando Sasuke con las manos cruzadas frente a su boca – No lo culpo de todo, pero si es cierto que la idea de cómo comenzó todo fue de él.

- ¡Oh, vamos Teme!

- Si, admito que solo el origen del mal fue culpa de Naruto. Del resto de mis acciones me responsabilizo – agregó Sakura - ¿Saben? Lo cierto es que fue culpa de los tres…

-Si – afirmó Sasuke.

Naruto se sintió mejor cuando Sakura y Sakura empezaron a relatar lo que había pasado. El momento en el que contaron las desgracias de su pantalón, Naruto quiso morir de la vergüenza. Casi podría oír la risa de los padres de las tres familias.

Naruto dejó que Sakura se entretuviera contando todo y Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Ella era lo suficientemente lista para saber cuándo parar y que cosas omitir.

Naruto miró a Sasuke y éste le devolvió la mirada. Le sonrió. En el fondo, si el rubio tuviera que revivir esa semana lo haría con esos dos nuevamente.

La arrogancia y astucia de Sasuke los había salvado en más de una ocasión, sin mencionar que él fue el único que mantuvo la total calma de la situación. Es cierto que hubo momentos en los que su carácter salió a flote, pero así era Sasuke, y Naruto no cambiaría nada de él. No por nada eran mejores amigos.

Y Sakura, ¿Qué sería de él sin Sakura? Naruto soportaba sus mañas y golpes como sin el más mínimo enojo, ¿La razón? Era bastante simple, y se parecía a la de Sasuke. Sakura era así, y de esa forma singular la adoraba. Le gustaba su frescura al caminar y la forma en que sus cabellos se movían al viento, y es verdad que tenía una personalidad de los mil demonios, pero también era una chica sensible y se preocupaba mucho por él. Naruto había perdido la cuenta de las muchas veces que ella había llorado por él.

No eran perfectos, ni de cerca, pero así estaba bien para él.

Naruto era consciente de que era un chico problemas y que solo dificultaba la vida de Sasuke y Sakura, pero no podía evitarlo. Él creía firmemente en que era cosa de armonías. Sasuke y Sakura estaban en un extremo de la balanza y el estaba en el otro, divinamente equilibrados.

Naruto acarició el cabello de Sakura y ella le devolvió una sonrisa para luego continuar relatando los hechos. Iba en la parte en la que se encontraba con Itachi.

Naruto lamentaba haber descubierto en esas circunstancias las razones de Itachi, ¿Pero que iba a saber él que Itachi y Kakashi eran policías en cubierto? Kakashi aparentaba ser un profesor en el instituto Konoha y tener una vida normal, mas en realidad era un policía, quien además resultaba ser la mano derecha de su padre. E Itachi llevaba dos vidas; en una se dedicaba a estudiar en la universidad y en la otra era parte de Akatsuki, una banda criminal.

Sakura reía mientras narraba como conoció a "Naruko" y Naruto no pudo evitar quejarse con su madre por no haberle dado una hermana. Los tres rieron.

No salió como esperaron, ¿Y qué?

En el fondo, ni Naruto ni Sakura ni Sasuke se arrepentían del todo. Había resultado ser una locura en la cual todo fue bizarro e inesperado. Pero había sido divertido, en cierta forma.

De una u otra manera ellos estaban ahí, vivos, y eso era lo importante.

¿Y qué si los persiguió la policía? ¿Y qué tanto si se metieron en el almacén de una organización criminal? ¿Qué si participaron en carreras clandestinas y estuvieron en medio de un incendio? ¿Qué si intentaron matarlos, violarlos, drogarlos y meterlos presos?

Pues nada pasaba. Ellos siguieron juntos a pesar de todo.

Quizás, y solo quizás, nada había salido mal en realidad.

Esa noche no pudo ir peor, pero tampoco mejor. Era perfecta para Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto.

Y solo para ellos. Así debía ser.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Diablos. Creo que ahora se lo que siente una madre cuando un hijo se va de casa...<p>

Me quiero ir directo a los reviews ahora. **Al final LEAN POR FAVOR.**

**Sakulali: **Gracias amorosa :3 Tu también me alegras el día con tu review, lo digo muy enserio. Espero de verdad que el fic haya sido de tu gusto hasta éste último capitulo :) Un ABRAZOTE de oso panda para ti también con muucho cariño. Gracias por seguir mi historia. Ni te imaginas lo eternamente agradecida que estoy jaja :D ¡Hasta pronto!

**Cerezo Sekai: **jajá asi como yo alegré tu fin de semana tu alegraste mis días cada vez que leía tus reviews. Te cuento que ya terminé mis exámenes finales y que me dediqué a full en este hiper mega largo capitulo xD Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, las aprecio mucho mucho. Espero volver a saber de ti alguna vez más, hasta entonces, cuídate, ¿Ok? :3

**lilipili:** Encantada de ver compatriotas por estos lares! jajá, si, admito que mis fics lo lleno de chilenismos, pero es que somos tan buenos para inventar leseras! admito que extraño usar mis propias palabrotas en Fanfiction, pero aunque las usara no las comprenderían :l Gracias por leer el fic, cuídate!

**Aesmoso:** Pues para mi siempre serás Aes! :D Hola, qué tal todo? AES, use tus arcoiris D: no me pude resistir! es que me dio tanta risa cuando lo leí jajá te dedico todos los derechos de frase para eso, ¿ya? :3 Oye, créeme que el colegio apesta, pero intenta pasarlo bien. Como egresada te lo digo: LAS NOTAS IMPORTAN MUCHO D: te cuento algo penoso? A mi me gustaba mucho física, pero no estudiaba en casa (no hacía nada en mi casa productivo en realidad) y por mas que me gustara, me iba como el p*ico jajá xD cosas mías de todas formas. Entrar a la U no es taaan difícil como pintan los demás. Mucho éxito en el futuro, cualquier duda sobre PSU y bolá, estaré a un PM de distancia. Ni dudes que contestaré. Gracias por acompañarme con tus review en el camino. No lo olvidaré, Gracias :)

**KariiZ113:** Mucho gusto en conocerte Kari. Lindo nombre :) Pues que maravillosa casualidad la que te trajo! jajá yo encantada de tener gente nueva por aquí y por allá :) Lamento de verdad que el fic se terminara :( me habría gustado conocerte así como hice con las demás. De todas formas, te lo agradezco mucho. Aunque no me creas, yo no me olvido de la gente que deja reviews jajá. Gracias 3

**Sakkuharru: **Nooo, yo no me olvidé! D: no quería, de verdad. Mis escusas me avergüenzan pero estoy en proceso universitario y todo eso es nuevo para mi. Lo lamento. Me sinceraré: Sufría un montón cuando leía los review y no podía dedicarme al nuevo capitulo u.u De todas maneras; te agradezco un montón haberme dejado un review el capitulo anterior. Me tomó un mes subir este, pero escribí un montón para reivindicarme o.o Gracias por todo ¡De veras! :D :D cuídate tu también (te mando un abrazo psicológico) :3

**Pri-uchiha**: Más feliz soy yo al saber de ti! Cómo va el año? La leíste a las dos? wooow de seguro te dolían los ojitos jajá Yo también disfrute mucho la parte de "siempre digno" es una de mis favoritas del capitulo anterior :) Si, bueno, me tomé un mes, pero es que esos días entre Navidad y año nuevo son tan raros. Yo siempre me pierdo en un abismo y despierto el dos de enero preguntándome "Qué hice anoche?" Jamás en tu vida conocerás a una personas más despistada que yo. Quiero que sepas que yo no tenía planeado que Sasuke supiera lo de Sakura e Itachi, pero al leer tu review queriendo saber, pues... ¡Lo hice! En el fondo creo que te debía algo así, digo, has estado siempre aquí! siempre fiel... no se, decir gracias a veces me deja vacía por no poder hacer llegar la felicidad de los reviews jajá. No dudes que me acordaré de ti por haberme acompañado con este fic. Te lo digo muy enserio. Gracias por todo, cuídate mucho.

**Cerezo-negro:** "Que no panda el cunico" es una frase notable! incluso en los confines del planeta se sabe del chapulin y del chavito (mi infancia se ve más encariñaba con el segundo). Admito que la frase de Naruto sobre "llamar a su abogado" la saqué de mi propia situación jajá Mi papá es abogado y una vez me metí en problemas en mi colegio (instituto, escuela, etc.) y yo, como soy aturdida, lo primero que grité fue: "Se los advierto, ¡Papá es abogado!" Me acordé de la escena y se la di a Naruto jajá xd lo triste es que solo me querían preguntar una tontera. Wii a mi me encantan los monstruos, bienvenida seas! :O :O estas interesada por ese de los juegos del hambre? lo subiré el otro mes. :DDDDD Cuídate, saludines!

**HinataWeasley789**: No te culpo por haber leído con desgana. Me ha pasado y usualmente no termino de leerlos -.- Soy un mal ser humano, pero tu... ¡Vaya! ¡Gracias por haberte dado el tiempo! ¿De verdad creíste que solo los iba a dejar ser felices así nada más? jajá NOO yo terminaré esto con maldad pura. Señalaste justo mis dos escenas favoritas jajá la del abogado es por lejos la que mas me gusta del capitulo anterior junto con de "siempre dignos". Me entretuve escribiéndola :B Yo tampoco me creo que este es el final y no aguanto a veces las ganas de leer tu review, porque en el fondo nunca pierdo la esperanza de que ahí va a estar. Me entusiasmo tanto al leerlo que te reirías de mi. Gracias, y te lo digo de corazón. Tus comentarios me empujaban a intentar algo mejor; así como ejemplo: una vez dijiste que te gustó que extendiera el capitulo, y desde entonces nunca volví a hacerlos cortos. Hay una enorme diferencia entre el primer capitulo y este mismo, y sin mentirte son siete mil palabras! no es menos jajá Yo creo que la gente no cree que lo diga de verdad, pero mis agradecimientos son sinceros. Las palabras son las planas :l Te lo repito, ¡Muchas muchas gracias! Jamás olvidaré lo que me acompañaste en este fic. De verdad espero saber de ti otra vez y no perderte una vez finalizado el fic :) Mis mejores deseos, Cuídate!

**Lala: **Lamento haberte hecho esperar así D: ¿verdad que el cochino tiempo se va más rápido que el dinero? Creo que es la primera vez que veo la aparición de una profesional por estos lados, y una profesora más encima. Muchos saludos para ti también y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo leyendo mi fic. Soy feliz con recibir review como el tuyo :) cuídate, saludos! :D :D

**Albi-chan:** ¿Lo leíste con una amiga? :3 wiii que cool jajá mis amigas no leen, son seres primitivos que viven en cabernas y que duermen mucho .-. Jajá lo de Sasori, eh? diablos, hasta yo quise que se quedara con o con Itachi ._. es que me gustó dejarlo como el chico malo je je. Quizás me aventure y haga un fic de esos dos xD MMmm creo que no explique bien que pasó con Akatsuki, pero no te preocupes, de alguna manera lo haré. Gracias ti por leer el fic Albi, de veritas *o* Saludos, cuídate!

**Romi Drachen Vi Britannia: **Sii el universo los controla, pero lo que ellos no saben es que solo soy yo con una potencial mente criminal jajá Gracias por pasarte y dejar un review :D lo aprecio mucho mucho. Oye, tu nombre viene del anime Code Geaas, verdad? es que lo vi hace poco y sigo demasiado metida en él jaja me gusto tanto! buen nombre, chica! Saludos!

**Yk Namikaze**: Amiga, ¿Acaso usted cree que yo les dejaría las cosas fáciles jaja NOO :D tengo que hacerlos pasar por esas cosas, esta en mi mente reprimida y criminal xDD Kushina va a defender a Naruto con garras y dientes si es necesario, eso no lo dudo, pero tenía esa necesidad e hacerle ver a Kushina que su hijo no solo en una carita inocente ji ji. Tus dudas siempre me hacían pensar "como le responderé a Yk está vez?" no creas que era fácil eh? lo cierto es que tu te fijabas siempre en esos detalles que otros pasan desapercibido, por eso me tenía que esforzar un poco más cada vez. Quiro que sepas que haré un capitulo más, pero como epilogo. Si te quedaste con alguna duda, dímelo lo aclararé ahi, Ok? ;) Gracias por haberme acompañado en este fic. Tu eres una de las cuatro lectoras que siempre han estado y te lo agradezco enormemente. No quisiera perder el contacto contigo después de terminar el fic :/ me daría pena. Cuídate YK, hasta pronto! nos leemos!

**Cristi99: **Que palabras más lindas :'3 gracias! aunque no me creas, esas frases que señalaste están en mi uso diario. Vivo usando moralejas y metáforas jaja Parezco una abuelita ._. Desde el capitulo dos? wooow eso fue hace casi un año :D gracias por leerle entonces :D :D He empezado con un nuevo fic largo, y aunque no es taaan cómico como este, le tengo mucha fe. Será más acción *o* Bueno, pero eso no viene al punto, verdad? jaja Gracias por tu review, muchas muchas gracias :D me alegra saber que hay gente que me acompañó todo este viaje :) cuídate, adiós!

**Mariposas Rotas**: Aya! Ni idea de por que los trato así! jajá Hace rato que no se nada de ti. Prometiste escribirme de ti y como ibas, y aquí me tienes... esperando :'( Naaa, tranqui :) todo está bien. La verdad Aya es que los chicos no hicieron el examen D: llegaron, tomaron la prueba entre sus manos y yo metí a la policía jaja xD no tengo remedio. Y si, ahora es taboo decir esa "frase". Tenlo en cuenta. Ahhhh... itachi 3 cada día me convenzo más de que es mi personaje favorito. Me encanta. Pueeees ahí lo metí y lo torturé un poquito ji ji pero con cariño oye! Bueno, prefiero seguir hablando contigo por PM, okis? :D :D cuídate Aya-chan!

.

.

Chicos y chicas, hemos llegado al final.

Mmh, decirlo me deja un mal sabor de boca. Me encariñe con esto... con todos mis fics en realidad.

Necesito decir cosas importantes, así que lo haré deprisa y bien. No son las mejores combinaciones pero algo se me ocurrirá je, je.

**1**. HABRÁ EPILOGO, sip, lo escribiré prontito. Quisiera saber si alguien quedó con alguna duda fundamental que no le permita vivir el resto de su vida en tranquilidad, porque si es así me gustaría que me lo dijeran y de esa forma yo hago magia en el epilogo y explico el porqué de sus dudas. ¡Vamos, vale la pena! jaja xD

**2**. Gracias. Si, se que a mas de alguna la tendré enferma con mis múltiples agradecimientos, pero es que ya llegué al final... AL FINAL! y es tan importante :) va de corashón 3

**Eso sería. Fue un gusto y un honor escribir por y con ustedes. A un escritor lo forman sus lectores, si no es es así, entonces solo es un libre pensador. Gracias por dejarme escribir para ustedes. Hasta pronto.**

**.**

**.**

****9 / Enero / 2012.-

1: 13 am

(si, yo solo trabajo de noche)


	16. CAPITULO 15: EPILOGO

Me reportaré en la parte de abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**EPILOGO**

**.**

**.**

- A ver… diablos, realmente es difícil llegar' ttebayo.

Naruto se aferraba a la enredadera del muro como si su vida se fuese en ello. Miró hacia abajo un momento para dimensionar la altura que había escalado y se sintió patético al notar que de un salto todo su esfuerzo se vería reducido a nada.

Tomando una ávida respiración y con una sonrisa zorruna en la cara, Naruto se empinó contra las hiedras y subió hasta la ventana que tanto quería alcanzar. Como las cortinas estaban abiertas, el rubio no tardó en ver a la persona que había ido a buscar y con alegría comenzó a golpear con suavidad el cristal. Vio como la sombra se removía en la cama donde yacía, por lo que dedujo que estaba despertándose.

- Vamos, despierta…

La sombra se puso de pie a cuestas y Naruto aprovechó para sacar la flor de plástico que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y ponerla entre sus dientes, para luego golpear la ventana con más insistencia, pero con la misma suavidad.

La ventana se abrió y Naruto se sintió victorioso.

- ¿Qué significa esto…? – preguntó la persona que estaba dentro de la habitación, mirando con incredulidad al rubio.

- He traído esta bella flor para ti, mi dulce doncella' ttebayo.

De un solo y certero movimiento Sasuke sujetó del cuello a Naruto con la mano derecha y con la izquierda lo tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta anaranjada que llevaba su amigo y amenazó con dejarlo caer desde su ventana.

- Eres tan raro que me das asco, Naruto – dijo Sasuke, despertando por completo de su sueño - ¿Pero qué mierda haces aquí?

- ¡Ea! Súbeme y dentro te lo explico, Teme… vamos, solo bromeaba Sasuke.

- Hm, imbécil.

Sasuke introdujo a Naruto dentro de su habitación y lo dejó caer al suelo. El moreno fue hasta el final de su cama y se sentó ahí, mirando con curiosidad al personaje que se acaba de colar a su dormitorio y ahora se sobaba la cabeza debido al golpe que se dio al entrar.

- Un poco de delicadeza no va a matarte. Carajo, eres un bruto' ttebayo.

- Creí que estabas castigado – Sasuke cambió el tema y se fue directamente a lo que le interesaba - ¿Por qué viniste, eh?... ¿Qué hora es, Naruto?

- Cerca de la tres y media je, je – respondió el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía las manos – Y sí, estoy castigado, pero solo hasta hoy. Por eso estoy aprovechando el día por completo.

- ¿Crees que venir a despertarme es buena forma de aprovechar el día, tarado? – Sasuke bostezó y tuvo ademanes de volver a acostarse – Ya en serio, ¿A qué has venido?

Naruto fue hasta el otro lado de la cama y se recostó al lado del moreno. Tomó el control remoto que estaba en la mesita de noche de Sasuke y encendió el televisor poniéndolo en un volumen muy bajo, ignorando las maldiciones que le mandaba su amigo.

- Estaba aburrido – respondió como si nada, recibiendo una patada de Sasuke, pero como el moreno estaba bajo las sábanas y Naruto sobre ellas, el golpe sólo fue un simple intento.

- Te odio.

- Te quiero.

- Eres insufrible, Naruto… apaga el jodido televisor. Quiero dormir.

- Tú sabes que me extrañaste, Sasuke. Una semana sin mí debió ser de lo peor. Yo te extrañé' ttebayo – dijo Naruto mientras apagaba el aparato.

- ¡Aggh! ¡Vete al diablo!

Sasuke terminó incorporándose tal como Naruto había planeado. El rubio miró como Sasuke le mandaba una mirada de frustración con tal afán que le hizo reír. El moreno realmente estaba enojado.

Así como Naruto había dicho, Sasuke y él habían dejado de verse por una semana completa, pero no porque quisieran (o Naruto por lo menos), sino mas bien porque los padres de Sasuke y los de él lo habían decidido tomar medidas serias debido a lo que pasó esas dos noches de locura. Con Sakura era la misma historia.

Sasuke lo tomó como una semana de relajación tanto por Naruto como por Sakura. La quería, eso era cierto, pero le pareció bien tomar esos días como una "despedida de soltero" y una semana de paz interior sin tener a Naruto encima. Casi fue feliz.

- Te lo preguntaré una vez más – habló Sasuke con la voz grave, acercándose a la ventana para abrirla y sentir la brisa nocturna - ¿A qué viniste?

- Pues… ¿Recuerdas ese teléfono con forma de hamburguesa que me regaló Karin para mi cumpleaños? Bien, por cosas del destino funciona de maravilla. Cuando me quitaron el celular mi pequeña hamburguesa me conectó con el mundo' ttebayo.

Sasuke lo miró por sobre su hombro con cara de "me tienes que estar bromeando", ¿De verdad Naruto era tan idiota como para ir a hablarle sobre un teléfono-hamburguesa a las tres y media de la mañana? ¿O era simplemente el ser mas distraído de la existencia humana?

- ¿Y qué con eso? – preguntó Sasuke, apoyándose contra el muro cercano a la ventana con los brazos cruzados. Tenía en entrecejo fruncido.

- Es que yo… es que creo que hice algo malo je, je – Naruto río nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca y se sentaba en la cama, mirando a su amigo.

- ¿Tiene que ver conmigo?

Naruto miró a Sasuke contrariado.

- Mm… no, la verdad es que no.

- Entonces sufre en silencio.

Dicho y hecho, Sasuke tomó al desprevenido Naruto por el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y lo acercó a la ventana, casi con intenciones de lanzarlo a través de ella.

- ¡Oye, no seas así' ttebayo! – se quejó el rubio, afirmándose con energía de los brazos de Sasuke – Realmente eres un desgraciado, Teme.

- Me vale.

Naruto se libró del agarre del moreno y se metió en su cama con una velocidad invaluable. Apenas se sacó los zapatos y ya estaba oculto entre las cubres de la cama, bajo la extrañada mirada de Sasuke.

- Contaré hasta tres para que salgas de ahí. Te lo digo en serio.

- ¡No! ¡De aquí no mi saca ni mi madre' ttebayo!

- Ya verás, Naruto…

Sasuke se acercó a la cama con la determinación de lanzar a Naruto por la ventana y perderlo de vista, pero no alcanzó ni a tomar el cubrecama cuando el sonido de pasos al exterior de su dormitorio lo puso en alerta.

- Viene alguien, Teme – dijo el rubio, levantándose de la cama de manera rápida y agitada - ¿Qué hacemos' ttebayo?

- Evapórate, Naruto, ¿Qué diablos se yo? No preguntes bobadas – gruñó Sasuke mientras se metía la cama.

Naruto quedó de piedra cuando la puerta se abrió y vio una pequeña silueta, pero antes de analizar quien podía ser, el rubio se lanzó con su largo y ancho cuerpo de bruces al suelo, rodando para quedar bajo la cama de Sasuke.

- Sasuke-chan, ¿Estas despierto?

- Si mamá – respondió el moreno entre jadeos. La pequeña agitación de saber que alguien podía pillar a Naruto y meterse en problemas lo tenían tenso. Mikoto lo miró.

- Discúlpame cariño. Escuché ruidos y pensé que… ¡Oh, perdóname! Golpearé antes de entrar la próxima vez. Lamento haberte molestado…

¿Molestado? ¿Acaso ella pensaba que él…? La idea de que su madre pensara que él estaba haciendo morbosidades puso la cara de Sasuke en niveles desconocidos de calor.

Naruto iba a morir.

- Lamento haber… interrumpido – siguió Mikoto. Naruto hacía de todo para no explotar de la risa; como morderse la lengua y aguantar la respiración. Sabía que Sasuke iba a vengarse después, pero por el momento solo le quedaba reír.

- No es lo que estas pensando, mamá – Sasuke se sentó en la cama y miró a su progenitora en la entrada de su dormitorio. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

- Sasuke, mi amor, está bien. Fue mi culpa, lo siento. Duerme bien…

- Pero…

Sasuke quedó con las palabras en la boca cuando su madre juntó la puerta de su habitación y se marchó. Lo único que quedó ahí dentro fue la desconocida vergüenza de Sasuke y una carcajada ahogada proveniente de abajo de la cama.

Sasuke se puso de pie y con prisa se vistió de pantalones cómodos y camiseta holgada. Se calzó las zapatillas mientras Naruto salía de su escondite y ante la confusa mirada de su amigo, Sasuke se lanzó de la ventana con agilidad. Naruto por inercia se acercó a mirar cómo había caído Sasuke con el miedo sofocado de qué algo le hubiese pasado, pero lejos de estar mal, Sasuke se encontraba caminando con sigilo por el patio de su casa.

Naruto bajó de la misma manera que el moreno – cayendo como si de un costal de papas se tratara – y lo siguió a duras penas hasta la salida trasera de la mansión Uchiha. Una vez fuera de los territorios, Sasuke se detuvo.

-¡Espera, Sasuke! ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Naruto con su tono de voz normal y no en susurros como había estado en casa del moreno. Aunque claro, la palabra susurro en el diccionario de Naruto era algo indescifrable.

Sin darle ninguna respuesta verbal, Sasuke estampó su puño en la mejilla derecha de Naruto, lanzándolo literalmente a metros de distancia.

- Te lo advertí, Dobe – dijo el chico, recuperando el aire – Eres realmente molesto.

- ¡Jo! Así que te vestiste solo para darme una paliza, ¿eh? No se te olvide que yo pego más duro, Teme.

Así siguieron por lo menos unos quince minutos, tiempo en el que ambos lograron canalizar la mayor parte de su ira a puño limpio.

Se calmaron sólo después que Sasuke tumbó a Naruto en el suelo y estrecharon sus puños en señal de tregua. Para ambos fue suficiente.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Naruto mientras se acariciaba la majilla inflamada que le había dejado Sasuke. Los dos estaban sentados en la mitad del jardín del moreno mirando el cielo nocturno.

- Ahora te vas a tu casa, Naruto. Si tu mamá se entera de que estuviste aquí date por muerto.

- Pero no puedo irme' ttebayo. Necesito tu ayuda con algo.

- Hm, ¿Qué es?

Naruto miró animado a Sasuke al ver que al fin iba a escucharlo.

- ¿Recuerdas mi teléfono-hamburguesa…?

- Al carajo el maldito teléfono – bramó Sasuke mientras lanzaba una piedra que se encontró allí – Ve al grano, Naruto.

- Pues… es que lo estado utilizando – confesó un poco avergonzado. Sasuke lo miró de reojo – Como tú y Sakura-chan no tienen teléfonos debido al castigo que nos dieron… yo… yo he estado hablando con alguien.

- ¿Otra vez la línea erótica? Vaya Naruto, pensé que lo habías superado – molestó el moreno, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera rojo.

- ¡Eso fue una maldita apuesta' ttebayo! ¡Tú me obligaste a hacerlo! – chilló el rubio con las mejillas coloradas. Maldito el momento en el que creyó que ganaría semejante apuesta.

- Hm, deja de hacer tanto escándalo. Sé que no llamaste, Dobe.

Naruto hizo un puchero con su labio inferior y entrecerró los ojos. Detestaba cuando Sasuke le hacía bromas porque siempre se las creía y terminaba atormentado.

- He estado llamando a Hinata-chan – dijo con voz infantil mientras jugaba con unas hojas de trébol que había en el pasto – Mañana quedamos de vernos y salir. Por eso vine aquí' ttebayo.

- ¿Viniste porque creías que iba a darte apoyo moral? – Sasuke no sabía cómo interpretar lo que decía Naruto, ¿Qué diablos quería de él?

- Un consejo, más bien. Pensé que con Sakura-chan habrían salido en esta semana. No he podido saber de ella porque su padre no la deja hablar conmigo, pero pensé que ustedes dos…

- Ella y yo no hemos salido a ninguna parte – dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía sus pantalones – Ni nos hemos hablado desde que terminó el interrogatorio policial y nos castigaron a los tres.

- ¿No has intentado llamarla' ttebayo?

- Hm, su padre la tiene en prisión preventiva hasta nuevo aviso. Lo último que supe de ella es que logró entrar a estudiar medicina en la Universidad de Konoha. Itachi me lo dijo ayer en la tarde.

Desde que Itachi había logrado aclarar las cosas en la estación policías, él andaba por la ciudad como un hombre libre, completamente diferente de Sasuke. Akatsuki había sido atrapado por él y Kakashi después del gran incendio que había comenzado dentro de la bóveda, momento en el que un equipo especializado de oficiales se puso en acción por ordenes internas de Kakashi. Solo tuvieron problemas con los integrantes de Akatsuki que se habían marchado para participar en las carreras _Himitsu_, las mismas carreras clandestinas en las que casi Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura terminan muertos.

Sasuke aún estaba resentido con su hermano, pero era no era por el hecho de que Itachi se hubiera atrevido a besar a Sakura, sino porque detestaba pensar que Itachi siempre estaba un paso por delante; y con eso se refería a que su hermano había besado primero a la chica antes que él mismo. Carajo.

- ¡¿De verdad quedó?! ¡Sakura-chan es impresionante! – chilló Naruto con felicidad.

- No le costó tanto rendir el examen de admisión… eso me dijo mi hermano que le había contado la madre de Sakura.

- ¿Cómo es eso' ttebayo?

Sasuke lo miró relajadamente.

- Hm, ¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo del examen o lo de Itachi?

- Ambos – respondió Naruto, poniéndose de pie al igual que su amigo – Lo del examen más o menos lo sé. Me toca darlo es jueves en la mañana.

- Y a mí el viernes… solo sé que el turno de ella fue ayer y entró con las notas más altas. Consiguió la beca que necesitaba, así que sus padres ya no están tan molestos. Eso es todo.

- ¡Wow! Me alegro por ella.

- Hm, si.

Sasuke le mencionó en cortas palabras lo del examen, aunque Naruto ya sabía la mayoría. Una vez que el primer examen de ingreso Universitario fue estropeado; no solo por ellos, sino también por fallos en el sistema mismo de educación, cientos de Universidades optaron por tomar un antiguo sistema de ingreso, el cual consistía en rendir la misma prueba pero para cierta carrera en específico. En otras palabras, como Sakura quería estudiar medicina tuvo que rendir una prueba similar a la que iba a dar en grupo, solo que más corta y sin pruebas físicas como se había previsto antes. Eso fue el día Martes.

- ¿Entonces la carrera de leyes es el viernes' ttebayo? – preguntó Naruto a Sasuke a sabiendas que eso quería estudiar el moreno. Le convenía saber mucho de ese tipo de cosas para poder controlar el cuerpo de policías de su familia.

- Si, ¿Qué hay en jueves? – Sasuke había partido de regreso a su habitación. Había pasado por lo menos una hora con Naruto ahí fuera.

- Es gracioso je, je… también hay leyes y ciencias políticas. Voy a rendir ambas.

Sasuke lo miró con complejo.

- ¿Quieres ser abogado? – le preguntó el moreno a Naruto.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que seré Hokage, Sasuke!... por eso sería bueno saber cómo funcionan esas cosas. Si mi mamá es abogada y mi papá Hokage, entonces yo también puedo' ttebayo.

- Hm, ya.

Sasuke le contó sobre lo otro que quería saber Naruto: Itachi. No era la gran cosa en realidad, solo tenía que saber que su hermano se había topado con la madre de Sakura en uno de sus paseos por la ciudad y le había informado de esas cosas. Fin del asunto.

- Ya te he dicho lo que querías, Naruto – dijo Sasuke justo debajo de su ventana y con las manos ya puestas en las enredaderas - ¿Vas a dejarme en paz ahora?

- ¡Claro que no! – Naruto sujetó al moreno por los hombros, impidiéndole subir - ¿Qué voy a hacer con Hinata-chan? Le dije que podíamos salir, pero no creo que mi madre me deje salir' ttebayo… Ayúdame.

- ¿No habías sido tu mismo quien había dicho que tu jodido castigo acaba hoy? El mío también terminó, ¿Cuál es el problema, Dobe? – preguntó con fastidio Sasuke a mirar la patética cara de perro de Naruto.

- Bueno, sí, pero… ¿Y qué se supone que se hace en estas cosas? No sé nada de citas… ¡Hey! ¡No te rías!

- Deja que haga lo que quiera. A las mujeres les encanta creer que tienen el poder sobre nosotros – le aconsejó Sasuke, comenzando a subir y deteniéndose a la mitad - ¿A qué hora van a salir?

- Como a las ocho – respondió Naruto, mirando como la cara de Sasuke comenzaba a iluminarse con la salida del sol.

- ¿Dónde van a juntarse? - siguió el moreno. Algo se le había ocurrido.

- Pues… me dijo que quería que comiéramos ramen para celebrar el final de mi castigo. Creo que nos juntaremos en Ichiraku, ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Hm, por nada. Vete a tu casa ya.

- Si, si ya me voy… - Naruto vio como Sasuke entraba por la ventana y lo miraba – Oye, Sasuke… gracias.

- ¿Por qué me agradeces? – preguntó el moreno con curiosidad y desgana al mismo tiempo.

- Por siempre dejarme estar contigo' ttebayo, ¡Chaito!

Dicho esto, Naruto se fue rápidamente por la puerta trasera del jardín de la mansión Uchiha mientras Sasuke lo mirada un tanto pasmado. Se giró y comenzó a quitarse la ropa que se había puesto para salir y de esa forma poder regresar a la cama a dormir. Mientras lo hacia se encontró en el suelo la flor con la que Naruto había llegado. Con la cara contraída en una mueca de sorpresa y fastidio, Sasuke rompió la flor y la lanzó por la ventana, maldiciendo a Naruto por ser tan… tan… tan él.

- Es un tarado – dijo el moreno antes de caer dormido en su cama.

Naruto llegó a su casa sin problemas y se metió a su habitación con cautela para no ser descubierto. Nada había salido de lo normal, y su única dificultad había sido Kurama, su zorrito mascota, quien disfrutó morderle la vasta de los pantalones para impedirle a Naruto subir hasta su habitación. Logró que el zorro lo dejara en paz sólo cuando lo tomó en brazos y lo dejó entrar a su dormitorio junto a él.

- Te deje entrar solo porque te quiero' ttebayo – le dijo Naruto al animal mientras lo dejaba en el suelo – Nada de sorpresas raras, Kurama. Ya sabes cómo se pone mi papá cuando dejas una de tus gracias por la casa.

El zorro movió la cola con frenesí y se acostó en la cama de Naruto. El rubio se río del acto y se quitó los pantalones para poder irse a dormir. Se abrazó de su mascota y se quedó dormido rápidamente, ideando planes para Hinata y para él entre sueños.

Naruto dormía en completa paz y no habría despertado si en su poder hubiera estado la decisión, pero los golpes al otro lado de la puerta le decían que las cosas no le iban a resultar tan fáciles. Se removió en la cama y se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, tropezando con la ropa que había dejado tirada desde quien sabe cuándo. Tomó en brazos a Kurama, quien estaba a los pies de la puerta de su dormitorio olfateando a la persona del otro lado, y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Mamá…?

- Al fin despertaste' ttebane – dijo Kushina, adentrándose con los brazos en jarras al dormitorio de Naruto – vaya, tu habitación se parece a la mía cuando tenía tu edad… fui una niña sucia je, je…

- Eh… ¿Gracias?

Kushina miró a Naruto y lo tomó por sus mejillas con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Hoy termina tu castigo, Naruto – le dijo con alegría mientras tiraba de la piel de su hijo y hacía caras divertidas con él – Espero hayas aprendido algo en esta semana de confinamiento' ttebane.

- S-Si… - intentó decir Naruto, pero como su madre no dejaba de jugar con su cara se le hacía difícil hablar. Kushina lo soltó – Prometo o volver a mentirte con algo así' ttebayo.

- ¡Ese es mi bebé!

Kushina se tiró a la cama de Naruto con Kurama en brazos, jugando con el zorrito. Naruto se les quedó viendo desde cerca.

- Oye, mamá… hay algo de lo que quería hablarte – Naruto tuvo problemas para decírselo. Se sentía avergonzado y una tanto nervioso de la reacción que su madre pudiera tener.

- Claro, Naruto. Dime – Kushina ni se había girado a mirarle ya que estaba entretenida con Kurama.

- Es que yo… es que… m-me gustaría salir hoy' ttebayo.

Kushina, quien tenía al animalito alzado en sus brazos, se giró y miró directamente los brillantes ojos azulados de Naruto.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó con curiosidad. Parecía una niña – Recuerda que Sakura-chan y Sasuke-san siguen castigados' ttebane.

- Eso lo sé – contestó él mientras se arrodillaba cerca de su madre – No quería ir a verlos a ellos… ¡Pero no es que no los extrañe!

Kushina rió.

- ¿Será Shikamaru o Lee-san, entonces? – continuó la bella mujer, divirtiéndose con los color en el rostro de Naruto - ¿O será una chica?

Naruto siempre supo que su madre no sería buena con esas cosas de discreción, pero tenía que decírselo o ya vería luego lo que significaba tener a la Habanera Sangrienta como madre.

- Es Hinata-chan' ttebayo.

- ¿Hinata…Hyuga?

Kushina observaba con intriga y cierto regocijo como la cabeza de su hijo subía y bajaba en una afirmación.

Kushina recordaba a la chica Hyuga. La conoció cuando Naruto ingresó a la escuela a los cinco años, al preescolar de hecho, y resultó ser hija de uno de los socios de su marido. Era la primera heredera de Hisashi Hyuga, cuya empresa estaba catalogada dentro de las cinco asociaciones más poderosas y extensas del mundo actual, haciéndole competencia de cerca a los Uchiha. Kushina no solo la recordaba por eso, sino también de otras ocasiones como cuando a Naruto lo habían hospitalizado hace unos años por tragarse la estúpida tapa de un lápiz y cuando peleó con el hijo menos de Mikoto y Fugaku. Usualmente la veía con Sakura y más de alguna vez la había visto en casa para hacer algún trabajo en grupo con su hijo. Le caía muy bien la tímida muchacha ya que en cierta forma le recordaba a Minato.

Así como Naruto había heredado su abrumadora personalidad, Hinata parecía ser del tipo tranquilo y sereno, y eso era lo que la hacía parecida a su marido.

- Mm… Bueno, diviértanse – dijo Kushina con una sonrisa jovial, volviendo a poner su atención en Kurama.

- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Lo dices enserio?

- Si, ¿por qué no?… ¿Qué dices tú, Kurama? ¿Hinata-chan soportará a Naruto o lo pateara' ttebane? ¡Qué animalito más lindo eres!

Naruto se lanzó contra su madre y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡Yo sabía que en el fondo eras una viejita buena' ttebayo!

- ¿Acaso lo dudaste' ttebane? ¡Basta Naruto! ¡Las cosquillas hacen que me ponga agresiva ja ja!

Se detuvieron poco después ya que Kushina comenzó a lanzar patadas debido a la risa. Era cierto que con las cosquillas ella perdía el control.

Naruto le pidió que saliera para poder arreglarse temprano y no atrasarse, y su madre lo comprendió de buena manera. Antes de salir de la habitación, Kushina le dejó a Naruto una buena cantidad de dinero y le pidió que le comprara ramen instantáneo antes de regresar a casa en la noche, señalando que debía estar de regreso antes de las once de la noche.

Naruto estaba feliz de que ahora su madre ya no amenazara con dañar su cuerpo, pues después de que se enteró de todo lo que había pasado esa noche su nivel de cordura maternal se veía en peligro de extinción. La parte que peores secuelas dejó en Kushina según Naruto era cuando a él se le ocurrió robar un auto después de haberse escapado de una bomba, posterior a participar en una carrera clandestina. Eso la dejó con la paciencia colgando de un hilo, y de seguro habría tomado medidas drásticas de inmediato si no fuera porque la risa también la invadió al saber que "Naruko" había salido en escena.

No hubo persona que no se hubiera reído de él cuando se mencionó a Naruko, o cuando se dijo que la mancha de sangre en su ropa se debió a una alcoholizada chica en su periodo menstrual. Sin mencionar que la experiencia junto con el grupo de ancianos fue algo que llamó la atención de todos los padres.

En otras palabras; si su madre no se hubiera reído tanto mientras le contaban las desgracias y penurias por las que pasó su hijo, posiblemente le habrían dado un ultimátum ahí en frente de Sasuke, Sakura y los padres de ellos. Hubo un momento en que la vergüenza de Naruto cruzó niveles estratosféricos y le pareció escuchar reír al padre de Sasuke – a quien jamás pensó ser capaz de eso – y su mismísimo padre. Fue una humillación pública con todas sus letras.

Sasuke y Sakura no pasaron tantos bochornos como lo hizo él, y de hecho se omitieron varias cosas que pudiesen haber empeorado la situación; como la casi violación de Sakura y algunas escenas que involucraban Akatsuki. Iban a dejarle esa parte a Itachi y a Kakashi para aclararla.

- Creo que ya estoy listo' ttebayo – dijo Naruto mientas miraba el sol desde el otro lado de su ventana. El verano hacía que las noches no llegaran nunca y eso le gustaba.

Como se había despertado cerca de las cuatro y media por cortesía de Kushina, Naruto tuvo el tiempo justo para estar listo. Salió de su casa una vez que se despidió de sus padres y de Kurama, prometiendo llegar a casa temprano. Se sentía como la cenicienta.

Salió treinta minutos antes de la hora fijada con la chica y llegó hasta el puesto de comida puntualmente. Se apoyó contra el muro del restaurante y se quedó mirando como tres niños jugaban a las escondidas en una pequeña plaza de juegos; dos niños y una niña. Un pudo evitar sonreír al sentirse identificado con los críos, pensando en Sasuke y Sakura también.

- B-Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun…

- ¡Hinata-chan!

Hinata se apareció frente a él con su suave caminar y una sonrisa delicada en la cara. Iba con un vestido celeste y una chaqueta blanca, aclarando de esa forma sus perlados ojos y su pálida piel.

No entraron de inmediato al puesto de comida, sino que se quedaron en el parque que Naruto estaba admirando anteriormente y conversaron sobre trivialidades; principalmente sobre los tres niños que seguían jugando y sobre el ingreso a la universidad.

- ¿Rendiste la prueba ya? – le preguntó el rubio a Hinata, quien asintió con la cabeza.

- La di esta mañana – respondió ella con calma – quedé en Interpretación musical.

Naruto tomó su mano izquierda (la que estaba más próxima a él) y la observó con cautela, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara de manera violenta.

- ¡Naruto-kun! –chilló ella al sentir como el rubio jugaba con sus dedos y se reía de ello.

- ¡Realmente tienes dedos de pianista, Hinata-chan! – dijo él emocionado – serás la mejor de la clase' ttebayo.

- Y-Yo… gracias, Naruto-kun. Lo intentaré.

Naruto tomó en brazos a Hinata sin que ella fuera capaz de darse cuenta hasta estar sostenida por él, y de esa forma Naruto se puso a dar vueltas mientras se reía. Ambos se dirigieron a Ichiraku después de eso a comer ramen, pero no llegaron demasiado lejos hasta que un tirón de cabello alejó a Naruto de Hinata, quien miró con los labios levemente abiertos a la persona que recién aparecía ante ellos y ahora zarandeaba al rubio con una velocidad monstruosa.

Solo una persona era capaz de eso.

- ¡Si serás desgraciado, Naruto!

- ¡Na-Naruto-kun…! – exclamó espantada Hinata al ver como el cuerpo de Naruto caía al suelo, a los pies de su agresor.

O agresora, más bien.

- Sa-Sakura-chan – Naruto miró a su santa amiga desde el piso, observando detalladamente a la chica.

Sakura se alzaba en su corta estatura con la fortaleza de mil soldados. Tenía la mirada rabiosa; con las cejas bien juntas, los labios apretados y las mejillas coloradas de irritación, sin mencionar que las manos en sus caderas no se veían como señal de paz y armonía.

Pero eso no era lo más llamativo de la floreciente Sakura, no, definitivamente no lo era.

Si algo adoraba Naruto de Sakura era su larga cabellera rosada, y por eso él no cabía de la impresión al ver las cortas hebras rosáceas que reemplazaban lo que alguna vez fue un manantial de color chicle. El cabello de Sakura estaba tan corto, que Naruto por primera vez pudo ver por completo el cuello de su amiga.

- ¡¿Quién te destruyó?! – gritó Naruto mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie y tomaba a Sakura por las mejillas y acariciaba el ahora corto cabello - ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Sakura frunció aún más el ceño e infló sus mejillas, haciendo que su cara se viera graciosa debido a que Naruto aún la tenía sujeta por el rostro y eso la hacía ver media deforme.

De un tirón ella se separó del rubio.

- Mi pelo quedó todo quemado después de la carrera. Era cabello muerto y tenían que cortármelo – explicó ella avergonzada. Naruto prácticamente le grito: "te ves horrible" – Si quieres culpar a alguien esa es a Ino.

- Te ves muy linda… Sakura-san.

Sakura cambió su semblante por completo al oír la melodiosa voz de Hinata, y se sonrojó levemente al escuchar a su amiga.

- Siempre sabes que decir, Hinata – la pelirrosa se acercó hasta la chica y la abrazó – Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo.

- Si, también me da gusto verte.

Sakura se separó de la morena y suspiró. Se acercó a Naruto y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza, despabilándolo.

- También tenía ganas de saber de ti, tonto – le dijo con berrinche en su voz – Sasuke-kun me contó sobre tu teléfono-hamburguesa, dime, ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió llamarme a mí también, eh?

- Perdóname, Sakura-chan. Supuse que a ti también te habían quitado el celular' ttebayo…

- ¡Pues claro que lo hicieron, tarado! – regañó Sakura a Naruto – pero, ¿Acaso no recuerdas que tú mismo me regalaste un teléfono con forma de zapatilla para navidad?

- ¡Cierto! ¡Rayos, se me había olvidado!

- A veces no sé si de verdad eres imbécil o te esfuerzas por parecerlo… - susurró Sakura para sí misma mientras veía que Naruto le contaba la historia del zapato-teléfono a Hinata.

- ¿Ya estas lista, Sakura?

- ¿Uh?

Sasuke llegó hasta el trío con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y con una cara que reflejaba lo poco que le interesaba estar ahí. Sakura corrió hasta él y se aferró de su brazo.

Sasuke había ido por ella a su casa y le pidió amablemente a la madre de la chica que la dejara salir con él mientras su esposo no estaba en casa, y felizmente la progenitora de su novia accedió a dejarlos salir. Le había contado a Sakura que había estado con Naruto durante la madrugada ya que éste decidió colarse a su casa sin invitación y la pelirrosa se sintió un poco dolida de que Naruto ni siquiera se haya dignado a darle algún indicio de vida o algo por el estilo, ¿Había pasado una semana, no? Ella intentó llamarle a él, pero nunca le contestó. Naruto tonto.

- Así que tú le dijiste que estaba aquí, Teme – dijo Naruto, estrechando su mano con la de Sasuke.

- No fue necesario – interrumpió Sakura – sólo me dijo que ibas a salir y de inmediato se me ocurrió que estarías aquí.

- ¿Enserio soy tan obvio' ttebayo?

- Tu cabeza no retiene otra cosa que no sea ramen, Naruto – Sakura se alzó de brazos y piñizcó la nariz del rubio – Ya nos vamos, solo quería saber que estabas aquí y saludarte.

- Me alegra verte, de verdad Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto, intentando hacerle entender a Sakura que no mentía.

- Si, si… ya arreglaremos cuentas luego.

Sakura y Sasuke se despidieron de Naruto y Hinata y se fueron de ahí conversando sobre temas que Naruto no alcanzaba a oír.

- Bueno, creo que estamos a solas de nuevo' ttebayo… ¡Vamos a comer, Hinata!

- ¡S-Si!

Ambos entraron al puesto de comida en completa paz, ignorantes de que eran observados desde el callejón más cercano por dos personas.

- Ese idiota… - gruñó Sakura, mirando por donde Hinata y Naruto habían entrado – Es tan despistado que me estresa.

- Hm, sabes cómo es él – le dijo Sasuke mientras miraba su teléfono – el raro de Sai acaba de mandarme un mensaje diciendo que está por llegar, ¿Está todo listo, Sakura?

- Si. Tenten me facilitó las cosas que le pedí y Kiba con Shino deben estar ocultos en el parque frente a la tienda. Los llamaré ahora mismo.

- No es necesario, ahí vienen.

Sakura alzó la vista de su celular y la depositó en las tres personas que se acercaban a ella y Sasuke. Kiba, Shino y Suigetsu saludaron a la pareja y se ocultaron junto con ellos.

- Entonces… ¿Su castigo ya terminó? – preguntó Suigetsu a Sasuke, ambos comenzando a fumar.

- Esta madrugada – contestó Sasuke – El imbécil de Naruto apareció en la mitad de la noche para despertarme.

- ¡Jo! ¡Naruto nunca entiende! –comentó Kiba mientras ayudaba a Sakura a revisar las cosas - ¿Vienen los demás, Sakura?

- Sai le envió un mensaje a Sasuke-kun diciendo que estaba por llegar. De seguro Ino, Chöji y Shikamaru vendrán con él. Tenten me dijo que quería venir junto con Lee-san, pero no sabía que tan buena idea era venir y traer a Neji consigo, ya sabes… por Hinata.

- ¡A Hinata no va a pasarle nada! – chilló Kiba, pasándole unas cuantas cosas a Shino – además, tú misma dijiste que ella ya sabía algo.

- Sólo le dije que no se asustara si Naruto armaba un escándalo… le expliqué que sería una bromita para él y nadie más… Shino-san, ¿Me ayudas con esto?

Sakura le extendió una mochila y Shino la tomó, ayudando a Sakura a pararse del suelo donde estaba arrodillada.

- Creo que Naruto aprenderá con esto a no olvidar a sus amigos – comentó Shino.

- Creo lo mismo – apoyó Sakura, uniéndose Kiba a la causa.

Debían esperar a que llegara el resto; así que por mientras Sakura y Shino bebieron unas cervezas que Kiba había traído mientras los otros tres fumaban y conversaban entre sí.

- Ya llegamos – dijo Karin de la nada, tomando desprevenida a Sakura y asustándola – Tómatelo con calma, pelos de chicle. Solo soy yo.

- ¡A callar, zanahoria! – le gritó Sakura, avergonzada de que los demás se rieran de ella – Carajo, ¿Por qué no puedes llegar en paz como lo hace Juugo-san?

- Buenas noches – Saludó al instante el nombrado, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura – No fue nuestra intención asustarte, lo lamento.

- Con esa actitud tuya Juugo no puedo molestarme – Sakura hizo un berrinche y se puso a conversar con Karin mientras los hombres hablaban de sus cosas.

Karin había sido la mente criminal que apoyó a Sakura para la operación "Te vamos a joder, Naruto". Es cierto que Ino y Kiba le había ayudado un montón, pero fue la pelirroja quien le dio las claves a Sakura para llegar a donde estaban.

Todo inició la segunda noche en la que Sakura estaba castigada. Durante esos dos días no había tenido contacto con nadie salvo sus padres y estaba a punto de perder la cordura; tanto fue su mal que en su aburrimiento comenzó a ordenar su dormitorio. Y entonces, cuando menos lo esperó, se encontró con un bonito aparato que su mejor le había reglado para navidad una vez: un teléfono con forma de zapatilla. Sakura sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero conectó el cable del teléfono y llamó con desesperación a Sasuke, pero como ya se lo esperaba, él no le contestó. Llamó luego a Naruto, mas fue la misma historia. Estaba realmente frustrada ya que su lista de contactos estaba en el celular y desconocía por completo el número de sus amigos; a excepción de uno muy importante: el de Ino. Marcó y en el tercer pitido escuchó la voz exuberante de emoción de la rubia, a quien le explicó la situación y todo lo acontecido durante esas dos enfermizas noches con Naruto y Sasuke, señalando lo valía la pena recordar; como cuando ella, Sasuke y Naruto compartieron la misma cama, la situación con Itachi, la carrera con Sasori, y bueno, cosas que solo le podían llamar la atención a Ino.

La rubia le dejó el número de otras personas Sakura, así como el de Hinata y el de Tenten para que las llamara, diciéndole que ella se encargaría de informarle al mundo que la "gran fresa salvaje" (apodo propio de Sakura) había regresado al campo de batalla.

A la tercera noche Sakura ya no se sentía sola, pues la llamaron distintas personas durante toda la noche, tiempo en el que sus padres dormían y no sabían que ella desobedecía sus reglas. Habló con Hinata, Ino, Sai, Tenten, Lee e incluso con Shikamaru, quien al parecer sufría de insomnio y no encontró nada mejor que hablar con ella a las cinco de la mañana. A Sakura no le importaba, de hecho, conversó con Shikamaru cerca de una hora a pesar de ser "latoso" como él mismo decía.

Y así Sakura se fue enterando de cosas; siendo la más llamativa la historia de la infraganti versión de Naruto de ella misma. Al parecer el rubio llamaba a Hinata en la noche por su teléfono, y Sakura se molestó al saber que a ella ni siquiera le contestaba el jodido aparato, pero no solo a ella, sino que al resto también. Ino se encargó de hacerle saber de esto al resto y en cosa de minutos ya había comenzado el macabro plan de los chicos para hacerle entender a Naruto que no podía dejarlos en el olvido. Era una broma sencilla; pero bastaría para tener a Naruto a raya.

Lo cierto era que Naruto solo era una escusa para juntarse todos otra vez; y los chicos lo sabían. Quizás por el hecho de que fuera Naruto la gota que derramó el vaso, valía la pena intentarlo.

- ¡Ino reportándose! – chilló la nombrada con una mano sobre la frente en forma militar. Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó y luego saludó a Sasuke – Si que ha pasado tiempo, frentona.

- Casi se podría decir que me extrañaste, cerda – la molestó Sakura, saludando a Sai, Shikamaru, Chöji y Gaara, quienes venían con Ino.

- Ya te gustaría – continuó la rubia mientras terminaba de saludar de beso en la mejilla el resto del grupo – Debemos esperar a Tenten y al dúo maravilla; al parecer lograron convencer a Neji de que esto es por una buena causa.

- ¿Lo hicieron? – preguntó Suigetsu con asombro e incredibilidad.

- De seguro le dijeron que con esto resguardaría la pureza de Hinata ja, ja – molestó Kiba.

- ¡Oh, inocente palomita! – agregó Ino, uniéndose a la risa colectiva.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado antes de que Neji, Tenten y Lee aparecieran. Los tres venían de buen humor.

- Creo que éramos los últimos –dijo Tenten mientras se estiraba - ¿Todo el mundo sabe lo que tiene que hacer?

- Si –contestaron varios. Algunos no dijeron nada; como Sasuke, Neji y Gaara, pero era por cosas de personalidad.

- Entonces empecemos – ordenó Sasuke, apagando el tercer cigarro de la noche y emprendiendo marcha.

Se hicieron cuatro grupos. El primero estaba compuesto por Kiba, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Neji y Sasuke, y ellos debían posicionarse sobre el tejado del restaurante y esperar con bolas de pintura previamente hechas por Sai e Ino, las cuales estaban puestas en las escopetas de paintball y harían que Naruto sufriera un rato. El segundo grupo era el de Tenten y Shino, cuya principal labor era sacar a Hinata de ahí sin el más mínimo rasguño. Una vez que hubiesen terminado con eso se unirían al tercer grupo; el de Sakura, Sai, Lee, Gaara y Karin, quienes les estarían guardando su pistola de paintball. El último grupo era el de Ino, Chöji y Juugo, quienes se iban a encargar de grabar todos y cada uno de los detalles del juego, cuidando de Hinata y lanzándole al mismísimo Naruto algo de protectores para que no terminaran mutilándolo, siendo una chaqueta resistente a las balas de pintura y unas gafas protectoras su única ayuda.

Todos se pusieron los protectores propios y tomaron sus lugares. Los que no estaban en el tejado del restaurante iban a estar ocultos entre los matorrales de la plaza de juegos que estaba enfrente del puesto de comido. A esas horas era un lugar poco transitado, y confiaban que Naruto en un intento de huida fuera hasta la plaza. Era estratégicamente seguro según Shikamaru, y él no tenía duda de cómo iba actuar el rubio.

Era un cuarto para las diez de la noche cuando el primer avistamiento de Naruto apareció del local de comida. Iba sujetando a Hinata por los hombros mientras se reía, y probablemente nunca le hubiera llegado el primer balazo por parte de Neji si no se hubiera atrevido a poner una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Hinata. El golpe fue preciso y le llegó a la mano de Naruto con tal certeza que incluso dejó asombrado a Sasuke, aunque jamás lo iba a admitir.

-¡AHH! ¡Por la mierda! – Naruto se sujetó la mano con dolor y se aterrorizó al verla de rojo, pero salió de su asombró al notar que aquello de color carmín no era su sangre… sino… ¿Pintura?

-¡ATAQUEN!

La voz de Sasuke resonó en sus oídos y antes de darse cuenta una serie de golpes empezaron a llegarle de todas partes. Le dolía, y le dolía a horrores. Aún no se curaba del todo de sus magulladuras.

Naruto tuvo el ademán de proteger a Hinata, pero se dio cuenta de que la chica ya no estaba ahí a su lado, sino con dos personas que intentaban alejarla de él. Eran Tenten y Shino, ambos con protectores en los ojos y unos de esos chalecos oscuros que se parecían mucho a los que usaba la policía.

- ¡Hinata! – gritó Naruto, empezando a correr hacia ella, pero le llegó un balazo en el brazo izquierdo que lo dejó lo suficientemente aturdido como para no poder avanzar – Maldita sea… ¡¿Qué está pasando' ttebayo?!

Naruto dejó de ver a Hinata, Shino y Tenten, por lo que lo primero que pensó fue en cubrirse. Corrió a cuestas hasta la plaza donde había visto a los niños jugar antes y se escondió detrás de una de las bancas de lugar. Su respiración era agitada y el dolor en algunas zonas de su cuerpo era tormentoso, pero había comenzado a expandirse la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo y eso hacía que el malestar fuera disminuyendo. Visualizó que en el techo de Ichiraku estaban unas cinco personas; entre ellas reconoció de inmediato a Sasuke con su arrogante cara cubierta por los antifaces protectores y una pistola de paintball en cada mano.

- Me las vas a pagar, Teme…

Naruto buscó algún camino para escapar, y cuando creyó encontrar uno lo bastante seguro se puso de pie y echó a correr hacia allí. Algo en su interior le decía que no debía preocuparse por Hinata, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en las posibilidades de que alguna bala de pintura le haya llegado, mas cambió de idea apenas tres sombras se pusieron frente a él y le apuntaron con las pistolas.

- E-Eh… ¿chicos? Vamos, ¿Por qué están haciendo esto? – preguntó Naruto al reconocer a Gaara, Sai y Karin.

- Solo me invitaron a jugar – respondió Gaara con cierta amabilidad, apuntando peligrosamente a su cabeza. No iba a disparar todavía, solo quería poner en aprietos a Naruto.

- A mi me parecía divertido – dijo Sai con una de sus características sonrisas y Karin lo apoyó con el comentario.

- La verdad es que se me ocurrió a mí, Naruto – el rubio se dio vuelta al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas. Ahí estaba Sakura, con una mano en la cadera y con la otra apoyándose en la pistola de paintball, poniendo una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

- ¿S-Sakura-chan? – Naruto la miraba un poco asustado. Esa mujer no tenía buenas intenciones.

Detrás de Sakura apareció el resto del grupo; y con cada uno de ellos apareció también un arma lanza-pintura. Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y la tomó por la cintura mientras le apuntaba a Naruto con su pistola, y tan pronto él lo hizo, el resto le siguió. Reconoció a todos; desde Neji hasta Suigetsu. Estaban Shikamaru, Lee y Shino con la misma pose apuntándole, y el resto del grupo se dedicó a mirar la escena más que amenazarlo en sí.

- ¡Hey, Naruto! – el llamado de Ino hizo que Naruto girara su cabeza y se fijara en ella. A su lado estaban Juugo, Choji y Hinata, quien lo miraba con preocupación – Toma esto – le dijo mientras le lanzaba unas gafas protectoras y un chaleco.

Naruto se los puso tan pronto llegaron a sus manos y luego recibió la pistola que Juugo le lanzaba.

- Bien, ahora empieza el verdadero juego – dijo Sasuke. Todos se pusieron en ofensiva y Naruto sonrió con aires de superioridad.

- ¡Reto a que alguien logre tocarme' ttebayo! –dijo, y antes de pronunciar la última palabra, Naruto ya se encontraba corriendo lejos del resto del grupo. Lo único que quedó en el aire fue el estruendo del primer disparo saliendo.

- ¡Atrápenlo! –chilló Sakura, separándose de Sasuke y comenzado a seguir al rubio.

Llevaban más de veinte minutos jugando así. El primer disparo que recibió Naruto fue por cortesía de Suigetsu, pero el más doloso que recibió vino por parte de Tenten. El hecho de que ella fuera hija de los dueños de un campo de paintball, y que además se encargaran de la venta de armas y utensilios de ese estilo le daba a Tenten una ventaja envidiable. Esa mujer era un as con todo lo que fuera un arma.

A Naruto se le unieron algunas personas para crear distintos grupos. Con él estaban Gaara, Shikamaru, Karin y Rock Lee. Casi todos se le unieron debido a que Naruto les causó lastima, a excepción de Karin, quien se le unió porque quería una buena escusa para balear a Sakura sin levantar sospechas. No era nada personal, tan sólo le era más divertido dispararle a la pelos de chicle que a su propio primo.

Ino también se unió poco después al grupo de Naruto. No tenía intensiones de participar porque conocía los hematomas que dejaba este deporte y realmente eran dolorosos, pero cuando Sakura le disparó en el trasero con su maldita pistola, Ino se enojó con ella y tomó el arma que originalmente le correspondía a Chöji, dejándolo a él y a Juugo a cargo de Hinata y de grabar lo que quedaba de juego. Ino resultó ser una asesina en potencia.

- ¡Jodida cerca! – le gritó Sakura cuando un balazo de Ino le dio en una pierna.

- ¡Es tu maldita culpa, Sakura! ¡Eran pantalones blancos, carajo! ¡BLANCOS!

Sakura en el fondo sí se sintió culpable, ¿pero a quién se le ocurría ir a una masacre de paintball con pantalones blancos? ¡¿A quién?! Ah, claro, a Ino.

- ¡Esto no se queda así, Shanaroo!

- ¡Pues venga! – la retó la rubia.

Naruto logró cubrir a Karin de un futuro hematoma al empujarla de la vista de Kiba. La pelirroja se lo agradeció y le dijo que se movieran de ahí, haciendo que Naruto la obedeciera. Tomaron a Lee, a Gaara y a Ino en el camino y terminaron escondiéndose cerca de un estacionamiento de vehículos; en las ramas de los árboles que estaban por ahí junto, más específicamente.

Sai llegó poco después y se le unió.

- Sakura está como loca buscándolos a los dos – le dijo el recién llegado a Naruto y a Ino. Venía jadeando.

- Estoy convencida de que no es la única – comentó la rubia mientras ayudaba a Sai a que no cayera del árbol y le robaba un corto beso - ¿Te dieron?

- Si, en el hombro – respondió Sai – No es gran cosa. Ya ni me duele.

- Miren, ahí vienen' ttebayo.

Así como Naruto había dicho, el grupo de Sasuke y Sakura venía con prisa tras ellos. Los que estaban arriba de los árboles se quedaron en rotundo silencio, casi evitando respirar.

- Hm, ¿Quién fue el último en ver a Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke, ignorante de que el rubio estaba casi sobre su cabeza.

- Lo vi venir en este camino junto con Gaara y Lee – respondió Neji.

- Ino está con él, ¡Carajo, maldita cerda! – gruñó la pelirrosa mientras se sobaba la pierna lastimada.

Ino quiso reír, pero la mano de Naruto tapándole la boca le dijo que no era buena idea. Gaara le hizo una seña a Naruto y a Lee para que apuntaran a Sasuke, y los dos con alegría le hicieron caso.

- A la cuenta de tres le disparan a Uchiha – ordenó Gaara – Ino le dispara a Tenten y Sai a Sakura, ¿está claro? – los chicos asintieron con la cabeza – A la una, a las dos…

- ¡Y a las tres! – gritó Naruto. Bajaron de los árboles después de haberle atinado a su blanco y comenzaron a dispararle al resto del grupo.

Naruto sólo se encargaba de disparar a cualquier objetivo móvil, y no se detenía por nada, si siquiera por los proyectiles que le llegaban a él. En medio del caos fue capaz de localizar a Hinata junto con Choji – quien estaba comiendo unas papas fritas – y a Juugo. Los tres estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para que nada les llegara, pero a medida que Naruto corría hacia ellos vieron que su seguridad estaba en duda. Naruto llegó y tomó la mano de la chica, obligándola a correr junto con él.

- ¡Hinata-sama no está en juego, Naruto! – le gritó Neji, disparando y dándole en la espalda.

- ¡No me jodas' ttebayo! - gritó el rubio sin dejar de correr, dando saltos mientras intentaba sobarse la espalda.

Naruto guió a Hinata hasta el estacionamiento que estaba cercano y se ocultaron los dos tras una furgoneta roja. Naruto estaba en un estado deplorable debido al sudor que se resbalaba por su rostro y las manchas de pintura en toda su vestimenta. Era una suerte que nadie le haya golpeado en la cara todavía.

- ¿Te encuentras bien…? – le preguntó Hinata al chico y él tan solo río.

- Hace tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien je, je – respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca – Duele, pero no tanto.

- M-Me alegro… pero dime, Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?

- ¿Uh? Bueno, yo… es que se supone que debía estar contigo' ttebayo. Quiero estar contigo.

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente cuando Naruto le sonrió y se podría decir que esos fueron unos buenos segundos de paz, los cuales acabaron cuando un balazo le dio a la furgoneta y puso en alerta a la pareja.

- Hm, te encontré Dobe.

Sasuke puso la punta del arma en el puente de su nariz y le dijo que se alejara de la chica antes de que decidiera dispararle a ella. Naruto lo maldijo entre dientes y se separó de Hinata, tomando su arma en el camino y apuntándole al moreno.

- Esto me suena a Dejavú – comentó el rubio, apuntando a Sasuke de frente. La situación le recordaba cuando el moreno y él pelearon hace años. Fue en una noche similar a esa y Sakura había sido la espectadora en aquel entonces, así como lo era Hinata en ese momento. La diferencia de ambas peleas radicaba en que en ese preciso momento solo estaban jugando, y años atrás fue en serio.

- Espero no huyas esta vez, gatito llorón – lo molestó Sasuke.

- ¡Bastardo arrogante!

Ambos se dispararon con destreza y se dieron mutuamente, mas el dolor no fue suficiente para pararlos. Un balazo proveniente de atrás de Naruto integró a una tercera persona en juego y Sakura no tenía intenciones de dejar ir a Naruto con facilidad.

Naruto tampoco le tuvo piedad. Le dio en el hombro con pintura verde y pasó a pintar algunos mechones de su cabello, dejándola horrible.

- Diablos, ahora si pareces una fresa' ttebayo – río el rubio, y se arrepintió tan pronto vio que la cara de Sakura se ponía roja. Desencadenó al demonio.

- ¡NARUTO! – Sakura prácticamente masacró a Naruto, y como no le pareció suficiente, la pelirrosa se acercó a él y le estampó el legendario puño que Tsunade le había enseñado - ¡Hasta aquí llegaste, SHANAROO!

Naruto como pudo intentó defenderse, pero Sakura lo agarró por el cabello y el rubio comprendió que ahí mismo pondría su tumba. Lo zarandeó con tal violencia que Naruto temió perder los brazos… o la cabeza. Con esa velocidad su cráneo podía desprenderse de su cuerpo sin dificultad.

Sasuke le disparó a Sakura y fue el fin de la hiperventilación de la chica.

- ¿Sasuke…kun? – Sakura lo miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas. Le dolió el disparo y le dolió más que lo dispara él.

- Te dije que te detuvieras, Sakura – dijo Sasuke mientras la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba junto a él. Tomó a Hinata en el camino y se llevó a ambas chicas del lugar.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke-kun?! – preguntó Sakura, pasando la mirada de él hacia la confusa Hinata con rapidez.

Sasuke dejó a ambas chicas entre unos matorrales y se dispuso a ir a buscar a Naruto, pero no logró mover un pie. Había sacado a Sakura y la chica Hyuga de ahí por un motivo, pero por desgracia para Naruto, Sasuke no había sido lo suficientemente rápido.

Naruto estaba en problemas.

El chico se movió con pesadez en el suelo. Sakura le había dado duro y sin misericordia, y ahora sentía que cada músculo de su cuerpo pedía ayuda.

Se sentó en el piso y alcanzó su pistola, mirando a sus alrededores por rastros de Sasuke y las dos chicas, pero ni polvo habían dejado. Escuchó ruido de entre unas ramas y vio a Sasuke moviendo su mano, señalándole que fuera rápidamente hasta allí.

"_Como si fuera a caer en esa' ttebayo" – _se dijo mientras le movía el dedo a Sasuke de un lado a otro, mostrando su "no".

Sasuke le lanzó una piedra, la cual cayó a sus pies y le insistió que regresara. Hinata se unió al intento del moreno, pero Naruto no iba a ir. Se tiró al suelo y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, teniendo de cerca pistola en caso de ponerse en acción.

…Todo fue muy rápido.

De un momento a otro, Naruto se vio sujetado por Suigetsu y rodeado por el resto de sus amigos. Fue exactamente como él lo había planeado.

- ¡Naruto, espera…! – gritó Shikamaru, pero el rubio ni lo miró.

- ¡Ya verán' ttebayo!

- ¡No lo hagas, tonto!

Naruto ignoró nuevamente a quien le hablara (al parecer era Karin) y se aferró a su pistola. Comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, recibiendo uno que otro ataque por alguno de sus amigos. Un sonido despabiló a Naruto y dejó de lanzar proyectiles. Sonaba como si algo se hubiera roto.

- ¡Bien hecho, Naruto! – le reprendió Kiba – le diste a un auto.

- Oh, mierda… - Sakura se tapó la boca al reconocer el vehículo. Ella, Sasuke y Hinata se habían acercado cuando Naruto había empezado a disparar, y estaban dentro de los que querían sacar al rubio de ahí para evítale problemas.

Naruto miró con espanto como una camioneta roja y despampanante tenía una de las luces delanteras hecha añicos debido a su disparo. Pero no era eso lo que provocó en Naruto un pánico horripilante. Era la patente del auto.

Ahora entendía porque Sasuke lo llamaba con tanta urgencia.

- ¿E-Ese es el auto de…? – intentó preguntar Naruto con la voz hecha un hilo.

- Sip... es el de mi tía Kushina – le confirmó Karin.

El estruendo había sido muy sonoro, y debido a eso la gente empezó a acercarse. Naruto y el resto de los chicos estaban algo alejados de Ichiraku, pero la distancia no les prohibió reconocer la cabellera roja de una bella mujer.

¿Cuándo había llegado su madre ahí?, se preguntaba Naruto, dejando caer la pistola y comenzando a idear una buena escusa.

Kushina llegó al estacionamiento junto con el dueño del puesto de comida y otras tantas personas. Estaba tan profundamente concentrada en observar el daño a su auto que ni siquiera se volteó a ver a Naruto, ¿Por que le pasaban esas cosas?, se preguntaba ella. Tan solo quería ir a comprar ramen y volver a casa a tiempo para que Naruto llegara con su pedido: más ramen.

Naruto tragó grueso, casi como si cristales rotos bajaran por su garganta.

Estaba JO-DI-DO, y ya casi podía verse a sí mismo estrangulado por las manos de su madre.

- Naruto, mejor te vas… - le recomendó Shikamaru, tirando se su muñeca.

- Vete mientras aún no se da cuenta, Dobe – Sasuke lo tomó por la camiseta y le dio un empujón – Vete ahora idiota.

- ¡S-Si!

Naruto se dio la vuelta e intentó huir. Sus amigos le hicieron una especie de túnel humano para ayudarle a escapar, pero no bien estaba saliendo del estacionamiento la voz que más temía resonó por todo el lugar.

- Naruto… ¿Estás ahí?

Como pasaba en las películas, Naruto giró su cabeza con lentitud y vio en cámara lenta como el rostro de su madre se iba deformando. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, los ojos brillantes y los labios bien apretados. Casi parecía que iba a llorar.

- ¿Fuiste tú' ttebane? – le preguntó Kushina, conteniendo la ira en la punta de la lengua.

- E-Eh… depende… - contestó Naruto. Había empezado a temblar involuntariamente - ¿Q-Qué pasa si digo que sí?

-¡NARUTOO!

Como ya antes Naruto lo había imaginado, Kushina lo tomó por el cuello y luego por el cabello. Si Sakura había sido brutal antes, su madre estaba siendo bestialmente inhumana con él. Kushina lo dejó en el suelo y puso su pie sobre el pecho de Naruto.

- Karin, dame tu pistola' ttebane – ordenó la mujer a su sobrina. Todos los chicos miraban con pavor como los cabellos rojizos de la madre de Naruto parecían elevarse.

- Pero tía…

- ¡Qué me la des!

Karin le pasó el arma de juguete con algo de indecisión. Naruto era su primo al fin de cuentas, y conocía a la perfección como iba a actuar la madre de él.

Sakura se mordió el labio con nerviosismo al ver que Kushina ponía la punta del arma sobre la cabeza de Naruto, y como éste movía su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando prevenir lo peor.

- ¡Fue sin querer' ttebayo!

- ¡Seguro que sí' ttebane!

- ¡Basta! – Sakura sujetó a la madre de Naruto, alejándola de él y en susurros le pedía perdón a Kushina - ¡Largo de aquí, Naruto!

El nombredo se puso de pie a ciegas y tropezó con sus propios pies. El escuchar que sus amigos se reían de él en ese momento no lo hacía sentir mejor.

- Ayúdame… Teme – le pidió Naruto a Sasuke, quien estaba frente a él con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándolo.

- Arréglatelas solo – le dijo el moreno, dándole un ligero golpe con el pie.

- ¡Deja de ser tan bastardo, Sasuke! – le chilló Naruto, viendo con espanto que Sakura apenas podía contener a su madre con ayuda de Karin.

- Hm.

Sasuke lo levantó y le dio un empujón, haciéndolo correr. El moreno le siguió de cerca y le incitaba a seguir en la carrera, al igual que muchos de los chicos que iban tras él.

- ¡¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres en esta ciudad' ttebayo?! – lloriqueó Naruto - ¡¿Por qué no pueden ser dulces y lindas como Hinata?!

- ¡¿Por qué no simplemente le dices que fue un accidente, imbécil?! – Sasuke estaba de mal humor por múltiples razones, y la mayoría era por culpa de Naruto.

- ¡Sasuke tiene razón, Naruto! – le dijo Kiba, tomando por el hombro al rubio y deteniendo su marcha – Perdónanos por esto…

- ¿Perdonarlos…? ¿De qué hablas, Kiba? ¡Hey! - los chicos sujetaron a Naruto y le gritaron a Kushina su ubicación - ¡¿Están locos?! ¡Suéltenme' ttebayo!

- Lo siento, Naruto – dijo Ino algo avergonzada. Hinata y Tenten no se veían muy alegres tampoco.

- ¡¿Piensan dejarme solo con ella?! ¡Va a matarme' ttebayo! ¡¿Qué diablos le voy a decir?!

- Dile que errar es de humanos – aconsejó Shikamaru, visualizando a la madre de Naruto con la pistola de paintball.

- ¡¿Y acaso creen que eso va a funcionar con ella?! – Los chicos empezaron a correr, dejando a Naruto en el suelo. Sasuke aún seguía ahí - ¿T-Teme?

- ¿Qué te digo, Dobe? – habló Sasuke – Echarle la culpa a otro es más humano todavía. Te veo luego.

- ¡Teme!

Kushina llegó hasta Naruto, quien apenas se había puesto de pie y ahora corría para escapar de su madre en pequeños círculos. La policía llegó pocos segundos después debido a una llamada por parte del dueño del local de comida la cual informaba que unos vándalos con pistolas habían sido vistos a las afueras del restaurante, pero lo que no sabían es que esas armas eran de pintura y que los supuestos "vándalos" tan solo eran adolescentes perdiendo el tiempo a costa de uno de sus amigos.

Llegó también el padre de Naruto en medio del caos y los padres de alguno de los chicos, y todos quedaron mirando atentamente como una mujer pelirroja intentaba dispararle dolorosas bolas de pintura a quien parecía ser su hijo.

- ¡No te muevas' ttebane! ¡Solo va a dolerte un poco! – le gritaba Kushina sin dejar de disparar. La policía ya la conocía muy bien y no se le acercaba, o no por lo menos cuando la faceta de "Habanera Sangrienta" estaba en esplendor.

- ¡Basta, mamá!

Los amigos de Naruto miraban todo desde donde los oficiales se lo permitían. Un nuevo carro de policías llegó y de él bajó Itachi junto con Shisui, ambos llevando sus uniformes. A pesar de que Itachi era un estudiante universitario, cuando estaba en Konoha usaba el uniforme de oficial para ayudar a su padre con uno que otro caso. Sasuke lo haría pronto también.

- ¿Qué hizo Naruto ahora? – preguntó Itachi a Sasuke, acercándose al numeroso grupo de jóvenes - ¿Hay alguien herido?

- Todos bien – contestó Sasuke. Lentamente fue poniendo su mano en la cintura de Sakura, intentando no verse demasiado obvio - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Hicieron una llamada y vinimos – respondió Shisui, restándole importancia. Él si se había dado cuenta de las actitudes posesivas de Sasuke.

Shisui admitió que fue una imprudencia haber dicho lo que Itachi había contado en confesión sobre Akatsuki, pero tampoco era su culpa ignorar el estado amoroso de su primo menor Sasuke. Solo fue un mal comentario en una mala situación.

Sakura suspiró sonoramente y todos la miraron.

- Voy a ayudarle – dijo con seguridad, acercándose hasta dúo madre-hijo. Ignoró a los que intentaron detenerla y solo se detuvo cuando la voz de Sasuke le llegó desde cerca.

- ¿Por qué siempre terminamos ayudándolo? – se preguntó Sasuke más para sí mismo que para Sakura.

- Ni idea – le respondió ella, soltando otro suspiro – Es como si tuviera un don para meterse en estos problemas.

- Es un imbécil.

- Y un inmaduro.

- Es insoportable – continuó Sasuke mientras se acercaban al rubio, quien ya había recibido dos balazos en la misma zona de la pierna y cayó al suelo.

- Es tan… tan… ¡Agh!... tan solo es Naruto – finiquitó Sakura, arrodillándose a su lado y protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque de Kushina, quien en ese momento era casi controlada por su marido.

- ¿Sakura-chan… Teme? – llamó Naruto, mirando con alegría a esos dos junto a él.

- Ponte de pie de una maldita vez, Naruto. No pienso cargarte – le dijo Sasuke, dándole un leve golpe con el pie como antes, sonriendo socarronamente.

- No me patees, infeliz.

- Vamos Naruto – Sakura le prestó su hombro y se levantaron, caminando lejos de Kushina y Minato – Solo a ti te pasan estas cosas, tonto.

- Lo sé' ttebayo. Me duele todo – se quejó con voz de ultratumba.

La voz de Kushina demandando que Naruto regresara donde estaba ella le atormentaba los oídos no solo a su hijo, sino que a Sakura y Sasuke también. Sabían que si decidían volver no les iba aquedar de otra más que enfrentar la furia de esa mujer de frente, pero eso ya no estaba tan mal. Al menos estaban juntos.

De una u otra manera, siempre terminaban juntos.

Caminando en silencio, lo que alguna vez fue el equipo siente suspiró agotado.

Sasuke estaba harto de pensar en Naruto. Desde que había ido a visitarlo en la madrugada, todo el santo día había estado escuchado su odioso nombre. Si no era sobre planes para torturarlo era por una estupidez. Naruto esto, Naruto esto otro. Era agotador...

Y entonces, justo antes de incorporarse al resto del grupo, Sasuke cayó en cuenta de algo que el rubio había dicho esa madrugada... ¿Naruto no podía llegar a ser tan estúpido, o sí?

- Hey, Naruto - le habló Sasuke con voz neutral, ayudando a Sakura a cargarlo - ¿No habías dicho que tenías que rendir el examen para la universidad el jueves?

- ¿Y que con eso, Teme? – Naruto miró extrañado al moreno. Su voz sonaba cansada.

- Pues, ¿No que hoy es miércoles? – le dijo Sakura como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Significa que debes rendirlo en unas horas más.

Oh, diablos... se le había olvidado.

En efecto, él tendría que rendir el jodido examen en un rato más con todo el dolor físico y la fatiga mental que ello significaba.

Con uno de esos gritos tan propios de los Uzumaki, Naruto chilló desesperanzado.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi' ttebayo?!

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Ah, estas ganas de dormir no me las quita ni Morfeo.

Junto con saludarles también me despido mis queridas bestias.

Rápidamente haré mella de sus hermosos reviews. Como es el Epilogo no depararé tanto como lo hice en el capitulo anterior. Siento que es mejor dejar esto como un punto a parte... deberé seguir mi vida sin continuar este fic :'(

**Reviews:**

**Naydma: **Cariño, un gusto haberte conocido antes del final :) Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado y que te hayas reído Cumplió su misión el fic entonces jaja Esta vez me tardé poquito en subir, bueno, a diferencia de otras veces e.e

**lilipili:** Hola, hola :) ¿Te pareció bien que Kushina le haya dicho bebé a Naruto? jaja ._. a mi también me lo dice mi papá... e incluso un profesor o_o me inspiré de ellos jaja aquí está el epilogo calentito del horno para servirle xD gracias por tu comentario, me hace feliz saber que seguirás alguno de mis futuros fic. Me esforzaré en cada uno de ellos :) Gracias, de verdad.

**Cerezo Sekai**: Ja-já escribiste dos reviews :B (perdona, soy odiosa. Me pareció lindo y gracioso... tenía que señalarlo) ¡Naruhina al plato! Hice lo que pude con esto, pero creo que me falto amorsh ._. creo que me emocioné demasiado con la idea de balear a Naruto je, je... ups. Gracias por tu comentario, yo también te mando un abrazote psicológico (solo de estos llegan a través de internet) y los mejores deseos. Un saludo desde Chillán (nadie sabe donde queda, la verdad no vale la pena ni buscarlo en Google Earth ._.) ¡Pero bueeeno! Sueño con un día ir a Cancún. Quien sabe, quizás lleguemos a conocernos alguna vez :D

**Nahi Shite:** ¡Pues le pongo un poco de Naruhina si lo pides! Siempre he dicho que el fic yo lo hacía junto con los y las lectoras. Se que quedó un poco pobre de ternura, pero lo metí de todas formas je, je... Sabes, yo siempre he querido amigos como los que escribo, incluso si son estresantes como Naruto o fríos como una pared como Sasuke, pero me alegra saber que el menos existen y que son amigos tuyos :) Me hace muy feliz saber que te identificaste. Esto de vivir una vida nocturna tanto como lectora como escritora va a achicarnos los ojos jaja cuídate, ¡un saludo desde los confines del mundo!

**Pri-Uchiha:** Hooola Pri :) Como siempre, debo señalar que me encanta saber de ti y me pongo feliz de leer tus reviews. ¿De verdad no eres de dejar comentarios? Sabes, si no fuera porque has estado constantemente aquí me habría deprimido ._. Tus futuros reviews dejaran a lectores muy contentos. Eres muy amable :) Que bueno, que bueno que te gustó lo del SasuSaku. Creo que me desvié de la rama cómica que tiene el fic y me centré en algo serio con ellos, pero si tu dices que quedó bien entonces te creo :) Un gusto haberte conocido Pri, no dudes ni por un minuto que contestaré tus mensajes. Lo hago con mucho agrado... ¡Hasta pronto entonces! Ya nos leeremos antes de darnos cuenta. Aloha!

**Aesmoso:** Que ondi? (Anoquehueco) solo bromeo, no soy de ese tipo de minas jaja xD ¡Qué bueno que robaste wi-fi! me encanta saber que incito a hacer maldades :D Ayiaaa. Okey, ahora enserio. Me alegro de haber leído tus review a lo largo de la historia, me hizo muy feliz hablar contigo en PM también. No veo a muchas personas de mi país por aquí, quizás por eso me entretengo soltando chilenismos de aquí para allá e.e Sé que nadie lo entiende jaja Ya nos seguiremos hablando pronto. Un gusto y cuídate, Aes. Aprovecha bien tus vacaciones que Marzo ya va llegando jaja xD ¡Ponte las pilas cabrita!

**HinataWeasley789:** Sin duda alguna, te concedo la razón. Admito (y con mucha vergüenza) que si hay fallos de ese tipo es porque algo malo esta pasando en mi desquiciada cabecita. Cuando mencionaste lo de Mikoto ni yo misma me lo pude creer. ¡Tanto fue mi sombro que me puse a leer los últimos tres capítulos completos! reconocí las fallas que mencionaste, pero también debo confesar algo: tengo un drama con mezclar las "a" y las "e". No lo hago de manera racional... mis manos no obedecen. Desde hace unos años estoy mejorando eso, pero incluso cuando escribo (lápiz y papel) se me escapan estos errores. He ahí la mayor parte de las faltas creo, sin mencionar que hace poco descubrí que "enserio" se escribe separado. Ahh... uno nunca deja de aprender. Si, quizás fue algo fuera de lugar lo de Sasuke y Sakura, y en lo personal creo que se me pasó la mano al extender tanto la dichosa pelea, pero como ya está publicado, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Tu comentario me servirá para fijarme más en esos detalles. Si no fuera por tu minuciosa percepción quizás yo hubiera decidido relajarme más y seguir cometiendo esos errores. Tendré más cuidado, lo prometo :) Creo que fue un gusto haber conocido una lectora como tu. Es bueno que exijas leer bien, después de todo pones tu tiempo aquí. ¡Hasta luego! Espero que tengas una graaan vida y que lo pases super :D aquí me despido yo. Adiós :)

**KariiZ133:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Gracias por tu review, Kari, lo aprecio mucho. Por supuesto que podemos seguir en contacto :) ojalá disfrutes del epilogo, y quien sabe, de alguna de mis historias en el futuro. Nos leemos! cuídate :D

**CocoDriloDeLaCaleta**: ¡Cuantas lunas! Vaya, que bueno saber que siempre estuviste aquí jaja Soy feliz de saber que te reíste con el fic, siento que valió la pena escribirlo entonces :) De verdad espero que el epilogo no haya arruinado la percepción del final de la historia y te haya gustado. Un gusto de volver a saber de ti, no creas que se me ha olvidado tu precencia :) ¡Adiós, cuídate!

**Azhy:** ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar dejar un review...? NAAA xD no lo digo en serio, solo bromeo. En efecto, gracias a ti llegué a los 100 reviews y te estoy muy agradecida. Creo que lo que más me hace reír de tus comentarios es que siempre señalas que lo lees una y otra vez jaja ¡Ni te imaginas lo feliz que me pone eso! Hace que quiera escribir más rápido, de verdad eres muy amable. ¿De verdad te gustó lo de la pelea? Yo siento que me extendí mucho con eso, pero creo que si llegó a gustarte entonces no estuvo mal del todo :) También te envío los mejores deseos. He leído fics tuyos y me gustan mucho. Deberías pensarte lo de seguir con el Itasaku, te quedó muy bien el que leí (el fic bebé ji ji) Un gusto el haberte conocido :D :D También estaré al pendiente de tus historias. Aloha!

**Tsuki Kuroi**: Jajá entiendo lo de las ojeras! yo solo escribo de noche ._. es como mi minuto pic de inspiración. Que feliz me hace saber que pudiste sentir la adrenalina y la desesperación, y me alegra aún más saber que disfrutaste leerlo. Perdóname por favor por no haber puesto mucho sobre los Haruno, pero como es el epilogo no tenía planeado extenderme demasiado. Si te sirve de algo te digo que el padre de Sakura se tentó a poner candados en las ventanas y revisó cuatro conventos a los cuales poder enviar a su hija e_e' Me hago responsable de tu ojeras si tu te responsabilizas por las mías! jaja muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí y haberme dejado un review. (Deseale las buenas noches a tu roomie por mi :B en el fondo tampoco quiero que duerma mientras lees el epilogo, si te ríes, claro) ¡Adiós! :D Te mando un abrazo de oso panda.

**Yk Namikaze:** Siii se acabó T.T llora conmigo :( Creo haberte dicho ya que te estoy muy agradecida por haber estado aquí desde siempre, lo aprecio como no te imaginas. Tus dudas, tus dudas... D: creo que no respondí todas. Bueno, quiero que sepas que cualquiera que quede la respondo por PM siempre que gustes. No dormiré tranquila si no se que te quedaste con algo en esa curiosa cabecita tuya, así que me avisas, OK? El Naruhina metió sus patas en mi fic. Se que no fue lo mejor, pero algo es... agg, diablos... ni siquiera fue algo u.u. OKEY me esforzaré más en el próximo proyecto! De todas maneras me gustaría que leyeras "Enamorada del amor" ¡No tiene nada que ver con reviews o algo así! solo me gustaría que lo leyeras porque es un Naruhina... creo que podría gustarte :) Nos hablamos por ahí, YK. Adiosín Bombín.

**Cristi99**: ¡Hola otra vez! :D jaja entiendo eso de querer leer mas lento para que no se acabe. Cuando uno de los fic que me gustaban llagaba a su final yo sufría. Sii, sin duda fue el mas largo, de hecho no sabía como rayos cortarlo. Esto de poner finales es mas difícil de lo que pensé :/ Como te señalé por PM, mi próximo fic saldrá pronto, así que no dudes de su existencia! ya esta listo para salir del horno. Te agradezco el interés nuevamente y espero no llegar a decepcionarte. Ojalá te haya gustado el epilogo :) espero saber de ti por PM. ¡Un gusto, Cristi! nos leemos pronto.

***Lala: **OH-POR-DIOS O.O Jaja xD esto si que estuvo gracioso jaja. ¿Me podrías creer que estaba a punto de actualizar el epilogo cuando leí tu review. ¡Te lo juro! fue algo así como: "Ok, ok... voy a subir el último cap... ¿Eh? ¿Y esto? Estoy segura que no estaba así hace cuatro segundos O_O ¡Wuuu review nuevo de Lala!" :D :D creo que fue uno de esos milagros de verano, no sé xDD quedé demasiado sorprendida jaja (Como prueba voy a dejar la hora de abajo intacta, diciéndote que ahora mismo estoy escribiendo a las 2:20 am.) Me imagino que debes ser una profesora taaan cool *o* y además una mamá tan liberal. Yo vi Paradise Kiss sola ._. jaja, pero no estuvo tan mal. Logré concentrarme al menos. De verdad me hizo inmensamente feliz saber que existen profesoras como tu jajá siempre he querido descubrir esos misterios que ocultan las salas de profesores xD Gracias por haberme dejado un comentario, me sirvió mucho a la moral. Un verdadero gusto el haberte conocido Lala, ojalá vuelva a saber de ti :) ¡Adiosito! (PD: ¡saludos a tu hija! )

.

.

Damas y caballeros, aquí se baja el telón y se marcha el elenco. Como ya dije anteriormente, fue un gusto haberlos conocido y haber escrito para ustedes. Me hicieron muy feliz :)

Tengo un nuevo proyecto en la cabeza, y desde ahora me enfocaré en él. A este fic le ha tocado la hora de descansar :')

.

.

**¡Annie yue fuera!**

.

.

Lo hermoso de todo, es que el 4 de Febrero del 2012 te publiqué por primera vez.

Gracias por un gran año. (Bueno, casi año ._. no me aguanté las ganas de publicarlo de inmediato)

29 de Enero 2013

2:15 am.

.

.


End file.
